La verdad de Tsuna
by anle moto
Summary: Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpa UU.

Les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

"_El día era hermoso en la ciudad de Namimori, el cielo azul gobernaba junto a sus guardianes del sol y la nube._

_En uno de los pocos parques que se hallan en la ciudad, las personas pasean y los niños juegan, ahí los recuerdos de momentos felices en familia se hacen presentes._

_Un niño de cinco años se encuentra en aquel parque, balancea sus piernitas en la banca, todo el mundo lo conoce mas no saben mucho de el, ya que siempre lo ven dos veces por semana y que espera a su amiguito._

_Aquel niño no presta atención a su alrededor, mantiene una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se imagina que jugara ese día con su amigo, que conociera un año atrás en ese mismo lugar._

_Lejos de el se encuentra su padre leyendo, el parque es seguro, por lo que no se preocupa de no ver a su pequeño, además si algo malo fuera su hijo iría con el. También en ese parque esta su hermano, pero el no lo quiere, siempre lo insulta, pero no le dice a su padre, para que no se sintiera triste._

_Alzo la vista para ver a su amiguito aparecer, ese día viste un conjunto café con una pequeña boina, su sonrisa se hice mas grande ya que su amiguito tiene un peinado gracioso que sobresale de su boina; salta de la banca para correr a el y abrazarlo._

_Alza la vista pero no puede ver el rostro de su amigo, es una sombra, solo distingue el gracioso peinado que tiene, pero no le importa, mantiene su sonrisa. Pero no se percata de que su amigo esta extraño._

_Se separa para explicarle de un juego que ha inventado mientras lo esperaba, tal vez solo ve una sombra en lugar del rostro sabe que se esta molestando._

_-Será divertido, vamos a jugarlo—exclama con una sonrisa_

_-No—es la respuesta contundente y la sonrisa del pequeño desaparece_

_-Pe… pero dijiste que estabas cansado de jugar lo mismo, por eso lo invente, para que jugaremos algo nuevo._

_-He dicho que no, además estoy cansado de jugar son un mocoso de cinco años, ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, ya no quiero ser tu amigo_

_Le dice mientras lo empuja, dejando al pequeño de cinco años solo._

_El se sienta en el suelo, mientras pone sus rodillas cerca del pecho, se siente triste, quiere llorar, pero no lo hace, además no es la primera vez que eso sucedes, su hermano lo había hecho días antes de que conociera a su amigo, exactamente un año atrás._

_Piensa en ir a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre, pero recuerda que el también esta enojado, simplemente quería saber de su mama, fue lo único que quería saber, pero su papa se enojo con el._

_El siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era una sonrisa alegre. Pero había días en las que perdía su sonrisa, como ese día, además de que también extraños pensamientos para un niño de cinco años aparecía: todos estarían mejor si el no estuviera en._

_Ha estado sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percata de nada a su alrededor, un ladrido lo saca de ellos, al voltear se halla con un perro negro, y sin que pueda hacer algún movimiento, ya se encuentra bajo el perro quien ha comenzado a lamerlo._

_Al principio sintió cosquillas, pero aquella sensación divertida, que su papa le dice que le haga caso, aparece y le dice que el perro es peligroso que se aleje._

_Intenta separarse, pero el perro comienza a gruñirle, y el miedo comienza a dominarlo y se convierte en pánico al escuchar a un hombre hablar._

_-Veo que le agradas a mi cachorro—exclama un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes y en sus labios una sonrisa malvada aparece—buen trabajo vendetta, aléjate del niño._

_En cuanto el perro se quita el se levanta para huir, pero el hombre es mas rápido y lo sostiene._

_-¿A dónde mocoso?—le pregunta mientras lo sujeta fuertemente—no ves que mi cachorro quiere jugar contigo fenómeno._

_-N… nooo—comenzó a forcejar, tiene mucho miedo y las lagrimas aparecen en sus ojo y hace lo que todo niño haría-¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio!_

_Grita esperando que su papa lo escuche y así es._

_Ve a su papa aparecer con el padre de su amigo, ambos están sorprendidos, también ve como su amigo aparece y ve miedo en sus ojos, además de que esta preocupado. _

_Pero al igual que a su amigo no puede distinguir sus rostros, del padre de su amigo uno de sus ojos tiene un extraño símbolo, mientras que su padre tiene los ojos azules._

_-¡Papá auxilio!_

_-¡Suelta a mi hijo!—exige aquel hombre de ojos azules_

_-Oh, no puedo creerlo súper papi llego_

_-No te lo repetiré de nuevo, su-el-ta-a-mi-hi-jo_

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¡Cállate mocoso!—le grita mientras afianza su agarre lastimándolo y el perro que se ha mantenido a su lado gruñe—sabes creo que lo mas correcto que lo mejor es que te despidas de tu papi—le murmura provocándole un escalofrío al pequeño—dile sazonara o mejor en nuestra lengua materna ¡Ciao!_

_Grita mientras lanza una véngala y comienza a correr mientras que al pequeño le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo. El niño cierra los ojos pero escucha a su amigo gritarle…_

_/_

_El guardián de la tormenta gobierna esa noche en Namimori._

_Alejada de la ciudad se encuentra una bodega que casi nadie ocupa, dentro de ella, hay una jaula._

_En aquella jaula se encuentra un niño, en la esquina de la jaula abrazando sus piernas, permitiendo que las lágrimas caigan._

_No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado atrapado en ese lugar, solo ve algunas veces a aquel hombre malo que lo alejo de su papa._

_Tiene miedo, pero no por el tiempo que gobierna, sino de no poder ver de nuevo a su papa._

_Mira atentamente el broche que su papa le había regalado por su cumpleaños y gracias a ese broche tiene esperanza._

_Un trueno rugió y la tormenta decide calmarse por completo._

_El eco de unos pasos resuena por aquella solitaria bodega, y el pequeño cielo, como lo llama su papa, se aferra al broche y cierra los ojos al escuchar como los pasos se acercan y la jaula es abierta._

_Tiene miedo, pero una tierna caricia llega a su cabeza, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con los ojos azules de su papa que lo miran con ternura._

_No duda en abalanzarse a los brazos de su padre, quien lo recibe feliz, por que de nuevo lo tiene en ellos._

_-Papi—murmura_

_-Tranquilo mi niño, vamos hay que salir de aquí…_

_El pequeño asiente y ambos salen de la jaula con dirección a la salida, pero un trueno alumbra la estancia…_

_-¿Qué se van sin despedirse y agradece?—pregunta el pelirrojo—que malos modales._

_-Maldito—murmura el hombre de ojos azule, mientras pone a su hijo tras el—dime ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?—pero como respuesta se oye un disparo—escóndete_

_Es la orden que le da y el se aleja hasta una viga que lo mantendrá protegido por un tiempo, desde ahí puede apreciar un hermoso fenómeno._

_Los ojos azules de su padre se vuelven anaranjados y algo nace sobre su frente, eso le sucederá cuando sea más grande._

_Mira como comienzan una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, desvía su mirada hacia la salida, sabia que debía salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, pero su graciosa sensación le decía que si salía algo malo pasaría._

_Pero esa sensación lo confunde esa noche, por que le indica que dentro o fuera algo malo pasaría, pero que es mas seguro para el, en ese momento mantenerse dentro de la bodega._

_El combate continuo y su padre va ganando, por fin regresara a su casa con los suyos._

_Pero la sensación se activa…_

_El pelirrojo es derribado y el se aleja de la viga para poder ir donde su papa y poder salir de ahí_

_-Ríndete—escucha que le dice, mientras sus ojos se vuelven azules de nueva—todo ha terminado_

_-Tienes razón—exclama incorporándose con una sonrisa burlona—todo acabo, pero no para mi—murmura mirando al pequeño, quien al sentir la mirada se paraliza—sino… para ¡tu hijo!_

_Grita…_

_Aquella noche había sido una trampa, un explosivo fue lanzado a la base de la viga que sirvió de protección._

_-¡Corre!_

_Fue el grito de su padre, quien al estar preocupado por eso, no vio como el pelirrojo se abalanzaba a el._

_Escucho la orden de su papa, he intento correr pero tropezó, el miedo paralizo por lo que no pudo hacer ningún movimiento…_

_Su padre peleaba para poder liberarse, solo se escucho un golpe seco, y aquel hombre de ojos verdes solo agrando su sonrisa._

_Empujo al hombre, para incorporarse para ver algo que le partió el corazón y le hacia caer de rodillas._

_Aquella sensación graciosa que su padre llama intuición y que había heredado de él, tenía razón…como siempre._

_Al pequeño de tan solo cinco años le dijo que no regresaría a casa: moría aplastado por aquella viga._

_El padre del pequeño le fue advertido, que ese día u otro; solo o acompañado, la tragedia le llegaría y le robaría su mayor tesoro_

_Dos pares de ojos se cierran, uno esperando la muerte, otro evitando ver aquello._

_Se escucha una risa cruel y es opacada por un grito lleno de dolor…_

_/_

_La nieve cubre la ciudad de Namimori y en un parque se puede apreciar a un pequeño de cinco años en una banca._

_Las personas que pasan por ese parque dicen que ese pequeño ya tiene dos semanas en el, para todos es un niño de la calle, por como esta vestido._

_Tiene un kimono y unos tradicionales getas._

_Pero tal vez lo más interesante de este pequeño es que siempre se le ve sonriendo._

_Siempre esta sentado en aquella banca frotándose las manos para entrar en calor._

_El mira el parque esta vacío, se siente extraño ya que después de mucho esta en el lugar donde lo secuestraron, pero… es diferente._

_La ciudad donde nació ya no es la misma que el recuerda, pero su graciosa sensación le dice que si es su hogar._

_Abraza sus piernas, tiene miedo, hay cosas que él nuca había visto, carruajes extraño, que no son llevados por caballos, las personas hablan por cosas pequeñas. _

_Tiene miedo de esos cambios y lo único que desea es regresar a su casa con su papa._

_No se ha puesto a llorar, por que sabe que hará que su nuevo amigo este triste._

_Se sumió en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien ya estaba a su lado, alzo la vista ya que sintió un peso sobre su espalda._

_Sonrío ahí estaba su nuevo amigo, a el tampoco le podía ver el rostro, pero tenia una banda sobre el brazo, decía que pertenecería a un comité o algo por el estilo._

_-Gracias por la comida—le dijo con su sonrisa._

_Desde que se hicieran amigos y le contara el porque de su estancia ahí siempre le llevaba comida_

_-Esta noche iras a mi casa—no era una petición, era una orden—ya han pasado dos semanas y tu padre no aparece, si sigues así enfermaras._

_El pequeño bajo la mirada, su amigo le había pedido siempre que fuera a su casa para que descansara, pero el se negaba, tenia miedo de que su papa apareciera y no lo encontrara, pero tenia razón ya eran dos semanas y nadie de su casa aparecía. Pero ahora estaba su divertida sensación, más no quería desairar a su único amigo, por lo que asintió._

_Esa tarde después de hacer un muñeco de nieve, fueron a la casa de su amigo, donde la madre de este les saludo._

_Pero en cuanto entro, el niño de cinco años supo que no era bienvenido en esa casa._

_Depuse de indicarle de forma cortes que olía mal, lo mando a tomar un baño con su amigo._

_Se tardaron mucho en el debido a que se pusieron a jugar y después se puso unas prendas que su amigo le prestaba._

_Entraron a la habitación del niño con la banda en el brazo, ahí pudo ver mas cosas raras. Que miraba con fascinación y miedo._

_-En verdad ¿no las conoces?_

_-Ya te dije que en mi casa no hay nada de esto_

_-Eres interesante, te explicare lo que son_

_Así pasaron dos horas en las que supo de los extraños aparatos que se utilizaban. Por fin fueron llamados a cenar y conoció al padre de su amigo._

_Ambos padres lo detestaban y el se sentía triste, pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa, no importaba que a los adultos no les agradara, estaba su amigo con el._

_Fue a la habitación de su amigo, donde se sentó en la cama, para esperarlo._

_Su amigo apareció con dos vasos de leche, que bebieron juntos, después se acostaron._

_Su amigo le sonrío mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le regalaba un beso en la frente._

_Se acurruco a el, se sentía protegido a su lado, lo quería mucho._

_El sol le dio en la cara, era un nuevo día y despertó descansado._

_Noto como estaba sobre el pecho de su amigo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras que la otra de su amigo estaba en su cintura._

_Sonrío mientras se incorporaba para darle un beso en los labios._

_Después de cambiarse y lavar los vasos que usaran la noche anterior, salia de la casa para ir al parque._

_Pero estaba nervioso, su graciosa sensación le decía que las cosas cambiarían y tenia miedo a ese nuevo cambio._

_Una hora después el padre de su amigo apareció, le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar donde lo ayudaría._

_A pesar de que ese hombre lo detestaba, quería ayudarle._

_Miro la mano que le era ofrecida y su sensación graciosa, le decía que si la tomaba ya no vería más a su amigo._

_No ver mas a su amigo le causo miedo y volteo a la izquierda, donde el estaba mirando._

_Se alejo de la mano, la tomaría, pero antes haría una promesa con su amigo, de volverse a ver en el futuro._

_-Ve con mi padre, te llevara a donde puedan buscar el tuyo—el asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas no se lo permitió—Ve con el ¡lárgate de mi parque!—le grito mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo que lo tiro y en la mente del pequeño se formo una frase **otra vez no**— ¡no quiero se mas tu amigo!_

_El hombre que se había mantenido en silencio y alejado, tomo al pequeño del brazo para llevárselo._

_Se dejo llevar mientras las lágrimas caían, volteo a ver por última vez a su amigo regalándole una sonrisa… una sonrisa triste._

_Subió al extraño carruaje que su amigo le dijo que se llamaba coche, escucho como esa cosa sonaba y le pareció escuchar a su amigo llamarlo, pero no miro atrás, tal vez seria su imaginación._

_Las lágrimas silenciosas caían, estaba solo y perdido._

_Mientras el coche lo llevaba a su nuevo destino. _

_El coche se detuvo y fue bajado en brazos del padre de su ex amigo, quien simplemente lo dejo en un lugar lleno de personas uniformadas._

_Las lagrimas que ya caían aumentaron en caer, miraba para todos lados, estaba rodeado de personas uniformadas, algunas gritaban, además habían maquinas que hacían un ruido extraño._

_Tenia miedo mucho miedo, estaba perdido, no tenia a nadie a su lado, miro un papel con números, por ahí no pasaban muchas personas, podría estar ahí y nadie se daría cuenta de eso, camino pero tropezó._

_Se levanto de nuevo tres pasos más y volvió a tropezarse._

_Después de tropezarse todo el camino, llego a donde estaba el papel y se sentó con las rodillas en el pecho llorando._

_Mientras estaba ahí, comenzó a hacerse preguntas._

_¿Por qué no tenia amigos? El era como su papa le decía, bueno, valiente además siempre les regalaba a todos una sonrisa, entonces ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos?_

_Tuvo dos, ya que su hermano no contaba, y ambos lo abandonaron._

_¿Por qué lo abandonaron?_

_¿Que hizo mal para que lo abandonaran? _

_Acaso les fallo, si es así ¿en que les fallo?_

_Tal vez lo que los niños del parque le decían era cierto, que el era un tonto, un inútil, por eso nadie quería ser su amigo._

_Bueno si nadie quería ser su amigo, el no quería mas amigos._

_Pero tal vez la que mas le importaba era:_

_¿Por qué su papa se había olvidado de el?_

_Nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño niño que lloraba bajo el calendario._

_Se percataron de su presencia cuando un despistado pregunto por la fecha y alguien se la dijo. Fue entonces que vieron al pequeño llorando._

_Mientras los oficiales se acercaban a preguntarle quien era y quien lo había llevado._

_Escuchaba las campanas de la iglesia replicar junto al gong del templo, mientras escucha los gritos de esas tres personas._

_**¡Tsuna! ¡Tsunayoshi!**_

_**¡Tsuna! ¡Hijo!**_

_**¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Tsuna!**_

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios, diciéndome que les parece y si tiene alguna idea o propuesta.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. ^/^


	2. Chapter 2

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpa UU.

Les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Era de noche en la ciudad de Namimori y los relojes de toda ella, marcan las tres de la mañana.

Y en la casa de familia Sawada, el único hijo del matrimonio, ha despertado sobresaltado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esta apoyado en la esquina de su cama con las piernas hasta su pecho y el rostro escondido en ellas, donde ahoga el llanto que le aqueja.

Se cumplirá ya un mes desde que regresaron de un futuro terrible, que es el mismo tiempo que tiene de tener esos sueños.

Quiere gritar, desahogarse, quiere tener a alguien que lo consuele, para que esas terribles emociones se vallan.

Esos sueños que lo han despertado, le producen emociones terribles que lo lastiman: tristeza, miedo y fracaso

Pero las peores son las sensaciones de sentirse: perdido, solo y vacío.

Se ha calmado ahora que su despertador marca las tres treinta, se recuesta y comienza a dar vueltas en la cama, esperando que el sueño llegue.

Son las cuatro cuando por fin puede dormir un poco más.

La mañana ha llegado a la ciudad y en la habitación el despertador suena, son las siete de la mañana.

Un bebe con traje cuyo nombre es Reborn, le dispara a dicho aparato, para así comenzar su día con una de sus actividades favoritas: despertar a su dame-estudiante.

Su fiel compañero, el camaleón, León se transforma en un mazo verde para cumplir con el primer objetivo de día.

Reborn se sube a la cama para darle mejor, pero lo que ve en ella le hace fruncir el ceño.

Ya es una semana con aquella escena que le intriga.

En brazos del heredero vongola se encuentra el león del cielo: Natsu.

Lo intrigante de la escena, es que el joven no recuerda la hora o el motivo de que su compañero de batallas este con el.

Después de mirar la escena, toma vuelo con el mazo, para poder despertarlo e iniciar así las rutinas.

-¡Oye dame-Tsuna despierta!—es grito que acompaña el golpe

-Hiiie, Reborahhh—exclama despertando, pero su reclamo se ve opacado por un bostezo

-Buenos días Tsuna, veo que Natsu, durmió contigo **otra vez**

-¿Eh?—cuestiona mirando a su lado, donde su compañero se recupera del susto que su amo tuvo—buenos días Natsu

-¿Por qué liberas a Natsu?—pregunta el arcobaleno aunque conoce la respuesta que el joven frente a el le dará.

-No lo se—murmura evitando la mirada de su tutor, dirige su mirada a su despertador para hallarlo destruido—tengo ahhh que comprar otro

-Calla y alístate

-Vamos ahhh Natsu.

El joven sale de su habitación acompañado por el león, mientras deja al bebe solo con sus pensamientos.

El hitman quien lleva casi un año viviendo con el joven ha notado que algo anda mal con su alumno, nota las ligeras bolsas que hay debajo de sus ojos, además algunos días como ese, parece indicar que el estaba llorando…

Decide no mencionar nada, quiere esperar un poco antes de tomar participación.

Tsuna se encuentra en el baño lavándose el rostro para desaparece el rastro de lagrimas que tiene, no quiere preocupar a su madre, mientras se seca, mira a su compañero quien ha encontrado interesante la tina.

Natsu es el reflejo de su corazón, si el esta nervioso, Natsu lo esta; y aunque no sabe el motivo por el cual lo libera, presiente que es debido a las pesadillas nocturnas que le aquejan y en un intento de consolar a su amigo lo libera, mas no sabe en que momento lo hace.

Natsu siente el malestar de su dueño, por lo que sube a su hombro con tal de consolarlo, Tsuna agradece el gesto y así sale a su habitación, sin dejar de bostezar. Ya en su habitación se comienza a preparar para irse a la escuela y mientras se viste, se le ocurre una idea.

Si lo hace, la rutina matutina que tiene con Reborn respecto a su pregunta se evitaría, pero en verdad lo hacia por su amigo.

-Natsu—llama al pequeño león quien lo mira-¿te gustaría estar fuera del anillo?

-Gao

-Eso lo tomare como un si—responde mientras lo acaricia—vamos hay que presentarte con los demás.

Así bajo con Natsu en brazos, decir que estaban tranquilos era mentira, estaban nerviosos, por que una cosa era que el león del cielo estuviera junto a los guardianes y otra muy distinto que este con su familia. Ya que estaban cerca del comedor, respiro profundamente, para poder entrar a donde su familia ya estaba reunida y como siempre el primero en saludarlo fue Fuuta.

-Bueno días Tsuna-nii—exclamo el chico ranking con una sonrisa e inmediatamente noto a Natsu—ah que lindo gatito.

Dicho comentario hizo que todos miraran a Tsuna quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Reborn mantuvo su mirada oculta.

-Ara, es cierto, es muy lindo—exclamo mientras se acercaba al chico para acariciarle-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Bueno un amigo me lo regalo ayer, ¿puede quedarse?

-Claro que si Tsu-kun, puedes quedártelo, pero tu lo cuidaras

-Por supuesto ahhh—exclamo tratando de reprender el bostezo para después sonreír.

-¿Y como se llama Tsuna-nii?

-Natsu

Las rutina del desayuno se dio como siempre; I-pin, peleaba con Lambo, Fuuta daba su calificación respecto a la comida, Reborn le robaba la comida a Tsuna y este bostezaba con cada bocado.

Después del desayuno, Tsuna se preparaba para partir a la escuela

-Nyaa

-No puedo llevarte, me metería en problemas ahhh—decía mientras acariciaba a su amigo—estaré bien, solo iré a la escuela, tu quédate aquí y juega con los niños, ellos te cuidaran mientras yo no este ¿verdad?—pregunto y los niños asintieron felices a las palabras de su hermano mayor—me voy nos vemos en la tardeahhh

Mientras caminaba con dirección a la escuela el chico bostezaba cada diez, pasos hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Bueno días décimo—exclamo su autoproclamada mano derecha

-Yo, Tsuna—fue el saludo de su guardián de la lluvia

-Bueahhh, lo siento, buenos días

-¿No pudiste dormir otra vez?—pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había preocupación

-No ahhh

-¿Qué planes tiene para la tarde Décimo?—pregunto Gokudera cambiando de tema, ya que no le sacarían nada

-Mmm..., se supone que tengo que ir por otro despertador ahhh, pero olvide el dinero en la casaahhh

-Jajá, jajá, el chiquitín si que le tiene odio a los despertadores jajaja

Así continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la escuela donde iniciaron su rutina diaria, peleas de solo un lado, extremos gritados, evitar ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

Pero a esas rutinas una mas se unió…

"_Estaba en un parque y miraba a los demás niños jugar, ninguno de ellos quiere jugar con el, pero entonces ve a un niño que no había visto antes con una pelota que bota, el niño tiene un extraño peinado, es gracioso ya que simula una piña, en un instante que bota la pelota se le escapa de las manos y llega hasta el, quien la toma, para entregársela a su dueño"_

-¡Sawada!—escucha un grito y al despertar se encuentra con el profesor—Si mi clase es tan aburrida como para dormirlo retírese…

Era la segunda semana que Tsuna era sacado de clases por quedarse dormido. Por lo tanto se había ido a refugiar a la azotea, como empezara a hacerlo a finales de la primera semana.

Se encontraba sentado con las piernas recogidas mirando el cielo.

Estaba cansado física y emocionalmente, siempre que se acostaba, parecía que descansaba, pero no era así, además de que esos sueños, le hacen despertar sintiéndose agotado, como si todo lo que soñaba lo viviera realmente.

Al principio la escuela lo relajaba, pero después comenzó a dormitar en clases y eso lo cansaba más. Siempre que estaba en la escuela evitaba pensar en esos sueños, ya que no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

Pero lo que el no sabia era que su silencio ya los preocupa.

_~~Hibari, Hibari_

Escucho aquella voz chillona y una sonrisa triste apareció, ya que frente a el se hallaba Hibird, el ave de su guardián mas fuerte, quien se posaba sobre sus rodillas.

El no quería pensar en sus sueños, pero tampoco quería pensar en **eso**.

Sus sueños, le hacen tener sentimientos que lo lastiman y **eso** también.

Por que de alguna forma tienen sentimientos iguales, con ambos se siente triste y tiene miedo

No supo en que momento comenzó a acariciar a pequeño pajarillo, ni tampoco cuando comenzó a llorar. Por donde viera los sueños o **eso** se sentía vacío.

Por que en esos sueños y gracias a su intuición había tres personas que habían marcado su vida y habían desparecido de ella.

**Eso** le decía que esa persona nunca formaría parte de su vida como quería.

Dejo de acariciar a Hibird y oculto su rostro intentando ahogar su llanto como lo hace en las noches.

Hibird alza el vuelo y se posa sobre su cabeza mientras entona el himno de la escuela.

Tsuna simplemente lloraba intentando ahogarse.

La azotea estaba solitaria, podía gritar si así lo quería, pero aunque lo hiciera no se liberaría, por que no sabia como hacerlo.

Sus sueños le decía que esos dos niños que fueron sus amigos pero que por algún extraño motivo lo dejaron solo. El hombre de mirada azul simplemente lo olvido.

=Eres un inútil, un bueno para nada=

Eran las palabras que lo niños del parque y que todos los que lo conocían le decían, ellos tenían razón era un inútil

Inútil es como se siente y como el lo ve.

Un inútil, un miedoso, en pocas palabra un bueno para nada, un ser inferior, que no vale la pena, ni siquiera darle un monosílabo, es alguien que pasa desapercibido debido a su insignificante existencia.

Por que solo a una pequeña hormiga se le puedo ocurrir enamorarse de una inalcanzable nube…

Por que solo a el, dame-Tsuna, se le pudo ocurrir enamorarse de Hibari Kyoya…

Mientras la hora había terminado y pronto entraría el profesor de la siguiente, los guardianes que iban con el cielo, saben que no aparecerá hasta después.

-Tch, voy a buscarlo—exclama la tormenta, mientras intenta salir

-Gokudera—dice la lluvia sujetándolo—espera

-Oye friki del béisbol que—mas su pregunta muere en sus labios al ver el rostro de su amigo sin su sonrisa—Yamamoto

-Se que estas preocupado por Tsuna, yo también lo estoy, pero no podemos hacer nada sino sabemos que sucede, hay que esperar que el nos diga que le pasa

-Tch

Es lo único que puede decir, ya que el maestro entra y ellos deben tomar sus lugares, lo hacen pero eso no evita que vean el lugar vacío de su amigo con preocupación…

Tsuna no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cuando por fin se calmo, se levanto y le regalo una sonrisa a la avecilla que había estado con el para así regresar a clases. Entro al baño para lavarse el rostro y así fingir que todo estaba bien, salio sin saber que unos ojos azul metálico lo habían visto.

Las clases terminaron y Tsuna regreso a su casa sabia que Reborn lo regañaría por no comprar el despertador, pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería descansar

-Ya llegue

-Tsuna-nii—exclama el niño preocupado, mientras lo toma de la manga—Natsu

-¿Qué pasa con el?

Pregunto mientras entraba con el niño a la sala, ahí pudo apreciar a los mas chicos quienes miraban preocupados a Natsu quien estaba acostado, al principio también se preocupo, pero al ver las llamas del león supo que pasaba, así se acerco y tomo al pequeño en brazos.

-Niños se preocupen, Natsu no esta acostumbrado a jugar, solo necesita descansar—exclama con una sonrisa mientras mira a sus hermanitos—lo llevare a mi habitación para que descanse y mas tarde bajara para jugar

Así se dirigió a su habitación, no había mentido del todo, ya que Natsu era liberado para las batallas y cuando el estaba en modo híper; así que jugar con los niños era un experiencia nueva, además a eso se le sumaba que el había estado llorando en la escuela.

En cuanto entro a su habitación dejo a su amigo en la cama, mientras se quitaba el anillo del cielo para activarlo y así alimentar a Natsu con su llama

-Perdóname por lo de la mañana—dijo acariciándolo—descansa mientras yo hago los deberes…

Unas horas mas tardes los niños vieron que las palabras de su hermano mayor, era cierto debido a aquel Natsu bajo a jugar con ellos…

Dos días después en la escuela Namimori, se puede apreciar a un pequeño erizo caminar por los pasillos y con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, el es Roll y es el compañero de armas de Hibari.

El tímido erizo siempre esta con Hibari, casi nunca sale de la sala a menos que sea con el prefecto, pero ese día había despertado encontrándose solo y el miedo se apodero de el, pensando que su dueño lo había abandonado, así que cuando un integrante del comité entro, el salio por la puerta.

Pero después comprendió que había cometido un error, la escuela era muy grande, así que se perdió, además los chicos que se habían acercado a acariciarlo, los había lastimado debido a su instinto de conservación.

Así continuo caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de la azotea.

Ya en ese lugar escucho una melodía conocida, por lo que empuja la puerta.

En la azotea se halla su compañero, aquella avecilla que estaba antes que el con su amo, cantando y como audiencia un joven castaño y un extraño gato, Natsu se había escapado un día antes de la casa de su amo, para encontrarse con el en la escuela y apoyarlo.

Se acerca a ellos, quiere estar con Hibird, por que así podrá encontrar a su dueño, pero tiene miedo de los extraños que están con el.

Natsu siente la presencia de Roll y lo mira, su acción no pasa desapercibido por Tsuna y Hibird, quien detuvo su cantar.

El pequeño erizo se acerco pero se detuvo, Hibird voló hasta el, Tsuna se levanta acercándose a el y queriendo acariciarlo, Roll instintivamente expulso sus púas hiriendo así al décimo chico, Tsuna cerro un ojo y Natsu se escondió un poco.

Roll se asusta, por que ya hirió a alguien mas, pero el no quiere hacerlo, pero su instinto le pide que lo haga para protegerlo, quiere llorar, pero siente una caricia y una lamida.

Alza su mirada para ver al chico sonreírle cariñosamente, al igual que el león a su lado, ambos le han perdonado el accidente.

Roll se acerca para sentir más el calor de ese extraño y conocerlo mejor.

Es un nuevo día en el instituto y Tsuna ya esta en la azotea, Natsu apareció ya y solo esperan la llegada de Hibird.

_~~Tsuna, Tsuna_

Se escucha y Tsuna mira donde se escucha su nombre, observa la llegada de la pequeña avecilla, pero no llega sola ahora esta Roll con ella.

Natsu se acerca a el.

Los tres comienzan a jugar ante la mirada del décimo vongola.

Tsuna en ese momento no sabe si es masoquista o que, ya que permite que los compañeros de su amor platónico están ahí consolándolos a ambos, ellos le brindan una calidez muy especial y aminoran, aunque sea un poco, su dolor.

La noche ha caído ya en la ciudad de Namimori y todos duermen.

Mas ya son las tres de la mañana y en la habitación de Tsunayoshi Sawada, esta en el rincón de su cama, con Natsu en brazos, el joven llora.

Ambos se consuelan y ambos desean que Hibird y Roll estén con ellos para que tengan un poco de consuelo.

Se recuesta aun con Natsu en brazos, gira en la cama con lágrimas aun, hasta por fin quedarse dormido.

Pero antes de que el sueño lo llame por completa, decide dar una orden.

-Natsu modo defensa

Natsu cumple su mandato y por unos minutos se convierte en el manto de primo, para después regresar a su forma de león…

*O*

*O*

n/n

Waaaa tuve reviews…..

Me alegra que les gustara mucho el capitulo, les agradezco sus comentarios, aunque se que en este momento me quieren matar por hacer sufrir a Tsu-kun, pero es necesario para la historia UUu.

Respecto a sus teorías solo puedo decir: ^ ˅ ^.

Nos leemos hasta el lunes.

Cualquier queja, sugerencia o reviews-bomba, aquí o por mp, acepto de todo XD


	3. Chapter 3

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpa UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

En la casa de la familia Sawada apareció un día un extraño bebe, vestido de traje y un sombrero donde descansa un camaleón, el tiene unas patillas interesantes y de su cuello cuelga un chupete de color amarillo.

Entro a la casa diciendo que seria el tutor de Tsunayoshi y que lo convertiría en el líder de la próxima generación, en cuento lo hizo todo cambio.

Debido a su llegada las cosas en la casa de los Sawada cambiaron, de ser una casa silenciosa, se convirtió en ruidosa, de ser solo de dos habitantes, ahora alberga a siete personas.

El joven que no tenía amigos, ha comenzado a tenerlos.

La vida de estas personas cambio ante la llegada de Reborn.

Reborn el hitman más famosos de toda Italia había llegado por órdenes del noveno, para entrenar a Tsuna como el décimo Vongola.

De eso casi un año ha pasado, ahora ve a su alumno que ha pasado por varias pruebas difíciles y ha salido, aunque siempre se niega a ser el líder de la mafia, ya ha tomado grandes decisiones, que haría un jefe mafioso.

El es solo su tutor, no debe intervenir en las acciones de su alumno, pero sabe que debe darle palabras de aliento para que así logre su cometido.

Hasta ahora se ha mantenido en silencio ante el cambio de su dame-estudiante.

Desde hace un mes nota ojeras en el chico, que anteriormente eran casi notadas, pero que ahora se han marcado más, también sabe que llora por las noches, pero no sabe el motivo.

Una semana atrás siempre le preguntaba por el motivo de la liberación de Natsu, pero el chico había salido de una forma sencilla, dejo a Natsu fuera del anillo, pero ahora con eso podía saber algo del heredero Vongola.

Natsu eran el reflejo del corazón del castaño, lo que el corazón de este sintiera, el pequeño león también, así es como sabe, que su alumno esta frustrado y se siente triste.

Ese día decide investigar un poco mas a su alumno, solo tiene una pista para las acciones de su pupilo y eso es que algo del futuro lo afecto.

Tiene una ligera sospecha, pero no esta seguro, prefiere asegurarse antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Ese día sale de la casa antes del castaño, para hablar con los amigos del joven.

-Ciaossu—saluda el arcobaleno a los guardianes más cercanos del cielo

-Yo, chiquitín

-Buenos días Reborn-san

-Chiquitín, ¿Qué le pasa a Tsuna?—pregunta la tranquila lluvia

-¿A que viene la pregunta?—interroga el bebe

-Notamos al décimo cansado, solo dice que no ha dormido bien—exclama la tormenta

-Además se queda dormido en clase, debido a eso lo han sacado y desaparece, cuando regresa en algunas ocasiones notamos que trae los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando

-Tsuna pasa por un proceso, que terminara pronto—exclama calmando a los jóvenes que lo miran.

Tsuna sale de su casa, sonríe al ver a sus amigos, Reborn ve la acción a pesar de que esta cansado, aun puede dar esa sonrisa, así los ve partir y ve como el chico camina con bostezos, como lo hace en el desayuno.

Ese día abría una reunión en la casa del castaño, pero decidió cambiar la hora y el lugar.

Reborn se halla en la azotea de la escuela, mira el terreno en el cual se desenvuelven algunos miembros de la décima generación y donde ganaron el derecho de ser considerados como tal.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, dejando pasar al castaño, no había pasado ni media hora de la entrada, cuando el ya había sido sacado.

Quiso hacer lo de siempre, regañarlo, pero se quedo en su lugar al ver como Natsu aparecía, Bianchi le había dicho que el pequeño león del cielo desaparecía por horas, espero por un momento mas y vio como aparecían los compañeros de la nube.

Las tres criaturas comienzan a jugar bajo la mirada castaña que mantiene una sonrisa, pasa una hora sin que algo cambie, pero de pronto la sonrisa del cielo se desvanece y oculta su rostro entre sus brazos.

Natsu al sentir eso corre a buscar refugio con su dueño y es seguido por Roll y Hibird.

Mientras Hibird entona el himno sobre la cabeza del castaño, Roll se mantiene cerca del león acariciándolo.

Observa pequeñas convulsiones y sabe que el chico esta llorando.

Lo deja solo para que se desahogue y se dispone a llamar a los guardianes para la reunión.

Ahora sabe algo más de su alumno y es que este ya posee una extraña rutina con aquellos animales.

Ya han pasado ya dos horas y Tsuna sabe que debe bajar ya, pero antes de entrar a su clase, Tetsuya Kusakabe lo ha detenido indicándole que debe ir a la sala del comité, ya que se encuentran en ese lugar, el vicepresidente del comité le da una taza de café, ya que durante todo el camino el castaño ha estado bostezando.

Tsuna queda solo en la sala, mirando a la nada, cuando sus nuevos amigos entran y al verlo en su territorio deciden hacerle compañía.

No pasan más de diez minutos, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo y el terror de Naminori entra, en cuanto ve al castaño en su área alza una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?

-Kusakabe-san me trajo, creí que me llamaba Hibari-san

-yo no lo hice, retírate

-Claro—dice pero en eso se tensa ligeramente, sabe que es esa sensación y el prefecto le dice quien la provoca

- Rokuro Mukuro—menciona al ver las presencias en la puerta de la sala

-Hibari Kyoya, Vongola

-Hola Mukuro, Chrome

-¿Qué haces en mi escuela Rokuro Mukuro?

-El Vongola me mando a llamar

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, explícate o te morderé hasta la muerte

-Yo no te llame Mukuro

En aquella escena había faltado algo, el castaño no había gritado y de hecho no había tartamudeado como siempre lo hacia, pero los presentes no le tomaron importancia.

-Nos llego una nota diciendo que nos reuniéramos aquí jefe—dijo la tímida chica

Las palabras de su guardiana le dieron una idea de quien pudo haber hecho eso y se reforzó cuando por la puerta los demás integrantes aparecieron, todo tenia el nombre de Reborn

-¿Qué hacen aquí herbívoros?—pregunto Hibari a quien le molesta que las personas se reúnan a su alrededor

-yo los cite aquí Hibari—exclamo Reborn apareciendo por la ventana—Bien chicos los he reunido aquí, para ver las condiciones de la liberación de Mukuro.

Así la décima generación se sentó para poder hablar sobres las condiciones impuestas tanto por Vindicaré, como por el Noveno para que Rokuro Mukuro fuera liberado y sea considerado como guardián junto a Chrome.

Para Hibari eso es algo sin importancia, ya que el no tiene nada que ver con esa manada, pero mientras bosteza, nota que el bebe con el que quiere tener una pelea, mira de reojo al castaño. Dicha situación es también vista por Mukuro.

Y entonces ponen atención al joven, el rostro del chico se muestra con cansancio y cada tres palabras del bebe bosteza, también ven el extraño comportamiento de Roll y Hibird, quienes están con el castaño.

-Y por ultimo la fiesta es obligatoria la asistencia entendido Mukuro, Hibari

Ante dicho nombres Reborn le da una patada a Tsuna quien se hallaba bostezando

-¿A que vino eso Rebornahhh?—pregunto ante la mirada de todos

-Estas distraído dame-Tsuna y un jefe de la mafia no debe distraerse en ninguna reunión sea con sus guardianes o con otros jefes es de mala educación.

-Lo siento ahhh

-Lo que Sawada necesita es divertirse al extraño en la fiesta—exclama de forma efusiva el guardián del sol

-¿Fiesta?—pregunta confundido-¿Cuál fiesta?

-La fiesta que las chicas organizan para la próxima semana Tsuna—dice Yamamoto- es para celebrar un mes de nuestro regreso del futuro

-Será en la casa del Friki del béisbol, estuvimos hablando de ella camino acá décimo

-Creo que estaba distraído, lo siento chicos—pero enguanto termino de decir esa frase recibió otra patada—Rebornahhh

-Debes estar completamente alerta Tsuna, un jefe de la mafia no puede darse el lujo de distraerse, todo parece ser que debo entrenarte mas rudo

Todos esperaban el grito del chico, así como la frase _no quiero ser jefe de la mafia,_ pero ninguno de los dos llego, al contrario se dio algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

-Comenzaremos esta tarde ¿verdad?

Aquello provoco sorpresa en los guardianes, pero dos fruncieron el ceño ante la forma de decir esas palabras.

Tenían esperanza e ilusión.

Mientras tanto el arcobaleno simplemente oculto su vista antes de dar su respuesta

-Si Tsuna, comenzaremos esta tarde

-Bien ahhh… yo me voy al salón, chicos ¿no les importa?

-Claro que no décimo, usted puede hacer lo que guste

-Entonces nos vemos en clase, permiso

Así el joven salio dejando a los demás solos

-Arcobaleno ¿Qué le pasa al Vongola?

-Esta así por lo que hizo en el futuro

Todos se rodearon en el silencio, comprendían a lo que el bebe se refería pero de los seis guardianes, cuatro creyeron las palabras, dos no lo hicieron.

Así como Reborn lo prometiera, esa misma tarde un nuevo entrenamiento inicio para el décimo Vongola, el lugar de dicho entrenamiento era el mismo donde aprendió el punto zero. Como se esperaba del hitman el entrenamiento fue duro.

Durante horas el joven entreno, pero hubo algo extraño, había momentos en que este se detenía y caía de rodillas para luego levantarse de nuevo.

Aquello fuer observado por Reborn y por Mukuro y Hibari quienes habían ido a ver el entrenamiento por curiosidad.

-Terminamos por hoy Tsuna, regresemos a casa

El chico asintió y comenzó a caminar con Reborn en su cabeza, tenia el cuerpo adolorido y se encontraba cansado.

Su plan al llegar a casa, era merendar solo un vaso de leche, darse un buen baño y caer rendido a la cama para no despertar al día siguiente.

Pero hay veces que lo planeado no siempre se cumple.

Durante los últimos días Reborn ha vigilado a Tsuna y ha descubierto tres rutinas: dos matutinas y una nocturna.

Las dos rutinas matutinas son similares, ya que involucran a los compañeros de armas del cielo y la nube, pero mientras en una juegan y se van a consolar al joven quien comienza a llorar sin motivo alguno; la otra la pequeña avecilla lo arrulla mientras el cielo y su león duermen junto al pequeño erizo quien los vigila.

La nocturna es que sin importar a que hora el heredero se acueste, este muy cansado o no, despierta a las tres de la mañana llorando, tarda media hora en calmarse y media hora más en lograr dormir, pero mientras intenta conciliar el sueño, Natsu se transforma en el manto y después vuelve a su forma…

La semana esta por terminar y por primera vez en su vida Reborn se siente frustrado.

El arcobaleno del sol, sabe que el cielo debe teñirse de rojo algunas veces por el bienestar de la familia y pensó que eso era lo que afectaba al décimo Vongola, pero se equivoco.

Antes del amanecer el cielo se cubre de una gran oscuridad, es el momento mas oscuro de todo el día, Reborn comprende que ese es el momento en el cual esta Tsuna.

Quiere al chico a su forma, se preocupa por el y se siente frustrado al no saber que le perturba al heredero Vongola.

Algo mantiene al joven en esa oscuridad…

Mira a su alumno dormir, mientras el cielo gobernante de la tierra se tiñe de varios colores para dar paso al amanecer, un suceso que parece no querer llegar con el que debe heredar la Vongola.

Pero a parte de las rutinas, ha descubierto algo más, y eso es que su alumno se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo y pronto explotara…

Agradezco a: **Lexie-chan94, dayana27 y Pinkus-pyon**

He de decir que la idea de este fic, fue para mi como un mosquito, me estuvo molestando hasta que la plasme en papel, he de decir que antes de esta hubieron tres borradores parecidos, pero hasta esta fue que continue.

Si se que es rara, incluso yo me pregunto que estaba pensando en algunos capitulos -


	4. Chapter 4

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

/******/

El tiempo ha pasado y aunque las rutinas de los demás miembros de la décima generación continúan igual, la del cielo no.

Sus rutinas matutinas se han tenido que modificar, por que después de tres semanas, Hibari lo descubrió por fin

Flash Back

Hibari ese día no tiene ánimos para realizar sus rondas, por lo que decide ir a la sala del comité para relajarse.

En cuanto llega se encuentra con que la sala esta vacía, donde su pequeño erizo debe estar, no se encuentra, ni tampoco Hibird, entonces recuerda que su mano derecha le había dicho que había visto a sus mascotas dirigirse a la azotea, por lo que decide dirigirse a la azotea.

Al llegar a la azote se sorprende al ver la escena.

Roll y Natsu, saltaban intentando alcanzar a Hibird quien sobrevolaba, recargado en la pared el castaño mirándolos, frunce el ceño ante dicha presencia por lo que decide acercársele.

Tsuna tenía la mirada baja, ahora sabe que haber pedido el entrenamiento fue mala idea, no puede descansar debido a sus pesadillas y se siente completamente agotado debido a su ejercicio extenuante.

De pronto una sombra se hace presente y el levanta la mirada para ver de quien se trata, frente a el, se encuentra el dueño de las criaturas que juegan en ese momento con Natsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí en hora de clases herbívoro?

-Me sacaron de clase por dormir en ella

Hibari alza una ceja ante lo que observa, era cierto que en la dichosa reunión lo había visto cansado, pero esta vez, en su rostro se mostraba un agotamiento mayor, no tenia ánimos para hablar, además de que podía apreciar como algunas lagrimas se agrupan para salir de su prisión castaña

-Vete a clases

Es lo único que dice y Tsuna asiente, se levanta de forma rápida y eso le provoca un mareo así que se sostiene de lo mas cercano a el, y ese es Hibari, cuando se percata de que había utilizado a su guardián como apoyo se sonroja, pero a pesar de que es ligero se nota debido a la palidez que su rostro posee.

-Lo siento Hibari-san—murmuro para después ver a las criaturas que estaban—Natsu—llamo a su amigo quien se acerco—no vemos en casa, ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

-Gao

-Gracias

Después de despedirse de su amigo, se retira de la azotea, entra al baño para mojarse la cara y así tratar de poner atención a la clase en la que debe estar.

El día siguiente fue una tortura para Tsuna, ya que había tenido que sacar algunos de los juguetes de Reborn para poder mantenerse despierto, pero le costaba mucho.

Pero dicha situación cambio dos días después de ser descubierto.

Al entrar al salón todos estaban reunidos en su pupitre, cosa que llamo la atención a los presentes

~~_Tsuna, Tsuna_

-¿Eh? ¿Hibird, Roll?—cuestiono al ver las mascotas del prefecto en su lugar

-Alumnos a sus lugares—exclamo el profesor

Así todos lo hicieron y Hibird se puso en la cabeza del castaño, mientras que Roll se mantuvo a su lado.

En cuanto Tsuna cabeceo

_~~Tsuna, Tsuna_

Escucho que Hibird le llamaba y algo le picaba, despertándolo.

Ambas criaturas estarían con el para evitar que se durmiera…

Las clases continuaron normalmente, y a la hora del descanso Tsuna pudo dormitar.

-Ya vieron dame-Tsuna ahora es el chico animal—exclamo uno de los alumnos provocando una risa general y el enojo de los guardianes

-Veamos que hace sin sus mascotas—exclamo otro, acercándose donde Roll quien estaba asustado-miren se parece a dame-Tsuna esta llorando, vamos a ponerlo en un árbol

-Yo que tu no haría eso—dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba a Gokudera, Kyoko al ver la acción decidió hacer lo mismo con su amiga Hana—aléjate de ese erizo

-¿Por qué Yamamoto?—pregunto uno

Pero antes de que Yamamoto hablara, el chico había gritado, había hecho caso omiso a las palabras del guardián de la lluvia y ahora pagaba su error.

Roll al sentirse en peligro y en peligro sus amigos, decidió hacer lo mejor que sabia llorar y propagarse como lo era su tributo.

De todo el salón diez alumnos fueron hospitalizados debido a heridas leves, en ese momento los guardianes mas cercanos del cielo agradecían que Hibari no hubiera alimentado antes a Roll.

Cuando los profesores se enteraron de dicho suceso y alguien les paso una nota indicando el nombre del verdadero dueño de dichos animales le permitieron a Tsuna que se quedara con ellos en clases.

Fin flash back

Ahora el día de la fiesta llego y todos se hallaban en ella.

Reborn había dicho que era obligatoria y por eso los niños y Bianchi estaban presente incluyendo a los miembros de kokuyo y Hibari quienes habían sido chantajeados para su asistencia. La única persona que faltaba era la madre del castaño, pero ella se había disculpado diciendo que ya tenía un compromiso.

Tsuna también estaba aunque no tenia ánimos para estar en ella, pero las chicas habían pasado por el y además no quería recibir un castigo por parte de Reborn.

En cuanto piso el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto, se vio acorralado por los compañeros de sus guardianes, aquello lo asusto a el y a Natsu, pero al ver que no querían dañarlo les sonrío, eso basto para que ellos lo llevaran a un rincón.

La intuición de Tsuna le dijo que de alguna forma Hibird y Roll les habían indicado su situación a los demás, por eso ahora se hallaba recostado sobre Gyuudon, mientras que Uri y Kojiro estaban acostados sobre sus piernas, Roll estaba en sus brazos junto Natsu de alguna forma había logrado acomodarlos, Mukurou, Jiro estaban sobre el lomo del toro del trueno, mientras que kangaryu estaba a su lado, Hibird estaba sobre la cabeza del castaño entonando el himno.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían, pero nadie dijo nada, dejaron que sus compañeros disfrutaran del décimo Vongola por unos minutos, hasta que decidieron "salvarlo".

Tal vez solo el padre de Yamamoto noto como aquellas mascotas se sentían frustradas, al parecer tenía un plan.

Observo como su hijo llevaba a su amigo a una mesa y pudo apreciar el motivo de preocupación de su heredero, el castaño se notaba cansado, parecía que no había dormido en días. Pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa y eso era algo admirable.

Tsuna sonreía desde su asiento, mientras era mimado por algunos de sus amigos.

Amigos, esos jóvenes eran sus amigos, los observo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, después de mucho tiene amigos.

No recuerda cuando fue, pero sabe que tuvo un amigo con el peinado más gracioso que había visto y que le recordaba a una fruta.

=Somos amigos Tsuna/No somos mas amigos=

Después de el hubo otro niño, el tenia algo en el brazo, siempre lo protegía.

=Eres mi mejor amigo/No quiero ser tu amigo=

Su sonrisa decayó al recordar a esas frases de dos niños de los cuales solo recordaba una vaga característica.

Ellos habían sido sus amigos y de un día para otro simplemente lo habían abandonado.

Y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, los jóvenes que estaban ahí celebrando con el ¿lo abandonarían también?

Su mirada vago por los presentes, como reían, platicaban o simplemente ignoraban a los demás, pero nadie se percataba de su presencia y de alguna forma su mirada se detuvo en Reborn.

=Desde que ese bebe llego, dame-Tsuna tiene amigos, de seguro les paga para que se junten con el, digo quien se haría amigo de un perdedor como ese=

Había escuchado esas palabras en la escuela, pero no les tomo importancia, por que sabe que son falsas…

Pero entonces se percata de algo.

Siendo solo Tsuna fue invisible para todos, incluyendo aquellos cuatro que ya lo conocían.

Cuando Reborn llego a su vida, ellos se incluyeron en ella.

La llegada de Reborn trajo consigo a sus tres hermanitos, a los hermanos Gokudera, su autonombrado hermano mayor y a los miembros de Kokuyo

Al pertenecer Reborn a su vida, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Hibari se percataron que existía.

Reborn llego para convertirlo en el décimo Vongola y ellos se acercaron.

Ellos no eran amigos de Tsuna, ellos estaban con el por que era el décimo.

El no puede tener, el no desea tener amigos, por que cuando alguien se convierte en su amigo lo abandona.

Hibari esta presente en la fiesta, solo por que el bebe le había prometido una pelea, pero también estaba ahí por el herbívoro que parecía ser ahora el dueño de sus mascotas, supo del incidente en ese salón por su mano derecha, además nota que sigue cansado, por lo que decide obtener respuestas por lo que dirigirse donde el bebe.

-Bebe—exclama Hibari-¿Qué pasa con el herbívoro?

-Tsuna, esta así por lo que hizo en el futuro

-Eso se lo puedes decir a los otros—exclama Mukuro quien va con el mismo motivo—pero no a nosotros, así que responde con sinceridad a la pregunta de Hibari Kyoya, arcobaleno ¿Qué pasa con el Vongola?

-Es un asunto que solo le compete a Tsuna por el momento, cuando este listo lo dirá

-El no debe estar aquí—dice Hibari mirando a donde el castaño y el líder del club de boxeo esta

-Las chicas fueron por el, la fiesta en honor a todos, pero en especial a el

-Me imagino que ya sabes que es una bomba de tiempo—exclama Mukuro—pronto explotara—murmuro—las preguntas son ¿Cuándo y como?

Los tres se sumieron en un silencio, pensando en como actuar cuando eso sucediera.

Pero lo que ellos no saben es que el ¿Cuándo? es ese días y el ¿Cómo? Lo descubrirían pronto.

Hay un dicho que dice: _que tanto va el cántaro al agua hasta que se rompe._

El cansancio, el estrés y aquellas emociones son el agua y el cántaro es Tsuna, las frases recordadas han hecho que el cántaro se rompa.

Tsuna alza la mirada y se encuentra con Ryohei le habla mas no lo escucha.

-¡Ya basta!¡Dejen de ser hipócritas!—grito haciendo que todos se detuvieran y lo miraran-¡Aléjense de mi!¡No quiero tener relación alguna con ustedes!—grita y las lagrimas comienzan a agolparse en sus ojos-¡Salgan de mi vida!¡Déjenme solo!—exclamo mientras corría a la puerta—y tu Reborn, regresa a Italia, ¡vete de mi vida!¡No quiero tener nada contigo o con la mafia!¡Quiero mi vida antes de que tu aparecieras!¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida, al igual que ellos!

Fue lo último que grito para salir corriendo…

La fiesta termino y no como esperaban…

Para tres personas lo que sucedió fue simple: la bomba había explotado de la peor manera.

Mukuro se acerco a Chrome quien lloraba, la abrazo para consolarla, acción que Ryohei hacia con su hermana, lo mismo que Bianchi a los niños y Haru.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ken y Chizuka apretaban sus puños hasta lastimarse, nunca se esperaron esas palabras de una persona que les había regalado una sonrisa sincera, se sienten impotentes.

Tres miradas se mantienen ocultas, nunca se imaginaron una situación así.

El dueño del restaurante ve con tristeza la escena, nunca se imagino que el chico mas noble que había conocido, tuviera un dolor tan grande, ni que tuviera tanto miedo…

Tsuna corre con Natsu en su hombro, no le importa si choca con las personas, corre con dirección a su casa, quiere encontrar un refugio a su dolor

Nana Sawada se halla sentada en el comedor, no tenía ningún compromiso, pero había decidido no ir a la fiesta, ella debía estar en la casa.

Escucho como la puerta se abría violentamente, se levanto de su silla y estiro sus brazos para recibir al recién llegado, en cuanto el joven estuvo en sus brazos ella correspondió.

Su intuición femenina le había hecho mentir, ella no era tonta, se había percatado de las pesadillas, todo lo que había estado viviendo en ese tiempo, lo había vivido en el pasado.

-Nana—murmuro el castaño—Nana, yo no quería hacerlo, no quería

-Ya Tsu-kun, sentémonos a platicar—así sentó y le puso una taza de te frente a el, ya se esperaba eso—cuéntame desde el principio Tsu-kun

Tsuna le contó las pesadillas, que en algunas ocasiones veía imágenes y escuchaba murmullos, le contó lo que paso en la fiesta.

Nana simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, ella sabia que algo así pasaría, era mas conciente del mayor miedo del chico frente a el, simplemente sonrío de forma consoladora.

-Entiendo que el miedo hablo, Tsu-kun, entiendo que estas arrepentido—dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza del chico—pero también entiendo que debes tomar una decisión

-¿Tomar una decisión?

-Si, debes decirles, aquí tu decisión es si será a todos juntos o por separado—exclamo mirando al chico y poniendo un dedo en su boca—hay veces que los secretos son un peso muy grande para alguien solo, pero si lo compartes será menor

-Tú lo sabes

-Y has estado tranquilo por diez años, éramos solo dos pequeño, pero ahora somos mas y tienes amigos, debido a eso te pesa de nuevo. ¿A quien debes decírselo? Que tu graciosa sensación te lo diga, pero te doy un consejo díselo a quien creas que te podrá ayudar mejor

-Vo…voy a salir Nana

La mujer asintió y Tsuna salio junto a su león.

Camino mientras meditaba las palabras de su madre, sabia que tenia razón, la pregunta era ¿a quien decírselo?

= ¡Los quiero fuera de mi vida!=

Se detuvo al recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta, era lógico que los chicos ya no le hablarían después de lo que les había dicho, lo mas seguro es que lo odiaran, así que no tenia a quien confiarle su secreto.

Sus pasos lo detuvieron en un parque, en el parque donde la tragedia lo marco.

Encontró la banca donde siempre se sentaba, ahí recogió sus piernas y miro a la nada, Natsu quien estaba en su hombro también estaba triste.

En ese parque conoció y perdió a sus dos amigos; ahí fue separado del hombre de mirada azul.

No entendía que había hecho para que sus únicos amigos lo abandonaran, no entendía por que el hombre de ojos azules lo olvido.

Y así las preguntas que surgieron a la tierna edad de cinco años vuelven, pero de todas hay dos que le carcomen el alma.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿En que falle?

Fue el murmullo que el viento se llevo…

Tsuna regreso a su cas, se acostó sin cenar, en cuanto toco la cama pensó en ¿a quien le podría haberle dicho? Su mirada se poso en la hamaca donde su tutor dormía y lo supo en ese instante

Reborn se hubiera enterado…

El arcobaleno entra a la habitación casi a media noche.

Mira dormir al joven con Natsu en brazos, se notaba tranquilo, pero también se notaba que había llorado.

Mientras estuvo fuera de la casa, había meditado en lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, noto el miedo y dolor en los ojos del heredero Vongola, había algo que desconocía y ese algo era lo que había fracturado al cielo junto a sus guardianes.

Un suspiro salio de los labios del hitman, todas las generaciones de Vongola tenían algo en común, excepto la décima. No tenia nada que ver que el cielo no fuera uno de los predestinados, sino que los guardianes tenía un vínculo de amistad con el cielo, no todos, pero mínimo uno era amigo del líder Vongola.

Pero ninguno de los miembros de la décima generación tenía un vínculo de amistad con el cielo, ninguno.

Nunca se había hecho presente esa situación…hasta ese momento…

/***************/

En estos momentos la escritora esta detrás de un mini-mosca, que creo en la semana, con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Es… espero que les halla gustado… se que me quieren matar… pero es necesario… lo juro…

Bien ahora agradezco a todos los que me han mandado Reviews **Pinkus-pyon, Liziprincsama **y a **Lexie-chan94 **tambien gracias por tu idea de que mukuro apoye con sus ilusiones a Tsuna n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Si se es observador, se pueden descubrir muchos detalles de tu entorno.

Desde cosas insignificantes como un anuncio, un pequeño animal y hasta cosas interesantes, como quien esta detrás de quien, quien se peleo y por que.

Y en esos momentos Kusakabe Tetsuya ha observado como es que una amistad de tres personas se rompió sin comprender el motivo.

Esta frente a la escuela, en su posición de siempre esperando que los alumnos lleguen como corresponde al uniforme escolar, así es como nota la llegada de un trío peculiar, por separado.

Primero en llegar había sido ese chico, el as del béisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi, llego y se fue a una de las esquinas, después llego Gokudera Hayato y se posiciono en la otra y por ultimo el mas pequeño de los tres, el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Llego con la mirada triste y baja, pero aun así sorprendentemente le sonrío.

Después cada uno se dirigió a su salón y la hermana del líder del club tampoco lo saludo, prácticamente ese día el castaño estuvo solo

Ha finalizado el día y comprendió que algo había pasado en la reunión del sábado y eso explicaba por que prácticamente ese día una cuarta parte de los alumnos habían terminado en el hospital.

Kusakabe no puede evitar sentirse como a principios de año, antes de que ese extraño bebe entrara en la vida del castaño y le duele ver eso.

Sabe que ninguno hablara, que es algo propio, pero eso no evita que quiera saber algo. Por eso decide intentar indagar algo al día siguiente.

-Sawada-san—llama el chico—acompáñeme

Tsuna simplemente asiente y es llevado a la sala del comité, donde se sientan.

-Se que no debo inmiscuirme en la vida de usted, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué ha sucedido? me refiero al hecho de que sus dos amigos ya no se juntan con usted

-Nada grave Kusakabe-san—responde de forma monótona—solo que el sueño término

-¿Por qué termino?

-¿Por qué le interesa?

-Se que no soy su amigo, por que no lo he tratado, pero la verdad es que no me gusta verlo solo de nuevo

-Es mejor así, nadie quiere ser amigo de un dame

Kusakabe solo suspira y en ese momento desea no ser un gran observador, ve que el joven frente a el esta completamente pálido y era un milagro que se mantuviera despierto.

-Es mejor que se valla a clases Sawada-san—el chico asiente y se dispone a salir, pero antes de retirarse

-Hibari-san ¿esta bien?—pregunta mirando al chico de peinado raro—pregunto, por que lo he visto mas agresivo que otras veces

-Kyo-san se encuentra bien, solo tiene un poco de estrés—exclama por lo que Tsuna asiente y se retira—un estrés que se le había quitado cuando se unía a usted—murmuro

-Buen intento Kusakabe—exclama una voz

-Reborn-san

-Hubo un problema en la fiesta, Tsuna exploto de una forma inesperada—le responde a la pregunta que se ha formulado—quiero que me cuentes como era Tsuna antes de mi llegada…

La campana de salida se ha dado y Reborn desde su puesto ve partir a los miembros de la décima generación, primero sale el cielo quien se aleja y atrás de él tres de sus siete guardianes quienes no pueden evitar sentirse vacíos.

La platica que Reborn tuvo con Kusakabe, fue interesante, desde que conociera a Tsuna este siempre regalaba una sonrisa sincera, incluso a los bravucones quienes le molestaban, de un día para otro comenzó a tener dos guardianes entre las sombras, un compañero de clases y el hermano de una compañera, ellos protegían al castaño o se vengaban de los bravucones que lo herían, incluso en algunas ocasiones el líder del comité disciplinario realizaba dicha acción… de alguna manera tres de los guardianes vongola ya realizaban su deber, la cuestión era ¿Por qué nunca se habían acercado al castaño hasta su aparición?.

El no actúo antes, no por que no quisiera, sino por que no era el momento, el momento apareció y decide encarar el problema antes que el daño al cielo sea mayor.

Tsuna llego a su casa, para hallarla como lo hacia antes de la llegada de Reborn: silenciosa

Desde el día que explotara, ya no veía a ninguno de los auto invitados, sabia que estaba por que escuchaba sus voces cuando el estaba en su habitación.

Sintió los brazos de Nana rodearlo para confortarlo, pero su dolor era tan grande que ella no podía hacerlo.

Mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de la mujer murmuraba _me odian_

Tsuna ya se ha acostumbrado a despertar con lagrimas y consolar a Natsu, el problema es que desde que se peleo con los chicos la emociones de esos sueños son mayores, pero tal vez lo que lo daña mas es el hecho de que se siente completamente vacío.

-Me gustaría saber de que se trata esa pesadilla—escucha y alza la mirada para ver un pañuelo que le es tendido por Reborn—te despierta llorando a las tres y no te permite dormir hasta las cuatro, esta pesadilla era el motivo de que liberaras a Natsu para poder consolarlo y estoy seguro que es lo que provoco que explotaras durante la fiesta.

Tsuna solo se quedo mirando a Reborn, con lágrimas en los ojos, que continuaban bajando

-Sigues aquí—murmuro

-Soy tu tutor y me quedare aquí quieras o no, eso es algo que tu no decides—Reborn miro el reloj—recuéstate pronto volverás a dormir

Tsuna asintió y se recostó

-Gra…gracias por no abandonarme

Al día siguiente Reborn despierta para hallarse algo que estaba predicho desde hace mucho, Tsuna había enfermado, en ese momento tenia fiebre y Natsu no estaba a su lado.

Reborn bajo a la cocina donde todos ya se hallaban desayunando, los niños y Bianchi lo habían hecho con la intención de no molestar más a Tsuna.

-Mmama, Tsuna no ira a la escuela se siente mal

-Bien gracias por avisarme Reborn-kun—dijo la mujer alejándose

-Bianchi quiero que vigiles a Tsuna, tiene fiebre en estos momentos, bájasela

-¿Reborn?—pregunto Bianchi

-Hazlo por favor

Bianchi asintió para hacer lo que su amado Reborn le pedía, al subir se hallo con que el joven estaba llorando y se movía, le puso una toalla húmeda

-Bi…Bianchi…no

-Estoy aquí por Reborn

-Niños…no…me…de…jen

El Escorpio asesino alzo la mirada para ver el rostro intranquilo del hijo de la mujer que los había acogido, tenia una pesadilla, después de un rato el chico dormía tranquilo o eso aparentaba

-Tsuna ¿Qué te pasa?—murmura al ver como se calmaba por fin…

Reborn estaba en la escuela, había ido con dos intenciones

-¡Reborn-san!—grita Gokudera mientras corre a su encuentro junto a sus compañeros-¿y el décimo?

-¿Esta bien?

-¿Le paso algo a Sawada?

-Tsuna se quedara en casa, debido a que enfermo, no es nada grabe—les dice con una mirada seria—en vez de cuidarlo entre las sombras deberían estar con el

-Pero ese no es su deseo—exclama Ryohei de forma serena, cosa extraña en el—así que debemos conformarnos de esta forma

Ante sus palabras los jóvenes asienten y deciden retirase, Reborn los ve partir y decide ir a su destino.

-Ciaossu Hibari—saluda al presidente del comité

-Bebe ¿quieres pelear?

-No Hibari, solo venia a avisarte que Tsuna no asistirá a clases por dos semanas y a pedirte un favor—exclama provocando que el guardián más fuerte levante una ceja—quiero que les permitas a Roll y Hibird estar en la casa de Tsuna

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Ellos ayudan a Tsuna

Hibari no dice nada solo libera a Roll y se dispone a despertar a Hibird quien esta en su cabeza y les indica su misión, que aceptan felices.

-Me pasare por la casa del herbívoro a eso de las once para alimentar a Roll

Reborn sonríe de lado ante las palabras del guardián de la nube.

Mientras en la casa del castaño, los niños miraban a su hermano mayor preocupados, Bianchi solo mira por la ventana la llegada de Reborn, Tsuna ha estado delirando y llorando, parece que sus sueños son desagradables

-Reborn que bueno que llegas, no puedo bajarle toda la fiebre, mmama se fue por unos antibióticos

-Entiendo Bianchi cálmate—exclama mientras Roll y Hibird entran a la habitación

Los niños se quedan viendo a los animalitos recién llegados, Roll como puede sube hasta el castaño y frota su nariz con la mejilla de su amigo.

Hibird se posiciona sobre la cama del castaño y comienza

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No  
Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii  
Istumo Kawaranu  
Sukoyaka Kenage  
Aa-!  
Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu  
Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku  
Namimori No  
HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii  
Itsumo Kiowanu  
Sukoyaka Kenage  
HaHa-!  
Tomo Ni Waraou  
Namimorichuu_

_Kimi To Bokutou De_  
_Namimori No_  
_Atari Mae Taru Namii Deii_  
_Istumo Issho Ni_  
_Sukoyaka Kenage_  
_Aa-!_  
_Tomo Ni Ayumou_  
_Namimorichuu_

La canción cumple su efecto Tsuna se relaja y después de aplicarle los antibióticos por fin la fiebre desaparece, lo que provoca que descanse.

-Reborn ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo se, pero lo descubriré pronto—exclama ocultando su rostro

Tsuna despierta y se incorpora, esta confundido no recuerda nada

_~~Tsuna, Tsuna_

-Nyyy

-¿Hibird, Roll? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Son un préstamo, le pedí a Hibari que les permitiera venir como un favor especial

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos te ayudan a descansar, además ayudaron a que la fiebre te bajara, ¿puedes levantarte?-pregunta y Tsuna asiente—bueno hay que bajar para que comas algo

El castaño así lo hizo, bajo para encontrarse con la casa silenciosa, pero no hizo comentario alguno, así que se dispuso a comer y vio que ya eran las tres de la tarde, al terminar fue a la sala junto a Reborn.

No sabia como comenzar la platica, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía decirle, lo había decidido, así que después de liberar un suspiro decidió hablar

-¿Has visto mis fotos de bebe?

-No

-¿No es extraño?—exclamo sin mirar a su tutor—mas por como es ella, desde que pisaste mi casa debió haberte enseñado dichas fotos, de hecho todos ya deberían haberlas conocido—murmuro—Reborn ¿Por qué soy el décimo vongola?

-Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos—respondió extrañado ante la repentina pregunta—los otros candidatos fueron asesinados, Xanxus no es candidato, debido a que no tiene sangre vongola. Tú eres descendiente de primo, además has heredado su voluntad

-Y… y si ¿no fuera descendiente de primo?

-El anillo te hubiera rechazado como a Xanxus, ¿a que quieres llegar Tsuna?

-No soy hijo de Nana e Imetsu, ellos me adoptaron a los cinco años de edad, la pesadilla como la llamas, son en realidad recuerdos, tres eventos que se presentaron antes de mi adopción

-¿De que se tratan?—pregunto de forma seria.

Tsuna comenzó a relatarle los sueños, tal y como los vivía en la noche, le hablo de los dos niños que eran sus amigos y que dejaron de serlo sin motivo aparente, del pelirrojo que lo secuestro, de su intuición, del hombre de ojos azules que era su verdadero padre; que no podía reconocer a esas persona, solo algo significativo de ellos, de las sensaciones y sonidos que luego escucha y de las imágenes confusas.

-¿Alguien a parte de Nana y de mi sabe de esto?—le pregunta con su mirada oculta

-Creo que le dije algo al niño de la banda, pero no estoy seguro—responde, mientras Reborn se mantiene en silencio-¿Reborn?

-Duerme otro poco Tsuna

El chico asiente y de recuesta en el sillón mientras Roll y Hibird quien están con el, se acercan para velar su sueño.

Reborn ve la acción de aquellas criaturas y como al joven no le cuesta mucho quedarse dormido, mientras piensa en la información que ha recibido.

Nunca se imagino que la familia Sawada tuviera un secreto como ese.

Era cierto que a su llegada noto cuatro años en huecos en lo que se refería a la vida del castaño, pero el llego a cumplir su misión, por lo que no les tomo importancia. Pero ahora necesita investigar esos huecos.

No por la Vongola, sino por el bien del joven quien duerme en ese momento.

En otra circunstancia le hubiera indicado que se olvidara de dichos recuerdos, pero esos recuerdos, habían estado dormidos por diez años, habían fracturado la amistad del cielo y sus guardianes; algo en el futuro había despertado aquellos recuerdos dormidos, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Salio de la sala mientras se concentra en la información que su alumno le ha dado, es poca pero debe sacarle el máximo provecho para ayudarlo:

Un niño de peinado extraño

Un hombre de ojos azules

Un niño con una banda en el brazo

Una bodega y un parque

Decide llamar algunos contactos para iniciar su investigación…

Los niños llegaron del parque, entrar a la sala para jugar, pero se sorprenden al ver a su hermano en el sillón recostado, parece tranquilo, fuuta el mayor de los tres se acerca para comprobar que esta dormido y no tiene fiebre.

"_El parque donde lo lleva su padre es pequeño y muy seguro, por eso se encuentra ahí, mientras su papa disfruta de una buena lectura en un banco algo mas lejos._

_Solo están el, su hermano y su papa, son solo tres y el es muy feliz… aunque hace poco su hermano comenzó a actuar raro con el, lo ignora y le grita, además de que ya no juega con el._

_El no tiene amigos para jugar, solo su hermano, pero el lo deja solo, el quiere tener muchos amigos para jugar, sean mas grandes o mas pequeños que el._

_La tarde comienza caer y el debe regresar a casa con su padre, no regresara al parque hasta la próxima semana, desde que recuerda, siempre a sido así."_

Tsuna despierta, su sueño solo le muestra algo que ya sabe, siempre ha estado solo y le duele, se percata que esta en la sala y sus hermanitos están ahí dibujando. Una sonrisa traviesa aparece y espera que lo que ha planeado le funcione.

Sin que ninguno de los tres niños se percatan, se pone detrás y comienza a hacerle cosquillas a los tres, quienes no paran de reír, cuando los cuatro se cansan

-Niños… yo lo lamento, lo que dije el sábado, nada de eso era cierto, he estado cansado, no he podido dormir bien, yo… simplemente dije cosas que no quería, en verdad lo lamento

Los niños vieron como su hermano bajaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar, le dolía pensar que los pequeños ya no lo quisieran, pero ese pensamiento se fue de su mente al sentir los brazos de ellos a su alrededor

-Te queremos mucho Tsuna-nii

Son las palabras de Fuuta y el joven Vongola puede quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, por lo menos los niños no lo odian.

-Venia despertarte Tsuna—exclama el escorpión asesino—la cena esta lista

-Gracias Bianchi… yo

-No tienes que decirme nada, escuche lo que le dijiste a los niños

-Bianchi, necesito que me escuches… yo… agradezco a los cinco, que no me abandonaran, y la verdad quiero que me perdonen por esas palabras que dije sin motivo

-Eres perdonado Tsuna, no te preocupes, ahora vamos a que cenes, debes estar cansado aun

-Gracias, Bianchi… ¿crees que tu hermano me perdone?

-Claro que si, Hayato te perdonara pronto ya lo veraz

Así se fueron a cenar, al terminar Tsuna decide ponerse a jugar con los niños y libera a Natsu para que se una al grupo.

Tsuna se prepara para dormir, junto a sus nuevos compañeros, agradece la presencia de ambos, por que así podrá descansar o ese es su deseo.

Eran exactas las once cuando una sombra entra a la habitación del castaño.

Hibird y Roll quienes aun están despiertos, ven al dueño de la sombra que no es otro que su amo.

Hibari pone un dedo sobe su boca para indicarle a sus mascotas que deben mantenerse en silencio, mientras enciende su anillo para alimentar a Roll y así pueda cumplir su misión. Después de dicha acción se sienta en la cama del cielo y acaricia el cabello del durmiente.

-Tsuna… no me gusta verte así—murmura—no me agrada que llores y mas el sentirme impotente como aquella vez… quisiera consolarte, pero…no es lo correcto… Hibird y Roll estarán aquí hasta que te recuperes, así cumplirán una parte de mi promesa—dice para besar la frente del castaño—duerme bien Tsuna

-Buenas noches Hibari—saluda Reborn al chico quien se encuentra a punto de salir

-Bebe, vendré mañana a esta hora

Dice para salir sin ver a Reborn quien tiene una sonrisa…

Ninguno de los dos se percato que los ojos del cielo estaban semiabiertos para cuando la nube se iba.

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Reborn sabe la verdad de la familia, el primer día Tsuna volvió a sufrir fiebre, pero se le quito casi de inmediato, desde entonces cada dos horas el castaño toma una siesta de media hora.

En ese momento se encuentra en la hora de su siesta y es observado por el arcobaleno.

La investigación que lleva se ha topado con pared: en Namimori no ha habido secuestros en años y a los alrededores no hay ninguno que encaje con el perfil del chico.

Respecto a los lugares que recuerda, cree que ha descubierto la bodega, sabe que el joven aun esta delicado como para llevarlo por lo que ha ido a verla el, la bodega cumple con algunas características de lo dicho por el castaño, pero hay un detalle, en los recuerdos que aquejan al chico, no aparece una pared caída y en esa bodega la hay, pero es la única que encaja en el recuerdo.

El parque es uno alejado de la casa del castaño y la más cercana a una estación de policía que esta a unos cuantos minutos en coche.

En aquel lugar solo pudo obtener algo de información que es mas a la que ha tenido de la bodega o del secuestro en general.

Algunas personas recuerdan haber visto a dos niños, entre los cinco y seis años aproximadamente, uno de ellos llevaba siempre una banda en el brazo izquierdo.

Sospecha quien es el niño del segundo recuerdo, mas necesita asegurarse antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero no tiene nada del primero, ni del padre de su alumno, aunque había algo interesante, todo parecía indicar que si el niño había sido secuestrado su padre nunca lo denuncio por lo que lo lleva a la siguiente interrogante: ¿Por qué no denuncio el secuestro?

"_Se encuentra en su casa, aquel lugar gigante que le gusta explorar y al cual descubre distintos lugares cada día._

_Ya se aburrió de jugar en el interior por lo que sale al jardín, donde puede jugar a lo que sea, pero en momentos como ese, es cuando quiere tener un amigo para que este con el jugando._

_Tal vez su papa esta en el jardín y juegue con el…_

_Pero mientras corre en busca de su papa, se encuentra con una vereda que nunca había visto, por lo que decide investigarla…_

_Camina por ella hasta otro jardín pequeño, ahí en una banca hay alguien, se acerca, el lo conoce, la persona que se encuentra ahí se percata de su presencia por lo que voltea a verlo._

_El conoce a esa persona por lo que se sorprende al verlo ahí_

_**-Primo**_

_**-Décimo**_

_Así el fundador de Vongola se encuentra con su sucesor_

_**-Me alegra verlo de nuevo Décimo**_

_**-A mi también primo—**exclama cerca de la banca**—este lugar es hermoso y muy tranquilo**_

_**-Lo se, es mi santuario para cuando quiero estar solo**_

_**-¿Eh? Yo… lo siento no lo sabia, me retiro**_

_**-No décimo, quédese, ande siéntese—**Tsuna obedece-**dígame que le preocupa esta vez**_

_**-Bueno yo**_

_**-Téngame confianza décimo, cuénteme su problema, tal vez pueda ayudarlo**—Tsuna mira aquellos ojos llenos de bondad y tiene la sensación de conocerlo—**Décimo**_

_**-Tengo miedo**_

_**-Eso no es raro, todos en algún momento llegamos a tener miedo, lo importante es vencerlo**_

_**-El problema es ese, no se como vencerlo**_

_**-¿Cuál es su miedo?**_

_**-Que sea una mentira**_

_**-Décimo, por favor sea mas concreto**_

_**-Tengo miedo que la amistad de mis guardianes no será verdadera**_

_**-¿Por qué piensa eso?**_

_**-Desde que tengo memoria nuca he podido hacer un amigo, solo tuve dos, pero ellos me dejaron y no supe por que; todos se burlan de mi y de pronto llega Reborn y tengo amigos, pero ellos no son mis amigos de verdad, solo están conmigo por que soy el décimo**—dice con lagrimas en los ojos—**y no se que pensar, me duele saber que están conmigo por lo que soy y no por quien soy; a eso le aumentamos que estoy enamorado de uno de ello-**dice con amargura, a lo que Primo hace lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo atrae a su pecho en un abrazo, que sorprende a Tsuna, pero al sentir la calidez de su predecesor, no puede evitar desahogarse—**pero eso ya no importa, hace unos días explote, no supe por que pero lo hice, explote y les dije cosas muy feas, ahora se han alejado, ellos me odian, me siento muy solo Primo**_

_**-Pequeño ya no llores**—dice el fundador mientras lo abraza con mas fuerza—**tal vez todo halla iniciado como dices, pero dudo que esos chicos sigan contigo solo por ser el décimo, estoy seguro que encontraron al chico detrás del titulo. Si en estos momentos no están a tu lado es por que no saben como enfrentarte, no por que te odien, veraz que la soledad que sientes en estos momentos desaparecerá, deja que tiempo diga lo que suceda, utiliza todas las oportunidades para reconciliarte con ellos**—Tsuna dejo de llorar, pero no se alejo de los brazos del hombre y entre ellos sonrío—**respecto a tu enamoramiento, solo te deseo suerte y que ese guardián que es dueño de tu corazón te corresponda**_

_**-Lo dudo**_

_**-La vida nos tiene muchas sorpresas pequeño**—le dice mientras se separa y le seca las lagrimas que aun bajan por su rostro mientras le regala una sonrisa—**todo mejorara, ya lo veraz pequeño**_

_**Primo**_

_**-Me llaman, debo irme**_

_**-Gracias por escucharme Primo**_

_**-No me agradezcas, nos veremos en otra oportunidad**_

_Dice mientras ambos se levantan, pero Primo hace una acción que Tsuna no se esperaba, le da un beso en la frente mientras se aleja…_

_Esta triste, uno de los sirvientes de la casa tiro su columpio quiso evitarlo, pero se callo y se hirió, no sintió cuando su papa se le acerco, pero si sintió aquel detalle que hace cada vez que esta triste, le da un beso en la frente mientras le regala una sonrisa. Sus ojo azules le muestran el amor que le tiene"_

Tsuna despierta de su sueño confundido, no entiende como es que un recuerdo se fusiono con un encuentro con Primo, pero a pesar de lo extraño que es no le toma importancia, se siente mejor, ante la platica con el fundador de la vongola, además se esta recuperando gracias a los compañeros de su amado, entra a la cocina para hallarse con Reborn

-¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna?

-Mejor gracias

-Tsuna ¿recuerdas la fecha de tu secuestro?

-No… solo se que fue después de mi cumpleaños, lo que si tengo presente es la fecha en la que Nana fue por mi a la estación

-¿Qué día fue?

-veintidós de diciembre

-Tu cumpleaños ¿es la misma fecha que manejas ahora?—cuestiona y tiene un asentimiento—mmm.../su cumpleaños es en octubre y fue entregado a esta familia en diciembre, todo indica que fueron dos mese/ ¿algo mas?

-Bueno…-comienza mientras se muerde el labio inferior, pero al alzar la vista se encuentra con león convertido en una pistola—he estado soñando con el niño de la banda en el brazo, solo que es diferente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No es en el parque donde lo veo, es aquí en mi habitación, escucho a Hibird cantar y a el lo veo salir por la ventana… yo me siento incomodo ante dicho sueño, es como si el supiera quien soy yo… y… no es justo—murmura y para sorpresa de Reborn cae de rodillas-Quiero recordarlo, quiero saber quien es, quiero saber…

Murmura, mientras deja algunas lágrimas caer, pero debe recuperarse rápido debido a que escucha a los niños cerca

-¡Tsuna-nii!—grita Fuuta entrando a la cocina, donde el chico ya se ha levantado—vamos a jugar

-Claro –dice con una sonrisa mientras desparece con el niño ranking

Reborn ya esta mas que conciente de quien es el niño y sabe que debe cruzar algunas palabras por el bien del cielo…

* * *

La autora esta con el mini-mosca revisando el siguiente capitulo

Mini-mosca le pega con su dedo

¿Eh? Ha lo siento, ando en la luna, espero que les halla gustado, ya empecé con el acercamiento entre Tsuna y Hibari *O*, espero que con este y los siguientes capítulos me perdonen por hacer sufrir a nuestro Tsu-kun.

Y agradezco a los que me han mandado comentario y he de decir que estuve a punto de subir antes el capitulo, pero tuve fuerza de voluntad….

Convenzame para subir mas rapido los capitulos n_n

Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Dino Cavallone es el décimo Cavallone, el fue pupilo de Reborn antes de que el noveno lo llamara para hacerse cargo del décimo Vongola.

Tiempo después ese sádico tutor que tuvo lo mando llamar para que conociera a su nuevo pupilo.

En cuanto lo conoció se sorprendió, no por lo que era el chico, que por lo que sabia era llamado un bueno para nada, sino por la sonrisa sincera que le regalo.

Desde ese instante decidió autonombrarse su hermano mayor. Lo ha apoyado en todo lo que puede, incluso se hizo el tutor de un chico bastante especial.

Hace poco más de un mes recibió recuerdos de un futuro donde su hermanito y sus amigos pasaron por una terrible prueba…

Después de algunos asuntos, pudo por fin darse unas vacaciones y por ese motivo es que se encuentra en Namimori.

Quiere comprender dichos recuerdos, pero también quiere ayudar a su hermanito a no sentirse mal.

Por que en esos recuerdos el joven cielo de Vongola se tiño de rojo y para alguien como Tsuna puede ser malo.

Así que ha decidido darle una sorpresa, pero tal vez el sorprendido sea el…

Por fin ha llegado a la casa de la familia Sawada y quien le abre la puerta no es otro que Fuuta, el último hermano menor que tiene en Japón.

-Hola Dino-nii—saluda el niño ranking

-Hola Fuuta—responde mientras entra a la casa con el chico-¿Cómo han estado?

-Shhh, Tsuna-nii esta dormido

Las palabras del chico calificador le extrañan y va a la sala donde efectivamente su hermano esta dormido, pero lo que le llama la atención es que están las mascotas de su pupilo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunta y los niños quienes velan el sueño del castaño, le cuentan lo del insomnio, lo sucedido en la fiesta, Dino escucha atentamente las palabras de los niños y no puede preocuparse, algo anda mal con el chico.

Levanta la cabeza del chico y se sienta para que el castaño utilice sus piernas como almohada.

-Yo lo cuidare mientras ustedes juegan

Los niños asienten y salen corriendo con las mascotas al jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí dame-Dino?—pregunta el bebe al ver a su antiguo alumno

-Vine a darles una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo

-Veo que los niños te pusieron al tanto

-A grandes rasgos—dice mientras ve a los niños jugar con las tres mascotas-¿Qué hacen las mascotas de Kyoya aquí?

-Hace una semana descubrí que ellos lo tranquilizan cuando duermen

-Comprendo—dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de Tsuna que descansa en sus piernas-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Por momento así como estas

"_Iba por los pasillos de su casa, estaba buscando a su hermano mayor, mientras corría por el jardín lo diviso_

_-¡Hermano!—le grita, pero el chico simplemente lo ignora-¡Hermano!—vuelve a llamarlo y le da alcance- hermano ¿Por qué no me contestas?_

_-Yo no soy tu hermano Tsunayoshi_

_-Eso ya lo se, pero siempre te he llamado así_

_-Pues ya no quiero que me llames de esa forma_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por que no me gusta, no quiero que un niño como tu me llame así_

_-¿Un niño como yo? ¿De que hablas?_

_-Déjame en paz mocoso, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar hermano—dice el chico empujando_

_-Yoshimune_

_Murmura mientras ve como el chico que por tres años lo llamo así y le había prometido serlo siempre se alejaba. _

_Y por primera vez en su vida se pregunto ¿Qué hice mal?"_

Tsuna despertó, tenia ganas de llorar, cuando se percato de una mirada encima de él, es cuando se percata que esta en las piernas de Dino

-Hola Tsuna—le saluda con una sonrisa

-Dino-san—murmura incorporándose—yo lo siento

-No te disculpes, yo fui quien te puso en mis piernas

Tsuna mira al décimo Cavallone, el al igual que los demás llego a su vida gracias a Reborn y se autonombro su hermano mayor… el tubo otro hermano mayor que lo desprecio sin que lo comprendiera, nunca le demostró cariño y Dino lo hacia siempre que podía, un ejemplo claro era el hecho de que le había permitido dormir en sus piernas.

-¿Todo bien Tsuna?—le pregunta Dino ante su silencio mientras le revuelve el cabello-¿Qué le preocupa a mi hermanito?

-Gracias—murmura mientras lo abraza, para sorpresa del rubio quien después de la sorpresa inicial le corresponde la acción—por favor no dejes de ser mi hermano mayor—suplica—por favor

-Nunca dejare de serlo, eres y serás mi hermanito hasta mi muerte, nunca lo dudes—le dice mientras lo separa y se percata de las lagrimas en los castaños ojos, así que le sonríe—te prometo que siempre ser tu hermano mayor, seria un tonto si dejara de serlo

-Yoshimune me prometió lo mismo y rompió su promesa

-¿Yoshimune? ¿Quien es?

-El hijo adoptivo de mi papa, según se lo adopto cuando el estaba apunto de cumplir los cinco años cuando su mama murió, durante tres años me permitió llamarlo hermano y me prometió que lo seria siempre, pero cuando tenia nueve años, de un día para otro me prohibió hacerlo, además de que dejo de jugar conmigo

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No lo se, solo me dijo que nunca seria hermano de un niño como yo—exclama—pero no me duele como cuando ellos se fueron o cuando mi papa me olvido, ¿Por qué?—murmura y entonces siente un beso en su sien—Dino-nii

-No pienses en eso, mejor ve a jugar con los niños—Tsuna asiente y se retira al jardín mientras que el entra a la cocina—Reborn ¿Qué sabes del hermano adoptivo de Tsuna?

-¿Hermano adoptivo?

-Tsuna me acaba de contar sobre un hermano adoptivo, que le prohibió que lo llamara hermano, ¿hay algo que debas contarme?

-¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto con la mirada oculta

-Solo me contó del tal Yoshimune y por lo que me dijo me dio a entender que el no es el hijo de esta familia.

-Bien la situación es esta Dino…

Tsuna le había dado una vaga introducción de su situación a Dino y Reborn simplemente se dedico a darle la información completa.

-Espero que entiendas que nadie debe saber de esto

-Descuida no diré nada, te ayudare a buscar a la familia de Tsuna—exclama mientras suspira—es increíble como es que el mundo es un pañuelo—murmura mas para el que para Reborn

-¿Qué quieres decir dame-Dino?

-Me refiero al segundo niño, es sorprendente que sea el mismo niño, pero lo que no entiendo es por que Tsuna no lo recuerda

-Habla claro Dino—dice el bebe con la mirada oculta

-Entiendo, pues si, lo que piensas es cierto, el segundo niño es muy cercano a el…

En la azotea de la escuela Namimori se encuentra el terror de toda la ciudad descansando.

Hibari despierta de su siesta y mira la escuela de la cual esta orgulloso, esta aburrido, ya que no hay carnívoros contra quienes pelear y los herbívoros que vigila son muy débiles, además de que no puede deleitarse de escucha a Hibird cantar el himno, por el simple hecho de que el y Roll tienen una misión muy importante…

Alza su mano donde el anillo de la nube esta, mira el anillo que lo convierte en el guardián del herbívoro Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Baja del lugar donde ha estado descasando para así dirigirse a la sala del comité y revisar algunos documentos que debe firmar

-Ciaossu Hibari—saluda Reborn—quiero hablar contigo

-No tengo tiempo bebe

-Será rápido, solo quiero saber que te pudo decir Tsuna cuando tenia cinco años—exclama provocando que el prefecto se detenga—necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes de Tsuna a esa edad

-Que el herbívoro te responda—dice mientras toma la perilla de la puerta

-Si Tsuna pudiera lo haría y te aseguro que lo sucedido en la fiesta no se hubiera suscitado, hasta ahora tú eres el único para poder responder a las interrogantes que tenemos…

Reborn regresa de la escuela, no obtuvo nada del guardián de la nube, pero eso ya se lo esperaba, al llegar nota como sus dos pupilos hablan, Tsuna esta mejorando, pero sabe que es solo en apariencia, por que la situación que lo altera aun existe. Decide hacer algo mas por lo que sube a ponerse uno de sus disfraces

-Ciaossu

-Reborn ¿Por qué estas disfrazado de doctor?—interroga el castaño

-Por que te sacare sangre para hacerte unas pruebas de sangres estilo Vongola

-¿Pruebas de sangre estilo Vongola?

-Si Tsuna—responde Dino—estas pruebas son mas completas que las normales, además también pueden especificar el tipo de llama que utilizas así como su porcentaje

-Ahora dame-Tsuna extiende tu brazo para sacarte unas muestras

Tsuna asiente, sabe que es por su bien, ya que espera que con esas pruebas pueda tener algo de información respecto a su pasado, después de que le sacan la sangre, decide ir con los niños…

-Toma—exclama Dino al ver como se retira su hermano—estas en tercer lugar, el noveno en cuarto, Iemitsu no aparece en la lista y de hecho los primeros lugares son sorprendentes

-¿De que es este ranking?—pregunta al verlo

-De las persona que pueden ser los padres de Tsuna—responde—los niños nos escucharos y les dije que era un juego, por suerte el estaba dormido, así que no lo ha visto, los niños no dirán nada, debido a que Tsuna se puede sentir mal al ver que su padre no aparece entre los diez primero lugares

-¿Qué lugar tiene Iemitsu?

-El ultimo de un grupo de mil personas.

Reborn guarda la hoja, como Dino lo dijo lo sorprendente no es su lugar como posible padre de Tsuna, sino quienes ocupan los demás lugares en especial el primer lugar.

-¿Te dijo algo Kyoya?

-Nada, como esperaba del guardián mas poderoso, pero estoy seguro que lo perturbe—murmura en ese instante aparece Lambo—hey vaca estupida, dile a Tsuna que venga

-Tsuna no esta Reborn—exclama mientras le enseña la lengua

-I-pin ¿y Tsuna?—pregunto el bronco al ver a los otros niños

-Tsuna-san salio con las mascotas, dijo que quería estar en el parque y que regresaba antes de la cena

-Gracias—responde el décimo Cavallone y ve como los niños suben a la habitación del castaño—mínimo ellos están con el

Tsuna se encuentra en el parque, junto a sus compañeros, aunque ellos se han alejado para jugar, esta tranquilo ha podido dormir mejor que otros días, pero sus recuerdos aun lo dañan; además de que Dino y Reborn sepan su secreto lo tranquiliza y entiende que Nana tiene razón…

Pero aun así se siente vacío y se vuelve a preguntar que tiene de malo para que nadie quiera ser su amigo

Esta tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se ha percatado de la presencia hostil que lo acecha.

De pronto su intuición se dispara haciendo que se tire hacia el suelo, frente a la banca, al voltear se encuentra con un hombre.

La apariencia del sujeto, le hace abrir los ojos por el miedo

Es un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos verdes y a su lado un perro negro con llamas de la tormenta, igual que su secuestrador.

-Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al décimo vongola—exclama mientras el perro comienza a gruñirle y acercarse hacia el provocando que este retroceda—pero si es un niño, lastima que vallas a morir tan joven

Tsuna por fin reacciona y se levanta para poder huir, pero el hombre es más veloz y lo sujeta de la muñeca

-¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso? Mi cachorro quiere jugar contigo

-N…nooo, ¡suéltame! ¡Auxilio!—grita, en ese momento lo único que pasa por su mente son los recuerdos de su secuestro

-¡Cállate mocoso!—grita mientras lo golpea

A unos metros de ahí se hallan Roll, Natsu y Hibird, estaban jugando cuando de pronto Natsu se detuvo, aquello extraño a sus compañeros, quienes al ver como temblaba de miedo.

El instinto de ambos se activa, mientras Hibird alza el vuelo, Roll se dispone a buscar al castaño que esta bajo su cuidado, al encontrarlo ve a aquel sujeto que lo esta lastimando, tiene miedo pero su dueño confía en el para proteger al castaño, así que usando todo el valor se dispone a proteger.

Tsuna retrocede, mientras ve aquella sonrisa, misma que lo retrocede diez años, trata de calmarse para entrar a modo híper, pero no puede las imágenes de su secuestro, aquel pelirrojo se acerca mientras observa el miedo del décimo.

El chico ha retrocedido hasta un árbol y al verse acorralado cierra los ojos para no ver a aquel hombre que lo perturba.

-Gyyy

Escucha aquel sonido y abre los ojos para encontrarse con el erizo de Hibari, quien lo esta protegiendo, gracias a eso se calma y logra tomar las pastillas para entrar al modo híper…

Sus ojos castaños se vuelven naranjas y la llama nace sobre su frente, esta de pie para poder pelear… pero en ese momento el modo donde se encuentra no le ayuda… estar en forma híper lo afecta de forma negativa en ese instante.

El modo híper le muestra imágenes confusas de situaciones que vivió en el parque, cuando conoció a sus dos amigos, pero las imágenes se revuelven confundiéndolo, juegos con el niño de peinado gracioso en invierno, lecturas con el niño de la banda en primavera bajo un cerezo, su papa llegando con el y su hermano.

Pero no solo las imágenes están presentes, sino también murmullos, risas, palabras bondadosas, que son opacadas por las hirientes.

No soporta la presión y cae de rodillas mientras se pone las manos en los oídos, su acción desconcentra a Roll y el perro que acompaña a ese hombre logra derribarlo.

-¡Roll!—grita al ver como su protector es lanzado lejos, voltea a ver al pelirrojo quien esta con una sonrisa burlona-¡maldito!

Así se lanza a golpearlo…

Una pelea se da, pero no es equitativa, ya que de diez golpes que Tsuna lanzaba solo uno llegaba a su objetivo, mientras el hombre lo golpea sin tregua.

-¿Qué pasa Décimo? ¡Vamos golpéame!

Tsuna se levanta, esta cansado y herido, lanza un golpe al pelirrojo, pero de pronto en un instante el hombre de ojos verdes, desaparece y en su lugar esta el hombre de ojos azules, haciendo que detenga el golpe, su enemigo aprovecha y le conecta un golpe lanzándolo lejos provocando que se estrelle contra un árbol.

El décimo vongola se levanta.

=Este parque es muy tranquilo, te gustara mucho=

=Ya vieron es el niño que nadie quiere=

= ¿Para mi? ¿Quieres jugar?=

=No te nos acerques inútil=

=Eres gracioso, me agrada tu compañía=

=Bueno para nada=

=Disfruta el día con una sonrisa=

=No te acerques niño de la calle=

=A que te alcanzo=

=Miren el niño de la calle que abandonaron sus papa=

= ¿Te gustaría que te leyera este libro?=

=El niño de la calle, el inútil, el bueno para nada, dame-Tsuna=

= ¡Dame-Tsuna!=

Aquellas frases lo hacen caer y pone sus manos en sus oídos cerrando los ojos, es demasiado para el, frases e imágenes que no tienen sentido en ese momento y solo lo lastiman

-Valla, veo que ya te resignaste a morir, que así sea—dice mientras se acerca para apuntarle con una pistola—despídete del mundo décimo Vongola, di sayonara o como se dice en mi lengua materna ciao

Tsuna solo espero el frío de la bala, mas esta no llego, al abrir los ojos se encontró con quien menos se esperaba…

Hibari caminaba por el parque pensando en las palabras del bebe, aunque no lo quisiera sus palabras le perturbaron, el hecho de que le indicara que en esos momentos Tsunayoshi lo necesitaba mas que a ninguno de los demás, había ido a aquel parque a pensar, primero daría una vuelta y después iría a aquella banca que le traía bueno y malos recuerdos, para pensar en lo que haría.

Tenia que decidir si hablaba o no.

Mientras se concentraba en esa decisión, una voz que conocía le llamo, al alzar la vista se hallo con su ave amarilla

_~~Hibari, Hibari_

-Hibird ¿Qué haces aquí?

_~~Tsuna, Tsuna_

Fue la respuesta del ave quien regreso volando de la dirección donde había venido, aquello no le agrado ya que le había traído un mal presentimiento, así que corrió a donde se dirigía la ave.

Al llegar a aquella área, ve algo que lo hace hervir de rabia, su pequeño compañero, junto al del castaño se encuentran heridos por un perro que los tiene acorralados, pero también esta el dueño del león peleando contra un herbívoro, pero hay algo mal con esa escena ya que el líder de vongola esta siendo golpeado por el pelirrojo, sabe que algo anda mal con el chico.

-Valla, veo que ya te resignaste a morir, que así sea—escucha que dice y ve como le apunta con una pistola—despídete del mundo décimo Vongola, di sayonara o como se dice en mi lengua materna ciao

Pero se mueve rápido y lo golpea con su tonfa, evitando la acción.

-Hibari-san—murmura sorprendido Tsuna

-Por perturbar la paz, te morderé hasta la muerte

Tsuna observa como Hibari se deshace del perro y se dispone a golpear al pelirrojo, mientras que Roll y Natsu se acercan al castaño para estar a salvo.

Cuando están con el, Tsuna los mantiene atrás para protegerlos, aunque sabe que no es mucho lo que puede hacer por ellos…

Observa la pelea, Hibari es fuerte y en ese momento lo esta ayudando, sin querer lo esta protegiendo, pero de pronto las frases vuelven provocando que cierre los ojos por unos instantes.

Al abrirlos ya no es Hibari quien pelea, sino el niño de la banda

=Eso les pasa por perturbar la paz=

Los cierra de nuevo y al abrirlos las imágenes confusas y sonidos comienzan de nuevo allegar, pero esta vez con más fuerza: un jardín, una habitación, un mural, un reloj, el hombre de mirada azul, el niño de la banda, Yoshimune, el niño de peinado gracioso, el padre de ese niño, el parque, una pelota, un chocolate, unas risas, un grito, melodías, golpes, campanas, gong…

Aquello que inunda su mente hace que mantenga los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus oídos, como si eso evitara que lo que ve y escucha no llegue… la flama sobre su cabeza ha comenzado a parpadear y Roll retrocede ante la situación.

Natsu esta en trance, no puede moverse, lo único que siente es la angustia de su amo…

Hibari ha terminado con aquel sujeto quien esta casi muerto, fue golpeado con mucha rabia, se da la vuelta para ver al herbívoro que salvo, pero lo que ve le hace fruncir el ceño, así que se acerca hasta el.

-Herbívoro ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Basta—es la respuesta que sale en forma de murmullo

Hibari se acerca más y puede observar como las lágrimas salen de los ojos cerrados, pero no se puede acercar más ya que la flama ha comenzado a parpadear más rápido.

=Siempre sonríe, siempre=

=Gracias por el chocolate y jugar conmigo=

=Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita=

-¡Herbívoro reacciona!

= ¡Entiende que eso no esta a discusión!

= ¡Ya no somos amigos!=

= ¡No quiero ser tu amigo!=

-¡Ya basta!—grita Tsuna provocando sorpresa en Hibari quien ve las lagrimas caer—por favor, ya basta

-Herbívoro ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunta mientras se va acercando con precaución, cuando por fin esta cerca de el lo toma por los hombros-¡responde!

-Por favor ya basta—murmura con el llanto, el no escucha mas que las voces, el no ve mas que las imágenes que no tiene orden, solo sabe que esos sonidos e imágenes duelen—por favor

-¡Reacciona Sawada Tsunayoshi!—grita el prefecto, en ese momento no importa que su mascara de frialdad caiga, ya que en esos instantes lo único que quiere es que el joven frente a el abra los ojos y deje de llorar-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!—grita mientras lo sacude intentado sacarlo del trance-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!—nada-¡Tsunayoshi!¡Tsuna!

Aquel grito hace que Tsuna abra los ojos y ve al niño que era su amigo mirándolo con preocupación

= ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...Hibari Kyoya…si puedes hacerlo Tsuna=

El rostro, que en sus recuerdos que se habían convertido en pesadilla, tiene forma al fin… el niño de la banda es su actual guardián de la nube, el prefecto de la escuela Namimori, su amor imposible… ahora entiende por que cuando se vieron por primera vez tenia la sensación de conocerlo, ahora sabe por que su deseo inconsciente de que se convirtiera en uno de su grupo, ahora sabe que su amor hacia el es imposible, por que cuando niños, dejo de ser su amigo y no era un inútil, ahora intentarlo seria tonto…

-Tsuna—llama Hibari al ver que este tiene la mirada en el—Tsuna responde

-¿E…en que falle?—pregunta con lagrimas, mientras que su flama ha dejado de parpadear-¿Qué hice mal? Dime

-¿De que hablas?

-Por favor dime—exclama con una sonrisa triste-¿en que falle? ¿Que es lo que hice mal?—pregunta en un murmullo, mientras la flama comienza a extinguirse poco a poco, provocando que Natsu regrese a ser un anillo-¿Por qué deje de ser tu amigo?

Es la pregunta que realiza para caer en la inconciencia…

=Tsuna no te recuerda Hibari y sufre por eso, mas ahora que de alguna forma te ve salir de su habitación por las noches, tu tienes las respuestas a algunas interrogantes que pueden hacer que Tsuna mejore… Tsuna te necesita a ti en estos momentos mas que a los otros=

Hibari ha recibido en sus brazos el cuerpo de Tsuna, Roll ha tomado el anillo que es Natsu mientras se sube al hombro de su amo y Hibird se encuentra en la cabeza del prefecto

-vamos a casa

Son las palabras que salen de sus labios mientras carga el cuerpo del castaño para dirigirse así a su casa…

Las nubes han cubierto el cielo y el sol, un tueno ha resonado por toda la ciudad, mientras que algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, pero esa noche no habrá una lidera lluvia, sino una tormenta que hará que el amanecer sea cubierto por la niebla

* * *

Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Salió Dino, que emoción, además de que nuestro querido Tsu-kun ya recuerda a Kyoya ¿Qué pasara con ellos?...

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y me siguen de verdad mil gracias…

En lo que se refiere a las interpretaciones del sueño por parte Pikus-byon y Lexie-chan94, solo diré: **puede ser a lo mejor quien sabe.**

Explico el porqué de mi comentario, según tanto en el anime como en manga, las voluntades de los primeros portadores de los anillos están en ellos, ahora bien Tsuna ha estado muy débil como para poder activar la voluntad de Giotto por medio del anillo, pero este al sentir el dolor de Tsuna desea hablar con el de alguna forma y encuentra un hueco dentro del sueño, permitiendo así crear aquel extraño encuentro.

Es todo lo que les puedo decir y aun sigue en propuesta mi idea, me convencen y subo mas pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto, bombas, ideas y cualquier otra cosa es bien recibida.

Ahora me voy a buscar a mini-mosca

Ciao

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, mil disculpas, pero es que me quitaron la computadora T-T

* * *

El himno de la escuela Namimori se escucha en la habitación donde dos jóvenes se encuentran: uno de ellos, el castaño, se encuentra durmiendo pacíficamente gracias al himno y es vigilado por el otro chico de mirada azul eléctrico.

Ha curado las heridas que el herbívoro le hizo y lo a puesto cómodo poniéndole una pijama de el…

Ahora mira al chico dormir en su cama, acaricia el rostro del durmiente, tiene tantos pensamientos sobre el… así como emociones

En esos momentos no sabe que pensar, recuerda las palabras que le digiera el bebe en la azotea de la escuela, indicándole que el joven vongola no lo recordaba y así había sido hasta media hora atrás…

Durante mucho tiempo decidió aceptar que el joven, quienes todos insultaban y que en su infancia había sido su amigo, no lo recordara, aunque le doliera…

Pero ahora en el parque donde se habían conocido, donde el decidió romper una promesa hecha lo recordó, no sabe si sentirse feliz o preocupado.

Deja de acariciar el rostro del joven y su mirada se posiciona en el anillo de la nube que tiene en su poder, aquel anillo que le permite cumplir con su promesa, no sabe que sucederá cuando el joven despierte, pero lo que si sabe es que no lo dejara solo, lo hizo una vez y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas

=En la infancia es donde nuestro carácter se forja=

Fueron las palabras que su abuelo le digiera cuando lo vio tomar la actitud de carnívoro y no las entendió hasta que se reencontró con Tsuna…

El había sufrido mucho en su infancia, el desprecio de su hermano, de su amigo, el secuestro que lo alejo de su padre, que su padre nunca diera señales de aparecer, su traición, cuando el lo conoció era un niño normal, no era torpe, no era dame-Tsuna… cuando lo reencontró en Namimori y vio lo que era lo detesto, pero su corazón y mente se habían convertido en sus verdugos, provocando que siempre se hallara con el y este le regalara una sonrisa como cuando eran niños.

Y entonces entendió las palabras de su abuelo: el se convirtió en carnívoro para poder proteger al castaño cuando se reencontraran, para evitar ser manipulado por los herbívoros como lo habían hecho aquellos dos que se hacían llamar sus padres. Tsuna con todo lo que había vivido se convirtió en dame-Tsuna y así alejaba a todos, pero a la vez se convertía en el objetivo de burlas y demás…

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, sabe que al día siguiente se deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa con el castaño, la confrontación que había evitado de alguna manera, se daría al despertar el joven.

Se levanto de donde estaba y miro a sus compañeros

-Cuídenlo, cualquier cosa estaré en la sala.

Con esas palabras salio y fue a la sala a ver televisión o esa era su idea, pero al prenderla no le presto atención alguna, se sentía como cuando tenía seis años: intranquilo

Al ver que no le tomaría atención al televisor lo apago, decidió acostarse en el sillón y tapar sus ojos con su brazo, tenia que pensar en como explicarle sus acciones de aquel día a Tsuna…

La voz de Hibird lo despertó, mira el reloj que tiene en la sala y observa que son las tres de la mañana, se había quedado dormido, se levanta y va a su habitación para intentar saber por que su mascota canta a esa hora

Desde el marco de su puerta ve una imagen que hace que su corazón puncé por el dolor: el castaño en el rincón de la cama ocultando su rostro, pero se puede apreciar que llora.

Se acerca lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama y jalar al chico hacia el, recostándolo en su pecho.

El décimo al sentir aquella calidez, aquella protección se aferra al cuerpo que esta a su lado como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación.

-Shh, tranquilo, estas a salvo—repite las mismas frases que le digiera una vez en el parque—estoy aquí, tranquilo

La emociones que aquejan al cielo, desaparecen, no por completó, pero si lo suficiente para que disfrute de la calidez de los brazos que le dan protección.

Por que en brazos de la nube el cielo se siente protegido.

-Natsu modo difensa

Hibari se sorprende ante la acción que ve, pero no le presta atención, después averiguara de qué se trata…

En cuanto Natsu aparece, Hibari se separa de Tsuna, provocando que este se tense

-Tranquilo no iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí contigo, tranquilo

Le decía mientra toma a Natsu y lo pone junto a sus mascotas para después acomodarse con el, sabe que tiene miedo, por lo que acaricia su mejilla y le besa su frente.

Tsuna se siente tranquilo, se siente lleno, todos los miedos desaparecen, por lo que sin percatarse queda completamente dormido y se acurruca al cuerpo que le brinda protección. Hibari lo abraza repitiendo algunas acciones de cuando eran niños.

El reloj de la pared marca las tres treinta…

"_Unos niños comienzan a molestarlo como siempre, uno lo ha empujado tirandolo al suelo._

_El es fuerte, pero aun no sabe utilizar su fuerza, así que cierra los ojos esperando un golpe que no llega._

_Solo escucha quejidos._

_Cuando abre los ojos ve a los niños irse._

_-Eso les pasa por perturbar la paz—escucha que dice alguien, el sabe de quien se trata-¿estas bien?_

_-Si Kyoya, gracias_

_-Vamos te traje algo que te gustara—dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y sentarse en la banca—son bolas de arroz y un poco de takiyomi_

_-Gracias_

_Esta feliz de comer lo que su amigo le lleva, pero Tsuna le entra la nostalgia y deja las lagrimas caer._

_Se cumplirá una semana desde que llego al parque y su padre no aparece, se siente mal, quiere irse a su casa._

_Kyoya ve las lagrimas de su amigo caer y aprieta los puños, no le agrada ver los ojos de su mejor amigo llenos de tristeza._

_Un mal nacido lo había separado de su familia por eso se encontraba en el parque solo, así que deja su bento y lo sienta en sus piernas para consolarlo, Tsuna apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo._

_Aquello se ha vuelto una rutina._

_-Te protegeré_

_-¿Eh?—pregunta extrañado_

_-Me voy a volver muy fuerte Tsuna, seré un carnívoro_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Para evitar que las personas te dañen, que te hagan llorar_

_-No entiendo_

_-Por que no quiero que llores o estés triste, no me gusta verte así por eso_

_-Kyoya_

_-Siempre te proteger Tsuna, te lo prometo, sin importar que, te protegeré_

_-Gracias. Te amo Kyoya_

_-Yo también te amo Tsuna"_

Tsuna abre los ojos, se siente extraño ante el sueño que ha tenido y se ha dado cuenta que ha descansado mejor que otros días, no tiene ganas de moverse del lugar donde esta, ya que el subir y bajar suavemente le tranquiliza.

Y es en ese momento que se da cuenta que esta en el pecho de Hibari, sus manos están entrelazadas y el prefecto lo tiene abrazado por la cintura, eso provoco un sonrojo en el líder vongola, ya que esta presente su acción en sus recuerdos.

Hibari, quien había comenzado a despertar con un ligero movimiento, debido al veintidós de diciembre, se percata de que su castaño ha despertado y lo admira, nota el sonrojo que nace en las mejillas del cielo, se queda en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando del calor del vongola, pero aunque quiere pasar todo el día con el castaño de esa forma, deben arreglar primero las cosas, por lo que decide hablar.

-Hay que levantarnos

Al escuchar la voz de Hibari, Tsuna alza la mirada para hallarse los ojos azules metálico de su guardián mas fuerte llenos de ternura, el sonrojo que ya poseía se ha incrementado.

Así se levantan, el Vongola mira la habitación no es mucho el cambio en diez años, esta metido en sus pensamiento, que solo reacciona al ver una toalla frente a el.

-Entra a bañarte, te dejare ropa para que te cambies—Tsuna asiente y entra al baño—ustedes tres síganme

Dice mirando a las mascotas.

Natsu, quien se siente cohibido debido a las emociones que gobiernan en el corazón de su amo, sigue al humano tomando en cuenta que el le da una sensación de protección, a eso le sumaba la compañía del erizo y la ave amarilla quienes se han vuelto sus mejores amigos.

Se detiene ya que siente el miedo y la tristeza de su humano y las demuestra cerrando los ojos, pero los abre al sentir un caricia proveniente del humano que los esta ayudando en ese momento.

-Acércate a comer.

Le dice y el lo hace, así se dispone a realizar la acción.

Minutos después Tsuna aparece y se sienta frente al prefecto para desayunar en silencio, al terminar ambos recogen la mesa

-Ve a la sala, debemos hablar—ordena el azabache

-Etto, Hi… Hibari-san—llama teniendo la atención del chico-¿puedo usar su teléfono?

-Esta en el pasillo

-Gracias—dice tomando el teléfono

**-Casa Sawada**

-Bianchi, soy Tsuna

**-Tsuna ¿estas bien?**

-Si—responde—Nana ¿esta preocupada?

**-No, se le dijo que te había ido con Dino ¿Dónde estas?**

-Bueno yo…

**-Espera… dame-Tsuna ¿Dónde estas?**

-Reborn, yo…-pero antes de decir algo el teléfono le fue arrebatado

-Bebe, ven a mi casa en dos horas

**-Bien Hibari, Dino ira conmigo**

-Mph—exclama para colgar—vamos a la sala

Así ambos fueron a la sala y se sientan frente a frente.

El ambiente en la sala se siente pesada.

Ambos están en silencio y es Tsuna quien decide romper el silencio en el que se sumieron.

-Gracias por salvarme ayer y por lo de anoche—dice en un susurro, mientras se muerde el labio inferior—que…quería saber ¿si seguirías siendo mi guardián?

-¿No quieres que lo sea?—pregunta Hibari con una tranquilidad que no siente

-Si… quiero que sigas siendo mi guardián, eres el mas fuerte de todos y…

Tsuna se queda callado, quiere que la respuesta de Hibari sea positiva y siga a su lado pero…

¿Puede obligar a su amor platónico y a los otros a estar con un dame?

¿Debe obligarlos?

El fallara, hará algo mal que provoque la decepción de todos hacia el, pero seguirán a su lado por obligación.

Hibari y el otro niño dejaron de ser sus amigos por que les fallo, Yoshimune dejo de ser su hermano por que el hizo algo mal; a su padre, el hombre de ojos azules, el hizo algo malo y le fallo, por eso lo abandono.

-¿Qué hice mal?—murmura-¿en que falle?

Hibari esperaba que Tsuna terminara de hablar, pero noto como aquellos ojos castaños se llenaban de lagrimas que el joven frente a el retenía, pero no por mucho tiempo, en ese momento desea leer la mente para saber que aflige al cielo.

_¿Qué hice mal? ¿En que falle? _Son las preguntas que hiciera el día anterior y que formula de nuevo y le hace a él realizarse una ¿Por qué las hace?

-Me… mejor olvídalo Hibari-san—le dice sin mirarlo—en…entrégueme el anillo

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, entrégueme el anillo

-No

-Por favor—suplica—dame el anillo

-He dicho que no

-T…tú odias estar con muchas personas, el anillo te obliga a estar en una manada

-Es el anillo de la nube, no me obliga a estar con la manada

-¡Dame el anillo!-grita mientras se pone de pie—por favor Kyoya, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil para mi

Dice mientra agacha la cabeza…

Hibari se levanta de su lugar, rodea la mesa que los separa y alza el rostro del menor y observa aquellos ojos que ama llenos de duda, dolor y tristeza.

Algo que siempre entendió en su niñez, es que nunca le gusto ver aquellos ojos con esas emociones, nunca le gusto ver a su único amigo triste, lo toma de la mano y lo gira, para que el pueda sentarse en el sillón y lo jala para que se sienta en su regazo, como cuando niños

Tsuna inconcientemente recarga su cabeza en el hombro de dueño de la casa donde se encuentra, debido a la sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿no quieres que siga siendo tu guardián?

-No… es lo mejor para ti, no quiero que sigas siendo mi guardián

-Tsuna, respóndeme con sinceridad ¿quieres o no quieres?

-Yo… yo quiero que sigas siendo mi guardián, al igual que los demás pero…-murmura—no quiero incomodarlos

-¿Incomodarnos?—interroga Hibari-¿de que hablas?

-Soy un bueno para nada, un inútil, torpe, le tengo miedo a todo, no soy el líder que Reborn quiere que crea, no soy nada de lo que ustedes puedan esperar de mi, aunque deseo que sigan estando a mi lado, se que no es lo correcto, por eso los libero de su deber

Hibari se queda en silencio tras las palabras del joven, medita la forma en que decirle al joven que debe ser egoísta por una vez en su vida.

-Todo lo que has dicho es cierto—exclama y Tsuna solo se tensa ante las palabras del chico que lo tiene sobre su regazo—en una solo palabra eres un dame… mas solo para aquellos que no te conocen, ya que ellos solo ven tus defectos mas no tus virtudes, ellos no pueden entender que siempre tienes unas sonrisa que da alegría y esperanza, que te preocupas por los demás y pones sus deseos, así como su bienestar ante el tuyo, eres una persona con corazón de oro, eres el cielo que esta sobre todos. Tsuna, por una vez en tu vida se egoísta, si tu deseo es mantenernos a tu lado hazlo

-No quiero incomodarlos

-¿has pensado en sus deseos? ¿O por lo menos en el mío?—le pregunta Hibari—no, no lo has hecho, te estas basando en una suposición; yo quiero seguir siendo tu guardián, para enfrentarme a carnívoros mas fuertes, seguir siendo el mas fuerte de la manada a la que acepte unirme para cumplir con la promesa que te hice. Nunca nos has fallado ni tampoco algo que creamos que has hecho mal—dice y Tsuna lo mira con una pregunta muda—es la respuesta a las preguntas que te has hecho y antes de que digas algo, los seres humanos no somos perfectos Tsuna, tenemos virtudes y defectos, y tu Tsuna no debes cargar con ellos cuando no te pertenecen, como en nuestro caso, el que fallo, el que hizo algo mal fui yo

-Eso no es cierto

-Lo es, yo fui quien te fallo, yo hice un mal que nos separo, te había prometido protegerte y no lo hice

-Me protegiste… a tu forma

-Tal vez para ti, pero a mi forma de ver te falle, no te protegí de esos herbívoros

-Eran tus padres

-Si, pero recuerdo que te había dicho que te protegería de las personas que quisieran hacerte llorar y esos herbívoros lo hicieron, aunque me usaron para hacerlo—murmura al recordar ese día—me manipularon prometiendo tu bienestar, que cuando la policía encontrara a tu padre, podría irte ver, pero si no había rastro de ese herbívoro, serias adoptado por mi familia, podíamos mantenerte sin problema alguno. Yo hice todo mal ese día, en vez de hablar contigo decidí tomar una salida fácil para que te fueras con el herbívoro. Yo te falle por que tenia…-se detuvo para tomar aire y continuar con sus palabras—tenia miedo de fallarte en algún momento, de no poder protegerte como quería, de ser en una sola palabra indigno, indigno de la sonrisa que me regalabas, de tu amistad, de ser indigno de estar a tu lado

Hibari guarda silencio y Tsuna también, la intuición del heredero vongola se activa en algunas situaciones y esa es una de ellas, ya que le dice que las palabras dichas por el terror de Namimori son ciertas y también su pensamiento que decide dar a conocer.

-Tu no eres indigno de ninguna manera Kyoya—murmura sacando una sonrisa a la nube—nunca lo serias

-Te amo Tsuna

-Yo también te amo Kyoya

Murmura con un sonrojo, por que aunque era común entre ellos decirse eso de niños, ahora el tiene otros sentimientos para su viejo amigo

-Tsunayoshi—exclama mientras toma el rostro sonrojado del chico—Tsuna, a partir de ahora serás mi novio

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, Hibari simplemente acorto la distancia entre ambos, dándose así su primer beso como pareja.

El heredero vongola no se había movido nada debido a la sorpresa, pero después correspondió de forma tímida y torpe el beso, afirmando algo que su nube ya sabia, así que se deja guiar por el instinto y rodea el cuello del prefecto, profundizando el beso

Se mantuvieron así hasta que les falto el aire.

Hibari admiro el rostro de su ahora pareja

-Eres hermoso Tsuna—exclama dándole un beso en la frente—eres muy hermoso mi cielo

-Te amo Kyoya—dice mientra oculta su rostro en el cuello de su pareja

-Y yo a ti, te amo Tsuna

Dice acariciando la cabeza, relajándolo, les queda media hora para disfrutar antes de que Reborn y Dino aparezcan, tiene media hora para disfrutar de lo que se privo por diez años.

La calidez de su mejor amigo que se convirtió en su amado.

* * *

Se que les hubiera gustado el lemon en este capitulo, pero lo tendrán mas adelante, lo prometo.

Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidas (en serio las necesito, me estoy quedando sin ideas y si esto continua así no habrá final TT-TT) ¡Auxilio!


	8. Chapter 8

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Reborn y Dino han quedado en verse en el parque cercano a la casa de Hibari, que irónicamente, es el mismo del sueño de Tsuna.

Ninguno de los dos entiende como es que el décimo vongola esta con el guardián de la nube, pero saben que la respuesta le será dada al llegar a la casa del chico.

Hibari observa como Tsuna juega con las mascotas, nota que el y el león están mas tranquilos que hace unas horas, el timbre de su casa suena y sabe de quienes se tratan. Así que se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Ciaossu Hibari

-Bebe, bronco—saluda y los deja pasar—Tsunayoshi esta en la sala

Los recién llegados asienten y entran a ver al joven quien juega con las mascotas.

-¿Cómo te fue con la pesadilla de Tsuna?—pregunta el arcobaleno

-Nada del otro mundo

-¡Tsuna!—llama el bronco, provocando que el joven alce la vista para sonreírles, se ve mejor que otros días-¿Cómo estas hermanito?

-Bien me siento muy bien

-Eso se nota dame-Tsuna—exclama Reborn saltando a la cabeza del joven-¿Por qué no regresaste a casa ayer?

-Bueno… es que

-Ayer lo atacaron—exclama Hibari quien llega con cuatro tazas—y estuvieron a punto de matarlo

La duda que ambos invitados tenían se ha visto resuelta, pero provoca preocupación en ambos, aunque uno no lo demuestre

-Tsuna, te dije que cargaras las píldoras y los guantes—exclama Reborn en reproche

-Me lo dijiste y lo hago—responde mostrando ambos objetos—pero no puedo entrar en modo híper, no por el momento

-Se hallaba en modo híper y aun así el herbívoro le estaba dando una paliza

-¿Qué sucedió Tsuna?

-En cuanto entre a modo híper, imágenes, voces y otras cosas aparecieron en mi mente y me impidieron luchar, a eso le aumentas, el hecho de que cada vez que iba a golpear a ese hombre, en vez de ver a mi enemigo, veía la sombra de mi padre

-Eso significa que Tsuna esta vulnerable—murmura Dino mirando a Reborn

-¿Algo de tus recuerdos Tsuna?—pregunta cambiando de tema, ya que en ese momento no tiene importancia la información-¿Tsuna?

-Bueno, recuerdo mi casa, también un pasaje en el parque y el niño de la banda ya tiene rostro—dice mirando a Hibari

-Eso significa que ya no estas frustrado—exclama sin ocultar su sonrisa

-Hay algo que quiero saber—dice Hibari—ayer durante tu crisis hiciste que tu gato se trasformara en el manto ¿Por qué?

-Es cierto Tsuna ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bueno… creo que… es por lo que representa—murmura sin verlos—mi papa me cobijaba con algo, era importante… no he podido tener ese recuerdo claro es confuso…

-Bien hasta ahora lo que la investigación ha arrojado es lo siguiente…

Así Reborn les da a conocer los detalles de la investigación omitiendo algunos datos, que crees que alterarían al chico.

Tsuna ve las fotografías de la bodega, reconoce el lugar, pero no recuerda la pared caída, sacan la conclusión que debió haber caído años después.

El castaño se levanta para ir al baño permitiendo que Reborn les diga los datos faltantes a la información, además Hibari decide dar un grano de arroz a la investigación

-Tsunayoshi estuvo en el parque, del siete de diciembre al veintidós

-Eso significa que Tsuna estuvo solo dos semanas en el parque, lo que nos indica que estuvo un mes en la bodega

-Hibari ¿Cómo se presento Tsuna?

-Como Tsunayoshi Sawada

-Eso explicaría la facilidad en que les entregaron el niño a Iemitsu y Nana, mi gente esta buscando algún otro Sawada o a Yoshimune Sawada, pero hasta ahora en todo Japón los únicos Sawada viven aquí.

-Hay algo mas que deben saber, el se comportaba ante aparatos eléctricos extrañamente—dice mientras se levanta por un álbum—el decía que nada de esto había en su casa, le causaban sorpresa e interés, a eso auméntale su vestimenta

Dice mientras les muestra la única foto que se sacara con el en el parque, en dicha fotografía, se aprecian a dos niños, uno castaño de sonrisa tímida, vestido con un kimono y unas getas, siendo cobijado por un saco que todo indica que el otro chico le presto, el niño de cabello negro viste un pantalón y suéter con una bufanda.

Ante aquella imagen, ambos fruncen el ceño, ya que la vestimenta del joven vongola no parece ser actual.

Tsuna se había tardado en el baño, por que se miraba en el espejo, había tomado una decisión muy importante, así que sale y ve que no hay algún cambio.

-Reborn

-Dime Tsuna

-Quiero ir a la bodega—dice con seriedad—quiero verla

-Bien, nos acompañas Hibari

El prefecto solo bufo, así los cuatro salieron de la casa de la nube y se dirigieron a la zona oeste de la ciudad donde la bodega se encontraba.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la bodega, notaron como Tsuna se tensaba, pero aun así entro siendo seguido por los otros.

Tsuna miro el lugar, cuantas emociones se mostraban en aquel lugar, miedo, soledad, tristeza y esperanza.

Aquella emociones que tuviera durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Camino hasta la jaula, donde vivió, donde durmió y comió, solo salía al baño, pero era acompañado por el perro y vigilado desde lo alto por el hombre. Cierra los ojos para recordar los ojos azules de su papa, después mira el lugar, para dirigirse a la viga, sus movimientos son vigilados por sus acompañantes, quienes están al pendiente de sus acciones.

Ve la viga que descansa en el suelo, se ve conservada, le sirvió de refugio mientras su padre peleaba con su secuestrador, para después separarlo de el… pero hay algo que no concuerda con sus recuerdos y la situación.

-Desperté sobre la viga—dice mientras se hinca—cuando lo hice estaba solo, una vez hable con papa de que si me perdía, donde debía buscarlo, el me dijo que el iría por mi al parque, mi parque favorito, por eso fui ahí y lo espere en la banca donde siempre me sentaba, pero… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué desperté sobre la viga? Por como termina mi recuerdo debería estar muerto

-¿Entonces prefieres la muerte?—pregunta Reborn

-¡No!—grita mirando a Reborn—pero es extraño… yo

Reborn no había querido llevar a Tsuna por que aun no estaba listo y la muestra era ese momento.

Tsuna había aguantado lo más que podía, pero ya no lograba detener sus emociones.

Hibari se acerco a Tsuna y lo abrazo, así el castaño se aferro a el…

Las imágenes de lo vivido ahí se agolpaban en su mente, las palabras hirientes de aquel hombre, el miedo que le dio el lugar, todo

-Es mejor irnos Reborn—dice Dino, mientras que el bebe asiente, Hibari a escuchado las palabras del Bronco y ayuda a Tsuna a levantarse—hay que regresar a casa, Nana nos espera.

Así se dirigen al auto que los espera y Tsuna se mantiene aferrado a Hibari

-Cálmate Tsuna, no pienses en tonterías—exclama la nube consolando al cielo—lo importante ahora es cerrar este ciclo, para que estés tranquilo

Tsuna solo asiente en los brazos de su novio, después de aquellas palabras ya no se hablo mas.

Pero Reborn estaba conciente que Tsuna no era el único con la duda de la viga, el también la tenia, además de la foto mostrada por Hibari.

=Toma…estas en tercer lugar, el noveno en cuarto, Iemitsu no aparece en la lista y de hecho los primeros lugares son sorprendentes… De las persona que pueden ser los padres de Tsuna=

Su vista es oculta por su sombrero ante el recuerdo del día anterior… ¿Qué puede significar eso?

Después de un rato llegan a su destino, bajan lo cuatro y se dirigen a la cocina donde esta Nana

-Oh, Tsu-kun, cuando te vallas con Dino-kun avisa

-Lo hare, perdón por preocuparte

-Descuida—responde con una sonrisa y es cuando se percata de la presencia de Hibari-¿Ara? ¿Un amigo de Tsu-kun?

-No mmama, es su novio—exclama provocando un sonrojo en el chico

-Re… Reborn

-¿Qué no es cierto?

-Si…

-Me alegro mucho por ti Tsu-kun y tu—dice dirigiéndose a Hibari—espero que cuides de el como se debe

-descuide eso hare

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Tsuna es un tesoro

-Na…Nana—exclama el chico sonrojado

-Eso lo se Nana-san

-Bien pasen a comer

Dice la mujer sonriente, mientras los cuatro se dirigen al comedor, donde se sientan en silencio para poder disfrutar de la exquisita comida de la mujer de Iemitsu.

Tsuna estaba tranquilo, el tener a Hibari a su lado le ayuda mucho.

Al terminar la comida, Tsuna se queda levantando los platos, mientras que los otros tres se van a la sala a tomar una decisión.

-Reborn ¿Qué haremos con el hecho de que Tsuna no se puede defender?

-Eso no hay problema Bronco, yo lo protegeré

-No podrás solo Kyoya, abra momentos en que no puedas estar a su lado

-Dino tiene razón Hibari, necesitamos a los demás para que Tsuna se encuentre protegido—exclama con los brazos cruzados—creo que ha llegado el momento de que me involucre, mmm... lo mejora será hacer un fin de semana Vongola

-¿Un fin de semana Vongola?—pregunta Tsuna llegando con unas tazas de café

-Si para ti y tus guardianes

-N…no es necesario, creo que los chicos están bien y

-Tsuna—llama Hibari-¿Qué te dije en mi casa? Que por una vez en tu vida seas egoísta, si quieres que esos herbívoros estén contigo, se hará lo que el bebe dice

-Hibari tiene razón Tsuna—exclama Reborn—se egoísta en este instante por tu bien, necesitas quienes te protejan, ya que Hibari no podrá siempre y los más capacitados son los demás guardianes

-Estarás más cómodo con ellos, que personas como mis chicos

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, las palabras de los tres eran ciertas y que las personas a las que en esos momentos tiene su secreto se unieran no ayudaba mucho

=Utiliza todas las oportunidades para reconciliarte con ellos=

Las palabras que primo le digiera en su extraño encuentro le hacen liberan un suspiro

-Me imagino que será este fin de semana aquí—exclama y Reborn sonríe

-Así es, ahora tu y Hibari retírense para que Dino y yo la organicemos

Ambos hacen lo que el bebe dice y se dirigen a la habitación del décimo.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunta Hibari al verlo tan pensativo

-Si, solo que tengo miedo

-No deberías, estoy contigo—dice abrazándolo—todo saldrá bien y los herbívoros estarán a tu lado pronto

-¿En verdad debo obligarlos a que estén conmigo?

-Tsuna, tu los quieres a tu lado, esta bien, ya te lo dije debes ser egoísta

-Kyoya—murmura al sentir la calidez de su novio— ¿esta bien que sea egoísta?

-Si amor, no siempre puedes poner a los demás por sobre ti, se que es parte de tu personalidad no serlo, pero en este momento hazlo—dice mirándolo a los ojos-hay algo mas ¿Qué es?

-Mi casa, me gustaría ir, tal vez… solo tal vez halla alguien que nos pueda indicar sobre mi padre

-Tal vez tengas razón, bajemos a decirle al bebe

Así bajan al comedor donde Dino esta terminado una llamada

-Tsuna, Kyoya, ¿pasa algo?

-Tsuna quiere decirte algo bebe

-¿Qué es dame-Tsuna?

-Recordé la ubicación de mi casa y quiero ir a ella

-¿Seguro?

-Si

Reborn vio la determinación del joven por lo que asintió, así los cuatro suben al coche donde Romario sigue las indicaciones del joven vongola, al principio a ninguno le extraña el camino, pero al ver que se acercan al bosque lo hacen, cuando ordena el alto del coche, cerca del bosque

-Tsuna ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunta Dino

-A mi casa

Es la respuesta del joven mientras se interna al bosque haciendo que los otros lo sigan pero mientras mas se interna Hibari reconoce el área, como una zona muy peligrosa

-Tsunayoshi detente

-¿Qué pasa Kyoya?

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-A mi casa

-Tsunayoshi este camino da a un barranco, no a una casa—responde

-No existe el barranco

Son las palabras que dice para continuar caminando y así los otros tres lo siguen aun preocupados, conforme se acercaba ven los señalamientos del barranco mencionado por Hibari, pero el décimo continua su caminar, adentrándose mas y mas…

Mientras caminaban se esperaban el barranco mencionado, mas lo que les dio la bienvenida fue un camino que conducía a lo que se podía deducir a una mansión.

Sorprendidos siguieron el camino hasta el rejado, el cual abrió Tsuna

La mansión, era antigua y se veía descuidada, la esperanza de Tsuna de tener alguna información de su padre murió en ese instante

-Tsuna creo que hay algo que debes explicar

-Mi papa hizo que un poderoso ilusionista creara el barranco, nadie pude llegar aquí a menos que el dueño de la casa lo traiga y este les muestra un camino aleatorio para los principales invitados, ni Mukuro ni Mammon pueden llegar sin mí

-¿Por que?—pregunta Dino

-No se, creo que era algo paranoico o… se avergonzaba de alguien—murmuro, pero fue oído por los tres—según recuerdo solo el niño de peinado gracioso y su papa, eran quienes venían, además de que fue el, quien creo esta ilusión… siempre viví aquí, el jardín era mi área de juegos y solo dos veces por semana bajaba al pueblo, al parque, el y Yoshimune bajaban a otra casa que papa tenia, pero nunca me llevaron

-Regresaremos otro día a inspeccionar la casa, se hace tarde y será arriesgado regresar

Tsuna asintió y así se dispusieron a regresar a casa

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo capitulo, en el próximo aparecerán los demás chicos n-n

Debo comunicarles que el lemon será hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, espérenlo.

Por cierto… ¿alguna idea que me puedan brindar? Mi cerebro se esta secando y temo que quede incompleto el fic TT-TT ¡AYUDA!


	9. Chapter 9

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Ha comenzado una semanas más y el asiento de Tsunayoshi Sawada esta de nuevo vacío.

Se puede apreciar la preocupación de los dos guardianes, quienes al no saber que tiene su amigo.

Para ellos lo sucedido en la fiesta le hizo percatarse de algo, que Tsuna no los quería a su lado, que habían fallado no como sus guardianes, sino como amigos del castaño.

Varias veces ellos han llegado con un semblante extraño, pero a nadie les importa, nadie les pregunta si están bien, nadie les regala una sonrisa para darles ánimos.

Lo que ha sorprendido a todos es que ya no pelean constantemente. No tienen motivo para hacerlo.

La única persona que les daba todo eso y el motivo por el cual pelean solo para animarlo, no esta con ellos, no los quiere a su lado.

Todos se sobresaltan en el pasillo al ver de nuevo como Gokudera Hayato ha golpeado su mano con el muro, nadie sabe que es lo que piensa cada vez que hace eso.

El club de béisbol esta preocupado por que Yamamoto no ha logrado conectar algún cuadrangular y cuando logra golpear la pelota, lo vuela.

El presidente del club de boxeo ha provocado que la mayoría del grupo lo abandone por que es muy exigente.

Solo algunos, muy pocos de todo el plantel, observan como es que sus cambios han comenzado desde que dame-Tsuna no había asistido a clases, aunque no creen que sea posible que estén así solo por la ausencia del chico.

Reborn desde su posición observa los movimientos de los chicos, sabe que han ido a la casa, pero no se han atrevido a entrar…

El descanso ha terminado y todos regresan a su salón, en el salón 2-A en tres lugares se halla una invitación.

_~~~~Este viernes en la casa Sawada se llevara a cabo un fin de semana estilo Vongola._

_Su presencia es obligatoria._

_La fiesta comienza a las seis de la tarde_

_Pueden llevar lo que gusten~~~~_

Todos los guardianes de la décima generación han recibido la invitación extrañados, debido a lo que se trata y también donde se realizara. Todo parece indicar que les están dando una gran oportunidad para reconciliarse con el castaño.

Mas el recuerdo de la fiesta esta aun presente en la mente de los jóvenes, dicho suceso los detiene tienen ganas de ver al joven, pero no quieren incomodarlo.

Todos llevan la invitación en la mano, pensando en que hacer, si van o no.

Aunque su corazón les indique que vallan, su mente se opone profundamente.

La invitación dice que es su obligación ir, pero no irán, en ese momento no les importa tener que sufrir de los castigos del arcobaleno.

La semana ha pasado rápidamente y es el día de la fiesta. Mientras algunos piensan en que hacer, un castaño espera con ansias las seis de la tarde.

Su casa ha sido preparada para una fiesta muy especial, su madre, Bianchi, Fuuta e I-pin irán a un spa por parte de Dino, el bronco continuara buscando a Yoshimune Sawada.

Así en la casa Sawada se quedan el castaño, Lambo y Reborn.

Tsuna aunque no lo quiera se siente nervioso ante la situación, tiene miedo de que los chicos lo odien demasiado para no presentarse a la fiesta

-Reborn—llama mientras lo mira con su taza de café—si los chicos no llegaran a venir ¿Qué pasara?

-Dejarían de ser tus guardianes y se dispondría a buscarte otros

Ante dichas palabras, Tsuna no puede evitar desear que los jóvenes lleguen a las seis, hasta ahora tendrá tres horas de incertidumbre, por lo que sube a su habitación ha tomar un siesta, como lo ha hecho en esos días.

En kokuyoland, la única chica del grupo ve el reloj, debido a la distancia entre su hogar y la casa del chico, debería irse en ese instante, para llegar algunos minutos antes de las seis, pero no hace nada para moverse, por lo que cierra los ojos…

"_Estaba en su habitación, se hallaba sola como siempre, sus padres cada uno en su mundo olvidándose de la niña que era su hija._

_Se sentó en su cama tomando una cajita musical que le regalara su fallecida abuela, al abrirla la melodía sonaba y le llevaba a un mundo donde era feliz, donde tenia amigos y personas que la querían. Como siempre que tomaba su cajita las lágrimas salían al recordar que la única persona que la quería ya no estaba._

_Mientras escuchaba aquella melodía que era su favorita, cerro los ojos y por unos instantes, le pareció escuchar murmullos, el sonido de un piano, un extraño canto, algo similar a un llanto de bebe y como si algo golpeara otra cosa, después unos minutos escucho risas. _

_Aquellas risas hicieron que cerrara por unos instantes su cajita, para disfrutarlas._

_Abrió de nuevo su cajita musical mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios y sin que ella lo notara una llama de color índigo la rodeaba…_

_Aquel día de octubre alguien hizo una promesa a su favor, alguien dijo que seria su amigo…_

_Aquel día de octubre con cuatro años su destino ya había sido marcado"_

Abrió los ojos y miro de nuevo el reloj, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispone a salir, no sin antes avisarle a sus compañeros.

-Mukuro-sama, ya me voy

-¿A dónde Nagi?—pregunta el chico de peinado tipo piña

-A la fiesta en la casa del jefe

-¿para que vas? Chica tonta—exclama Ken—de seguro te va a correr byon

-Tal vez, pero no quiero ser como mi antigua familia—murmura pero aun así sus amigos le escuchan

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunta Chizuka sin cambiar su rostro

-Cuando yo necesite de mi antigua familia ellos me dieron la espalda, no quiero ser como ellos—dice bajando la mirada recordando a su padre y su madre—ya han pasado dos semanas, el jefe debe estar mas tranquilo y si me corre no importara, regresare, para que se de cuenta de que estoy a su lado

Las palabras de Chrome hacen mella en Mukuro.

=Siempre estaré a tu lado Mukuro, así tu no lo quieras=

-Vamos a ver al Vongola—dice Mukuro para sorpresa de los dos chicos y alegría de la joven—veamos si ya esta de humor.

"_Estaba en el parque ese día practicaba béisbol, quería ser el mejor, para así poder darle un orgullo a sus padres._

_Mientras golpeaba la pelota, comenzó a escuchar algo similar a un llanto a tres melodías que no podía distinguir, un grito y un murmullo, pero no les presto mucha atención su concentración estaba en golpear la pelota con el bat._

_Tres golpes mas dio a la pelota y se detuvo al escuchar unas risas contagiosas, continúo golpeando la pelota, y cuando una sonrisa nacía en su rostro hizo un cuadrangular, justo cuando unas llamas azules lo rodearon._

_Aquél lunes de octubre, cuando hizo su primer cuadrangular, su destino se forjo."_

Yamamoto despertó para ver que en su reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la tarde por lo cual decide salir a dar una vuelta, debido a que no hay mucho clientes sale por el restaurante.

-Hey Takeshi, aquí esta el sushi

-¿para que viejo?—pregunta confundido el beisbolista

-¿Cómo que para que? Es para la fiesta que tendrás en casa de Tsuna

-No iré viejo—dice el joven de forma triste

-¿Por qué no Takeshi?

-Tsuna nos quiere fuera de su vida, tu lo escuchaste el día de la fiesta, es cierto que es sorpresiva la fiesta, pero aun así dudo que sea un deseo de el, mas bien es del bebe que vive en su casa.

-Es cierto que escuche el grito de Tsuna, pero escuche lo que su corazón en verdad quería gritar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Takeshi no todas las palabras debes tomarlas tan en serio, antes de hacerlo observa los ojos de quien las dice, tal vez veas algo que no concuerda con lo dicho

-No… entiendo

-Takeshi, ese día escuche aun chico decir que se alejaran de su vida, pero en sus ojos se veía otra cosa, en sus ojos se podía ver que su grito significaba no se alejen de mi vida.

Yamamoto miro a su padre y recordó ese día que había sido uno de los peores, se dedico solo a recordar los ojos de su amigo castaño y noto el miedo en ellos un miedo profundo

= ¡Aléjense!/ No se alejen=

= ¡Déjenme solo!/ No me dejen solo=

Pero tal vez la que le hizo entender todo fue la última.

= ¡Salgan de mi vida!/ ¡No me abandonen!=

Abrió los ojos comprendiendo, al alzar la vista se hallo con su padre sonriendo

-Si necesitan más Takeshi llámenme

-¡Gracias viejo!

Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa del castaño…

"_Estaba ensayando un pieza que tocaría en su primer recital de piano, enfrente de los amigos de su padre y demás._

_Tocaba la primera melodía que aquella amable señora le había enseñado, pero que jamás volvió._

_Tenia cinco años cumplidos cuando comenzó a tocar una extraña mezcla entre dos melodías que comenzó a escuchar, tratando de ignorara el llanto y grito que se escuchaba así como también el golpeteo y los murmullos._

_Unas risas llenaron el lugar donde estaba provocando que detuviera sus manos, solo unos minutos duro y comenzó de nuevo a tocar, mientras unas llamas rojas lo cubrían y una sonrisa aparecía._

_Aquel lunes catorce, retomo su melodía con la mano derecha sin saber que ese era su destino"_

Gokudera estaba en su apartamento acostado en la sala, abre los ojos al escuchar como tocan la puerta por lo que se levanta para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se halla con su hermana quien tiene unos googles puestos

-Me imagine que estabas aquí—dice Bianchi con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?—pregunta mientras entra a lugar seguido por la mujer

-Quería asegurarme de que fueras a la fiesta

-No tengo por que ir

-Le prometiste a Tsuna estar a su lado ¿no piensas hacerlo?

-El décimo dijo…

-Se lo que dijo, pero no era su sentir, me pidió disculpas y me pregunto por ti, me pregunto que si tu lo perdonarías

-Yo no tengo que perdonarle nada

-Hayato... Tsuna los necesita, espera con ansias esta convivencia, desea volver a verlos, ¿es tu amigo o no? O ¿solo estas con el por ser el décimo vongola?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy a su lado por que es mi amigo!

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tch…

El lo único dice para tomar su chaqueta y salir de su casa, mientras su hermana lo ve salir de su casa con una sonrisa…

"_Había visto en el boxeo la forma de proteger a su hermana menor, por lo que convenció a sus padres a que lo metieran en clases de boxeo._

_Esa tarde estaba haciendo sombra, mientras gritaba extremo cada vez que hacia el movimiento._

_Se unían a sus gritos, unas melodías, lo que parecía ser el llanto de un bebe, el golpe de algo y murmullos._

_Se detuvo a medio ejercicio al escuchar unas risas, volvió a gritar Extremo y dejo una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que las llamas amarillas se convertían en parte de su cuerpo._

_El catorce de octubre descubrió que su pasión era extrema y sin saberlo su futuro también seria extremo"_

Ryohei se encuentra en su casa, hace una hora se había encontrado a la madre de Tsuna, quien le había preguntado el por que no había podido ir a la casa, le tuvo que decir una mentira que la mujer creyó, pero tal vez fueron sus ultimas palabras lo que han hecho que se levante y se prepare

=Tsuna esta muy ilusionado con verles, después de dos semanas esta fiesta será como una bienvenida, cuenta las horas y los minutos para que estén todos en casa=

-Kyoko—llama a su hermana quien esta con Haru—vamos que se hace tarde

-¿Tarde onichan?—pregunta la muchacha confundida

-¿Hahi? ¿Tarde para que desu?—pregunta la alumna del instituto midori

-¡PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA EXTREMO!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Kyoko, vamos, la cita es a la seis

Así todos los invitados a la fiesta se dirigen a la casa Sawada.

Mientras Tsuna prepara todo en su habitación para Natsu y Roll, quienes deberán quedarse en ella, aunque ambos parecen inconformes, no les queda más que aceptar la orden.

Tsuna los mira comer la fruta que les subió cuando de pronto siente a Lambo en su cabeza.

-Hey dame-Tsuna, estas listo para la fiesta

-Si Lambo—responde

-¿Qué tienes Tsuna?—Lambo sabe que su hermano mayor aun esta mal, triste, e intenta hacer de todo para ayudarlo—dime

-Tengo miedo de que los chicos no vengan Lambo

-Ya veraz que si estarán aquí Tsuna—dice Lambo y el castaño se sorprende de la seguridad del menor, por lo que sonríe—sino vienen el gran Lambo-san ira por ellos y los traerá a todos

-Jajaja, espero que lleguen, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si no lo hacen

Lambo sonríe al ver que logro alegrar a su hermano mayor, ha querido ir a hablar con estupidera y los demás, pero Reborn no lo ha dejado, indicando que en esos momentos sus salidas, así como las de I-pin pueden perjudicar al Vongola.

Mientras en la cocina Reborn toma una taza de café, sabe que Hibari acaba de llegar, solo faltan algunos minutos para las seis y no hay señales de los otros, pero aun confía en que llegaran. Su sonrisa aparece al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los que faltaban han llegado

Lambo sale dejando a Tsuna con sus tres guardianes de sueño como el y los otros lo llaman, decide ir por los demás, no quiere ver el rostro del mayor lleno de miedo y tristeza, por lo que se propone salir a buscarlos, pero al verlos reunidos al pie de las escaleras, regresa por Tsuna, en cuanto entra a la habitación, jala al castaño

-¡Espera Lambo!—grita haciendo que todos miren donde las escaleras y vean como el niño vaca jala al heredero de Vongola-¡Lambo detente!—mas sus palabras mueren y es jalado, provocando que caiga por las escaleras—itte, ¡te dije que esperaras Lambo!

-No te escuche Tsuna—dice el niño con un dedo en su nariz

-Lambo eres imposible

-Etto… jefe ¿se encuentra bien?

Tsuna escucha la voz de su guardiana y mira donde la escucha, ahí están los nueve chicos, su sonrisa aparece, ellos han ido a la fiesta… una fiesta organizada por Reborn… una fiesta a la que los obligo ir… de seguro esos chicos frente a el lo odian y solo están ahí por ser un evento Vongola… la sonrisa que había estado en sus rostro desaparece, se levanta y carga a Lambo para comprobar que Hibari ya esta ahí.

"_Escuchaba el himno de la escuela de su abuelo, una escuela a la que iría y donde pondría el orden, como lo hiciera su abuelo en tiempos jóvenes._

_Al escuchar aquel canto, también comenzó a escuchar dos melodías, suaves tiernas, también un grito, el llanto que identifico al de un bebe, como alguien golpeaba un objeto y murmullos._

_Uno de los murmullos le molestaba y una sonrisa se creo en sus labios, **mordería hasta la muerte **al dueño de ese murmullo, era una promesa._

_Unas risas hicieron que detuviera la grabación del himno y su sonrisa se ensancho para volver a poner el himno, cerraba los ojos para disfrutar los sonidos que lo rodeaban mientra las llamas moradas danzaban a su alrededor._

_Aquel lunes hizo un promesa a la par de un desconocido de siempre enfrentarse, aquel día su vida comenzó el camino a su destino." _

Hibari, abrió los ojos al escuchar el estruendo y aunque quiso ir a ver a su herbívoro debían aparentar por el bien del castaño, pero al verlo entrar con el rostro serio, pero con ojos llenos de duda y miedo, sentándose en uno de los sillones con el niño vaca en brazos, quien se separa inmediatamente.

Se acerca para sentarse a su lado derecho

-Ya que están aquí, pasen a la sala

Dice Reborn quien había visto todo, noto el cambio de su alumno y también noto el alivio en los rostros de los jóvenes al ver la sonrisa del cielo, pero al notar como la perdía, también, se sintieron perdidos.

Así todos entran a la sala para ver que Hibari esta sentado junto a Tsuna, Gokudera se molesta, pero no hace comentario alguno, así que deciden sentarse.

Kyoko, Ryohei, Lambo, Chizuka y Ken, en un sillón, mientras que Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, en otro, siendo que Gokudera se sentara junto a Hibari y Haru a un lado de Tsuna, al no haber otro lugar.

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos dar por comenzado el fin de semana vongola—dice el arcobaleno tomando la atención de los presentes—antes que nada frente a ustedes hay unos brazaletes, pónganselos—dice el bebe y todos aceptan—bien la primera actividad será una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, cada uno sacara un pregunta que yo leeré y todos deberán contestarla de forma verdadera a menos que quieran un castigo, sabre quien miente debido a los brazaletes, ya que si pueden observar tienen dos leds, uno verde y otro rojo, cuando el verde sea verdad y rojo mentira y tendrán un castigo—dice con una sonrisa que produce escalofríos—bien todo será en sentido a las manecillas del reloj, Kyoko, empieza—la joven asiente y saca un papel que le entrega a un Reborn disfrazado de juez—la primera pregunta es: ¿Cuál ha sido tu peor navidad? y ¿Por qué?

-Mmm… creo que fue cuando tenia seis—dice la chica con una sonrisa—no me regalaron la muñeca que quería

-Cuando tenía ocho, mis padres no me permitieron ir a un torneo de boxeo que fue extremo

-Mm, la peor navidad fue el año pasado, no pude matar a Reborn—exclama Lambo provocando extrañeza a los jóvenes

-Fue cuando tenia nueve, no hubo cena byon

-A los nueve no hubo decoración

-A los siete cuando mi cajita de música se rompió

-¿Debo responder dicha pregunta?—cuestiona Mukuro

-Si no respondes Mukuro te impondré un castigo

-Cuando tenía seis—dice pero al ver la mirada del arcobaleno suspiro—mmm...alguien que era importante para mí murió en diciembre

-La primera navidad que pase sin mama a los diez

-Cuando tenia ocho, ya que me había escapado de mi casa.

-A los nueve, falleció el único herbívoro al que respete

-Mm… la verdad no se, dime una edad y te contare—dice Tsuna con una voz sin emoción alguna, pero para los chicos la respuesta es extraña

-Los cinco años

-No fue mala para mi, fue mala para mi mama, al parecer estuve en el hospital, no se, cuando desperté ya era año nuevo

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del heredero Vongola, Reborn solo mantuvo su mirada en el joven

-Continuemos Ryohei…

Las preguntas continuaron, algunas hacían reír a todos, otras le hacia entender que no conocían nada del castaño, tres preguntas habían demostrado que el chico había sufrido mucho en la infancia, así llegaron a la ultima pregunta.

-Bien Haru, la última pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-Hahi, bueno mi mayor miedo es que algo malo le pase a los que quiero

-Que algo malo le pase a mi hermano por alguna pelea

-que a Kyoko le pase algo y no pueda protegerla al extremo

-Mm, que no pueda cuidar a los que quiero byon

-Perder a los que me importan—dice Chizuka mirando a otro lado

-Que me separen de los míos—susurra Chrome

-Yo no tengo miedo a nada Kfufufu

-Mukuro

-Bien, lastimar a los que me importan

-Defraudar a mis amigos—dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa triste

-No poder cumplir mis promesas—exclama Gokudera

-Hibari tu mayor miedo es

-Fallar en mi juramento bebe

-Tsuna tu turno para responder…

Todos miraron al joven quien tenia la mirada baja, mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-Tsuna

-Que las personas que quiero me abandonen y se olviden de mí

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en el castaño y después se desviaron…

Los jóvenes se habían dejado llevar por las palabras del heredero castaño, aquellas dos semanas donde se habían alejado al chico lo habían estado lastimando.

Reborn tomo nota de las respuestas que daba Tsuna, todas habían sido hechas para obtener información del castaño, ahora estaba conciente que su actitud dame, era un forma de protegerse por lo sucedido en su infancia, de la separación de ambos niños que lo abandonaron y de su padre quien lo olvido, del propio secuestro…

-Haru-chan, Chrome-chan vamos a hacer unos refrigerios—dice Kyoko quitando la tensión del ambiente, así ambas chicas se levantan para hacer los refrigerios

Reborn se levanto tenia que saber del internamiento de Tsuna, así que se retiro a la habitación de huéspedes, minutos después Hibari se le unió.

-Ciaossu mmama—dice el bebe poniendo el alta voz para que Hibari escuche también—perdón por molestarte, pero quería saber sobre el internamiento de Tsuna

~~** ¿Ara? ¿Su internamiento? –exclama la mujer—bueno fue los cinco años, un día después de que la policía me lo entregara, lo encontré con una fiebre realmente altísima, Iemitsú me acompaño al hospital, ahí nos digiero que era un pulmonía, pero no creo que fuera así—dice quedándose en silencio—Tsuna callo en coma, los médicos no daban esperanza que despertara, pero a pesar del diagnostico despertó el primero de enero**

-Tsuna ¿hizo algo raro el día anterior?

**~~Solo pedía irse con su papa, y que quería ver a su amigo Kyoya y ahhh, un niño de nombre Kuro, creo, no recuerdo bien el nombre del otro niño**

-El niño de peinado gracioso—dice Reborn mientras mira como Hibari abre la puerta para ver al castaño, por lo que quita el alta voz—ese niño

**~~Si, el niño de peino similar a la de la chica que luego va a casa**

-Mmama por casualidad el nombre del otro niño es….

Afuera de la habitación Tsuna esta en brazos de Kyoya, quien lo abrazaba con ternura

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?

-Quiero que se cánsele

-¿Por qué?

-No me siento cómodo

-Tsuna

-Se que tu, Dino-nii y Reborn me digiero que fuera egoísta, pero no puedo, no puedo obligarlos a estar conmigo…yo

-No llores Tsuna, hagamos esto, deja que el bebe realice las demás actividades y si para mañana te sigues sintiendo incomodo hablaremos con el bebe, para que suspenda todo ¿entendido?

-Si

-Todo saldrá bien amor

Exclamo Hibari mientras lo besa sin saber que un joven miraba la escena.

Mukuro se había quedado con los demás al ver como Hibari seguía al arcobaleno, algo entre ellos y el castaño sucedida y tenia que ver con la fiesta y el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna, después vio como el castaño se levantaba y decidió seguirlo para asegurarse que estaba bien… algo en el le hizo hacerlo como si supiera que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar y lo necesitara.

Así lo siguió hasta que lo vio tocar la puerta por donde salio el guardián de la nube y escucho la conversación con el

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ahora molestaría a al ave, quería a Tsunayoshi como quería a sus otros tres protegidos de Kokuyo y sabia que lo mejor para el era ave-kun, pero eso no significara que no lo molestaría, aunque Tsuna estuviera en medio

/Al fin desde que somos niños lo decidí/

Aquel pensamiento borro su sonrisa, ese recuerdo junto con otros lo siguen atormentando, recuerda poco antes de su vida con la maldita familia Estreano, recordaba vagamente a su padre y a su mejor amigo un niño menor que el, que murió al ser aplastado, esos recuerdos habían aparecido al conocer al heredero Vongola y algunos mientras estuvo en aquel sueño inducido en la prisión… pero ahora con los recuerdos del futuro y la aparición del dueño de la voluntad del anillo que compartía con Chrome le hacia tener sueños incomprensibles

Rokuro Mukuro es su nombre, pero su apellido, Rokuro es por parte de su ¿madre?, no utiliza el apellido de su padre por protección…

-¿Mukuro-sama?—pregunta Chrome llegando, la ventaja de la chica es que siempre hablaba despacio

-Shhh mi querida Chrome, quiero que veas algo que te va a gustar—dice ayudándole a que se asome, logra tapar la boca de la chica antes de que grite y le sonríe—será nuestro secreto ¿entendido?

-Si Mukuro-sama, por cierto la comida ya esta

-Entonces hay que avisarles a los tortolos

Reborn salio con la mirada oculta, la madre de Tsuna le había dado el nombre del primer amigo de Tsuna, era increíble que el lo fuera, la pregunta era ¿Por qué actuaba como lo hacia?

-Reborn ¿pasa algo?

-Nada Tsuna no te preocupes

-Y aquí están el Vongola, Ave-kun y el arcobaleno—dice Mukuro apareciendo con una sonrisa en los labios seguido de Chrome y abrazar a Tsuna quien se sonrojo—díganme ¿que hace?

-Nada que te interese Rokuro Mukuro—dice Hibari mirándolo con odio

-Mukuro-sama, no incomode al jefe por favor

-No Chrome no me incomoda

-¿Vez mi linda Chrome? No le incomoda mi presencia, pero bueno la cena esta lista, ¿vamos?

Exclamo el chico tomando de los hombros para llevarlo donde todos estaban. Chrome iba a su lado Hibari detrás mirando con odio a Mukuro, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de arrebatarle a su herbívoro, mientras que Reborn miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida algo le decía que la nieblas ya sabían de la relación entre ambos jóvenes

Ante la sorpresa de la acción de las nieblas nadie dijo nada, ya que como si los miembros de Kokuyo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo dejaron a Tsuna en medio de ellos, Mukuro y Chrome de un lado y Chizuka y Ken del otro, aunque se podía notar incomodidad en ellos.

La cena pasó sin mucho miramiento, Tsuna sonreía al ver como Lambo y Ken peleaban la comida, como los demás platicaban, Reborn se había retirado debido a una llamada de Dino

-¿Qué pasa dame-Dino?

**~~ ¿Cómo va la fiesta?**

-Mal, Tsuna se siente incomodo, quede un trato silencioso con Hibari, si la situación no mejora suspenderá todo—exclamo con frustración

**~~Entiendo, tal vez te sea de ayuda**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

**~~Encontré un diario de la primera generación, es de Asari Ugetsu, habla que primo estuvo deprimido un tiempo a la muerte de su esposa y después Daemon Spade también lo estuvo, al parecer hicieron una actividad que ayudo a ellos a salir de la depresión, una actividad con ilusiones y tal vez nos ayude con los recuerdos de Tsuna, aunque seria decirles la verdad a ellos dos**

-No creo que halla problema con ninguno

**~~Aunque no entiendo tu comentario, las ilusiones a crear son simples, los momentos más felices con la persona o situación en cuestión**

-Eso será de ayuda a Tsuna para tratar de liberar algunos de sus recuerdos

**~~Por eso creí prudente llamar, a antes de que lo olvide, los resultados llegaron, no los he abierto, creo que lo mejor es que los veas primero**

-Bien hecho Dino, si no te llamo deberás venir antes de las cinco con una camioneta

**~~ ¿Para que?**

-Eso no te incumbe dame-Dino

**~~Entiendo, tú y tus planes, bien nos vemos a eso de las cinco**

Después de cenar se mantuvieron en la sala, Tsuna seguía custodiado por los kokuyo, Mukuro miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Hibari, quien ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de la piña

-Bien, ahora haremos una actividad con ayuda de Chrome y Mukuro, vamos a ver a las personas mas importantes de nuestra vida, Mukuro y Chrome pondrán una mano en el hombro de la persona en cuestión y hará que su anillo brille invocando la ilusión, Tsuna comenzamos contigo

-B…bien

Así los tres jóvenes se levantaron e hicieron lo que el bebe dijo.

Tsuna inhalo profundo y cerro los ojos, lo primero que vino a la mente y que fue demostrado fue el parque que fue cambiado inmediatamente por un jardín, en ese jardín aparecieron los miembros de la décima generación, todos, su madre, Bianchi, Fuuta, los arcobaleno, e incluso los varia, pero para todos había algo extraño, incluso Mukuro no sabía que pensar, ya que la mitad de su rostro se veía y la otra mitad no además, habían dos sombras que no se podían distinguir, solo los ojos de ambos, unos eran azules y los otros eran de color gris.

Tsuna solo tenia presentes esas imágenes, había invocado la imagen de las personas mas importantes para el, con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se hallo con las tres sombras, pero antes de otra cosa, un recuerdo vino a su mente, estaba el y primo abrazándolo, por la espalda, antes de desaparecer…

Tsuna por fin supo que había sentido al tener los brazos alrededor de el, pero no entendió por que se sintió tan vacío al no tenerlos, al principio creyó que era por lo sucedido con Uni, pero ahora ya no sabia que era lo que provocaba el vacío.

-Ne… necesito ir al baño

Dice para salir e ir al baño, Reborn comprende la actitud del castaño, su deseo era ver si con el poder de las nieblas podía ver el rostro de esas sombras, pero tal vez lo que llamo la atención fue el recuerdo de Primo en todo eso

-Fue invocado de manera inconsciente—dijo Mukuro sentándose, la ilusión de Tsuna le provoco dolor de cabeza—al parecer deseba saber algo

-Parecía que el jefe quería saber que sintió ante las acciones de Primo, pero no entiendo el porque

Mientras Tsuna se refrescaba la cara, quería entender por que había invocado ese recuerdo, pero no sabia como interpretarlo, abrió el botiquín y saco las aspirinas, después fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso llenándolo de agua

-Chrome, Mukuro ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien—respondió Chrome

-Me duele la cabeza

-Al parecer Chrome deberá continuar, pero tu pasaras—dice Reborn con una sonrisa—y ahora que Tsuna ha vuelto, Gokudera tu sigues

-Toma—dice Tsuna dándole unas aspirinas y el vaso—perdón

-Descuida

-Ahora entiendo por que papa decía que no debía jugar así—murmura, pero el comentario es escuchado por Reborn

-Bien dame-Tsuna—exclama sentándose en la cabeza del chico—presta atención

Así Tsuna vio como el también era importante para aquellos jóvenes y eso le incomodo al grado de mirar a otro lado, después de eso jugaron unos videojuegos, la tensión había desaparecido y Tsuna tenia una sonrisa en los labios, era el mismo antes del asunto del futuro.

Así llegaron a media noche, donde Reborn dio una nueva actividad.

-Bien hora de leyendas urbanas

Así comenzaron a contar leyendas comunes, las más conocidas, así como también algunas inventadas

-Una mas y nos disponemos a dormir un rato—exclama Reborn mirando el reloj—también alguna experiencia propia

Había decidido que el joven se mantuviera despierto mas allá de las tres, para que esa madrugara no tuviera pesadillas, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, eran las dos treinta, el relato debería durar hasta las tres treinta, para que Tsuna no entrara en la crisis.

Mukuro y Hibari se percataron de la mirada del arcobaleno al reloj, Hibari presintió que se debía a las pesadillas del chico, mientras que Mukuro no podía intuir el por que de dicha acción

-Hahi, la leyenda del siete de diciembre—exclama Haru

-Es cierto esa leyenda hay que decirla también jeje-dice Yamamoto

-¿De que se trata?—pregunta Chrome interesada, ya que todo ese tipo de cosas le gustaban

-Bueno según esta leyenda se dio aproximadamente en los primeros años de la ciudad, algo así como doscientos años o mas, antes de mil ochocientos—comienza Kyoko—se dice que en la madrugada del siete de diciembre las campanas y el gong sonaron exactamente a las tres de la madrugada

-Eso no es extraño, ni misterioso

-Calma Gokudera, esto aun no termina

-Hahi, es cierto, se vuelve misteriosa, por que hace diez años a las tres de la mañana volvió a suceder…-dice la chica mirando a todos—algunas personas que viven en la zona oeste de la ciudad, despertaron antes, por que escucharon una explosión, muchas personas dice que también se escucharon una risa y un grito cerca de una bodega que esta en esa área y que se ha mantenido abandonada

- Según algunas personas—toma la palabra Yamamoto—dice que en aquella bodega una terrible tragedia marco a uno de los principales benefactores de la ciudad, al parecer uno de sus hijos, aquí no se sabe que es verdad, si se perdió o fue secuestrado, estaba en dicha bodega y que murió en ella

-Lo mas extremo de esta historia es que a eso de las siete de la mañana del siete de diciembre del dos mil dos, varias personas dijeron que habían visto el fantasma de un niño rodeado por llamas caminar por aquella área, iba vestido con un kimono azul y unas getas…-termina Ryohei

-Mm... No es muy distinta a la que se decía en Italia—exclama Chizuka sin cambiar su tono

-¿Hahi? ¿Hay una similar en Italia?

-Si, es muy similar, solo que no es un gong y no es en la madrugada es a las dos de la tarde y fue una balacera byon

-Jajaja, quien lo iba a decir, también en Italia sucedió algo similar—exclama Yamamoto

-¿Sobre la experiencia?—dice Reborn-¿Quién comienza?

-Yo—dice Yamamoto-Bueno fue en octubre de hace diez años durante un practica de béisbol escuche, unas risas, una melodía de piano, un llanto, un himno, no recuerdo cual era

-Una cajita de música, un grito y el golpe de un bat—termina Chrome mirando al guardián—yo también escuche eso

-¡Que extremo yo también lo hice!

Reborn noto como los guardianes de la décima generación indicaban que habían escuchado esas cosas aquel día. Tenia que averiguar que día había sido. Todos habían hecho el comentario, el único que faltaba era Tsuna

-¿Y tu Tsuna-kun? ¿Que recuerdas de ese día?—pregunta Kyoko mientras mira donde su amigo-¿Tsuna-kun que tienes?

Pregunta y hace que todos voltean a ver al joven, quien tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas y parece no escuchar a nadie

-Tsuna ¿Qué tienes?—pregunta Yamamoto acercándose y ver como el rostro del castaño tiene un sonrojo, por lo que decide poner su mano sobre su frente—Tsuna esta hirviendo

Chrome al escucharlo se había levantado para ir por un paño y agua, mientras que los jóvenes recostaban al heredero en el sillón, justo cuando se escucho una explosión, de pronto de la parte superior, Roll, bajaba empujando a Natsu y Hibird ya estaba en el respaldo del sillón entonando el himno, Chrome le había puesto ya el paño en la frente…

Todos miraban preocupados al castaño , nadie sabia como actuar, todos se habían sentado alrededor de el, esperando que la fiebre desapareciera, inconcientemente los anillos se activaron, nadie se percato excepto Reborn y espero que eso fuera una buena señal.

Dieron las tres veinticinco cuando el final de la pesadilla se dio…

-Natsu modo difensa

Susurro para que su pequeño compañero hiciera su mandato, ante la sorpresa de todos, pero minutos después apareció Natsu, las chicas le habían pasado una manta para cobijarlo

-Arcobaleno ¿Cuál es el interés en el reloj?—pregunta Mukuro quien había observado sus acciones

-Tsuna sufre una pesadilla que lo despierta las tres y le permite dormir hasta las cuatro, ese es el motivo del por que de su cansancio y parte del por que exploto en la fiesta, por ahora hay que descansar, ya mañana veremos como despierta Tsuna

Después de lo dicho por el tutor miraron a Tsuna, para después comenzar a recostarse cerca del sillón.

"_Era el día de su cumpleaños, lunes catorce de octubre, estaba feliz su amigo Kuro había llegado días antes y se quedaría hasta año nuevo._

_Entro corriendo al comedor seguido de su amigo cuyo peinado parecía una piña, al llegar se detuvo de forma abrupta, en el comedor no debía haber nadie, pero en ese instante había unas sombras, eran seis sombras de niños. Que producían varios sonidos, tres parecían ser melodías, un golpe, un grito y un llanto._

_El niño de peinado extraño también estaba sorprendido ante la presencia de las sombras, sabía que esas sombras no eran ilusiones, que eran reales, pero que no estaban en ese lugar._

_Miro a su amigo y se acerco a las sombra_

_-Tsuna ten cuidado_

_-No nos harán nada—exclamo el niño con una sonrisa, su graciosas sensación le decía que podía acercarse—son agradables _

_Dice y es entonces que se percatan que son cinco niños y una niña. De los cinco niños hay un bebe._

_-Eso es raro ¿Qué piensas Kuro?_

_-La verdad no se que pensar, es extraño que estas sombras estén aquí, deberíamos comentarle a nuestros padres en cuanto aparezcan—el pequeño asiéntete, pero en eso se acerca a la única niña-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?_

_-Esta llorando ¿Qué crees que le halla pasado?_

_-No lo se…_

_Ambos se quedan en silencio a pesar de tener una extraña cajita, se nota que la pequeña llora…_

_-Kuro ¿la puedes ayudar?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-No se, pero ayúdala Kuro, yo se que tu puedes_

_-Bueno lo hare… pero primero debo conocerla para ayudarla, te lo prometo… pero a cambio me la pasare peleando con este chico—dice alejándose de la pequeña y se acerca a un chico mas o menos de su altura—siempre peleare con el_

_-Pero_

_-Tsuna no lo lastimare, no lo haremos, te prometo ayudar a la niña siempre y cuando me permitas pelear con el_

_-Prometido y gracias…Sabes me agradan mucho aunque no los conozca, crees… ¿crees que cuando los conozcamos quieran ser mis amigos?_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo serian? Ya veras que cuando los conozcamos seremos amigos los ocho_

_El pequeño asiente con aquella sonrisa que lo característica _

_-Tormenta—comienza diciendo señalando con su mano derecha—lluvia, trueno, sol, nube, niebla, niebla_

_-Y tu nuestro cielo a quien debemos proteger, nosotros somos tus guardianes_

_-Kuro..._

_-Nos has elegido como tus guardianes Tsuna, además tu papa siempre te dice pequeño cielo, así que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado como tus guardianes, pero sobre todo como tus amigos, es una promesa_

_El pequeño cielo sonríe y sin saber porque comienza reírse y contagia a su amigo, los sonidos que los habían rodeado desaparecen por unos minutos para después reiniciar…_

_Pero ninguno de los niños se percato de que unas llamas los habían rodeado y aquellas sombras tenían sonrisas"_

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado nos vemos en el proximo lunes Ciao_


	10. Chapter 10

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Tsuna despertó mas relajado y descansado, se incorporo y la manta que lo había protegido callo, además de que Hibird estaba en el respaldo del sillón junto a Roll y Natsu estaba en sus brazos, estaba confundido en ese instante el no recordaba haberse acostado a dormir, de hecho lo ultimo que recordaba era que Reborn había indicado algo sobre leyendas urbanas, si acaso había estado consiente de solo dos, aunque no sabia en que instante se había dormido, pero si que había tenido sus respectivas pesadillas como Reborn les llamaba junto a sus recuerdos, esta vez había sido de su cumpleaños, junto a su primer amigo, al cual llamo Kuro, aunque su intuición le decía que ese no era su nombre completo.

Salio de sus pensamientos para mirar a su alrededor, la imagen que le rodea había hecho que naciera una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos se hallaban dormido, pero el motivo de su sonrisa era simple estaban acomodados de extrañas formas, además aquellos que compartían el deber guardianes estaban cerca de el.

Frente a el, se encontraban las chicas compartiendo el otro sofá, completamente acostados en el suelo Ken y Chizuka, este ultimo utilizando el vientre del primero como almohada…

En uno de los extremos del sillón donde él estaba sentado Yamamoto, sus piernas eran usadas por Gokudera como almohada, enfrente él se había quitado la mesa del centro y estaban Lambo y Ryohei dormidos, Lambo estaba en el pecho de Ryohei y este tenía los abrazos completamente abiertos, en el otro extremo estaba Hibari y Mukuro quienes tenían las cabezas recargadas mutuamente, mientras que Chrome también estaba sentada pero ellas estaba recargada en el pecho de Mukuro quien la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, el único que no estaba en la escena era Reborn

-¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna?—pregunto el arcobaleno quien había estado mirándolo sin que ser percatado el joven

-Mejor ¿Qué paso?

-Eso dímelo tú, ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-vagamente dos de las leyendas, y después mis recuerdos, no recuerdo en que momento me dormí, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-simple, en ningún momento cerraste los ojos, para nosotros estabas despierto, no fue hasta la última leyenda que nos percatamos que algo estaba mal—exclamo él bebe mientras miraba al joven— entraste en una especie de trance, cuando nos percatamos de que estabas llorando no dimos cuenta de que tenías fiebre, los preocupaste—ante aquellas palabras los ojos del heredero se abrieron

-Ya… ya veo, lo siento Reborn, no fue mi intención

-Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta, dime ¿algo de tus recuerdos?

-Bueno algunos fueron confusos, pero tuve uno de mi cumpleaños fue el mas lógico

-Después me lo contaras—exclamo Reborn mientras miraba a Lambo quien se comenzaba a remover, signo de que despertaría—por cierto le tome fotos a los chicos estando así

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Servirán para cuando los quiera chantajear

-¡Reborn!

-¡Tsuna!

El castaño había gritado, provocando que Lambo despertara y gritara para despertar a todos.

Chrome, Chizuka y Gokudera, al ver sus almohadas se sonrojaron, mientras que Mukuro y Hibari se fulminaron con la mirada

-Tsuna ¿Cómo estas?—pregunto el pequeño trueno, provocando a todos que prestaran al heredero quien tenia en sus brazos al niño-¿Tsuna?

-Ya estoy mejor Lambo—respondió con una sonrisa y sintió la mirada de todos, cosa que lo sonrojo—la… lamento haberlos preocuparlos

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Tsuna-kun?

-Si Kyoko-chan

-Reborn mentiroso, dijiste que Tsuna ya no tendría mas fiebre—exclama Lambo señalando al hitman quien frunce el ceño

-¿Cómo me has llamado vaca estúpida?

-Reborn, hoy no, por favor—pide el chico a su tutor

-Está bien dame-Tsuna—dice sin mirarlo

-Hahi, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan vamos a preparar comida, desu

Exclamo Haru, teniendo un asentimiento de las chicas y se dirigieron a la cocina

-¿Seguro que ya te sientes mejor Tsuna?

-Si Yamamoto

- Decimo, si esta indispuesto, solo dígalo y que se suspenda esta fiesta

-Tsuna

Llama Reborn, haciendo que el joven lo mire, sabe que lo dicho por Gokudera le da una salida, solo debe decir que **será lo mejor**, y el evento se suspenderá, sabe que Hibari, también espera la respuesta

-Estoy bien Gokudera-kun, no hay necesidad de que se suspenda esto

Una sonrisa apareció en todos, lo que menos querían era alejarse del chico…

Después de un rato las chicas les llevaron lo prepararon y sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Al terminar esto continuaron con las demás actividades, que eran contar chiste y Karaoke

El karaoke, no fue tan desastroso como Tsuna pensó, si era cierto que hubo un momento de tensión, en el instante de que Reborn puso un dueto entre Hibari y Mukuro con one nigth star, pero gracias a un comentario por parte de Tsuna calmo los ánimos

-Creo que su rivalidad, le dio un toque distinto a la canción, si la sacaran seria un éxito rotundo

Dicha palabras provocaron un sonrojo imperceptible en ambos jóvenes, quienes se alejaron

Reborn tenia una sonrisa, sin quererlo Tsuna le había dado una idea más para chantajear a esos dos en un futuro

Juegos de mesa, incluso escondidillas habían sido las actividades que continuaron hasta que al diez para las cinco, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Dino

-Veo que se están divirtiendo

Exclamo al ver a los chicos jugando Twister, excepto Mukuro y Hibari quienes eran los que daban las ordenes, provocando que todos perdieran y se rieran mientras que ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa divertida

-¿Cómo estas Tsuna?—pregunta ayudándolo a levantarse y darle un beso en la frente, eso se había vuelto un ritual entre ellos-¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Estoy mejor Dino-nii y mi noche fue extraña

Los jóvenes solo vieron el interactuar de ambos, pero no digiero nada, Hibari aunque sabia de esas demostraciones de amor fraternal, como lo había llamado Dino, seguían sin gustarle, pero debido a que ninguno de los presentes sabía de la relación de ambos debía mantener su ira para otro momento.

Mukuro quien veía todas las acciones de Hibari simplemente sonrió con malicia, molestarlo seria muy entretenido…

-¿Qué haces aquí bronco?—pregunto Gokudera

-Vine por ordenes de Reborn—exclamo con una sonrisa, había estado rogando toda la mañana no recibir la llamada-¿y bien?

-Es hora de irnos, debemos llegar antes de que anochezca

Nadie comprendió las palabras del arcobaleno, pero asintieron, así subieron a la camioneta que Dino había llevado para ese momento.

La camioneta los lleva hasta los límites del bosque, confundiendo a todos, Tsuna miro a Reborn quien asintió, la ya sabía a donde iban y Hibari también.

-Bien, creo que aquí nos despedimos—dice Dino mirando a los jóvenes—Reborn ten

-Son los resultados

-Como veraz no los he abierto

-Bien hecho dame-Dino, por cierto quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de…

Los chicos miraban la entrada del bosque preguntándose que harían ahí, de pronto Tsuna sintió un peso en su cabeza

-Bien, pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean, no se detengan, Tsuna ya sabes, guíanos

Tsuna simplemente asintió y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, no habían entendido las palabras del tutor, no fue sino hasta que aparecieron los mensajes del barranco, con nerviosismo continuaron siguiendo al castaño.

Mientras caminaban, Mukuro no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico, el conocía esa camino, pero nunca pudo regresar, nunca quiso hacerlo

Tres miradas notaron la nostalgia de la niebla mayor, dos no comprendía el por que dicha emoción en sus ojos, mientras que la otra lo sabia o lo intuía.

Poco a poco el miedo de los presentes desapareció al ver la mansión que les daba la bienvenida, aunque metros atrás se había marcado la existencia de un barranco, que no apareció en ningún momento.

Tsuna continúa a la entrada de la mansión, él había estado por fuera, pero esta vez entraría junto a sus amigos, así se acerco aquella puerta que había atravesado muchas veces en su infancia y que deseo volver a atravesar.

Así aquella puerta de madera se abrió dejando pasar a los visitantes de ese momento.

Si aquel vestíbulo hablara, habría gritado al ver entrar a su dueño original en ese momento junto a otros chicos.

Tsuna miro el vestíbulo que le daba la bienvenida, una extraña sensación se instalo en su pecho, era añoranza junto a la melancolía.

-Guíanos al comedor

Fue un susurro provocado por su tutor quien iba sobre su cabeza, este asintió para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Los pasos de todos eran silenciados por las capas de polvo que cubrían aquel piso de madera, era fácil ver sus huellas como si pisaran nieve.

Al final llegaran a las puertas del comedor, este se hallaba cerrado, pero le permitió a los visitantes entrar sin problemas, ahí, frente a ellos, una mesa larga cubierta por una sabana blanca y sobre este unas ocho sillas

-Bien nos acomodaremos aquí, para cenar y después les indicare la última actividad del día

Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a bajar las sillas de la mesa, para poder cenar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Tsuna fue por las sillas que faltaban, todos estaban sorprendidos de que supiera donde estaban, pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

Así con sillas suficientes se sentaron, Tsuna se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Gokudera se sentaba a su lado derecho, a su izquierda ocupo el lugar Yamamoto, Lambo junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei aun lado de Gokudera, Hibari junto a Ryohei, mientras que Chrome a un lado de este, frente a ella, Mukuro, las chicas se sentaron junto a Chrome y los chicos junto a Mukuro, así Reborn tomo el otro lado de la mesa

Así cenaron en silencio, mientras en sus mentes se preguntaban donde estaban y como es que Tsuna conocía esa casa, pero decidieron continuar en silencio, aun debían ganarse de nuevo la confianza del joven Vongola.

La cena paso sin mucho contratiempo, al finalizar, Reborn se retiro pidiéndoles que se quedaran ahí y no salieran para nada, orden que cumplieron.

Reborn se fue a algunos lugares a esconder algunos objetos, la mansión era grande así que se podía jugar bien lo que tenía planeado…

Después de media hora, Reborn regreso e indico lo que harían a partir de ese momento.

-Bien haremos un prueba de valor en la mansión, he escondidos unos brazaletes parecidos a los que portan, estos sonaran cuando estén cerca de los que busquen, debido a lo grande que es la mansión, se dividirán en parejas que ya elegí, irán buscaran el brazalete que les corresponde y buscaran un lugar donde dormir, deberán llevar una lámpara y dos mantas ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron ante aquellas palabras.

-Bien el primer equipo en salir serán Yamamoto y Gokudera

-Tch, tendre que ir con el Friki del béisbol

-ma, ma Gokudera será divertido

Así ambos jóvenes tomaron lo indicado y se alejaron para poder buscar aquel brazalete…

Media hora paso cundo Reborn decidió mandar a la siguiente pareja conformada por Haru y Kyoko.

Así en lapsos de día hora las parejas se fueron hiendo: Chizuka y Ken, Ryohei y Lambo, quedando en la sala solo las nieblas, Hibari y Tsuna.

-Me imagino que el siguiente equipo somos nosotros—afirmo Mukuro teniendo un asentimiento por parte del bebe—bien, vamos Chrome, que descanses Vongola

-Hasta mañana jefe

Tsuna asintió y los vio partir.

-Bien ahora que estamos solos, háblame de tu recuerdo Tsuna

El castaño asintió y le conto sobre lo que recordaba de su sueño, Reborn frunció el ceño, aquello le intrigaba, había pasado la media hora en que las nieblas habían partido, por lo que ambos jóvenes también habían salido…

Reborn los vio partir, así el se decidió por investigar la planta baja de la mansión, tal vez descubriría algo que le pudiera indicar sobre la familia de su alumno.

Gokudera y Yamamoto ya habían obtenido su brazalete, ahora se disponían a buscar donde pasar la noche, así que al hacer abrieron una de las habitaciones y se encontraron con una especie de biblioteca

Así ambos entraron y se dispusieron a descansar, pero en esos momentos había alguien que rondaba en su mente: Tsuna

-¿con quien crees que le toque al décimo?

-lo mas probable que sea con Hibari

-Tch, con que no le haga daño al décimo todo está bien

-Tranquilo, no creo que lastime a Tsuna, el bebe sabe por que nos junto así

Ambos se quedan callados mirando a la nada, sumidos en sus pensamientos, de lo que han descubierto y de la esperanza que se mantiene en sus corazones

-No pensaba venir—dice de pronto Yamamoto—pero mi padre me hizo recapacitar, me hizo ver que Tsuna nos quería a su lado, pero no lo entendí hasta que el me lo mostro y ahora con todo lo que hemos descubierto me siento mal, al no poder haberme acercado antes por miedo

-No eres el único en sentirte mal Yamamoto, mi hermana tuvo que recordarme que era Tsuna para mi… sabes que es lo peor, que siento que le falle como amigo

-Yo también le falle como amigo, creo que todos lo hicimos—exclamo soltando un suspiro—pero ahora con esta oportunidad hay que redimirnos

-si…

Fue el murmullo que salio de los labios de chico bomba, ambos comenzaban a hacer planes para recuperar la amistad del cielo

-¿Sabes que te haría ganar puntos Gokudera?—cuestiono Yamamoto teniendo la atención de su compañero—que lo llames Tsuna y no decimo

-No puedo hacer eso

-Claro que puedes, dime ¿Por qué nunca lo has llamado Tsuna?

-Es muy personal llamarlo así, además, nuca he creído ser digno de llamarlo así

-si quieres recuperar su amistad, deberás llamarlo Tsuna, se que le incomoda que lo llames decimo

-Esta bien Yamamoto… lo intentare—respondió con un suspiro—y tu deberías de dejar de pensar que esto es un juego

-Jajaja

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Friki del béisbol?

-Que se que esto de la Vongola es real y no un juego

-¿entonces? ¡¿Has estado fingiendo?!

-Si, no quería que Tsuna se preocupara por mí, así que decidí fingir que era un juego, pero creo que hay veces que provoco lo contrario

-ufff, entiendo

Sin pensar en sus acciones recuesta su cabeza en el hombre de su amigo, este lo mira sorprendido pero no dice nada, solo sonríe.

Aunque es feliz con esa demostración, decide mantener el silencio que se han impuesto….

Un piso abajo se encuentran los dos miembros de Kokuyo que salieron en tercer lugar, ya han encontrado el brazalete ahora solo buscan donde dormir, Ken es quien elige una puerta al azar para abrirla

Su elección era una habitación, que al igual que toda la mansión tenía una espesa capa de polvo. Ken puso una de las mantas en la cama y se tiro en ella, mientras que Chizuka simplemente se sentó acomodándose sus gafas.

-¿Qué tal mi elección Kapipi? byon

-Muy buena Ken—respondió con su monotonia Chizuka

Ellos no eran muy allegados a Tsuna, era cierto que en un principio habían sentido un gran odio por el heredero vongola, debido a su representación como miembro de la mafia, pero el hecho de preocuparse por ellos mientras Mukuro estuvo en prisión le hizo ver un lado desconocido de la mafia y que los ponía nerviosos.

De alguna u otra forma se sentían en confianza con el extraño grupo y aunque un principio hubo algo de renuencia entre los guardianes y ellos eso cambio cuando Tsuna los había invitado a comer a su casa, antes del viaje al futuro.

Ahora en el silencio que daba esa antigua mansión, pensaban en las palabras de la chica y en las acciones de Mukuro y el propio castaño.

Era obvio para ellos, quienes sabían del desprecio, que el joven se sentía incómodo, pero no podían descubrir a que se debía su incomodes, así que decidieron actuar como lo harían normalmente.

-Acuéstate Kapipi—dijo de pronto Ken—hay espacio byon

-Estoy bien

-He dicho que te acuestes—exclamo el chico mientras lo jalaba y lo obligaba a acomodarse a su lado

Chizuka se sonrojo ante la cercanía del cuerpo de su compañero, pero se repuso al instante.

-Mukuro-sama, quiere que se limen las perezas entre el vongola y nosotros ¿crees que se puedan? Byon

-No lo sé, solo se con lo poco que hemos estado conviviendo con el nuevamente, es que guarda mucho dolor y no sabe cómo sacarlo, de hecho me recuerda a

-Mukuro cuando comenzamos con nuestro viaje byon

Ambos habían conocido a Mukuro debido a la maldad de la familia Estraeno y a pesar de su juventud, sabían que su extraño compañero sufría mucho por su pasado, que no tenía nada que ver con la familia que los uso como conejillos de indias, y que por un extraño motivo se volvió latente a su regreso de la prisión y se acentuó mas con la pelea del castaño.

Se mantuvieron en silencio y la respiración de Chizuka se volvió relajada, Ken miro a su compañero para comprobar que este ya se hallaba dormido, le quito con cuidado las gafas y lo abrazo más para poder descansar…

Pero no lo haría, ya que pensaba en las igualdades de algunas situaciones entre el castaño y su protector.

/

Las chicas se encontraban en la cocina, su brazalete había aparecido en aquel lugar y habían decidido quedarse allí, para no aventurarse demasiado.

Ambas pensaban en el castaño y que se veía más descansado que antes de la fiesta, también estaban conscientes de que ellas lo habían defraudado y no sabían cómo arreglar, comenzaron a idear varios planes para poder recuperar a su amigo, pasteles, amuletos y todo eso.

Así hablaron hasta que después de decidir que harían, para cuando tuvieron una idea exacta se quedaron dormidas, pensando en iniciar su plan el lunes temprano, ya que debían comparar algunas cosas para su plan.

Ryohei miraba dormir a Lambo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, no lo había visto después de la fiesta y supo que era por que bebe que vivía con Tsuna se lo había prohibido, algo malo le pasaba a Sawada para incluso los niños que siempre salían, no lo hiciera…

El sueño lo venció por fin, pero en sus pensamientos era intentar hacer a Tsuna miembro de su club de boxeo, para que se negara y así poder regresar a la rutina que extrañaba.

Todos comienzan a pensar en cómo reparar el daño que causaron con su alejamiento al castaño, quieren ser dignos de nuevo de la amistad del chico, que la sonrisa que les regale sea merecida. Así con planes a futuro para recuperar lo que su tontería les hizo perder, duermen soñando con aventuras juntos, aventuras que vivirían una vez reparado el daño…

Mas aunque es fácil soñar, hay quienes ni siquiera en sueños pueden ser perdonados.

Un dolor viejo que se recuerda en cada estrella, una culpa que sea impuesto al corazón, evitan que Rokuro Mukuro piense o sueñe siquiera en ser merecedor de una nueva sonrisa del cielo Vongola, por que no sabe si el destino es cruel, si la vida le odia o es un karma que carga de alguna vida pasada, que le hacen recordar aquel niño que fue su amigo, pero que por tonterías hirió y provoco un gran daño a su padre…

Él nunca se ha perdonado de haber provocado la muerte de ese niño y Tsunayoshi Sawada se lo recuerda gracias a su apariencia, gracias a su inocencia, pero sobre todo gracias a su sonrisa.

Y he aquí un nuevo capitulo, agradezco comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n

Ahora… esto es como un aviso.

Técnicamente esta es mi quinta historia publicada, de la cual puedo decir que tengo dos terminadas (yuju), dos suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso que ya no se encuentran en la página y esta.

Tengo pensado iniciar otras dos, dentro de cinco o diez capítulos más delante de esta.

¿A que viene esto? A lo siguiente.

Como lo mencione **la verdad de Tsuna** es mi quinta historia publicada y que tiene mas seguidores que cualquier otra de las que he escrito, si me pongo a pensar en las historias escritas y no publicadas, vendría a ser la número 22, algo así, soy muy especial con mis historias, como lo mencionara la que fuera una beta, que me dejo abandonada, soy una novata ya que de una historia nacen hasta cuatro mas, esta como lo mencione en algún capitulo anterior fue el resultado de hasta cinco borradores con la misma temática, dando como resultado esta.

Posiblemente la idea de las otras dos historias no las vean por que se queden en borrador, tal vez si, tal vez esta se convierta en la nuecero tres en ser terminada o tal vez se una al baúl de los recuerdos y me desaparezca de la pagina por tiempo indefinido.

Espero que sea la numero tres en ser terminada…

Les comento esto para que estén concientes de que tal vez la alerta de un nuevo capitulo no se o se de la de una nueva historia.

Espero que comprendan, pero si tienen alguna duda un mp es bien recibido, tambien si gustan buscarme en el face, soy eclipse anle ruqui, por cualquier cosa.

Ciao


	11. Chapter 11

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Mukuro y Chrome ya habían encontrado el brazalete, ahora se dirigían a buscar un lugar donde dormir, o eso pensaba Chrome, ya que Mukuro comenzó a guiarla.

La sensación que la chica tenia de que su benefactor ya conocía aquel extraño lugar creció al verlo caminar como si fuera su propio Hogar.

Ajeno de los pensamientos de su compañero, Mukuro caminaba por los pasillos para llegar al segundo piso, donde irían a descansar, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo.

Frente a ellos, había una pared, la pequeña noto como su protector y maestro fruncía el ceño en señal de descontento.

Mukuro se sintió confundido el no recordaba esa ilusión, sin saber que pensar ante la pared creada, continuo caminando atravesándola, siendo seguido por la joven que tenia un peinado similar al suyo.

Así caminaron por el pasillo que se encontraba detrás de la pared y se detuvo frente a una puerta.

La mirada que el experto ilusionista tenía era de nostalgia y culpa, para después continuar su camino tres puertas más y abrirla.

Al igual que toda la casa, esa habitación tenía una gran cantidad de polvo, es joven solo golpeo el suelo con su tridente y la habitación regreso a su antiguo esplendor.

Las paredes de madera barnizada, la cama de doseles, de colores claros, un tocador, dos pequeños buro, un sillón de cuero café, un ropero y un librero vació.

-¿Te gusta Chrome?—pregunto a su acompañante

-Mucho Mukuro-sama—responde la chica con una sonrisa, la habitación es cómoda—etto Mukuro-sama

-Dime

-¿usted ya ha estado aquí con el jefe?

-Kfufufu, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Su actuar, no dudo en venir a esta habitación, además parece que conociera el lugar, además… no ha dejado de mirar de forma melancólica cada rincón de esta mansión

-Eso mi linda Chrome es un secreto

-Pero… lo esta lastimando—murmura la chica mirándolo—todos lo hemos notado, ese secreto le pesa mucho Mukuro-sama

-Tal vez sea cierto Chrome, pero como ya te dije es un secreto que no revelare

-Mukuro-sama, estoy segura que si lo comparte ya no lo lastimara, por favor permítame conocer su secreto y aligerar el peso que carga

Mukuro se quedo en silencio sin ver a su amiga y compañera, era cierto que el secreto le pesaba y también que tal vez si contaba de que se trataba, podría aligerarse, pero, ¿en verdad debía liberarse de ese peso? El no lo creía así, el debía cargar con esa culpa en su conciencia.

-Dormirás en la cama, utiliza las dos mantas, yo estaré bien en el sillón—dice sin mirarla—descansa Nagi

La chica sabe que no sacara nada del chico que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir, así que toma ambas mantas para ponerlas en la cama y así acostarse para poder dormir.

El chico la ve acostarse y cerrar su ojo, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero se borra instantáneamente.

Recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, han sido tantas cosas en el ultimo año, que ya no sabe que pensar…

Mientras cierra los ojos con tal de poder descansar un poco comienza rememorar su pasado, un pasado que no tiene un inicio como tal…

"_Tiene vagos recuerdos de un tumba, de donde la fecha y el nombre de quien esta enterrado no existe, solo el apellido Rokuro…sabe que su padre era igual que el un gran ilusionista y que ayudaba a la gente junto a sus amigos, siempre que regresaba de una misión le contaba sobre lo que habían hecho cada uno de ellos, así si la misión era un éxito o no, pero no recordaba el nombre de su padre, ni tampoco como era físicamente, solo el arma que usaba para hacer sus ilusiones que era una guadaña…había abandonado su país por que su padre así lo decidió llego a un lugar donde las personas se vestían de forma y hablaban distinto a el, pero aun así se acoplo, siempre iba a un parque cercano, pero nadie quería jugar con el por que era diferente, por lo que se consolaba con jugar con la pelota azul que su otro padre le había regalado, en una de sus idas al parque noto aun niño que no había visto anteriormente, era pequeño, castaño y tenia un sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron y el pequeño niño lo miro de forma curiosa, odiaba cuando hacían eso, por que lo hacían sentir incomodo, debido a eso soltó la pelota que fue dar con el pequeño niño, se acerco a el cuando este la tenia en sus manos, lo que menos quería era pelear con el pequeño, pero cuando el le regreso la pelota le agradeció en su idioma y después salio corriendo en dirección a su padre… al día siguiente se sentó en la banca, no sabia para que había ido al parque si no tenia a nadie con quien jugar, de pronto un chocolate apareció ante su visión y al alzar la vista se hallo con el niño del día anterior._

_*-grazie  
-prego ¿Vuoi giocare con me?  
-chiaro_

_Se había sorprendido al ver como el pequeño hablaba su idioma, así comenzaron a jugar, pero aunque el pequeño conociera su idioma no lo perfeccionaba y le costaba entenderle algunas cosas, por lo que decidió aprender el idioma de aquel país para poder tener un vinculo mas fuerte con el niño castaño…durante dos semanas jugaron y aprendían el idioma de cada uno, así fue como supo entonces que su padre era italiano y que el había nacido en Japón pero que conocía ambos idiomas, que el no bajaba muy seguido al parque y que tenia un hermano mayor que se había vuelto pesado con el, un tal Yoshimune… después de eso una sorpresa apareció, el padre de su amigo era el antiguo jefe de su padre, así la amistad de ambos se fortaleció en aquel año… pero la tragedia los marco y palabras que lo confundieron a la edad de seis años provoco que se alejara de su amigo un día que toda su vida cambio… su amigo fue secuestrado y murió al mes… todo por su culpa… durante dos años se mantuvo con su padre, Yoshimune y el papa de su amigo, incluso llego a conocer de lejos a los demás compañeros de trabajo, pero todo cambio de nuevo, durante un tiroteo en su hermosa ciudad de Silicia, una bala lo alcanzo, el estaba seguro que morirá en ese momento, lo deseaba así la culpa que lo carcomía desaparecería, pero su idea cambio al ver a su amigo con una pelota mirarlo de forma aterrada, su amigo tenia miedo, por el y vio como negaba con la cabeza, lo entendió como un no, pero nunca supo a que se refería con eso, pero supo que no deseba la muerte por que no quería ver a los que amaba sufrir… su ultimo re cuerdo fue ese…_

_Despertó en el hospital, con solo saber su nombre y que era un ilusionista, también sabia de su pequeño amigo al que por abandonar en un parque había muerto, fue adoptado por un hombre bueno de una familia mafiosa llamada Estraeno, el lo haría su heredero y siempre conto con el apoyo de el hasta que comenzaron a destruir a aquella familia, medio año después de que este fuera adoptado, pero aun así mantuvo su nombre, algunos miembros de la familia asustados, habían tomado a los niños para usarlos en experimentos, el siempre se mantuvo callado ya que lo tomaba como un castigo por lo que había provocado y pensó erróneamente que todos esos niños habían hecho algo igual de malo… no fue si no hasta que en uno de sus tanto "tratamiento" escucho la mención de vongola y un recuerdo fugaz había aparecido ante su mente, pero así como había llegado se había desvanecido, pero comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que había a su alrededor y vio crueldad y noto las lagrimas de dos niños que siempre le sonreían, se deshizo de la ilusión que había en su ojo y mostro el don que tenia en el…así comenzó su venganza contra la mafia, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a buscar a vongola, pero no a la vongola actual, sino al heredero de la misma, al decimo, su corazón herido por la culpa y la tragedia le pedía buscar a dicho sucesor y como si supiera donde buscarla había ido a Namimori en Japón… algunos de sus recuerdos se hicieron presentes mientras caminaba por la ciudad, pero le eran extraño, así que había decidido instalarse en el viejo centro recreativo junto a sus amigos, donde inicio la búsqueda del heredero…en su primer encuentro no hubo nada extraño, pero mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio donde estaba el niño, su único amigo en aquella ciudad, tomo rostro y nombre y odio al heredero vongola, no iba a matarlo, solo iba a poseerlo para tomar el control de la vongola… pero fue derrotado y condenado a estar en prisión, en aquella terrible prisión, pero se sintió responsable de los dos chicos que había involucrado y fue así que decidió fugarse, sabiendo que solo ellos tenían oportunidad, fue recapturado y puesto en un sueño, que le permitió tener algunos recuerdos de aquella niñez olvidada, además fue así como conoció a la chica que le veía preocupada, la encontró entre la vida y la muerte y decidió ayudarla, lo mas extraño que fue ante un recuerdo de su infancia que le permitió conocerla…_

_Han pasado tantas cosas juntos y no sabe que pensar…"_

Siente una calida mano moverlo y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la mirada de su amiga

Chrome estaba dormida, cuando escucho un quejido, se incorporo y pudo ver a su maestro y amigo moverse en el sillón, fue hasta donde el para ver como unas cristalinas lagrimas, así que decidió despertarlo, por suerte el no tenia el sueño pesado y menos cuando se trataba de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome?

-Esta llorando Mukuro-sama—dice la chica mirándolo

El joven toca su rostro para notarlo y le regala una sonrisa para calmarla

-Mukuro-sama, ya no puede mas con ese secreto, si no lo dice terminara muy mal, por favor—suplica la muchacha—le juro que no le diré nada a nadie, pero por favor dígame que le pasa

Mukuro la mira y mira el cuarto donde están…

- Mi padre decidió que nos mudáramos a Namimori, por mi bien y unos dos meses en los que estuvimos aquí conocí a un niño cuando yo tenia cinco, su padre había sido el jefe del mío en Italia, pero había decidido venir a vivir aquí meses antes de que su hijo naciera o algo por el estilo, nos convertimos en amigos en un parque… este era mi cuarto cuando venia de visita—dice—la habitación de alado era la de mi padre, las tres anteriores donde me detuve era la de mi amigo, una al principio del pasillo era de su hermano y la que esta frente a la de mi padre la del dueño del lugar, —Chrome asintió ante las palabras del chico dándole a entender que continuara—¿recuerdas las preguntas?—la chica volvió a asentir—ese niño murió cuando yo tenia seis años, era mi único amigo…

-¿Qué le paso?

-No se bien que sucedió—respondió—el fue secuestrado en el parque donde nos conocimos, al mes mi padre me despertó para decirme que el intento de rescate había fallado y el había muerto—la chica se tapo la boca—fue mi culpa Nagi

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Su hermano había comenzado a fastidiarme, siempre nos insultaba diciéndonos fenómenos y otras cosas, ese día en el parque me habían robado mi pelota, el único recuerdo que tenia de el y la habían pinchado, dijeron que eso me pasaba por juntarme con el, nos encontramos como habíamos planeado hacerlo, pero… le dije cosas crueles, estaba molesto por haber perdido un recuerdo muy valioso para mis, lo deje solo ese día y ese día lo secuestraron, estuvimos Yoshimune y yo encerrados aquí un mes, un mes donde yo me quedaba en las escaleras esperando a que el apareciera a que me digieran que era un sueño, donde Yoshimune me culpo de lo sucedido.

-No fue su culpa—murmuro Chrome mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de su maestro y este le acaricio el cabello con ternura y una sonrisa triste, el no pensaba igual que su protegida

-Después de eso regresamos a Italia, fueron dos años en los que estuve huyendo de la mirada azul del padre de mi amigo, no me sentía bien con el cerca, en cualquier momento pensaba que me gritaría por abandonar a su hijo, que me culparía de la muerte de su hijo, por lo que siempre me escondía de el; así que un día salí de mi casa sin que nadie lo supiera y termine en medio de un tiroteo, recuerdo haber visto a mi amigo antes de caer en la inconciencia… cuando desperté me hallaba en un hospital y el hombre que me salvo me llevo a su hogar, vivía ahí por medio año hasta que empezaron los experimentos, siempre creí que eran castigos por lo sucedido con mi amigo así que los acepte, pero a la mención de Vongola mi vista a esos sucesos cambio y utilice mis ilusiones para provocar sus muerte, después se inicio mi asunto con Ken, Chizuka y Vongola

La chica escucho el relato, pero le entraron algunas dudas, que quiso quitarse

-¿Y su padre?

-Cuando desperté en el hospital, solo recordaba mi nombre que era un ilusionista al igual que mi padre, su arma para hacer ilusiones, el color de los ojos del papa de mi amigo y mucho tiempo después el nombre y rostro de amigo—murmuro pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara y lo mirara—Tsunayoshi Sawada

-¿El jefe?

-No lo se... pero hay cosas desde que lo conozco que me indican que es el, pero nunca ha dicho nada de ese pasado en común, así que no estoy seguro

-Tal vez…

La chica se levanto e invoco su tridente y así la imagen que Tsuna diera el día atrás

-¿Chrome?—pregunto levantándose y ver la imagen

-El jefe no lo recuerda—exclamo la chica mirándolo

Entonces Mukuro vio la imagen creada, ahí estaba todos los seres importantes para el heredero Vongola, entre los cuales destacaban dos sombras y el, pero la mitad de su rostro no aparecía, en esa mitad se podía aprecia una boina café, la misma que el estaba seguro de haber llevado aquel día

-No me recuerda—murmuro al entender el punto de su amiga

No sabía si ese descubrimiento era bueno o malo.

-Debería hablar con el Mukuro-sama

-¿Para que Chrome? Si el no me recuerda es lo mejor, no quiero que me aleje de el, no lo soportaría de nuevo—murmuro con la voz apagada

-Si…—comenzó la chica mordiéndose los labios—si el jefe es su amigo no creo que lo aleje, mas bien creo que querrá recuperarlo, como lo hace ahora con todos nosotros, hable con el, quítese esa espina que ha tenido por años, por favor Mukuro-sama, será lo mejor para ambos, tal vez el jefe lo perdone y pueda dormir tranquilo

Exclamo mirándolo a los ojos, Mukuro le regreso una sonrisa triste, antes de responderle

-Vete a acostar Nagi, debes descansar

La chica asintió para dirigirse a acostar, mientras Mukuro miraba la ilusión y después la desasía, era verdad que el joven vongola era su amigo, además de que este no lo recordaba, pensó en las palabras de su compañera, tal vez, solo tal vez la amistad que ellos habían tenido podría volver, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

Con un suspiro cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar al mundo de los sueños y por primera vez, no soñó con su amigo quien lo culpaba de lo sucedido o su secuestro, ni con el tiroteo, soñó que estaba con la décima generación en algún lugar que no reconocía y ahí molestaba Hibari, notaba como todos los miraban, algunos alentando su pelea, otros simplemente mirándola, mientras que Tsuna sonreía ante eso, no había miedo en el castaño, no había algo que indicaba que le culpara de algo, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir mal…

Solo aquella sonrisa que le regalo cuando se conocieron, cuando lo acepto como su guardián, aquella sonrisa que alegraba los corazones de los demás.

* * *

-Gracias

-De nada ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-Claro


	12. Chapter 12

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Reborn miro a la última pareja partir, había planeado aquel fin de semana con la intención de investigar aquella mansión…

Por lo que al verse solo decidió comenzar a investigar en aquel lugar sobre su alumno, así que con león convertido en lámpara comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquella mansión.

Una mansión que por la cantidad de polvo en el lugar no parecía tener diez años de haber sido abandonada, sino más.

Recorrió el pasillo observando los muebles que se hallaban ahí cubiertos por sabanas que en algún momento habían sido blancas, pero que ahora una espesa capa de polvo se hallaba sobre ellas.

Aquella casa no había sido abandonada hacia diez años, esa mansión había sido abandonada hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Las palabras de Hibari aparecieron en su mente, aquel lugar se mostraba como una mansión antigua, una mansión que había sido habitada hacia mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que la electricidad se convirtiera en parte importante de la vida cotidiana.

Continuo su recorrido y mientras buscaba pistas del pasado de su alumno, también checaba a los chicos, así se aseguraría de que estuvieran en alguna habitación y no vagando.

Así recorrió cada una de las habitaciones y en todas se hallo aquella capa espesa de polvo, una capa muy gruesa.

Subió al piso continuo y al abrir la primera habitación la hallo vacío, como si las cosas en ellas hubieran sida sacadas, pero no le tomo importancia, debido a la capa de polvo.

Así continúo su inspección y al estar en las escaleras se percato que faltaban dos equipos, las nieblas y el cielo y su pareja, siguiendo su instinto camino por el pasillo donde se hallo la habitación vacía, hasta llegar a la pared donde cruzo.

Aquella área de la mansión estaba protegida por una ilusión que provocaba que nadie supiera de ella, la pregunta era ¿Por qué crearla?

Mientras caminaba abrió una puerta y se hallo al cielo siendo besado apasionadamente por la nube.

Cerro la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, después abrió otra puerta y se hallo a las dos nieblas hablando, al igual que con la pareja anterior decidió no molestarlo.

Tomo la decisión de entrar a la habitación que estaba a tres de donde su alumno, ahí se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Hasta ese momento la investigación seguía parada, no había nada respecto a Yoshimune, había decidido ampliar la búsqueda en lo que se refería al secuestro, pero ni así había descubierto algo sobre un niño secuestrado con las características de Tsuna, también tentó su suerte preguntando, sin que lo notara, al noveno sobre algo extraño con los Sawada, lo único extraño fue la llamada de Iemitsu indicándole que tenia un hijo de cinco años, pero que nunca menciono el embarazo de Nana, solo había pedido un tiempo para estar con su mujer.

Además ahora se involucraba alguien más en la investigación: Rokuro Mukuro.

Ese era el nombre del primer amigo de Tsuna, de hecho Nana también le comento de un crisis nerviosa que el chico había tenido dos años después de llegar con ellos, llamando a Mukuro para ese entonces Iemitsu ya no estaba con ellos.

Le había pedido a Dino que investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre el chico, aunque seria difícil tomando en cuenta de que la familia a la que había estado ese chico junto a sus amigos tenía años de haber desaparecido, pero esperaba que alguien supiera de eso.

Tal vez lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que Tsuna y los chicos parecía que habían comenzado a destruir el muro que se formo con ellos el día de la fiesta, de hecho estaba mas que seguro que lo jóvenes se habían dado cuenta de su error, aquello haría que la amistad se volviera a forjar ahora con mas fortaleza.

Después de admirar aquella área llena de telarañas y perderse en sus pensamientos respecto a la misión que se había autoimpuesto, decidió buscar algo en aquella habitación.

Abrió el tocador, miro debajo de la cama, nada, después quito la sabana del ropero y nada… o eso creyó, por el al fondo pudo descubrir un pequeño cofre el cual saco y lo llevo a la cama.

Después de forzar la cerradura que no puso mucha resistencia debido al tiempo, pudo ver en su interior, una bolsita de cuero, al abrirla se hallo con ocho piedras de colores, una roja, una verde, una amarilla, una morada, una azul, dos de color índigo y una naranja, así como también una carta la cual abrió.

_++Para mi hijo_

_Mi querido Tsuna, se que sufres por que no tienes muchos amigos, se que siempre que vas al parque vez con esperanza a los niños que se encuentran ahí y que te inviten a jugar, pero que no hacen, pero aun así sonríes y te agradezco mi querido niño que lo hagas._

_Se que te alegras ante la visita de ellos y te entristeces cuando se van._

_Pero mi querido niño no te preocupes, por que estoy seguro que en un futuro cercano o lejano encontraras aquellos niños de los que nos hablaron y se convertirán en grandes amigos, solo debes tener paciencia mi querido niño._

_Debes estar conciente de que tal vez, solo tal vez, pasen algunos años en que se conozcan, pero se conocerán y se convertirán en grandes amigos, solo debes tener paciencia mi querido niño, paciencia._

_Por que la amistad es un don maravilloso que se puede compara con muchas cosas, pero que de alguna u otra forma su comparación a la cual encuentro más cercana es la de una flor, por que hay que sembrar una semilla de amistad y esperar que florezca. Por que para que una flor nazca hay que tener paciencia._

_Para mi eso es la amistad._

_Junto a esta carta están ocho piedritas que deberás regalarles cuando los encuentres, cada una representa una personalidad a la cual ya nombraste._

_Te quiero mucho mi querido niño. Te amo mas que nada en la vida._

_Feliz Navidad mi pequeño cielo_

_Te quiere tu padre++_

Reborn termino de leer la carta, aquellas piedritas eran el regalo de Tsuna en navidad, una navidad que no pudo celebrar con su padre y fue entonce que se percato de a quien le pertenecía esa habitación.

Había escogido la habitación del padre de Tsuna, entonces una idea apareció, hablaría con Mukuro y Chrome para que recrearan las ultimas acciones de los habitantes de aquella mansión con la ilusiones, esperaba que pudiera hacerlo y así averiguar algo del pasado del décimo.

Tenía la esperanza de que con eso algunas preguntas fueran respuestas.

Por que desde que aquella situación comenzó había muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, y eso le frustraba.

Había tomado el pasado de Tsuna como una misión y el no tener nada para completarla le frustraba de gran manera.

Decidió que esa habitación fuera la primera donde se realizaría el experimento, después el comedor.

Al escuchar el sueño de Tsuna, supo que el al igual que sus amigos, habían escuchado cosas un día y daba la casualidad que ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Tsuna, había sido un lunes catorce de octubre.

De alguna manera los guardianes y el décimo habían logrado conocerse, por sonidos y sombras.

Cerro los ojos estaba cansado, por lo que decidió dormir un poco, antes de continuar…

No supo cuanto durmió, pero al ver a león convertido en reloj supo que eran las cuatro de la mañana la hora en que Tsuna volvía a dormir, algo le decía que esa noche no abría problemas en que volviera a conciliar el sueño, de hecho dudaba que hubiera tenido las pesadillas.

Decidió despertar a Dino para que se apresurar en las investigaciones, por lo que le mando un mensaje indicándole a que hora debería llegar a la base del bosque por ellos. Minutos después su celular vibro era una llamada

-Buenos días dame-Dino

**~~ ¿Sabes que son las cuatro de la mañana?**

-¿Eso debe importarme?

**~~Nunca cambiaras**

-¿Me tienes algo?

**~~Es difícil conseguir infamación de un familia extinta y además de alguien a quien casi todos odian… pero si conseguí algo, interesante**

-Habla ya dame-Dino

**~~El no era de la familia llego medio año antes de que la familia fuera destruida, tenia ocho años cuando fue adoptado, solo se sabia su nombre.**

-¿Qué mas?—pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño ante la información

**~~Hasta ahora es lo único que pude conseguir, pero estoy investigando en los hospitales de toda Italia algo sobre el**

-En cuanto tengas algo más llámame

**~~Entendido.**

Así colgó, aunque era poca la información que le había conseguido Dino, le daba a entender que el también tenia un misterio y que por una extraña situación este se juntaba con el de Tsuna.

De alguna forma u otra ambos tenían un pasado en común y no podían recordarlo. O eso parecía, al menos para uno

Recordó que el día anterior Dino le había entregado los resultados por lo que decidió entonces abrirlos.

Sonrío con suficiencia, se las había arreglado para que también se le hicieran las mismas pruebas a Iemitsu, sin que este lo supiera.

Así saco el sobre que tenia el escudo vongola, aquel laboratorio era uno de los mejores que estaban a disposición de la organización, equipado con alta tecnología.

Con ayuda de un viejo conocido de Vongola, se había logrado obtener una gota de sangre de Primo, así como también de los demás lideres de Vongola, por lo que se había logrado investigar algo sobre la intuición de los jefes de la familia, claro que hasta ese momento, lo único que se podía hacer era sacar el porcentaje de la intuición de los lideres, debido a esa prueba era que se elegían a los sucesores al puesto del próximo Vongola.

Así que quitando el sello, abrió los resultados:

_Sawada Iemitsu_

_Tipo de llama que maneja: **cielo**_

_Porcentaje: **99.3**_

_*% SV: **0**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Tipo de llama que maneja: **cielo**_

_Porcentaje: **100**_

_*% SV: **100****_

_*** **Porcentaje de Sangre Vongola (intuición)_

_*******Este porcentaje no se había visto desde tiempo de Primo, incluso su porcentaje es mayor al de Ricardo, el Segundo._

Después de leer los resultados Reborn frunció el ceño, según esos estudios Iemitsu no tenia sangre Vongola, su resultado era igual al de Xanxus, pero todo mundo sabia que era descendiente de primo, ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera nada de intuición? mientras que Tsuna tenia una intuición igual al de Primo y esta no debería ser tal ya que no era hijo de Iemitsu…

Su hipótesis de que fuera el hijo bastardo de algún miembro directo de vongola tenia sentido, pero a la vez no era así.

Había escuchado que Primo quien tenía una intuición que había comenzado a utilizarla en su infancia, debido a ser el primer líder su intuición se marcaba con el cien por ciento. Además si mal no recordaba el porcentaje de intuición que se utilizaba en la actualidad era de entre el sesenta por ciento que era el manejado por el séptimo y el noventa y ocho por ciento que era el de segundo, actualmente el noveno era el que tenia un porcentaje alto y ese era del noventa y siete, mientras que los tres sucesores muertos eran del noventa al noventa y cinco.

Si el chico era un descendiente bastardo de algún miembro directo, debería tener entre el sesenta y el noventa y cinco por cierto y comenzar a utilizar la intuición a la edad de diez a quince años, como lo habían hecho los anteriores lideres.

Pero Tsuna tenía el cien por ciento de intuición y según sabia había comenzado a utilizar su intuición a los cinco años

Si Iemitsu no tenia sangre vongola, significaba que había sido adoptado, pero hasta ese momento todas las adopciones, a excepción de la de Xanxus y Tsuna, eran conocidas por el líder actual de vongola y sus guardianes.

=como Tsunayoshi Sawada=

=Eso explicaría la facilidad en que les entregaron el niño a Iemitsu y Nana=

No había forma de demostrar que Tsuna había sido adoptado, debido a que se había presentado con el apellido Sawada, por lo tanto lo daban a conocer como hijo biológico de la pareja, además los casi cinco años en los que Iemitsu estuvo fuera de la CEDEF daban aquella coartada.

El resultado de Tsuna solo daba a una hipótesis mas extraña, pero que en ese momento cuadraba con la situación.

Saco de su traje el ranking de fuuta y miro el nombre que era el primero en la lista y después miro el resultado…

Si la hipótesis era cierta ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Debía continuar investigando…

Tomo la carta y las piedritas y las metió de nuevo en la bolsa de cuero las metió a su saco, después de salio de la habitación, había decidido que todos se reunieran a las ocho de la mañana en el comedor, por lo que decidió descansar un poco mas antes de bajar, o ese era su pensamiento, por que el estruendo de una puerta abrirse de forma violenta apareció.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Tsuna y Hibari caminaban por los pasillos de la antigua mansión, habían encontrado el brazalete, en lo que parecía ser una oficina y Tsuna vagamente la recordó como la oficina de su padre.

Después de recorrer los pasillo, para Hibari era fácil saber que a su pareja le costaba mucho estar ahí, mas al no poder recordar nada concreto solo fugaces momentos, lo sabia por que lo veía cerrar los ojos por instantes.

No menciono nada, solo se dejo guiar por la casa y así llegaron hasta un pasillo que terminaba en una pared.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi?

-Esta pared no existía cuando yo vivía aquí—murmuro, para poner su mano en ella—es una ilusión

Con ese descubrimiento pasa por la pared y continúa su camino hasta la habitación que ha elegido y que le corresponde: su habitación de niño

Al entrar dirigió la lámpara que llevaba al muran que era la cabecera de la cama cubierta.

El cielo azul con sus guardianes, se acerco a ella y cerro los ojos

"_-¿Te gusta Tsuna?_

_-si, papi_

_-Es el cielo y sus seis guardianes, ellos te cuidaran en la noche"_

Hibari había entrado a la habitación y se acerco a su pareja para abrazarlo por la espalda

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Cuando vi por primera vez el mural—dijo recargándose—debe haber alguna lámpara para alumbrar mas—exclama dirigiendo su lámpara a un buró cercano donde había una sabana y se podía ver la forma de la lámpara—ahí esta ¿tienes algo con que encenderla?

Hibari solo asiente y ambos se acercan para prender la lámpara que alumbra la habitación, Tsuna se sienta en la cama, no le importa en lo mas mínimo ensuciarse, ahí esta en aquel lugar al que deseo regresar cuando niño.

El guardián de la nube se hinca y se encarga de limpiar las lagrimas que caen por los ojos del castaño, el simplemente lo mira.

-La ilusión bloquea la entrada al resto del pasillo, esta habitación, me pertenece—murmura—Yoshimune siempre decía que mi padre no me quería, que por eso no me sacaba mas de una vez al parque, que por ese motivo vivíamos hasta acá—dice—nunca le creí, nunca quise creerle, pero mientras estaba en el parque esperando a que apareciera, pensaba en que era cierto y el no me quería y que no iría a buscarme

-No pienses eso, el fue a buscarte a la bodega, sino te hubiera querido nunca lo hubiera hecho

-¿Por qué no llego por mi al parque?

-No se que responderte Tsuna—dice Hibari mirando al chico—pero encontraremos la respuesta a esa pregunta

-La noche antes de mi secuestro, mi padre me grito, por que le pregunte por mi madre, el simplemente me dijo que no estaba discusión dicha platica, iríamos al parque al otro día por que ya habíamos quedado con mi amigo, sino no hubiera salido de la mansión al otro día…tal vez… lo mejor hubiera sido no haber salido

-Eso solo hubiera cambiado las fechas Tsuna—respondió la nube mirando al cielo—ese hombre quería hacerte daño, por lo que has dicho espero hasta que te quedaras solo, solo fueron unos minutos en lo que llegaste al parque y antes de que llegara tu amigo, no podía atacarte, tenia que haber un distractor en ambos, en ti y en tu padre, quería además testigos, ese herbívoro quería herirte y herir a los que estaban a tu alrededor, el hubiera esperado para raptarte, eras su objetivo

-Mi intuición nunca me indico que alguien quería hacerme daño o que me estuviera vigilando, no hasta ese día

-No era necesario, por como es este lugar, debiste haber tenido muchos sirvientes, eso significaría que alguno traiciono a tu padre y te vendio

-¿Por qué? ¿Que daño pude hacerle a esa persona? ¿Qué daño hice?

-Tsuna, no fue tu culpa, deja de creer que tu eres el responsable de las acciones de los demás, ¿Qué daño podría haberle hecho a ese hombre con tan solo cinco años de edad? Si hubieras hecho algo, el responsable abría sido tu padre, si fue un sirviente, el debería haber despedido a ese hombre.

Hibari se acerco a su pareja y lo beso, Tsuna correspondió el beso, el beso se hizo apasionado y ambos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que en ningún momento se percataron de la puerta que se abría y e cerraban.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire les falto.

Hibari quería hacer suyo a Tsuna, pero ese no era el lugar, ni el momento adecuado, necesitaba a su amado tranquilo y la mansión no se lo permitía, así que tenía que tener todo su autocontrol para no tomarlo esa noche

Tsuna bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Te amo Tsuna

-Yo también Kyoya—respondió mientras ocultaba su rostro en cuello e su amado.

-Vamos a acostarnos, mañana debemos reunirnos con los herbívoros

Tsuna asintió y ambos se acostaron, Hibari atrajo a Tsuna y este se recostó en el pecho de su pareja.

-Tsunayoshi

-¿Qué pasa Kyoya?

-Quiero que pases el próximo fin de semana en mi casa

-Cla… claro, no creo que a Nana le moleste

-Enfrente de todos la llamas mama y cuando estas solo con los que sabemos la verdad la llamas por su nombre ¿por que?

-Costumbre creo, cuando era mas pequeño siempre la llame nana, hasta que en la escuela la maestra me regaño por llamarla así, dijo que ella era mi madre, para ese momento ella era el único adulto que me cuidaba, así que lo acepte como tal, pero casi siempre le decía nana cuando estábamos a solas, de hecho siempre fue mi nana

-Ya entiendo, nunca la has llamado por su nombre, sino de la forma en que la reconoces, como tu niñera, por otra forma de decirlo

-Si

-¿y su esposo?

-No quiero hablar de el

-Tsuna, ¿Qué pasa con el? Es de dominio publico, por así decirlo, que no lo soportas ¿Por qué?

-El… el siempre me vio como un arrimado en su casa, alguien que estaba tomando el lugar que le correspondía a su verdadero hijo, solo me aceptaba por que nana me había aceptado—dijo alzando los hombros—creo que es mutuo

-Duerme antes de que tus recuerdos aparezcan.

Tsuna asintió y cerró los ojos, odiaba tener de nuevo esos recuerdos, pero con Hibari a su lado eran soportables.

"_Estaba en su parque favorito, esperaba que el niño que conociera el día anterior, aquel niño de la pelota azul y peinado estilo piña, apareciera para darle el chocolate y asín poder jugar con el._

_Se alejo un poco por que tenia que ver a su papa, después regreso y se encontró con el niño, le puso el chocolate y el le agradeció en el idioma de su papa y el al conocerle le dijo que si podían jugar._

_-grazie  
-prego ¿Vuoi giocare con me?  
-chiaro_

_Así ambos niños comenzaron a jugar con la pelota, aquel día ambos se divirtieron y cuando se despidieron quedaron en verse en la otra semana._

_-Gracias por jugar conmigo—dijo el niño con el peinado gracioso—y por el chocolate_

_-De nada—le respondió con una sonrisa_

_-¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_-No—exclamo y el niño lo miro interrogante—no vengo al parque muy seguido, vendría hasta la próxima semana, el… el miércoles_

_-entonces hasta el miércoles Tsuna_

_-Si, hasta el miércoles…_

_Así inicio su amistad con ese niño_

_Estaba en su parque favorito, tenia hambre y estaba cansado, eso sin contar que estaba asustado._

_Había despertado en la bodega donde estuvo secuestrado, había salido de ese lugar y se encontró en la ciudad de Namimori, pero había extrañas maquinas y personas vestidas de forma extraña._

_Camino con precaución, agradecía a su graciosa sensación para poder orientarse y así llegar al parque._

_Ya tenía un día ahí y nadie de su casa aparecía._

_Noto como unos niños salían de un arbusto y su graciosa intuición le hizo ir a ver que habían hecho, por que las sonrisas con las que habían salido significaban travesuras._

_Al llegar se hallo con un pequeño pajarillo herido, esos niños lo habían lastimado, se acerco con cuidado y comenzó a curarle._

_Siempre había logrado ayudar a las avecillas._

_-¿Qué haces?—escucho y al voltear se hallo con un niño más grande_

_-Ayudo a esta avecilla_

_-mph_

_El niño se va y por algún extraño motivo recuerda las sombras y su amigo de ojos bicolor y se entristece._

_Después de curara a la ave y ponerla en un lugar donde nadie la dañe, se va a la banca, ahí observa a ese niño que le pregunto que hacia vestía de negro y tenia una extraña banda en el brazo derecho, vio como regañaba a los niños que habían lastimado a la avecilla._

_Frunció el ceño el nunca lo había visto por el parque, pero teniendo en cuenta de que nada de lo que había ahí era igual a cuando el había estado meses atrás, no le tomo importancia._

_Su estomago gruño por comida, ya llevaba un día sin comer, se mordió el labio inferior._

_De pronto la mitad de un sándwich apareció frente a el, al alzar la vista se hallo con unos ojos azul metálico, tomo el sándwich y lo comió no sin antes agradecerle al chico._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Espero a que mi papa o alguien de mi casa venga por mí_

_Después de eso comenzó su amistad _

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Estaba en el parque jugando con la pelota de su amigo, pronto tendrían que separarse, noto algo extraño en su amigo, pero nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle hasta ese momento._

_-Oye_

_-Dime_

_-¿Qué te paso en tu ojo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué, que te paso en tu ojo? Es que es de color diferente_

_-¿puedes ver através de la ilusión?_

_-¿Ilusión?_

_-Si, cuando algo no es lo que aparenta_

_-Eso creo_

_-Nací con este don, gracias a mi ojo puedo hacer ilusiones, mi papa me puso esta, por que a las personas les asusta_

_-A mi me gusta, además el símbolo es el numero cinco en japonés_

_-Lo se, eras la primera persona que ve através de la ilusión_

_-¿Te molesta?_

_-Para nada, ahora se que cuando llegue el momento me podré mostrar contigo como soy_

_-Vamos a jugar._

_Así ambos niños continuaron jugando, sin importarles nada _

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/_

_Estaba en el comedor, acababan de entrar su padre y el de su amigo, le habían dicho de las sombras que habían aparecido, los dos adultos se miraron y miraron a los niños._

_-Es verdad papi—exclamo el pequeño castaño—estaban aquí_

_-Te creo Tsuna—dijo la sombra de ojos azules—pero es extraño que suceda algo así_

_-¿Es malo?—pregunto el niño de ojos bicolor_

_-No—respondió sui padre—pero como lo acaba de mencionar es extraño que algo así suceda. Debe significar algo, solo nos queda esperar para saber que es._

_Los niños asintieron y minutos después uno de los sirvientes entro, dejando la comida._

_Tsuna había visto como miraba a su papa, nunca le agrado ese sirviente, parecía que los odiara a ambos, su graciosa sensación le decía que debía tener cuidado con ese hombre._

_La comida de ese día era espagueti con unas bolas de arroz, las comidas favoritas de Tsuna._

_Después de comer, partieron el pastel de fresas, ese lunes el pequeño Tsuna cumplía cinco años de edad._

_Yoshimune, que estaba ahí más por obligación que por gusto le regalo un cuaderno._

_Kuro y su papa le regalaron una pelota, así como también hicieron ilusiones para el. Ahí vio el arma que su amigo recibirá en su cumpleaños, un tridente._

_Estaba feliz por su fiesta al final, termino un poco tarde para el horario de sueño de ambos niños._

_Fue llevado a su habitación en brazos, ahí su padre lo acostó._

_-¿te gusto tu fiesta Tsuna?_

_-Si papi—exclamo reteniendo su bostezo—gracias_

_-De nada pequeño, aun falta un regalo mas—dice mientras le entrega una pequeña caja_

_El pequeño la abre emocionado, cuando ve el contenido abre los ojos sorprendido: es un pequeño broche de un escudo con una bala y una almeja_

_Mira a su padre quien le sonríe_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna_

_-Es muy bonito papi, gracias_

_-Este escudo significa mucho para mi, cuando seas mas grande te contare su historia, siempre tenlo cerca, si algo te llegara a pasar aquí o en Italia, este broche te ayudara, ¿entendido?_

_-Si papi_

_-Ahora duerme mi niño._

_Tsuna se acuesta mientras tiene aun en sus manos aquel broche, su padre le da un beso en la frente y le pone su capa arropándolo…_

_Horas mas tarde Tsuna despertó y miro a su padre en la habitación_

_-¿papi? ¿Que pasa?_

_-Nada pequeño, mi sensación graciosa que me hizo venir—le dice con una sonrisa—duerme_

_Le dice mientras lo vuelve a arropara y le da un beso de nuevo_

_Tsuna sabe que cada vez que su padre esta en la habitación es por que la sensación graciosa de su papa le indica peligro y sabe que su padre no dormirá, por que estará de su habitación a la de Yoshimune y que el padre de Kuro esta en la habitación donde su amigo se encuentra._

_Hay una amenaza en la casa, muy pocas veces la hay, pero eso no cambia que ponga en alerta a su padre._

_Y antes de quedarse completamente dormido, con una de sus manos se aferra al broche, con la otra la capa de su papa y en su mente la persona que provocado el estado de alerta, es ese sirviente que los mira con odio._

_Estaba en su habitación mirando el mural que su padre había pintado para el, cuando la puerta se abre, y alguien lo abraza por la espalda._

_-Hola papi_

_-Hola Tsuna ¿listo para el cuento?_

_-Si…-respondió—papi_

_-Dime_

_-¿y mi mami? ¿Donde esta?_

_-Bien, el cuento será_

_-Papi ¿Dónde esta mi mami?_

_-Tsuna no quiero hablar de eso_

_-¿Por qué no? quiero saber de mi mami_

_-Tsuna_

_-Por favor papi, ¿Cómo se llamaba mi mami?_

_-¡BASTA Tsuna!—grito el hombre de ojos azules—escúchame bien Tsunayoshi, no pienso hablar de ese tema _

_-Pe…_

_-¡ESO NO ESTA A DISCUSIÓN! No voy a hablar contigo de eso, y de no ser por que ya quedamos con ellos en vernos mañana; pero si por mí fuera no saldrías dentro de dos días—exclamo mientras apagaba la lámpara y salía_

_Tsuna solo observo como su padre salía enojado y las lágrimas caían_

_Le había fallado a su papa, el solo quería saber de su madre, solo quería saber si lo quiso o no._

_Y esa noche, algunas de las palabras de su "hermano" le llegaron, su padre sufría por culpa de el, y sin saber que sucedería al día siguiente deseo: Me gustaría no estar para que mis seres queridos no sufran por mi culpa_

_Sin saberlo su deseo se cumpliría al día siguiente._

_*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~_

_Estaba en el patio de esa casa, ala que llamaba hogar._

_El, sabía que la mujer que vivía ahí no era su madre, era una buena mujer que lo cuidaba y ayudaba siempre. El le decía nana y a la mujer no le molestaba._

_Tenía seis años y en tres meses cumpliría los sietes._

_Botaba una pelota, desde que reacordara, lo único que le gustaba eran las pelotas de color azul, no sabia por que, pero tenia la sensación de que algo bueno le sucedió gracias a una pelota._

_De pronto escucho sonidos y su mundo se detuvo, ya no estaba en el patio de esa casa, estaba sobre una calle empedrada, sin saber por que voltio a su izquierda y ahí, un niño que le parecía conocido caía._

_El sabía que esos sonidos no eran otra cosa que disparos, aquel niño con el peinado similar a una piña, había sufrido un disparo en el vientre y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida._

_Sus ojos se cruzaron uno azul y el otro rojo con una extraña marca. El numero cinco en japonés_

_El conocía a ese niño, algo le decía que ese niño era su amigo._

_Su amigo había recibido una bala en el vientre y la sangre salía, su amigo morirá debido a eso._

_Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, el no quería que su amigo muriera, soltó la pelota que tenia en sus manos. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos castaños._

_No_

_No_

_No_

_Era lo único que su mente repetía, no._

_Observo como su amigo le sonreía y cerraba los ojos_

_Su amigo se Moria…._

_Debía evitarlo, comenzó a llamarlo, mientras lloraba, debía evitar que cerrara los ojos._

_Pero… ya no estaba en la calle estaba en el patio, seguía llamando a su amigo, cuando su nana apareció y lo abrazo._

_Su amigo… _

_Su amigo había muerto…_

_Su amigo de peinado de piña…_

_Su amigo de ojos bicolor…_

_Su amigo con un don en su ojo…_

_Rokuro Mukuro, su amigo, había muerto debido a un disparo en el vientre…"_


	14. Chapter 14

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Tsuna despertó sobresaltado y con lágrimas en los ojos, al incorporarse hizo que Hibari también despertara y lo mirara

-¿Tsuna?

Le pregunto pero el joven simplemente lo ignoro, sin importarle nada se levanto siendo seguido por su novio, observo como miraba por el pasillo antes de semi correr a una habitación tres puertas delante de la de ellos.

Dicha acción fue escuchada y vista por Reborn, quien frunció el ceño, ya que el joven vongola estaba llorando y se dirigía a la habitación donde estaban las nieblas.

Pero antes de pensar algo su celular sonó, justo cuando Hibari entraba con el chico.

La puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa, provocando que los dos jóvenes que se hallaban en la habitación despertaran sobresaltados

-¿Jefe?

-Kfufufu ¿Qué pasa vongola? ¿me extrañaste?—dijo para molestar a Hibari quien los miraba

-Estas vivo

-Claro que estoy vivo, tengo que poseerte para destruir la mafia

-Yo vi cuando la bala entro a tu vientre

Ante esas palabras Mukuro se puso pálido y Chrome lo miro, según la conversación de la noche, el joven había recibido un impacto de bala

-yo vi la sangre, estaba en la calle—exclamo con lagrimas y se notaba que estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis

-Tsunayoshi cálmate—dijo Hibari mientras lo abrazaba y lo obligaba a sentarse en la cama

-Te juro Kyoya que lo vi en la calle, estaba sangrando

Reborn entro a la habitación y se acerco a Mukuro, alzo su playera y mostró que en el lado izquierdo de su vientre había la cicatriz de una herida de bala, Hibari al verla miro al chico

-Dino me acaba de llamar, para decirme que Mukuro estuvo al borde de la muerte debido a un impacto de bala a los ocho años, Tsuna tuvo un crisis antes de los siete y decía que su amigo Mukuro se estaba desangrando, ¿Mukuro?

El guardián de la niebla solo miro a otro lado

-Mukuro tu y Tsuna se conocían de niños, tu tenias seis años y Tsuna cinco cunado se separaron, el era el niño del cual hablaste en las preguntas

No era una pregunta era un afirmación. Mukuro solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bien Chrome, realizaras la actividad de ayer con Tsuna, veremos su recuerdo

La chica asintió un poco dudosa y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsuna… pero las cosas no resultaron varias imágenes aparecieron, la sombra de ojos azules, Mukuro de pequeño, Hibari también de niño, una avecilla y otras cosas

-Tsuna, concéntrate—ordeno Reborn

-Vamos Tsuna

El chico solo cerró los ojos y se aferro al pecho de su pareja…

**=Era la casa de la familia Sawada, en ella se podía apreciar a un niño de unos seis años de edad, que bajaba las escaleras con una pelota azul, el niño entraba a la cocina donde la mujer se hallaba**

**-nana**

**-¿Qué pasa Tsu-kun?**

**-¿puedo salir a jugar?**

**-Si pero no salgas del jardín**

**-no nana**

**El niño salio al jardín donde comenzó a botar la pelota estaba solo, no había nadie más y se notaba que aunque tuviera aquella característica sonrisa, estaba triste, de pronto las aves que estaban cantando se dejaron de escuchar, el lugar desapareció y se escucharon disparos.**

**El pequeño sujeto su pelota y miro a los alrededores, ya no estaba en el jardín estaba en un calle y parecía estar en medio de lo que era una balacera.**

**El pequeño se aferro a su pelota, y miro para todos lados, como tratando de buscar quien disparaba, de pronto algo lo hizo girar a la izquierda donde vio aun niño.**

**El niño tenía un peinado similar al de una piña, parecía perdido y asustado y de pronto un disparo se escucho cerca.**

**Tsuna se sobresalto y miro al niño quien caía debido al disparo, noto como la sangre comenzaba a salir.**

**De pronto como si el otro niño supiera que estaba ahí, alzo la mirada, un ojo rojo con una marca y uno azul se abrieron sorprendido.**

**Algo le decía que ese niño era importante para el, dejo caer la pelota que callo y comenzó a botar alejándose un poco mientras el sin percatarse comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas caían por su ojos.**

**El niño de ojos bicolor le sonrío y cerró los ojos para dejarse caer en la inconciencia**

**Fue entonce que Tsuna recupero la voz**

**-¡Noooooo!¡Mukuro!**

**Nana al escuchar el grito salio y vio a Tsuna en el jardín llorando, llego hasta el y lo abrazo**

**-Debemos buscar a Mukuro nana, hay que buscarlo**

**Decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la mujer lo abrazaba con más fuerza**

**-Tranquilo Tsuna, tranquilo**

**-Se muere nana, Mukuro se muere, hay que ir a ayudarlo, debemos ayudarlo, le dieron un disparo nana, lo hirieron en el vientre**

**La mujer sostuvo en sus brazos al niño, hasta que por fin se calmo, lo cargo y entro con el en brazos=**

Chrome estaba pálida lo que había visto era extraño y sorprendente.

Hibari abrazo con más fuerza a Tsuna, quien simplemente lloraba oculto en su pecho.

Mukuro no hablaba, al igual que Chrome estaba sorprendido.

Reborn solo tenía la mirada oculta.

-Hibari, quédate aquí hasta que Tsuna se calme, cuando lo haga bajen al comedor. Mukuro Chrome, vámonos

Las dos nieblas acataron sin discutir la orden y después de que Chrome se pusiera las botas salieron, no sin antes mirar preocupados al castaño.

Hibari las vio salir y se dedico a calmar a su pareja, lo que había visto lo había impactado en gran manera y estaba seguro que su amado estaba peor, al tener que recordarlo de nuevo, ahora con mas nitidez.

Mientras en el pasillo al llegar a la ilusión Reborn se detuvo.

-Deben tener en claro que lo sucedido en la habitación es privado a menos que Tsuna desee lo contrario—ambos jóvenes asintieron—tampoco sobre la relación que hay entre Hibari y Tsuna—de nuevo asintieron—Mukuro hablaras mas tarde con Tsuna cuando este se encuentra mas tranquilo

-Kfufu, no me puedes obligar a nada arcobaleno

-entre las condiciones de liberación, es que me obedezcas ami cuando Tsuna no este en condiciones y esta situación es una de ellas—Mukuro se quedo callado debido a las duras palabras de Reborn, además estaba la platica de Chrome le daba a indicar que era lo mejor

-además comenzaremos a utilizar sus habilidades para que Tsuna tenga recuerdos mas nítidos

-¿pero no será perjudicial para el jefe?

-Trataremos de evitar los recuerdos como ese y los tres que lo persiguen constantemente

Fueron las únicas palabras del bebe para después continuar su camino al comedor, donde esperarían a los demás.

Tsuna ya estaba mas tranquilo pero aun así seguia acurrucado contra Hibari quien le daba masajes en la espalda.

-Me odia—murmuro

-¿Quién?

-Mukuro

-No lo creo, solo… le sorprendiste al recordar eso—le respondió—lo mejor será que hables con el mas tarde

-N… no lo se

-Tsuna es lo mejor, además de que estarás mas tranquilo

-¿lo crees?

-Si, ¿ya estas mas tranquilo?

-Eso creo

-Bien, vamos con los herbívoros, espérame afuera voy por las cosas

Tsuna simplemente asintió cuando vio partir a su pareja, después se percato de la habitación, esta estaba bajo el poder de la ilusión de Mukuro y mostraba la habitación tal cual era, después de apreciarla, salio de ella.

Ya afuera vio a Hibari salir y poner sus tenis en el suelo, fue entonces que comprendió que debido a lo sucedido había salido descalzo.

Ya con los tenis en su lugar se dirigieron al comedor, donde las nieblas y el arcobaleno les esperaba.

-¿ya se siente mejor jefe?—pregunto la chica mirándolo entrar

-Si Chrome, ya estoy mucho mejor

Respondió con una calida sonrisa, para después dirigir su vista a Mukuro pero este tenia los ojos cerrados, deseaba que las palabras de Hibari fueran ciertas y el no lo odiara, como le indicaba su primer recuerdo.

Reborn observo como la mirada de su alumno decaía, por no poderse encontrar con la de Mukuro, pero estaba seguro que los pensamientos del chico estaban errados.

-Tsuna, quiero hablar contigo, vamos a la habitación de alado

El chico asintió y se alejo dejando a los otros.

En cuanto Reborn y Tsuna abandonaron el comedor, Hibari ya tenía su tonfa en el cuello de Mukuro

-¿Qué pretender ave-kun?

-Obligarte—exclamo el pelinegro—hablaras con Tsunayoshi

-Eso a ti que te importa

-Me importa, por que es sobre Tsunayoshi de quien se trata

-Tú no sabes nada

-Se que Tsunayoshi esta muy mal, por lo que le ha pasado y tu hablaras con el

-No puedes obligarme

-Lo haré

Así ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear, mientras que en otra área Reborn platicaba con Tsuna.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?

-Me quede en la habitación de tu padre—dijo sin mentir—la habitación al igual que las demás de esta área esta vacía solo encontré esto—exclama dándole una bolsita de cuero—es para ti

-¿para mi?

-Si, era tu regalo de navidad de aquella vez

Tsuna abrió la bolsita para hallarse la carta y las piedritas

-Mukuro y yo les contamos de las sombras y nuestros padres digieran que podía ser una señal… pero nuca encontré a los dueños de esas sombras

Reborn se mantuvo callado anta las palabras de Tsuna, algo le decía que al no recordar su pasado, Tsuna no podía identificar a los dueños, era igual al asunto de sus dos amigos anteriores.

De pronto una explosión hizo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos y corrieron al comedor, donde los jóvenes llegaron juntos a los demás, exactamente alas ocho.

Ahí pudieron ver una acción diaria, antes de la pelea con Tsuna, Rokuro Mukuro, peleando con Hibari Kyoya

-¡Deténganse!—grito Tsuna, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran-¿Por qué están peleando?

-No es algo que te importe Tsunayoshi—dijo fríamente Hibari y en ese momento se arrepintió al ver la mirada dolida de su pareja

-Kfufufu, no se por que nos detienes Tsunayoshi-kun, si tu me lo prometiste—exclamo Mukuro haciendo que Tsuna lo mira y mirara a Hibari, para después asentir

-Siéntense, para que desayunemos

Reborn noto el dolor en los ojos de Tsuna, debido a las frías palabras de Hibari, pero como si Mukuro lo supiera, había dicho un comentario que diminuyo un poco el dolor del castaño.

Los demás no entendieron la frase del guardián de la niebla, pero no prestaron atención.

Así se sentaron como la noche anterior y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, era algo molesto, pero debían aceptarlo.

-Chiquitín—llamo Yamamoto-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Nada—exclamo provocando que todos lo miraran—no haremos nada aun, yo le avisare que haremos.

Con esa respuesta termino el desayuno.

Todos se quedaron en el comedor, excepto Tsuna quien fue a la sala, hay llegar abrió la puerta para hallarse un reloj cubierto de polvo, después de mirarlo esperando algún recuerdo como algunos de los lugares, se dirigió a la ventana

**=No tenía ganas de salir a jugar, era de esos días que se hallaba desanimado, como siempre Yoshimune había hecho de las suyas, quitándole un poco de su alegría al pequeño, así que fue a la sala donde había un ventanal y podía ver el jardín, ahí siempre se sentaba.**

**-No me gusta verte aquí—dijo Mukuro entrando-¿Qué hizo ahora?**

**-Nada, solo quería estar solo**

**-Tsuna eres un niño, eso lo dicen los adultos**

**Exclamo el niño de ojos bicolor mirándolo, se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo, el pequeño castaño se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.**

**Mukuro había mejorado en algunas ilusiones y la mayoría era para proteger a su amiguito, en ese momento creo un ilusión en la que indicaba que ellos estaban en algún otro lugar y no en la sala, así Tsuna se podría calmar=**

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo, miro arriba y vio el rostro serio de Mukuro, pero en sus ojos había aquella calidez de cuando el necesitaba desahogarse.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho, permitiendo las lagrimas caer, Mukuro sabia que si Hibari los viera comenzaría a pelear, pero el debía entender que había sido parte de su culpa el estado de ese momento de Tsuna.

Tsuna tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, los recuerdos que lo torturaban y torturaron, el "odio" de Mukuro, las frías palabras de su pareja en un momento de molestia, el regalo de Navidad que nunca pudo recibir de manos de su papa. Aquello era mucho y en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber dicho que se suspendiera todo.

Nada estaba mejorando.

Reborn miraba la escena, había habido acercamientos entre los jóvenes, pero ninguno había hecho algo para estar con Tsuna como antes, el sabia que su dame-estudiante estaba deprimido y las acciones de los demás no hacían nada para ayudarlo.

Mukuro escuchaba los sollozos de quien fuera su mejor y único amigo en Namimori en la infancia, nunca le agrado que otro lo entristecieran, pero estaba conciente de que el también tenia la culpa, así que soltando un suspiro decidido poner fin a su momento de estupidez.

-Lo siento—exclamo provocando que Tsuna alzara su rostro—quiero que me perdones por haberte abandonado en el parque aquel día, no… no fue mi intención hacerlo realmente, eso solo que—exclamo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—hubieron muchas cosas el día anterior a ese, me peleo con unos chicos cerca de la casa en la que nos quedábamos, uno de ellos me robo mi pelota, mi padre me regaño por lo mismo y al otro día simplemente me la entregaron desecha, como siempre te culparon a ti, Yoshimune apareció con su discurso de siempre y pues explote contra quien no debía…

-¿no me odias?

-¿Odiarte? –le pregunto mirándolo fijamente— ¿de que hablas?

-Creí que me odiabas, es que… bueno…

-Nunca te odiaría Tsuna, fuiste el primero en aceptarme con mi don

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-¿por no lo hiciste tu?

-No te recordaba

-Somos dos—exclama separándose de el y parándose para ver el jardín muerto—si tuve ese accidente, recuerdo haberte visto negando con la cabeza y creí que moriría, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y lo único que tenia en la mente era: mi nombre era Rokuro Mukuro, era un ilusionista igual que mi padre, tenía un don en el ojo y poseía un tridente, ahhh y que conocía un hombre con los ojos azules, no recordé mucho hasta que llegue aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso, que al verte algunos de mis recuerdos aparecieron y mi amigo lo hizo, he de decirte que me caías mal por parecerte

-Pero era yo ¿no?

-Si Tsuna eras tú, pero en ese momento no lo quería aceptar, así que fingí odiarte, pero el resultado fue el conocido

-Comprendo… etto, ¿no recuerdas a tu papa?

-lamentablemente no, se que era un ilusionista que fue amigo de tu padre y trabajaron juntos, además de que usaba un guadaña para sus ilusiones, como lo hago yo con el tridente.

-Tienes suerte, yo solo recuerdo que lo ojos de mi papa son azules

-Tsuna ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Después de regresar del futuro estuve soñando cuando me secuestraron, cuando mi papa intento rescatarme y cuando termine en la estación de policía, eran los recuerdos mas completos—dice mirando por la ventana—al no saber que significaban, me afecto

-Y terminamos, como hasta ahora—murmura Mukuro—así que por eso fue que estabas cansado

-Si

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, como lo hacían de niños, Reborn quien los vigilaba, pudo ver como la luz en los ojos de su alumno se iba recuperando y sonrío por eso.

-Mukuro—lo llama mientras se muerde el labio inferior-¿crees que estoy haciendo bien en obligar a los chicos en ser mis guardianes?

-Si, tu así lo quieres si, se que no es de tu personalidad obligar a las personas Tsuna, pero por una vez en tu vida se egoísta

-Hablas igual que Dino-nii, Reborn y Kyoya, ellos dicen lo mismo, que debo ser egoísta, pero…

-Es difícil para ti, lo se, pero siempre le has dado a los demás y te quedas sin nada, esta vez obliga a esos chicos a ser tus guardianes, aunque no creo que en verdad los estés obligando a algo—volvieron a quedarse en silencio-el arcobaleno, quiere Chrome y yo utilicemos las ilusiones para que recuerdes mas nítidamente las cosas ¿quieres intentarlo?

-No se

-El no puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras

-Lo se, pero…

-Debes tener algún recuerdo agradable Tsuna, no creo que solo el de mi herida.

-Lo aceptaría si así fuera, pero… en estos momentos los recuerdos mas "frescos" por llamarlos de alguna manera, son de la noche antes de mi secuestro y la de tu herida, y la verdad no quiero revivir cuando mi papa me grito

-Entiendo

Hibari estaba harto de no ver a su pareja, sabia que debía hablar con el, así que decidió ir a buscarlo y para mejorar su humor, Chrome se junto a su búsqueda, por que estaba preocupado por su jefe

Así llegaron a donde el arcobaleno estaba, Hibari frunció el ceño al ver el acercamiento entre su herbívoro y el cabeza de piña.

Reborn al verlo le puso una mano para detenerlo, así ambos jóvenes continuaron con su platica, ahí escucharon como Mukuro le daba la misma recomendación y también de lo dicho por Reborn.

Ante ese hecho Hibari fulmino con la mirada a Reborn, su Tsunayoshi no necesitaba sufrir mas de lo que ya sufría.

Pero aquella frase, el otro recuerdo fresco, como lo llamo Tsuna, les llamo la atención.

-¿Por qué te grito?—decidió preguntar Reborn

Mukuro y Tsuna voltearon a ver a los tres de la puerta.

-Oya, oya, aquí esta ave-kun—exclama el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia y pasando un brazo a los hombros de Tsuna

-Su-el-ta-a- Tsunayoshi-aho-ra

-¿y si no lo hago?

-Te morderé hasta la muerte—exclamo sacando sus tonfas

-por favor chicos no peleen—pidió Tsuna separándose un poco de Mukuro, lo que menos quería era que sus amigos pelearan

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, Kyoya se acerco a Tsuna y la abrazo por la cintura, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño, y una sonrisa divertida en Reborn y Mukuro

-Tsuna responde a la pregunta que te hice

-Ahh… bueno es que, en los pocos recuerdos que tengo, nunca he visto algo de mi madre—dice frunciendo el ceño—así que la noche antes de mi secuestro le pregunte a papa y el me grito, diciendo que no debería preguntar eso, que no estaba en discusión y

-Que de no ser por que ya habían quedado no hubieras salido ese día—termina Hibari—me lo contó ayer

-¿Lo recordaste desde ayer?

-No, son fragmentos—dice mirándolo—recuerdo fragmentos de algunas cosas y se confunden con otros, de hecho el fragmento que le conté a Kyoya era que me había gritado mencionando a mama y de haber quedado con Mukuro y su padre, así que prácticamente intuí lo demás, hasta esta noche donde recordé lo que sucedió.

-Comprendo—exclama Reborn ocultando su mirada—respecto a usar las ilusiones ¿quieres intentarlo?

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, sabia que al intentarlo lo que se pudiera mostrar serian algunos recuerdos pero que en ese momento eran los mas dolorosos y que de alguna forma u otra sus pesadillas se mostrarían… pero quería intentarlo, quería recordar algo, solo tal vez, pudiera recordar el rostro de su padre.

Chrome noto la indecisión de su jefe, si ella estuviera en su lugar le gustaría saber de su pasado, pero con el claro miedo de recordar cosas que la lastimaran.

Reborn también era conciente de lo que Tsuna deseaba y de lo que no…

-Si…-respondió y los dos mayores fruncieron, ellos no querían debido a lo sucedido horas antes, pero era decisión del castaño y debían apoyarla como su amigo y pareja—pero antes… quiero decirle a los chicos lo de mi situación

-¿quieres decirles que eres adoptado?

-Si, si lo voy a obligar a estar conmigo, quiero que sepan lo que provoco nuestra pelea

-Bien, vallamos entonces al comedor.

Los jóvenes asintieron, pero antes de salir, Kyoya decidió quitarle el aliento a Tsuna con un apasionado beso, provocando un sonrojo en este al ver, tres sonrisas.

Cuando recupero el aliento llegaron al comedor, donde todos se hallaban hablando, una punzada en el pecho de Tsuna se dio cuando sintió que aunque quisiera el ya no podría hacer eso con libertad.

-Chicos—comenzó el heredero—quiero decirles algo de suma importancia.

-Antes de que Tsuna comience, deben saber, que lo dicho aquí se quedara entre nosotros y si alguien mas sabe, yo mismo encargare de castigarlos—exclamo el tutor con voz fría—Una vez que empiece Tsuna a hablar nadie lo interrumpirá, lo que quieran preguntar o decir al final

Los chicos se miraron, ¿Qué podría ser lo que Tsuna les dirían para semejante amenaza?, pero después asintieron.

-Bien…-Tsuna suspiro—como saben no he estado en perfectas condiciones, he estado muy cansado y con mucho sueño, eso se debe a que de alguna forma, después de nuestro regreso del futuro, comencé a tener sueños confusos, bueno, no son sueños son recuerdos de mi infancia antes de los seis años…esos recuerdos los olvide, pero hay tres que se muestran claramente…-los jóvenes tenían el alma en un hilo ante las palabras de su amigo, Tsuna los miro y noto preocupación por el y sonrío de forma triste—esos recuerdos son de tres eventos de mi infancia que cambiaron mi vida de forma drástica…bueno para no confundirlos mas, lo que sucede es que soy adoptado, los Sawada no son mis padres, esos recuerdos que me están afectando, me muestran solo el color de los ojos de mi papa, que son azules

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras del heredero, nunca se imaginaron nada por el estilo, pero para Gokudera era claro que la amenaza era por que un secreto de tal magnitud, podría provocarle la muerte a su jefe.

Ninguno decía nada, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que Yamamoto hablo

-Tus recuerdos, ¿son los que te afectaron el sábado en la madrugada?

-Si… esos fueron

-¿y no hay forma de evitarlos Tsuna-kun?—pregunto Kyoko

-No, he intentado desde quedarme despierto pasadas las tres de la mañana hasta agotarme tísicamente para caer rendido, los recuerdos aparecen siempre

-¿Y de que se tratan tus recuerdos vongola?—pregunto Chizuka

-Los tres recuerdos que me persiguen toda la noche, son la de mi secuestro, el intento fallido de rescate y el día que me llevaron a la policía

-¿Se sabe algo de los malditos que te secuestraron?—pregunto Gokudera

-Hasta ahora solo la descripción física del actor intelectual—exclamo Reborn, dando a entender que el ya esta investigando el asunto—mas no se sabe nada de la familia real de Tsuna

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna sintió que aquel silencio era aterrador y decidió romperlo, debía hacer eso

-Lo siento—exclamo y todos lo miraron—lamento mucho lo sucedido en la fiesta y por lo que los estoy obligando—aquella ultima frase extraño a todos, pero quien exteriorizo el suceso fue Ryohei.

-¿Qué nos estas obligando? No lo entiendo al extremo—Tsuna sonrío ante las palabras

-Me refiero a esto, a obligarlos a ser mis guardianes, estoy seguro que ustedes desean otra cosa, pero…

-Tsuna—llamo Yamamoto-¿crees que nos estas obligando?—el castaño simplemente asintió—bueno no se si los demás, lo sientan así, pero por lo que yo se a mi no me estas obligando a nada, yo quiero ser tu guardián, pero mas que nada tu amigo

-Yamamoto tiene razón de… Tsuna—exclamo Gokudera provocando que el heredero lo mirara sorprendido al igual que los demas—Yo tampoco me siento obligado, deseo ser tu guardián.—dice mientras le regala una sonrisa sincera

-Yo también lo deseo al extremo

Tsuna miro a Reborn, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado y también miro a Kyoya y Mukuro quienes lo miraban dándole a entender que se lo había dicho

-¿Entonces no se sienten obligados a estar conmigo?

-Para nada de… Tsuna, eres un gran chico y nos sentimos mal aquel día

Pero antes de que Tsuna exclamara algo más, Reborn tomo la palabra.

-Ahora que el malentendido ya se aclaro, y has recuperado a tus guardianes, no deberemos preocuparnos de que tengas algún accidente—antes las palabras del arcobaleno, miraron al castaño

-Hahi ¿Qué quiere decir Reborn-kun, desu?

-Bueno, es que

-La semana pasada el herbívoro fue atacado y no se pudo defender

-¿Qué?—cuestionó Gokudera-¿Qué sucedió de...Tsuna?

-Bueno, estaba solo en el parque y un hombre apareció, no se quien era, solo se que sabia que era el décimo vongola, pero no me pude defender, ya que al entrar a modo híper, comencé a tener fragmentos de recuerdos y no pude defenderme, de no ser por Ky... Hibari-san no se que hubiera pasado

-Ahora que lo saben, deberán estar al pendiente de Tsuna ahora en la escuela

-Eso significa que ya regresas a la escuela Tsuna-kun—pregunto la hermana de Ryohei

-Así Kyoko-chan, ya esta semana regreso a la escuela

-Bueno, si Tsuna lo permite podremos realizar la siguiente actividad

-¿De que se trata chiquitín?

-La actividad de las ilusiones, pero simplemente será Tsuna quien participe, trataremos de averigua algo de su pasado, por medio de ellas….


	15. Chapter 15

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

**= Era un día hermosos en Namimori, en aquella casa oculta en el bosque se podía apreciar a los tres habitantes de la casa.**

**El dueño, un hombre de ojos azules y de modales refinados, su hijo mayor, de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello negro y el menor de la familia y alegría de la casa, un niño castaño, tez blanca y ojos que demostraban inocencia.**

**Aquella pequeña familia era feliz, aunque tenía un secreto que solo dos personas en aquella mansión conocían…**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Era una mañana normal en la cas, los tres miembros de la familia desayunaban y platicaban de lo que harían aquel día.**

**Como siempre el pequeño de la casa jugaría en su habitación, dibujaría en el comedor y cuando su hermano terminara sus lecciones jugarían en el jardín.**

**Todo bajo la atenta mirada azul de su padre, quien tendría una sonrisa en el rostro y minutos después bajaría a jugar con sus pequeños.**

**El pequeño castaño era feliz, su padre y su hermano lo amaban y la mayoría de los sirvientes también, había uno que otro a los cuales no se acercaban, pero de ahí en fuera su vida era feliz en aquella casa.**

**El salía de esa casa los días miércoles, al parque más cercano a casa…**

**Aunque era el único día en que salía de casa, lo disfrutaba al máximo**

**Era un día de junio, la peculiar familia estaba desayunando.**

**-papi—llamo el menor de la familia**

**-dime Tsuna**

**-yo… bueno… quiero un columpio aquí ¿se puede?**

**-mmm...si ¿Por qué no?—respondió con una sonrisa su padre—ahora quiero que hagan sus deberes y en la tarde escogeremos el árbol para hacer el columpió.**

**Ambos niños asintieron y así en la tarde ambos escogieron el olmo más grande del lugar.**

**Ahí se dispuso el columpio para el menor quien estaba feliz con su nuevo obsequio.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Había llegado un nuevo sirviente, era de aquellos que daba la sensación de ser peligroso y que no debía acercarse a el.**

**El hombre era tosco y mal encarado. El seria el nuevo jardinero.**

**El pequeño Tsuna estaba en la sala cuando algo le hizo asomarse un poco y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, el nuevo jardinero estaba quietando su columpio.**

**Con todo lo que sus piernitas le daban salio intentando detenerlo, pero se tropezó y se lastimo.**

**Al alzar la vista vio como el hombre se alejaba con lo que alguna vez fue su columpio.**

**Se levanto con lágrimas y se fue a las escaleras a sentarse, le dolía su rodilla y estaba triste por que le habían quitado su columpio.**

**Sintió como alguien le daba un beso en la frente al alzar la vista se encontró con su padre, quien le sonreía**

**-¿Qué paso Tsuna?**

**-El… el nuevo jardinero… quito mi columpio… quería detenerlo… pero… me caí…**

**Exclamo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos**

**Aquel hombre de mirada azule limpio las lágrimas de su heredero, para después cargarlo y llevarlo a su despacho.**

**Así le curo la herida y le permitió jugar, hasta quedarse dormido…**

**Al día siguiente despertó y descubrió su columpio de nuevo **

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Era un día tranquilo, los más pequeños de la casa jugaban en jardín mientras que el padre estaba haciendo algo en sus habitaciones.**

**-Yoshimune, Tsuna, vengan**

**-¿Qué pasa padre?—pregunto el mayor de los dos**

**-Quiero que vean algo, vengan**

**Así los tres entraron en la habitación del niño de casi nueve años, en la pared de la izquierda había sido dividida en siete secciones y cada una representaba un fenómeno natural referente al cielo.**

**-¿te gusta Yoshimune?**

**-Si padre, mucho**

**El había decidido ponerlo en esa pared, ya que la cabecera de la cama ya tenía una decoración.**

**-Ahora vamos a la habitación de Tsuna.**

**Así llegaron a la del mas chico de la familia, ahí en la cabecera estaba la misma imagen que en la pared de su hermano.**

**Subió a su cama y toco la pared**

**-¿Te gusta Tsuna?**

**-si, papi**

**-Es el cielo y sus seis guardianes, ellos te cuidaran en la noche**

**-¿guardianes?—pregunto Yoshimune**

**-Si verán, el cielo es amplio y cubre a todos protegiéndolos, pero el no puede hacerlo solo, necesita a sus guardianes, esta el sol, quien alumbra a los demás, brillando desde el cielo, también esta la nube que es independiente y solitaria, se mueve através del cielo, ella también atrae a la lluvia que es pasajera que se lleva todo lo malo, esta la tormenta, poderosa violenta que destruye al enemigo del cielo, junto a la tormenta esta el trueno, quien golpea de forma certera una sola vez y por ultimo la niebla que oculta al cielo cuando es necesario, haciendo que el enemigo se confunda**

**-¿Por qué nos cuidaran papi?—pregunto Tsuna mirando a su padre**

**-Es simple, ustedes dos, son mis pequeños cielos y cuando tengan la edad suficiente elegirán a sus guardianes para que sean sus amigos**

**-¿Tu tienes guardianes padre?**

**-Si, tengo seis grandes amigos, pero solo uno es de Japón, los otros cinco son de Italia, espero que pronto los conozcan.**

**Era una noche de tormenta, el padre de familia había decidido checar a sus dos retoños.**

**El mayor estaba tranquilamente dormido, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación del menor.**

**Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Tsuna estaba despierto.**

**-Tsuna**

**-Hola papi**

**-¿Por qué no estas dormido?**

**-No tenia sueño, se me espanto por un trueno**

**-¿Miedo al trueno o a la tormenta?**

**-No, ¿Por qué les temería?—pregunto ladeando su cabeza- Tu has dicho que son mis guardianes, nunca me lastimarían, no debo temerles**

**-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no duermes?**

**-No se, creo que son raras las veces que puedo ver así a los guardianes**

**El hombre de mirada azul sonrío ante las palabras de su pequeño**

**-Comprendo, ahora mi querido niño, acuéstate a dormir**

**El pequeño se acurruco en la cama, mientras su padre lo cobijaba, de pronto el hombre se quito la capa que llevaba y se lo ponía a su hijo.**

**Después de taparlo con ella, le acaricio la cabeza, para darle un beso en la frente y así salir.**

**Tsuna se quedo completamente dormido**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Hay algunos sirvientes que son malo, el jardinero, aquel que le había quitado su columpio era un ratero, en ese instante estaba sacando, del estudio cosas importantes de su papa.**

**-¡Ladrón!**

**Grito el pequeño Tsuna, él sabia que debía hacer eso y corre, y así lo hizo, lamentablemente callo y el ladrón lo sujeto**

**-Maldito mocos, me la pagaras**

**Tsuna comenzó a removerse, tenia miedo, en un arrebato mordió a quien lo sujetaba, quien después de quejarse, lo sujeto con más fuerza, haciendo que Tsuna intentara soltarse con más ímpetu.**

**De un momento a otro el hombre lo soltó y dejo caer a Tsuna, quien lo miraba**

**-Eres un monstruos, un maldito fenómeno—exclamo el hombre**

**El pequeño no entendía las palabras del hombre, quien había retrocedido, para huir, pero Tsuna no lo dejaría, sabia que las cosas que se llevaban era muy importante para su papa, así que se sujeto a su pierna y de la nada unas llamas aparecieron.**

**Tsuna temeroso lo soltó y al ver a sus manos con llamas, se asusto y corrió a su habitación…**

**Horas mas tarde la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Yoshimune apareció, el iba buscando a su hermanito y al verlo acurrucado debajo de la cama, con mucho cuidado lo saco, sin despertarlo, lo acomodo como pudo en la cama y salio a buscar a su padre.**

**Después de un rato despertó y se encontró con su padre y su hermano al verlos se alejo**

**-¿Tsuna?**

**-¿estas bien hermanito?**

**-Váyanse, no quiero lastimarlo**

**-Tsuna ¿Qué paso con ese hombre?**

**-Yo…**

**-Tsuna por favor, dinos**

**Así Tsuna les contó todo, completamente todo pero nunca alzo la mirada que había bajado al iniciar su relato, solo lo hizo cuando su papa le levanto el rostro, al ver los ojos azules de su papa sin ningún atisbo de asco o miedo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.**

**-Tranquilo Tsuna, lo que te paso es normal para mi familia**

**-¿Enserio?**

**-Si, recuerdas, tu sensación graciosa que te da con las personas—el pequeño asintió—bueno eso es la intuición y el hecho de provoques llamas es normal, yo lo hago-dice mientras lo separa un poco y produce llamas en sus manos—Yoshimune también**

**-Es increíble que tenga el don, al igual que ustedes**

**Exclamo el niño haciendo un muestra, era secreto de un pequeño grupo que el mayor de los dos no era hijo biológico del hombre.**

**-entonces ¿no soy un fenómeno?**

**- Para nada, cuando seas más grande te enseñare a usarlo**

**-Yo ya estoy aprendiendo**

**El hombre ojos azules no quería ver a su hijo triste, por lo que decidió hacerle cosquillas, de pronto Yoshimune se unió a dicha tarea.**

**La risa de los tres se escucho por el pasillo**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Los meses pasaron y la rutina de la casa cambio cuando el hijo mayor dejo de aun lado a su hermanito…**

**Iba por los pasillos de su casa, estaba buscando a su hermano mayor, mientras corría por el jardín lo diviso**

**-¡Hermano!—le grita, pero el chico simplemente lo ignora-¡Hermano!—vuelve a llamarlo y le da alcance- hermano ¿Por qué no me contestas?**

**-Yo no soy tu hermano Tsunayoshi**

**-Eso ya lo se, pero siempre te he llamado así**

**-Pues ya no quiero que me llames de esa forma**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que no me gusta, no quiero que un niño como tu me llame así**

**-¿Un niño como yo? ¿De que hablas?**

**-Déjame en paz mocoso, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar hermano—dice el chico empujando**

**-Yoshimune**

**Murmura mientras ve como el chico que por tres años lo llamo así y le había prometido serlo siempre se alejaba. **

**El padre de los dos nunca supo de ese intercambio **

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Iba corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, había hecho un dibujo que quería que su padre observara.**

**Vio a su hermano salir de una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia aquel lugar.**

**-¡Yoshimune! ¡Yoshimune!—grito y el mencionado lo observo con fastidio**

**-¿Qué quieres Tsunayoshi?**

**-Quiero enseñarte mi dibujo, míralo.**

**El choco tomo el dibujo y observo a tres personas, conociendo a su anterior hermano sabia que eran ellos, pero lo que le llamo la atención eran las dos personas con alas en el cielo.**

**-¿Quiénes son?—pregunto señalando esa parte del dibujo**

**-son nuestras madres—respondió con una sonrisa—como ambas no están, se fueron al cielo**

**-Mi madre esta en el cielo, la tuya no, ella te abandono en cuanto naciste**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!—grito el pequeño**

**-Claro que lo es, lo escuche de los sirvientes, dicen que tu madre te odiaba y por eso te abandono con padre, e incluso que padre no te quiere, te tolera, solo por que te pareces a ella, que le arruinaste la vida a ambos, ellos no querían hijos, no aun**

**-Mi… mientes—exclamo**

**-No lo hago, ¿Por qué crees que papa no te saca? Se avergüenza de ti, por eso solo te saca una vez por semana, para que no se burlen de el**

**Con aquellas palabras crueles se fue, sin ser conciente que su hermano había lloraba y que unos ojos azules habían visto la escena y se sentía muy mal…**

**La cena pasó en silencio, el más pequeño de la familia había indicado que se sentía enfermo, por lo que comió poco y se fue acostar, su padre una hora mas tarde fue a verlo.**

**-Tsuna ¿todo bien?**

—**Si papi, creo que mañana ya me sentiré mejor**

**-¿seguro?**

**-si—exclamo con una sonrisa**

**-Tsuna sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea ¿verdad?**

**-Si papi, lo se**

**El nunca se había quejado de salir solo una vez por semana, en la mansión tenia todos lo que quería, bueno casi todo, siempre en su cumpleaños y en navidad deseaba tener un amigo como Yoshimune o como aquellos de los que hablaba su papa.**

**El hombre de mirada azul se sentía perdido, en ese instante deseaba a alguno de sus amigos que le consejera como ayudar a su hijo, mas por que este no le tenia la confianza completa.**

**-Tsuna te prometo que iras dos días seguidos al parque—exclamo dándole un beso en la frente.**

**Deseaba que esa decisión ayudara a su pequeño**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Aquel miércoles en la tarde después de regresar del parque y como siempre se sentaron para comentar de ese día.**

**-Hay una familia nueva en la ciudad**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso Tsunayoshi?—pregunto Yoshimune**

**-Vi un niño que nunca antes había visto, pero nadie se acercaba a el, su pelota se resbalo y yo la tome y se la entrego, me dijo gracias en italiano—respondió el joven niño son una sonrisa**

**-Bueno si va mañana al parque ¿Por qué no juegas con el?**

**-¿crees que quiera?**

**-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no?**

**-pero ¿Cómo le hago para que me hable?**

**-Chocolate, dale un chocolate y habla con el en italiano**

**-Eso hare—dijo con una sonrisa**

**-padre—llamo Yoshimune—mañana es jueves**

**-Si… y mañana iremos de nuevo al parque, quede con Tsuna ayer**

**-¿no estas enojado Yoshimune?**

**-No, podré ver a mis amigos mañana**

**El pequeño sonrío, lo que menos quería era que su hermano siguiera molesto con el, aunque no supiera el por que**

**Jueves en la tarde.**

**-¿y? ¿jugaste con el niño?**

**-Si, es muy bueno, papi, me darías mas clases de italiano para que pueda hablar con el**

**-Claro ¿y como se llama?**

** Mukuro…**

**-papi… el papa de mi amigo quiere que valla a su casa este fin de semana ¿puedo ir?**

**-Me temo que no Tsuna, lo mejor será que tu amigo venga a pasar el fin de semana aquí**

**-Yo le diré cuando nos veamos…**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Aquel miércoles, llegaron los dos hijos de la familia con un niño más, el padre no había podido ir por ellos al parque, por lo que no había conocido al padre del único amigo de su hijo menor.**

**El niño de cabello azul peinado en forma de piña, a pesar de la timidez inicial descubrió que aquella casa seria un lugar completo para jugar.**

**Ambos niños disfrutaron de una semana de juegos y demás, el papa de Tsuna estaba feliz de ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.**

**Pero había algo interesante, le había parecido ver al niño con un símbolo en uno de sus ojos algo similar a un viejo amigo que el conocía. El mas extraño de todos, si era sincero consigo mismo.**

**Durante aquella cena, no pudo evitar mencionar aquel parecido.**

**-sabes Mukuro—exclamo teniendo la atención de los niños-te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo, ambos trabajamos en Italia.**

**-Me gustaría que conociera a mi padre señor Eyasu, mi papa también es italiano y tal vez se llevarían bien**

**-Creo que cuando valla a entregarte lo hare**

**-Papi y cuando lo conozcas me dejaras pasar un día con mi amigo**

**-ya veremos Tsuna, ya veremos.**

**Exclamo, ese "ya veremos" para Tsuna significaba no, pero no le importo, por lo menos su amigo había disfrutado la semana.**

**Al día siguiente en la tarde fue sorpresa para todos los sirvientes, el hecho de ver la llegada de cinco personas, los tres niños, y dos adultos, su señor y el otro intuyeron que era el padre del amigo del menor**

**Estaban en la sala en aquella ventana que seria después su refugio, Tsuna miro al sillón donde los dos adultos hablaban animados.**

**-Quien iba a decir que tú papa era el amigo del mío—exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa**

**-Es cierto, fue una gran sorpresa.**

**Las cosas no cambiarían, pero por lo menos su papa ya no estaría tan tenso cuando su amigo estuviera.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Era fácil ve a aquellas dos personas en la casa, la alegría del pequeño era casi completa, aun no entendía por que su hermano no lo quería pero ya no le importaba.**

**Jugaban bajo la mirada de los dos adultos, quienes sonreían.**

**Aquella noche hubo una tormenta y como era costumbre el hombre de mirada azul se encontró con su pequeño despierto.**

**-Tsuna**

**-Hola papi—saludo mientras miraba la lluvia caer**

**-/Me gustaría saber que piensa en cada tormenta/ Acuéstate, mañana bajaras al parque**

**-Si**

**Y el ritual que se iniciara meses atrás comenzó**

**Era el día de su cumpleaños, lunes catorce de octubre, estaba feliz su amigo Mukuro había llegado días antes y se quedaría hasta año nuevo.**

**Entro corriendo al comedor seguido de su amigo cuyo peinado parecía una piña, al llegar se detuvo de forma abrupta, en el comedor no debía haber nadie, pero en ese instante había unas sombras, eran seis sombras de niños. Que producían varios sonidos, tres parecían ser melodías, un golpe, un grito y un llanto.**

**El niño de peinado extraño también estaba sorprendido ante la presencia de las sombras, sabía que esas sombras no eran ilusiones, que eran reales, pero que no estaban en ese lugar.**

**Miro a su amigo y se acerco a las sombra**

**-Tsuna ten cuidado**

**-No nos harán nada—exclamo el niño con una sonrisa, su graciosas sensación le decía que podía acercarse—son agradables **

**Dice y es entonces que se percatan que son cinco niños y una niña. De los cinco niños hay un bebe.**

**-Eso es raro ¿Qué piensas Mukuro?**

**-La verdad no se que pensar, es extraño que estas sombras estén aquí, deberíamos comentarle a nuestros padres en cuanto aparezcan—el pequeño asiéntete, pero en eso se acerca a la única niña-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?**

**-Esta llorando ¿Qué crees que le halla pasado?**

**-No lo se…**

**Ambos se quedan en silencio a pesar de tener una extraña cajita, se nota que la pequeña llora…**

**-Mukuro ¿la puedes ayudar?**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-No se, pero ayúdala Mukuro, yo se que tu puedes**

**-Bueno lo hare… pero primero debo conocerla para ayudarla, te lo prometo… pero a cambio me la pasare peleando con este chico—dice alejándose de la pequeña y se acerca a un chico mas o menos de su altura—siempre peleare con el**

**-Pero**

**-Tsuna no lo lastimare, no lo haremos, te prometo ayudar a la niña siempre y cuando me permitas pelear con el**

**-Prometido y gracias…Sabes me agradan mucho aunque no los conozca, crees… ¿crees que cuando los conozcamos quieran ser mis amigos?**

**-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo serian? Ya veras que cuando los conozcamos seremos amigos los ocho**

**El pequeño asiente con aquella sonrisa que lo característica **

**-Tormenta—comienza diciendo señalando con su mano derecha—lluvia, trueno, sol, nube, niebla, niebla**

**-Y tu nuestro cielo a quien debemos proteger, nosotros somos tus guardianes**

**-Mukuro...**

**-Nos has elegido como tus guardianes Tsuna, además tu papa siempre te dice pequeño cielo, así que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado como tus guardianes, pero sobre todo como tus amigos, es una promesa**

**El pequeño cielo sonríe y sin saber porque comienza reírse y contagia a su amigo, los sonidos que los habían rodeado desaparecen por unos minutos para después reiniciar…**

**Pero ninguno de los niños se percato de que unas llamas los habían rodeado y aquellas sombras tenían sonrisas**

**Los dos adultos entraron junto a Yoshimune quienes al ver a los niños riendo, sonrieron.**

**Ya que los pequeños se calmaron y se sentaron para poder iniciar la fiesta, así tomaron la decisión de contarles de las sombras que habían aparecido, los dos adultos se miraron y miraron a los niños.**

**-Es verdad papi—exclamo el pequeño castaño—estaban aquí**

**-Te creo Tsuna—dijo la sombra de ojos azules—pero es extraño que suceda algo así**

**-¿Es malo?—pregunto el niño de ojos bicolor**

**-No—respondió sui padre—pero como lo acaba de mencionar es extraño que algo así suceda. Debe significar algo, solo nos queda esperar para saber que es.**

**Los niños asintieron y minutos después uno de los sirvientes entro, dejando la comida.**

**La comida de ese día era espagueti con unas bolas de arroz, las comidas favoritas de Tsuna.**

**Después de comer, partieron el pastel de fresas, ese lunes el pequeño Tsuna cumplía cinco años de edad.**

**Yoshimune, que estaba ahí más por obligación que por gusto le regalo un cuaderno.**

**Mukuro y su papa le regalaron una pelota, así como también hicieron ilusiones para el. Ahí vio el arma que su amigo recibirá en su cumpleaños, un tridente.**

**Estaba feliz por su fiesta al final, termino un poco tarde para el horario de sueño de ambos niños.**

**Estaba en el jardín sobre su columpio mirando el broche que su padre le había regalado , era muy bonito, le extrañaba la figura que tenia pero no preguntaría y tenia la sensación de que lo perdería pronto, aferro el broche a su mano, ese broche le daba protección, pero estaba seguro que tenia un secreto muy importante.**

**Lo guardo entre su ropa y comenzó a mecerse poco a poco hasta alcanzar una gran altura, estaba feliz, eran de esos días que se sentía pleno.**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Era una tarde en el parque donde los pequeños jugaban con la pelota, estaban descansando bajo un Sakura, cuando iniciaron a platicar **

**-¿mi mama?—cuestiono Tsuna**

**-Si, siempre te he visto con tu papa y no se nada de tu mama**

**-Bueno no la conocí, creo que murió cuando yo nací ¿y la tuya?**

**-Bueno… no es exactamente mama, es más bien pa´, murió cuando tenía tres años, por eso mi papa decidió venir aquí**

**-¿pa´?**

**-Si, es… algo complicado de explicar, me imagino que cuando seas más grande lo sabrás**

**-Eso creo**

**Después de aquella plática comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, pero ahora Tsuna tenía duda sobre su mama y recordaba lo dicho por su hermano, ¿seria cierto? Esperaba que no, ya que no podría ver a la cara de su papa si era cierto.**

**Esa misma noche su vida cambiaria para siempre.**

**Estaba en su habitación mirando el mural que su padre había pintado para el, cuando la puerta se abre, y alguien lo abraza por la espalda.**

**-Hola papi**

**-Hola Tsuna ¿listo para el cuento?**

**-Si…-respondió—papi**

**-Dime**

**-¿y mi mami? ¿Donde esta?**

**-Bien, el cuento será**

**-Papi ¿Dónde esta mi mami?**

**-Tsuna no quiero hablar de eso**

**-¿Por qué no? quiero saber de mi mami**

**-Tsuna**

**-Por favor papi, ¿Cómo se llamaba mi mami?**

**-¡BASTA Tsuna!—grito el hombre de ojos azules—escúchame bien Tsunayoshi, no pienso hablar de ese tema **

**-Pe…**

**-¡ESO NO ESTA A DISCUSIÓN! No voy a hablar contigo de eso, y de no ser por que ya quedamos con ellos en vernos mañana; pero si por mí fuera no saldrías dentro de dos días—exclamo mientras apagaba la lámpara y salía**

**Tsuna solo observo como su padre salía enojado y las lágrimas caían**

**Le había fallado a su papa, el solo quería saber de su madre, solo quería saber si lo quiso o no.**

**~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/**

**Se despertó temprano, su sensación le decía que algo malo pasaría si salía de la mansión, pero necesitaba despejarse.**

**Se levanto y abrió su ropero, ahí miro la ropa que tenia, escogió la mas vieja, pero que aun estaba buena y se la puso, guardo entre su ropa el broche, miro su habitación, miro cada detalle, cada juguete, cada cosa que había en ella.**

**Salio de ella, camino a la habitación de su papa, la abrió con cuidado y observo a su papa dormido, miro con cuidado la habitación de su padre, cada detalle, para después salir.**

**Recorrió el pasillo dejando que su manita pasara por la fría pared, llego a la habitación de Yoshimune e hizo la misma inspección que en la de su papa**

**-Buenos días joven amo—exclamo una de las sirvienta—hoy despertó temprano**

**-Sip, hoy iré al parque—dijo con una sonrisa—voy a la cocina, nos vemos**

**-Espere joven amo, yo también voy para la cocina, lo acompaño**

**El pequeño asintió y así ambos bajaron a la cocina y mientras se encontraban con algunos sirvientes, el pequeño los saluda con suma alegría y a algunos se despedía de forma extraña.**

**El pequeño era especial, así que nadie tomo en cuenta su actitud de ese día.**

**Llego a la cocina, donde la cocinera lo saludo con un gran beso en la mejilla.**

**La cocinera y el mayordomo principal, eran las personas que tenían el mismo tiempo que su papa en Japón, cinco años, querían mucho a sus amos y estaban felices de servirles.**

**-¿Qué lo trae a la cocina Tsuna-kun?—pregunto la mujer**

**-quiero hacer el desayuno de papa y Yoshimune ¿me ayudas?**

**-No se joven amo, es peligros**

**-Por favor señora Azuki—exclamo con ojos brillantes—por favor, hare cosas pequeñas, pero por favor déjame ayudarle con el desayuno**

**-Esta bien**

**Azuki quería mucho al pequeño, ella no pudo tener hijos, así que cuando nació, se hizo cargo de el con permiso del padre.**

**Así el pequeño hizo el jugo acomodo los platos y todo lo que podía debido a su edad.**

**Ya que solo faltaba poner la comida, decidió recorrer con la mirada cosa que noto la mujer**

**-Tsuna-kun ¿pasa algo?**

**-¿eh? No nada, solo… siempre me ha gustado la cocina es calida.**

**La mujer entendió que el pequeño no hablaría, así que lo dejo pasar.**

**La hora del desayuno llego y el hombre de mirada azul se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño ya a en su lugar.**

**El desayuno se dio en un ambiente algo tenso, que fue notado por todos, pero nadie comento nada.**

**Después del desayuno el pequeño bajo y comenzó a hablar con los sirvientes, aquellos a los que conocía bien hablaba como siempre y se despedía de forma extraña.**

**-Hola Takagi, ¿Qué haces?**

**-Nada en especial, chocando el inventario**

**-Takagi**

**-Dígame joven amo**

**-Tú siempre cuidaras a mi papa y a Yoshimune ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que si amo y también a usted**

**-También cuidarías a Mukuro y a su papa**

**-si, también.**

**El pequeño se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada.**

**-Joven amo ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada, solo pensaba, voy a ver a la señora Azuki, para que no haga comida**

**-¿y por que no?**

**-Regresan tarde**

**Dijo el pequeño corriendo a la cocina. Después comenzó a recorrer la mansión como si quisiera recordar la mansión.**

**Fue al jardín donde se columpió un rato y después se detuvo para quedarse mirando el jardín, estuvo tentado a dejar su broche oculto por algún lugar, pero no lo hizo, debía tenerlo con el, era necesario, pero estaba conciente de que lo perdería.**

**Las horas pasaron y la hora de irse al parque llego.**

**-Tsuna, ya es hora de irnos.**

**El pequeño escucho a su padre llamarlo, y salio de aquella biblioteca donde estaba para poder irse.**

**Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se detuvo a la mitad, deseando irse a su habitación y esconderse, pero no lo hizo, bajo las escaleras, había algunos sirvientes que lo miraban a los cuales les sonrío.**

**Por fin llego donde su papa y su hermano, les sonrío, una sonrisa muy hermoso en palabras de los sirvientes.**

**Mientras se preparaba para irse, se despidió de los sirvientes con una mano y una sonrisa.**

**Los sirvientes regresaron el gesto ante la sonrisa tierna del padre y una de Yoshimune.**

**Aquellos sirvientes que estaban en el jardín recibieron el mismo gesto del pequeño y también regresaron**

**-¿Por qué te despides de todos?—pregunto Yoshimune**

**-Nada más—le respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa**

**El pequeño salio y miro por ultima vez la casa y le regalo una sonrisa…**

**Para Azuki y Takagi, quienes conocían al pequeño sabían que algo andaba mal y quisieron detener la salida, pero sabían que era la única ocasión en que el pequeño era libre de aquella jaula de oro.**

**Horas más tardes, una pequeña comitiva regresaba.**

**El joven jardinero al alzar la vista dejo sus herramientas caer y corrió a la casa.**

**-¡Algo malo paso!**

**Fue el grito que todos los sirvientes escucharon y salieron, minutos después apareció la comitiva.**

**Había veces que se iban tres y regresaban cuatro o cinco a la mansión, aquella escena no seria rara de no ser por que alguien faltaba.**

**En aquella escena deberían ser cinco… tres niños y dos adultos.**

**Pero regresaron dos niños y dos adultos.**

**Los adultos solo negaron con la cabeza y subieron a dejar a los pequeños que parecían en shock en especial Mukuro.**

**El menor de los tres niños no estaba, el pequeño Tsunayoshi no estaba, entonces como un balde de agua fría cayo en le apareja.**

**El pequeño se había estado despidiendo de todos, aquella mañana, el pequeño sabia que no regresaría de aquella salida.=**


	16. Chapter 16

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN DE LO MEJOR CON SUS FAMILIAS ^w^

* * *

El fin de semana vongola había terminado de la mejor manera.

Tsuna y los chicos habían recuperado su amistad, ahora Reborn podía dedicarse a la búsqueda de la familia de Tsuna.

Era mitad de semana y miraba a su alumno desayunar, en unos minutos Gokudera y Yamamoto aparecerían y se irían con el a la escuela a medio camino se encontrarían con Kyoko y Ryohey

Así era la nueva rutina que servia para proteger al décimo vongola.

De pronto su celular sonó

-Ciaossu

**~~Bebé, es necesario que vengas a la escuela, hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo respecto a Tsunayoshi**

-Bien nos veremos en la sala

Fueron las únicas palabras, después de ver a su alumno irse y de llamar a una persona que le ayudaría se dirigió a la sala del comité, donde Hibari ya lo esperaba.

-Ciaossu ¿Qué pasa Hibari?

-Tsunayoshi repetirá el año—ante sus palabras Reborn lo miro con el ceño fruncido—las faltas, han dado pauta para que los profesores quieran que repita el ciclo, aun mas hay uno que quiere sacarlo de la escuela debido a sus calificaciones

-entiendo, ya me encargo de esto, no le menciones nada a Tsuna por el momento, yo le diré

La nube asintió, el podía manejar la escuela a su antojo y evitar lo que querían hacerle a su herbívoro, pero debía avisarle al tutor, ya que el tenia que hacer algo a parte de torturar a su pareja

En los linderos del bosque se hallaba el arcobaleno de la niebla Mammon, Reborn le había llamado indicándole que si le hacia un favor le pagaría muy bien, era así que esperaba al dueño del chupete amarillo.

Minutos después Reborn apareció.

-Ciaossu

-¿Para que me necesitas Reborn?

-Tengo que hacer algo y quiero que me ayudes, pero antes ponte esto—exclama dándole un pañuelo—cúbrete los ojos

-Esto te saldrá más caro

Exclama el arcobaleno mientras se lo pone, una vez con los ojos cubiertos, Reborn se dispone a subir a la mansión, Tsuna le había dado su propio camino.

~~~ Flash back ~~~

Después de ver los recuerdos del joven se decidió salir al jardín para que este se despejara, ahí pudieron ver los restos del columpio.

Mientra ellos disfrutaban del jardín muerto, Tsuna se había alejado con Reborn a la entrada y había caminado hacia la izquierda.

Cerca de un árbol, Tsuna puso su mano y la llama de su anillo brillo

-Reborn, este será tu camino, me imagino que querrá regresar a investigar, así que, de esta forma ya no me necesitaras… puedes traer a quien quieras

Reborn no dijo nada, solo asintió

~~~ Fin flash Back ~~~

Era cierto que quería investigar la casa, había ido los días anteriores investigando cada piso de la casa, hasta ese momento llevaba toda la área de abajo, así como algunas cornisas del jardín, había comenzado con el segundo pido, pero aun así tenia algunas dudas, así fue que ese día había decidido llevar a Mammon, al llegar a la mansión le quito la venda

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Te pagare por tus habilidades, no por preguntar.

Eso fue suficiente para que supiera que no le diría nada, caminaron por los pasillos de aquella mansión, mirando como todo había sido cubierto, había algunas habitaciones vacías y otras con los muebles cubiertos.

Así continuaron el recorrido, hasta ahora Reborn no encontraba nada que le ayudara a su investigación, así subieron y entraron en una habitación, ahí Reborn vio en la pared izquierda el mural que viera en el recuerdo de Tsuna, estaba en la habitación de Yoshimune.

-Quien viviera aquí, sabia de del cielo y sus guardianes.

-Si

La habitación estaba vacía no había nada que los ayudara. Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al área separada por la ilusión

-Mammon quiero que con tus ilusiones me muestres cuando pusieron esta pared

-Esta bien

Era bien sabido entre todos que Reborn nunca decía sus planes o sus motivos, así que cuando trabajas con el o para el era mejor quedarse con las preguntas antes de que al sicario le diera por matarte.

Así el chupete índigo brillo mostrando la antigua casa con su esplendor.

**=No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se podía ver la sombra de ojos azules y la sombra de ojos grises, enfrente de un pasillo**

**-¿Estas seguro? —pregunto aquel de ojos grises**

**-Es lo mejor para ambos, el dolor será menor**

**El hombre asintió ante las palabras de su amigo e invoco su guadaña y la golpeo en el suelo y el pasillo se cerro, dejando una pared.**

**Takagi y Azuki miraron con tristeza como se separaba aquella parte de la casa, pero estaban concientes de que era lo mejor para los dos habitantes de la casa=**

Reborn frunció el ceño, habían bloqueado las habitaciones para evitar el dolor

-¿Por qué sombras?

-Algo impide que se vean a esas personas, es un aura extraña

-Mmm...… ¿puedes destruir la ilusión?

-Es fácil—exclamo y la pared que había bloqueado por mucho tiempo aquella área desapareció.

Así continuaron el recorriendo y entraron a la habitación de Tsuna. Era una de las pocas habitaciones donde había todos los muebles.

Abrió los buros, para encontrar hojas de papeles muy antiguos, así como pinceles, después abrió el ropero, pero lo hallo vacío.

-¿Qué buscas?—pudo mas la curiosidad del guardián de varia

-Información de las personas que vivían aquí, eso busco

Después salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron donde las nieblas, al igual que la anterior esta aun conservaba los muebles, después de eso entraron a la habitación del padre de Tsuna y ahora con la luz del día pudo revisar el lugar, para ver que solo las piedritas eran lo único.

Estuvieron unas horas, mas hasta que Reborn decidió regresar a casa, debía hablar con el castaño respecto a la situación a la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Tsuna estaba en su habitación había terminado sus deberes y sus amigos se habían ido ya.

-Ciaossu—escucho junto a una patada fue el saludo que obtuvo

-Itte Reborn eso dolió

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-normal, aunque hubo algo extraño, no se, algunos profesores prácticamente me ignoraron, se que lo hacían, pero de tres a hora son cinco

-Hibari me hablo en la mañana para decirme eso

-¿pasa algo malo?

-los profesores querían expulsarte o mínimo que repitieras el año, debido a tus faltas—exclamo haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos sorprendido—ya arregle la situación no podrán sacarte y no repetirás el año

-entiendo, ¿Cuál es el pero?—pregunto ya que su intuición le indicaba eso

-No veraz a los chicos durante las vacaciones de verano

-¿Qué? pero

-Escucha Tsuna, los chicos son tus amigos, pero sabes perfectamente que en lo que se refieren a estudios no te ayudan mucho, las veces que han estudiado aquí han resultado con peleas estupidas, veraz a los chicos una vez por semana, y también una vez por semana veraz a Hibari, los demás días te la pasaras estudiando

-comprendo

-Este viernes les diré las nuevas acciones.

Tsuna simplemente asintió.

Al días siguiente Reborn volvió a llevar a Mammon ya habían acabado de investigar los pisos, habían algunas habitaciones completamente vacías entre las cuales destacaba la de Yoshimune, y había por lo menos diez habitaciones con muebles, la de Tsuna, Mukuro y sus padres.

En ese momento se hallaban enfrente de la habitación del padre de Tsuna con la puerta abierta.

-Mammon quiero ver que sucedió aquí, un suceso triste, algo que indique una tragedia

-¿y como se supone que hare eso?

-yo que se, solo hazlo

Mientras murmuraba algunas cosas in-entendibles, utilizo sus poderes y varias imágenes pasaron sin sentido

-Espera, esa, donde esta el de ojos grises llegando con el de azul y otro hombre

-Bien

**=La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a las tres personas, el hombre de ojos azules siendo apoyado por el de ojos grises, parecía en shock, algo malo había pasado**

**-Takagi, por favor trae un te**

**-Si señor**

**-Vamos, dime ¿Qué paso?**

**-Fui… fui a la bodega donde estaba mi niño, lo encontré lo iba a traer para que esta maldita pesadilla terminara—exclamo sin apartar su mirada de sus manos—lo encontré, lo saque de la maldita jaula donde estaba, mi pequeño estaba un poco flaco, pero estaba bien, le dije que vendríamos a casa, pero ese maldito, el mal nacido…nos pusimos a pelear, lo vencí…fue una trampa, fue una trampa**

**Dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente las manos**

**-¿Qué…paso?**

**-Lanzo una dinamita a una viga, mi niño no pudo evitarla…mi hijo esta muerto por mi culpa, fui un tonto y por eso mi hijo murió, la viga le cayo encima…=**

Reborn al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y entonces recordó las palabras de Tsuna

=Por como termina mi segundo sueño debería estar muerto=

-Quiero ver la continuación

Mammon asintió.

**=el hombre solo abrazo a su amigo, después llego el sirviente y le entrego el te.**

**El hombre de mirada azul se quedo dormido con lágrimas.**

**Horas después la puerta se abría y se veía al hombre de la guadaña mirarlo y cerrar la puerta, en el pasillo Takagi lo encontró**

**-Señor, solo espero la orden par a iniciar las cosas del funeral**

**-no habrá funeral**

**-pero… el pequeño amo lo merece. Usted es un gran ilusionista, puede hacer que el pequeño se vea como era**

**-No puedo**

**-Señor, el amo de la casa es su amigo ¿Por qué no puede? O es que ¿no quiere?**

**-Takagi, si estuviera en mi poder te juro que lo haría, pero no-pu-e-do, fui a buscar el cuerpo, alce la viga…no hay cuerpo…no hay sangre…no hay nada…simplemente la viga esta caída, no hay nada que demuestre que ahí murió el pequeño**

**-¿Cómo es posible?**

**-No lo se, no lo se, pero lo mejor será mantener el secreto entre nosotros…=**

-eso no tiene sentido—exclamo Mammon-¿esta muerto o no?

-quien sabe—respondió alzando los hombros—veamos otra cosa

-como digas

Las imágenes que siguieron fueron de pocas personas salir y entrar de las habitaciones y por los pasillo, después hubo unas donde los dos niños, juntos a los dos hombre salían con maletas, se iban y por lo que Reborn logro entender fue que se iban a Italia para el bien de los dos habitantes de la casa, esta se quedaba vacía, después de los cuatro que se iban, tres regresaban, faltaba uno de los niños

-quiero ver la platica de ellos

**=-Gracias por cuidar la casa Takagi**

**-DE nada maestro, ¿Cómo esta?**

**-Bien, supongo, aun duele, pero…**

**-No fue su culpa maestro**

**-gracias por intentar ayudarme**

**-maestro… tal vez no deba inmiscuirme, pero y el amigo del joven amo**

**-¿Te refieres a Mukuro?—este asintió—según murió hace dos meses**

**-¿señor?**

**-Salio de la casa en Italia sin que nos diéramos cuenta, hubo un tiroteo cercano de donde estábamos, vimos como era herido por una bala, los demás llegaron se comenzó a detener la balacera, fue un completo caos, el regreso a la mansión, uno de los que detuvimos dijo que el niño estaba muerto, fui a buscar el cuerpo…no había cuerpo ni sangre… lo busque por días, pero no halle nada de el, no le dije nada**

**-Entiendo, ¿necesita algo?**

**-si, quiero que arregles dos habitaciones en este mismo pasillo pero mas cerca de las escaleras**

**-Si señor**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**-¿Qué ordeno el amo Yoshimune?—pregunto un joven a un anciano Takagi **

**-Qué se ira de la mansión, quiere que empaquemos las cosas en cajas y las llevemos al ático y algunos muebles al sótano=**

-creo que es todo, es mejor que no vallamos—exclamo Reborn

Mammon asintió ya tenia el pago en su cuenta y ya podía regresar a su hogar.

Mientras en la escuela Tsuna se hallaba en los brazos de su pareja, descansando, era la hora del descanso el único momento en la que se podían encontrar solos.

-¿estas bien Tsunayoshi?

-Si… solo pensaba en lo que me dijo Reborn ayer

-ya arreglo el asunto, no te preocupes

-lo se, pero puso unas condiciones que no creo que le guste a ninguno de ustedes, mañana las dirá

Hibari no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su pareja, después unió sus labios en beso apasionado que dejo al castaño sin aliento y después comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear el cuello del menor.

Tsuna suspiraba ante las sensaciones que su pareja le daba, lamentablemente el tiempo del descanso termino. Y Hibari tuvo que separase de su pareja, pero al hacerlo una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana Kyoya

-hasta mañana Tsunayoshi

Tsuna llego a su aula y algunos alumnos, por no decir casi todo el salón lo miraban, cosa que lo hacia sentir incomodo

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto a sus amigo— ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No Tsuna, en el cuello—exclamo Yamamoto

-¿el cuello?

-si

-Tsuna-kun ¿tienes novio?

-¿eh? Yo… bueno… si… si tengo novio ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es fácil saberlo Sawada—exclamo la amigo de Kyoko—tienes un chupetón en el cuello

-¿Qué?

-si—respondió kyoko mostrándoselo en un espejo

-Hiiiieee

Por el pasillo donde se encontraba el aula del 2-a pasaba el prefecto quien sonreía ante el grito de dame-Tsuna.

El viernes llego y paso rápidamente, Reborn había decidido ir hasta el sábado a explorar el ático de la antigua casa de Tsuna, además sabia que esa misma noche Hibari se llevaría al castaño a su casa.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios, algo le indicaba que el cielo ya no volvería virgen.

Así los miembros de la décima generación estaban presentes.

-Bien los he reunido para algo importante, hace unos días me informaron que querían que Tsuna fuera expulsado de la escuela o que mínimo repitiera el año escolar, ya me hice cargo y ninguna de esas dos opciones sucederá, pero ahora Tsuna deberá estudiar, así que he tomado una decisión, durante vacaciones vendrán una vez por semana, ya sea lunes, miércoles o viernes; los martes y jueves serán apartados para la pareja de Tsuna—exclamo con una sonrisa divertida—los fines de semana que son exclusivamente para los habitantes de la casa; si los reúno aquí será por un motivo muy importante, por lo mientras no los quiero ver por aquí ¿entendido?

Debido a la frialdad de las palabras del sicario supieron que no debían desobedecer.

Hibari solo lo miro por unos instantes, ¿Quién se creía el bebe para limitarle las visitas? Ya buscaría como verse con su pareja todos los días.

Los guardianes se fueron y después de cenar, Hibari (quien se quedo por petición de nana) y Tsuna se retiraron a casa del primero.

Al día siguiente Reborn se fue a la casa del bosque, ahí decidió ir al ático, ya que los muebles no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Así llego al ático.

Ahí había cajas, en ellas había ropas y algunas otras cosas, así como también sabanas que cubrían cuadros, eso significaba que debían de haber fotografías.

Pero no eran fotografías, eran pinturas.

La primera pintura que descubrió era de tres niños, dos de alrededor de cinco y seis años, quienes eran Tsuna y Mukuro y uno de unos diez años aproximadamente, de cabello castaño y ojos azules intuyo sin miedo a equivocarse que era Yoshimune.

Otra de las pinturas era solo Yoshimune, diez años más grande, tendría unos veinte.

Una tercera pintura solo mostraba a Tsuna y Mukuro jugando con una pelota.

En las tres pinturas se podía apreciar trajes antiguos, algo así de principios del siglo XIX.

Un pequeño destello apareció y lo llamo, un marco de una pintura más grande, se acerco para quitar la sabana.

Frunció el ceño ante la imagen, eran dos pinturas en el cuadro, una de las pinturas tenia a siete personas, cuatro sentadas y tres paradas, debajo una imagen similar, pero eran cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos niños.

Reborn miro la pintura con los niños, la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Tsuna y Mukuro, era gemela al de los dos adultos.

Miro la pintura unos minutos mas, para después darse la vuelta con su mirada cubierta por su sombrero.

Aquella hipótesis, descabellada, parecía ser cierta… pero aun así investigaría para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta

¿Cómo fue posible?

Así salio del ático sin cubrir la pintura, que mostraba a nueve personas con sonrisas de libertad, siete adultos y dos niños…


	17. Chapter 17

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Hibari había ido a la casa de su pareja, debido a que el bebe había decidido reunir a todos para darles una información, Tsuna ya le había prevenido de dicha reunión

Así aquella reunión se inicio

-Bien los he reunido para algo importante, hace unos días me informaron que querían que Tsuna fuera expulsado de la escuela o que mínimo repitiera el año escolar, ya me hice cargo y ninguna de esas dos opciones sucederá, pero ahora Tsuna deberá estudiar, así que he tomado una decisión, durante vacaciones vendrán una vez por semana, ya sea lunes, miércoles o viernes; los martes y jueves serán apartados para la pareja de Tsuna—exclamo con una sonrisa divertida—los fines de semana que son exclusivamente para los habitantes de la casa; si los reúno aquí será por un motivo muy importante, por lo mientras no los quiero ver por aquí ¿entendido?

Nadie se quejo y aceptaron con renuencia las órdenes, pero sabían que era para el bien de su amigo, pero Mukuro sonrío con burla a Hibari, ya que sabía que no le gustaba el hecho de que le limitaran.

Unas horas después los demás herbívoros se fueron

-Kyo-kun—llamo Nana—tu y Tsu-kun se quedan a cenar y se van

En si no era una petición era una orden amable, la cual no pudo rechazar, pero después de mucho entendió por que esos chicos se la vivían en aquella casa, la comida de la mujer era exquisita.

Ya terminada la cena, Tsuna subió por una pequeña mochila donde había puesto un poco de ropa para ese fin de semana, así se dirigió a donde su amor y se fueron en silencio a la casa del prefecto.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron un rato en el sillón viendo televisión y de vez en cuando besándose.

De pronto un bostezo salio de los labios del castaño.

-¿ya quieres irte a acostar?

-¿eh? No aun no—respondió mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro—lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-por las condiciones de Reborn, si no fuera dame, esto no estaría sucediendo

Hibari soltó un suspiro de cansancio, algo que se había percatado era que su pareja tenia una autoestima por los suelos y que algunas acciones que eran para subirla solo empeoraban

-Tsuna no es tu culpa ¿entendido?—este no respondió—ya veré como hacerle para verte diario en las vacaciones

-Gracias Kyoya, te amo

Estuvieron un rato más en el sillón hasta que decidieron irse a acostar.

Las horas pasaron y antes de las tres Hibari ya esta despierto, para poder consolar a su pareja

-Shhh…tranquilo aquí estoy… todo esta bien, tranquilo, no me iré.

-Natsu modo difensa.

El cachorro se convirtió en el manto de primo y cubrió a la pareja que estaba abrazada. Aquello hizo que Hibari se separa un poco para acomodar a Natsu y después volvió abrazar a Tsuna, para darle un beso en frente y así poder descansar otro poco

La mañana llego y Tsuna abrió los ojos para ver como su pareja le miraba con cariño

-Buenos días Kyoya

-Buenos días—respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

Después de aquello se levantaron para desayunar, al terminar con aquel alimento, se dispusieron a limpiar y después se fueron a la sala donde Hibari puso una película para que disfrutaran juntos.

Al finalizar la película, comenzaron a preparar la comida y ahí Hibari descubrió que su pareja tenía talento para la cocina.

Después de la comida, Hibari ayudo a su herbívoro a lavar los trastes, mientras lo hacia le daba roces que provocaba un sonrojo en el menor.

Al terminar de lavarlos y guardarlos, el terror de Namimori lo volteo y volvió a besarlo con pasión. Mientras sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, las manos del guardián de la nube recorrían sobre la estorbosa ropa el cuerpo de quien se supone que es su jefe.

El aire fue necesario para los pulmones, por lo que se separaron.

Sus ojos se conectaron y las mejillas del castaño que ya tenían un ligero tinte rosa, se volvieron rojas, ya que los ojos de su pareja demostraban pasión y deseo.

Hibari le sonrío mientras que sin que el otro pudiera reaccionar ya se hallaba en los brazos del joven como si fuera una princesa. Sabiendo que el decirle algo no cambiaria su situación decidió ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

Así fue que llegaron a la habitación del único habitante de aquel lugar.

Lo recostó con ternura en la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre el y comenzaba a besarlo.

El beso era apasionado, de aquellos que le quitaban el aire que había en sus pulmones, cuando este vital elemento comenzó a faltar, la nube abandono los labios del heredero y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer la piel por debajo de la estorbosa playera, después regreso a los labios mientras semi incorporaba a su pareja y subía la playera para que esta desapareciera del cuerpo de su amado.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo y fue entonces que se percato que ya no tenía la playera, y que su pareja le sonreía malicioso.

Sus labios fueron apresados de nuevo y esta vez sintió como algo tocaba sus labios, su intuición le indico que debía abrirlos, por lo que lo hizo y la lengua de quien había sido su segundo amigo comenzó a recorrer su boca y de pronto su propia lengua ya danzaba a la par de quien seria su amante en unos instantes.

Un fino hilo de saliva apareció entre ambos cuando se separaron y ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración.

Hibari comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Tsuna, bajando por el cuello y dejando un camino de saliva, poco a poco bajo a los hombros donde venero y por fin llego a uno de sus tres principales objetivos.

Tsuna gimió y llevo sus manos a los labios al sentir como su pareja lamia, succiona y mordía delicadamente uno de sus pezones, mientras que el otro era torturado por la mano de su guardián más fuerte. Aquella situación le daba algo de vergüenza.

Hibari Kyoya se estaba excitando al escuchar los suaves suspiros de su pareja, su deseo era que gritara de placer, por eso al escucharlo gemir y después silencio detuvo sus acciones para ver como este tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en su boca.

Con cuidado separo las manos de la boca y con un susurro que a Tsuna le pareció muy sensual le dijo

-Déjame escucharte Tsuna—mientras decía estas palabras lamia el lóbulo de su pareja

-Ahhh

Con el suspiro que saco regreso a su misión de torturar aquellos botones que había en el pecho de su amado.

Al dejarlos completamente erguidos, bajo al ombligo donde seguía escuchando los suspiros de su pareja, mientras jugaba con el ombligo de su pareja, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón lentamente dejándolo por el momento solo en boxer, así beso las piernas de su pareja.

-Ky...oya…no…ahhhh…es…ahhh…justo

Hibari dejo unos minutos sus acciones y subió hasta los labios de su compañero para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Tu…ahhh…estas…ahhh…vestido

-Bueno—dice besándolo y girarlo—arregla la situación

Al ver la posiciones Tsuna se sonroja pero aun así se incorpora para sentarse sobre la cadera de Hibari y con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y a quitarla dándole besos y lamidas tímidamente, cuando llego a los pezones de su compañero hizo, lo mismo que este le hiciera, teniendo gemidos leves de placer y también sintió como un bulto crecía entre sus nalgas, provocándole otro sonrojo mayor, pero aun con su nerviosismo desabrocho el pantalón y lo fue bajando dejando a su pareja igual que el solo en boxer.

Hibari se incorporo, sentándose y besar a su pareja hizo que se hincara al igual que el e incito para que bajaran juntos la única prenda que los cubría. El ultimo obstáculo. Al estar completamente desnudos, Hibari beso a Tsuna con pasión para después dirigirse a su oído que lame, para poder hablarle

-Tsunayoshi…aun podemos detenernos—murmuro mientras besaba el cuello de su amante

-Con…continuemos

Tsuna sabe que le espera al decir esas palabras, pero si es sincero consigo lo desea, así que permite que Hibari lo recueste de nuevo donde observa a Tsuna, quien desvía la mirada de su amante, Hibari sonríe para besarlo de nuevo y decirle unas palabras

-Eres realmente hermoso Tsuna

Le dice y así vuelva a venerar su cuerpo, por medio de besos y mordiscos, que hacen que se sienta ansioso.

Hibari llega a su segunda parada, el miembro erecto de su pareja.

Sopla sobre el, teniendo como recompensa un suspiro de su amante, así que comienza a besar el pene de este y también a lamerlo, sonríe al ver como comienza tener liquido pre-seminal.

-Ahhh Kyoya.

Grita al sentir como su miembro entra en la boca de su pareja. Hibari se detiene, cuando siente que esta a punto de llegar, provocando un gemido de frustración que aumenta, cuando presiona la base del miembro

-Kyoya… ahhh…por…ahhh…favor

-No Tsuna… aun no

Dice besándolo de nuevo, termina el beso y sonríe, para darle a lamer tres dedos.

La intuición de Tsuna hace aparición y comienza a lamer los dedos, de una forma muy erótica para Kyoya, quien esta poniendo a prueba todo su auto control para poder terminar.

Ya que sintió que estaba los quito de los labios de su pareja y volvió a besarlo mientras comenzaba a prepararlo. Tsuna se queja en los labios de su pareja debido al dolor, pero este desaparece, vuelve a quejarse, pero es mínimo al sentir ya los dos dedos en su interior y suspira ante la entrada del tercero.

Hibari ya había metido los tres dedos y mientras los metía y sacaba llego a aquel punto que hizo que el menor bajo de el se curvara por el placer.

Con una sonrisa saco aquellos dedos provocando un gemido de frustración en el castaño, beso aquellos labios ya hinchados por tanta pasión, para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tsunayoshi, aun podemos detenernos

Tsuna miro los ojos de su pareja y después lo beso

-Quiero….ser…completamente…tuyo…Kyoya

Con esas palabras el guardián mas fuerte de la décima generación, supo que también anhelaba la culminación de aquel evento, así lo besa nuevamente mientras se posiciona en la entrada del menor y así poder entrar lentamente en el, mientras que en los labios de ambos los quejidos de dolor muere.

Continua besándolo y acariciándolo, pero sin moverse para que puede acostumbrarse a el.

Aunque al principio le duele al décimo, se acostumbra rápido, por lo que decide mover su cadera, y al hacerlo un gemido de placer se da. Aquello le da pauta a Hibari para comenzar a moverse. En aquella habitación se escuchan los gemidos de los dos.

Los movimientos de Hibari hacen que el miembro de su pareja quede atrapado entre ambos, haciendo que el vaivén de aquella danza provoque una tortura de forma deliciosa. Mientras el mayor toca aquel punto donde el castaño se arquea debido al placer.

El tiempo ya no existe para ellos, solo el placer que los consume en ese instante.

Así llegan al momento final en que el heredero a décimo vongola, llega al orgasmo corriéndose entre el vientre de ambos, provocando que el miembro de su pareja sea exquisitamente apretado por sus paredes internas y se corra dentro de el.

Se quedan algunos minutos juntos, sin moverse, que parecen horas, un suspiro sale de los labios del menor al sentir como su amante sale de el.

Hibari se acuesta y abraza su pareja, para besarle la frente.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, había sido su primer amigo, su primer amor y seria su única pareja de eso estaba seguro.

-Te amo Tsuna—murmuro mientras miraba como su pequeño herbívoro quien mantenía los ojos abiertos aunque le costara—duerme pequeño, descansa

-Te amo Kyoya

Murmuro para quedarse dormido completamente.

El guardián de la nube mira por unos minutos mas a su cielo, para después unirse a el a los brazos de Morfeo...

No despertaron hasta el día siguiente, el primero había sido como siempre Hibari quien sonrío al recordar lo anterior, poco a poco su pareja despertó

-Buenos días

-Días—respondió mientras recibía un beso en los labios

-Hay que ducharnos y después desayunamos, en la noche te iré a dejar a tu casa

El castaño asintió y se incorporo pero al hacerlo un dolor le hizo hacer una mueca.

-Creo que fui algo brusco

-¿Eh? No, estoy bien—le responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

Kyoya se levanto y cargo a Tsuna hacia el baño ahí, tomaron una ducha muy erótica.

Después regresaron a la habitación donde se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar. Hibari cargo a Tsuna en todo momento, provocando los hermosos sonrojos que le encantaba ver.

Después del desayuno, de unos cuantos roces atrevidos, llego la hora de la comida, que fue tranquila también y en la cual repitieron casi, exactamente, lo hecho el día anterior.

Esa tarde Hibari miraba televisión mientras Tsuna dormía en su regazo, pensaba en como liberarse de la limitación que había impuesto el bebe, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ya sabia como hacerle, acaricio el cabello de su pareja mientras lo miraba dormir.

La búsqueda de la verdadera familia de su amante era muy lenta para su gusto, entonces una idea le llego, miro a su pareja, necesitaba saber si el estaba conciente de los distintos resultados de aquella investigación.

Tsuna despertó, se hallaba solo en la sala, minutos después Hibari apareció con unos vasos de refresco, se sentó y lo abrazo mientras el dueño de roll y hibird ponía una película para que disfrutaran.

-Tsuna—llamo la nube a media película-¿estas listo para cualquier cosa referente a tu verdadera familia?-Tsuna quien se mantenía en un abrazo mirando la televisión, se alejo y miro a su pareja, Hibari entonces le hizo sentarse sobre su regazo y dicha película quedo en el olvido—dime

-Ahhh…pues…si—respondió acomodándose en el hombro de su compañero—estoy conciente de que mi padre y Yoshimune pudieron rehacer su vida y olvidarme y que posiblemente no les agrade el hecho de que reaparezca, así como también que tal vez, ellos…ya no estén—dice mientras se queda en silencio-de ser así, quisiera saber donde están para orarles.

-Estaré a tu lado al igual que los herbívoros por cualquiera que sea la situación

-Lo se, gracias…

La luna ya estaba en lo alto cuando la pareja se dirigía a la casa de la familia Sawada

Reborn los miraba desde la ventana del castaño, noto como cojeaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se borro al recordar los descubrimientos del día anterior.

Su mirada fue cubierta por su sombrero, la investigación debía terminar pronto, para evitarle mas dolor a su estudiante…

* * *

Hola, espero que estas fiestas se la hayan pasado muy bien.

Tambien espero que les gustara el capi, me conto escribirlo.

Agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos y demas. No habia podido agradecer coo se debe, por que a mi interntet le da por ponerse a pelear en mi contra U-Uu

Buena, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, bombas y demas son bien recibidas.

Por cierto, si pueden pasarse por mi otro fic, musica y mafis y diganme ¿que tal les perece? plis.

Hasta el proximo lunes ciao, ciao


	18. Chapter 18

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Habían terminado ya las clases y la orden de Reborn se cumplió.

Tsuna salía cualquiera de los días estipulados por Reborn con los chicos, ya fuera a la playa, el festival, el parque de diversiones o un picnic.

Hibari casi pudo cumplir su promesa de estar diario con el, ya que al no saber la identidad del novio del castaño, este podía estar presente en la reuniones con los demás, desaparecerse junto a Tsuna por dos horas, con ayuda de Mukuro y Chrome y estar al día siguiente con el.

Reborn no dijo nada respecto a la trampa de Hibari, debido a que ya se la esperaba.

Mientras el heredero no estuviera ya fuera con su pareja o amigos se dedicaba a estudiar, y el sábado o el domingo lo disfrutaba con los niños y su madre y un día para hacer lo que gustara.

Hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada respecto a los descubrimientos que hizo en la mansión, aun no sabia como decirle aquello.

Aquel día Tsuna estaba descansando de sus tareas, cuando tomo la bolsita de cuero con aquellas piedras, esos objetos eran para las sombras que había visto en el comedor en su quinto cumpleaños.

-Tu descanso termino dame-Tsuna—exclamo el arcobaleno

-Si, Reborn quiero pedirte un favor

-Dime

-Quisiera saber si puedes crear algunos objetos con estas piedras para los chicos, que les sean útiles por favor

-Claro, yo me encargo—dijo tomando la bolsita—sabes Tsuna, tu y tu grupo son únicos en la historia de Vongola

Fueron las palabras que exclamo el bebe para salir, no sin antes ponerle unos problemas a Tsuna, para resolverlos.

Así se cumplió el primer mes de vacaciones, cuando Reborn le entrega una caja.

-Ahí esta lo que me pediste, podrás entregárselos mañana, en el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto

-Si, después de eso volveré a pisar el local

-¿estas listo para hacerlo?

-Si, gracias Reborn

-Descansa posiblemente mañana sea un día pesado

El castaño simplemente asintió y se acostó, aun tenia a sus guardianes de la noche, para consolarlo.

Reborn no se durmió enseguida miro al castaño, esperaba que pronto le llegara la información que había pedido para terminar así con la investigación.

Pero aunque la terminara era cierto que quedaban algunas interrogantes entre las cuales destacaba el hecho de que los dos niños desaparecieran del lugar donde supuestamente habían muerto y nunca se encontró rastro de ellos.

/ ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?/

Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

La mañana llego y Tsuna se preparo para ir con sus amigos, el y Lambo se adelantaría, al parecer Reborn había hecho de las suyas ante la reunión, pero no sabia que era.

Al llegar se hallo con que el restaurante fue cerrado.

-Buenos días señor Yamamoto, lamento los inconvenientes de esta reunión

-Descuida Tsuna ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor que la ultima vez que estuve aquí

-Se te nota, anda pasa muchacho.

-Gracias

Tsuna entra y se encuentra con un piano en el rincón

-Tu tutor lo mando, no se para, que

-Creo que Gokudera-kun sabe tocar el piano—respondió con una sonrisa—señor, perdón por lo de esa ocasión

-No te disculpes, estabas estresado, lo importante es que ya estés bien y las cosas con los chicos se arreglaron

-Yo, Tsuna

-Hola Yamamoto

Tsuna estuvo platicando con Yamamoto, mientras Lambo comía una paleta, minutos después aparecieron los demás.

-pov de Tsuna-

La reunión es como las que siempre realizamos cuando estamos celebrando algo y ahora que lo pienso, esta seria en verdad nuestra celebración de haber regresado del futuro.

Permito que un suspiro salga de mis labios, han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses, pero ahora mi intuición me indica algo y no se como interpretarla.

Dejo de preocuparme para ver a los demás con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Observo como Bianchi esta convenciendo a Gokudera-kun de tocar algo en el piano, las chicas hablan con Chrome sobre una cajita musical, Kyoya esta un poco alejado, esperando el momento oportuno para poder secuestrarme. I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo están jugando, Yamamoto esta platicando con Ken, eso me sorprende, ya que desde hace unas semanas aquellos dos miembros de kokuyo ya se llevan mejor con nosotros, hermano esta intentando hacerle platica a Chizuka. Reborn esta con mi mama hablando.

Yo aun tengo la caja con el regalo de mis guardianes, antes tuve que comprar otras cosas para los demás, por suerte tengo todo, solo debo esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo

-¿Todo bien Tsunayoshi?—escucho que me pregunta Mukuro quien llega a mi lado

-Si, no te preocupes

-¿Qué es la caja?

-Son regalos, para ustedes

-Valla—exclama mientras miraba a Hibari—parece que en cualquier momento te secuestrara

Ante las palabras de mi primer amigo sonrío ya que es cierto y todo indica que esta vez será el, quien permita que nos alejemos de los demás.

Desde que la prohibición de Reborn iniciara, Chrome y Mukuro se hicieron cargo de ayudarnos, claro que cada vez que es Mukuro quien lo hace al finalizar nuestra salida termina en una pelea de ellos, algo normal.

Escucho una fina pieza de piano tocar, Bianchi ha logrado convencer a Gokudera-kun de tocar algo, frunzo el ceño, la melodía me parece familiar. Después escucho una segunda melodía, miro hacia donde se escucha y es Chrome con lo que parece ser la cajita de música, después el celular de Kyoya suena con el himno de nuestra escuela, aquellas melodías en conjunto me recuerdan algo, pero no estoy seguro, después escucho como un bat golpea una pelota, Yamamoto esta enseñándole el béisbol a Ken, ¡Extremo! También escucho y hermano quien hace sombra como demostración a Chizuka, ahora recuerdo que el quería que ambos se unieran al club de boxeo. Lambo comienza a llorar.

Todo esto me recuerda a algo, sin saber muy bien por que miro a Mukuro quien también me mira. Creo que piensa lo mismo, estamos en un dejavu.

Ahora entiendo por que toda la situación se me hace familiar, la viví en mi casa cuando cumplí cinco años y sin poder evitarlo comienzo reírme, siendo seguido por Mukuro.

Y como sucediera diez años atrás todos se detienen a mirarnos para poder comenzar de nuevo y entonces noto algo que no había visto cuando niño, como las llamas de sus tributos los rodean y mi intuición me indica que abra la caja, donde veo unos pequeños destellos.

Las piedras que mi padre me iba a dar de regalo esta a punto de ser entregadas a sus dueños.

Después de un rato todo vuelve la normalidad.

-Chicos—llamo a todos quienes me miran—quiero entregarles algo, es muy importante para mi.

Todos se acercan, mi mama se queda con el padre de Yamamoto y Bianchi en la barra platicando.

-Hahi ¿Qué es Tsuna-san?—me pregunta Haru

-Bueno son regalos para ustedes—exclamo mientras abro la caja—este para ti Kyoko-chan—digo mientras le entrego una mascada

-Es muy linda Tsuna-kun, gracias

-Haru—digo mientras le entrego unos cuantos adornos para el cabello, la veo emocionada—Chizuka—menciono mientras le entrego un yoyo nuevo, el solo asiente con la cabeza—Ken—llamo mientras le entrego unos dulces, me regala una radiante sonrisa-I-pin, Fuuta—ha ellos les entrego unos juguetes, por suerte Lambo se hallaba dormido en brazos de Chrome, suerte o Reborn—este es para ti Gokudera—kun

-Gracias Tsuna—responde mientras saca un cinturón, en cuya hebilla esta la piedra- esto es genial

-Yamamoto—le digo tendiéndole un collar en forma del katana

-esta genial Tsuna gracias

-Bien Lambo esto es para ti—exclamo entregándole un anillo y unos dulces

-Es muy bonito el anillo, brilla mucho—sonrío ante las palabras de mi hermanito

-Hermano—exclamo entregándole un brazalete

-Es extremo Sawada

-Hibari-san—digo mientras le entrego la pulsera, el no me dice nada, pero me muestra agradecimiento en sus ojos—Chrome, Mukuro, espero que no les moleste—exclamo con una sonrisa tímida, mientras les entrego una caja con unos pendientes

-Es muy lindo Jefe

-Oya, es cierto

Todos se ponen los objetos que les di.

-Bien ya que los chicos tienen los suyos, aquí esta el tuyo Tsuna—me dice Reborn mientras me entrega una caja donde hay un anillo

-Gracias Reborn—le digo mientras me pongo el anillo

-Tu y tus guardianes son únicos en la historia de vongola—me dice de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le cuestiono y estoy seguro que todos están al pendiente de la respuesta

-Es simple Dame-Tsuna, eres el primer líder de la mafia que no era el destinado, tu amistad con tus guardianes se inicio a mi llegada cuando por lo menos uno, aquel que se transforma en la mano derecha es amigo de la infancia del líder y se conocen desde siempre. Además eres el primero en elegir a tus guardianes siendo solo un niño

Todos nos sorprendemos ante las palabras que dice, y es Kyoya quien decide exteriorizar nuestra duda

-¿Qué quieres decir bebe?

-Como saben Tsuna no era el elegido como el décimo vongola, los tres destinados fueron asesinados, lo que dejaba dos opciones, de las cuales Tsuna era la mas correcta. Casi todos conocieron a Tsuna a la entrada de la escuela y se comenzaron a juntar con el gracias a mi, hay dos de ustedes que conocieron a Tsuna cuando era niño, pero que por algunas situaciones que no importan en este momento se separaron—exclama mirándolos y después me mira a mi—hoy te diste cuenta no Tsuna—me dice—ahora sabes a quien le pertenecía las sombras—asiento

-¿Qué quiere decir Reborn-kun?—pregunta Kyoko-chan

-Entre los recuerdos que tengo, es el de mi cumpleaños numero cinco, el día que aparecieron las sombras—digo mientras dejo salir un suspiro—al finalizar de hablar con el niño que estaba conmigo, comencé a señalar las sombras poniéndole un nombre de guardián y después ese niño me indico a mi como el cielo, las sombras y las acciones que hubieron ese día fueron representadas hoy, de alguna manera sus sombras llegaron a mi casa—la verdad es que no se como explicarme, solo bajo la mirada.

Entonces es Yamamoto quien ríe, destruyendo la tensión que se ha provocado

-Entonces, no estoy loco—exclama y lo miro confundido—siempre había estado buscando a la persona dueña de esa risa, la primera vez que te escuche reír, recordé ese extraño evento en mi infancia con mucha claridad y bueno después de eso no tuve duda en ser tu amigo

Todos asienten con la cabeza, incluso Kyoya hace un ligero movimiento dando a entender que comparte esa idea con Yamamoto.

Después de esas palabras la fiesta continúa y Kyoya me jala afuera del restaurante, Mukuro solo sonríe y se despide.

En cuanto estoy solo con el me besa como si no hubiera mañana, y después solo me abraza. Me siento realmente protegido en sus brazos, como si nada o nadie pudiera dañarme estando a su lado.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, después me vuelve a besar.

Es lo único que hacemos, ya que al ser una fiesta en aquel lugar no podemos desparecer como a el le gustaría, así que regresamos después de unos minutos al restaurante y mientras nos separamos veo la sonrisa burlona de Mukuro, estoy conciente de que en cualquier momento comenzaran a pelear.

A lo lejos veo como se encuentra Reborn hablando por su celular, mi intuición me indica que esa llamada es muy importante.

Me acerco con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto quienes detienen su pelea al verme cerca.

Así comenzamos a platicar de todo y nada, pero no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada a Reborn. Observo como cuelga y me mira.

No me gusta su mirada, son malas noticias, solo espero que sus noticias no pongan en peligro a mis amigos.

Le indica a todos que se reúnan y debido a su seriedad saben que es algo malo. Ya que estamos reunidos el se queda en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa arcobaleno?—pregunta Mukuro

-Me acaban de informar algo sobre tu padre—dice mientras mira a Mukuro—y tu familia Tsuna—ambos nos mantenemos callados esperando sus palabras—están muertos—dice—El padre de Tsuna cumplirá un año mas de muerto mañana, fue atacado en una emboscada, no pudo defenderse, algo similar sucedió con tu padre Mukuro, dentro de dos meses se cumplirá un año mas, en lo que se refiere a Yoshimune y su familia murieron en un accidente hace tres años.

Las palabras de Reborn me suenen tan lejanas, ya me había hecho a la idea de algo por el estilo, pero siento que es una mentira, no se como explicarlo, siento como me tocan los hombros, al voltear, me encuentro cara a cara con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, quienes me regalan una sonrisa triste. Chrome abraza a Mukuro quien tiene sus ojos ocultos.

Mi intuición me indica que parte de las palabras de Reborn son ciertas, pero otras no

-Sus… sus tumbas ¿Don…?—no puedo terminar la frase tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-Aun no tengo esa información, lo siento.

Simplemente asentí.

Después de eso la fiesta continuo, pero por poco tiempo.

Nos despedimos del señor Yamamoto y nos dirigimos a casa, no quise decirle nada a mama, simplemente me mantuve en silencio, ella como siempre lo respeto.

Ya era tarde, yo simplemente miraba al techo pensando en las palabras de Reborn, en el hecho de que no vería más a Yoshimune o a mi padre, aunque, cada vez que pensaba en eso, algo me decía que me equivocaba, mi intuición tal vez.

El silencio que rodea mi habitación, así como la ciudad es roto.

Me incorporo al igual que Reborn, las campanas de la iglesia cercana replican y el gong del templo también lo hace.

Miro a mi tutor, quien también esta confundido.

=Pronto nos veremos mi pequeño cielo=

Miro a mí alrededor, pero no veo nada.

-Tsuna ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es extraño que suenen ¿no?

-Si, duerme

Simplemente obedezco, aquel susurro es la voz de mi papa, estoy seguro, ¿Qué significan sus palabras?

-fin pov Tsuna—

"_Es el parque de siempre no hay nada nuevo, pero de pronto el llanto de un pequeño se escucha, Tsuna se acerca y nota como su padre también lo hace._

_-¿Qué pasa pequeño?_

_-Mi mama… no encuentro a mi mama_

_-Tsuna, Yoshimune, quédense aquí, no se muevan hasta que regrese—ambos niños asientes—vamos busquemos a tu mama_

_Así ambos niños ven a su padre alejarse…_

_Esta a punto de caer el sol, cuando lo ven regresar, el les sonríe y regresan a casa sanos y salvos, pero lo sucedido ese día los pone a pensar._

_-Padre—exclama el mayor-¿Qué hacemos si nos llega a pasar lo mismo que ese niño?_

_-Bueno, deberán ir al parque a sus lugares favoritos, el árbol donde te sientas a leer Yoshimune y tu la banca Tsuna, espérenme ahí, sino llego a ir por ustedes, uno de los sirvientes ira, pero espérenme en el parque ¿entendido?_

_Ambos niños asientes y desean no tener que pasar por aquello=_

El sábado llega por fin y la noticia que domina en ese momento en la ciudad es el extraño fenómeno que sucedió a media noche, que es el recordatorio de algo similar diez años atrás.

Tsuna ha salido al parque, no sabe por que ese sueño le apareció, pero ha decidido ir, junto a sus tres guardianes nocturnos y kojiro, quien era un préstamo de Yamamoto, hasta ahora el único ataque había tenido, fue donde Hibari lo había salvado.

Se sentó en la banca donde lo había hecho durante algunos años de su vida, si lo pensaba bien habían sido solo dos, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos en lo que Reborn había dicho el día anterior y lo que había escuchado al inicio de ese día no sabia que pensar, no le había comentado a Reborn, el simplemente se quedo con esa frase.

Era tonto, ya que había escuchado por boca de una persona que investigo su vida en cuanto supo su secreto, pero se aferraba a la esperanza de un susurro nocturno, una esperanza que lo llevo al parque

-Esta mu…

Intento terminar la frase y no pudo, el no quería creer que la persona a la que había esperado en aquel parque lo estuviera.

Estuvo unas dos horas ahí, antes de levantarse

-Chicos, ¡ya vámonos!

Grita y las criaturas que lo protegen se acercan a el, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero pronto escucha pasos acercarse y Kojiro se pone en posición de ataque, mientras que Natsu y Roll se esconden detrás de el.

Mira a quien ha llegado y no puede evitar abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa…


	19. Chapter 19

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Han terminado las vacaciones y todos los alumnos regresen a la escuela.

Todos comienzan a revisar las listas y dirigirse a sus salones.

Ya en el salón, los miembros de la décima generación se encuentran, solo falta Tsuna, quien se atrasaría un poco ya que tenia que hablar con el director, al parecer para evitar que Tsuna repitiera el año tendría que presentar un examen de conocimientos generales, si lo aprobaba con la media se mantendría con sus compañeros, aquello ya circula por el salón al que pertenecía.

El heredero vongola caminaba por los pasillos, la reunión había sido antes de la entrada, estuvieron todos los profesores incluyendo Nezu, quien quisiera expulsarlo durante las primeras acciones del sádico tutor y quien resultaba ser un fraude.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que el chico presentara el examen al finalizar las clases del viernes.

Al fin llega a su salón y saluda con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Ellos le responden con la misma sonrisa.

Las clases inician y algunos profesores han decidido poner a prueba desde el principio a Tsuna, siendo Dame, es lógico que no pase un examen como el que se planea por lo que deciden darle a conocer la tortura del nuevo grado.

La primera clase es matemáticas, la tortura de todos los alumnos.

El profesor pone un problema.

-Sawada pase a resolverlo

-Pero profesor, ese problema no lo ha explicado—exclama Kyoko

-Es un problema que vimos en clase, posiblemente es de alguna a la que usted no pudo asistir

Tsuna se levanta, su intuición le dice que el profesor miente y que ese problema no lo han visto, por lo menos no sus compañeros.

Toma el gis y comienza a realizar el problema sin ninguna dificultad, ese fue el ultimo problema que Reborn intentara enseñarle, después _el_ se encargo.

-Esta listo profesor.

El profesor lo mira y mira el problema esta resulto de forma impecable, además de que tiene la comprobación

-Bi…bien hecho Sawada, siéntate

Regresa a su asiento, mientras que el profesor mira de forma extraña el pizarrón.

Gokudera sabe que el problema no lo habían visto en clase y estaba a punto de decírselo al profesor, cuando vio como su futuro jefe lo resolvía de forma impecable.

No estaba seguro, pero desde que el castaño había entrado al aula noto algo diferente, pero no sabia que era.

Las clases continuaron y todos los profesores se encontraban sorprendidos al ver el nuevo desempeño de quien era conocido como dame-Tsuna.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Tsuna se encontró con algo que no había prestado atención en toda la mañana una nota.

"_Las vacaciones son tortura por que no te vi como quisiera, pero has vuelto y ahora te veo, mi hermoso ángel"_

Frunce el ceño mientras mira alrededor, alguien le había dejado esa nota y parecía ser romántica…

Mientras en casa de Tsuna, Reborn llegaba, se sentó en la sala y minutos después aparecía un café enfrente de el

-¿Qué han dicho?

-El viernes le harán el examen, pero algunos lo pondrán a prueba desde hoy

-Entiendo ¿y cuando levantaras la prohibición?

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas

-Si la prueba es este viernes, ¿no seria lógico que la levantaras la próxima?

-Lo seria, pero yo no soy así

-¿y yo?

-Ya lo tengo planeado, no te preocupes, aunque ¿ya te acoplaste?

-Si, ya lo estoy, este mes ha sido interesante, pero ya me siento cómodo

-Bien…

La semana termino y Tsuna se preparaba para ir a la dirección a tomar el examen, durante toda esa semana demostraba que estaba mejorado considerablemente, para los demás era pura suerte, pero para sus amigos era algo más.

A media semana Tsuna les hablo de su nuevo tutor, un _conocido _de Reborn que había llegado de Italia y que comenzó a apoyarlo.

Aunque los guardianes no lo conocieran le estaban agradecidos, en especial Hibari, pero claro que no lo diría en voz alta. Ante la presencia del nuevo tutor, Tsuna comenzaba a recuperar su actitud segura.

Tsuna dejo el lápiz y entrego el documento al director

-Bien, el lunes deberá llegar temprano para indicarle si continua con sus compañeros o no

-Entiendo, entonces hasta el lunes, con permiso.

Así salio del lugar, camino en dirección a su casa.

-Ya llegue

-Oh, Tsu-kun ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien, aunque creo que me equivoque en diez preguntas

-Lo importante es que te esforzaste, eso debe valer—dice una voz masculina

-Lo se, pero la verdad es que no quiero quedarme otro año, sabiendo que los chicos ya no estarán

Después de la conversación cenaron y se dispusieron a descansar.

A las tres de la mañana el joven vongola se encontraba sollozando, pero a diferencia de otras veces no se había incorporado, en la orilla de su cama, se encontraba su nuevo tutor, consolándolo

-Tranquilo, calma pequeño

Reborn se hacia el dormido, pero notaba el cariño que el nuevo tutor le tenia al joven y el como lo consolaba, de alguna forma había reducido considerablemente el tiempo de sufrimiento del joven permitiéndole descansar mas.

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloria, no hubo mucho movimiento en la familia, el joven se fue a encontrar con sus guardianes en el parque.

El lunes Tsuna iba acompañado de Reborn estaba nervioso por el resultado

-No deberías estar nervioso Dame-Tsuna, estoy seguro que te fue bien

-Eso quiero creer, pero tengo miedo, no solo de no estar con los chicos, sino de fallarle—murmuro lo ultimo que quería era eso fallarle a su nuevo tutor. El sonido del celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a Reborn contestar.

-Si, te lo paso, es para ti—exclamo mientras miraba el celular, lo tomo

-Bueno

**~~Tsuna, pase lo que pase, si pasas o no recuerda que estoy orgulloso de ti por dar tu mejor esfuerzo ¿entendido pequeño?**

-S…si

**~~Nos vemos en la tarde pequeño**

-Adiós

Aquella llamada le había regresado el alma al cuerpo, pero aun así desea que el resultado fuera favorable.

-No esta en el salón 2-A—exclamo Gokudera llegando al grupo

Ya habían pasado dos horas y el heredero vongola no apareció, habían tenido el terror de que hubiera sido enviado al grado inferior

-¿Y si vamos con Hibari?—exclamo el líder del club de boxeo

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese idiota?

-El domina la escuela al extremo, debe saber algo

Todos miraron al extremo guardián, era cierto que lo que sucedía en la escuela lo sabia el guardián de la nube

-Jajaja es cierto, hay que ver si sabe algo

Mientras en la sala del comité, se hallaba Hibari firmando unos documentos, estaba conciente que ese día se decidía el futuro de su pareja, pero hasta el momento no tenia la notificación de que fuera enviado a un grado inferior

-¡Hibari!—se escucho un grito y la puerta se abrió

-¿Qué quieren herbívoros?

-Saber de Tsuna—exclamo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Tsunayoshi Sawada no fue regresado

-¿Entonces donde esta Tsuna-kun?—pregunto Kyoko provocando que el prefecto alzara la vista

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si el herbívoro no esta en su clase, será mordido hasta la muerte

-Tsuna se halla en la oficina del director todavía—exclama Reborn llegando—esta haciendo otro examen

-¿Por qué Reborn-san?

-Al parecer hubo algo en su calificación que los profesores no entienden, así que han decidido que lo repita y sea calificado en este momento, mañana ya se sabrá su destino.

Tsuna miraba como los profesores hablaban, lo miraban y miraban el examen de nuevo, no entendía que podía pasar, estaba seguro de haber obtenido la calificación

-Basta—exclamo el director—joven Sawada mañana podrá reincorporarse a su grupo

-Eso significa ¿que estaré con mis amigos?

-Si, aquí tiene sus exámenes, puede irse

-Gracias

Tsuna se levanto, miro los dos exámenes y se sorprendió, la calificación era casi perfecta en ambos, solo se distinguían por unas décimas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, salio de la escuela, el director le había indicado que podía presentarse hasta mañana, así que se dirigió a su casa.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre!—grito y todos salieron a verlo—logre quedarme con los chicos, mi calificaron es de ochenta sobre cien

-muchas felicidades Tsu-kun—exclamo la mujer—esto tiene que celebrarse con un festín, vamos de compras niños

Ni bien había terminado la frase, cuando los niños ya estaban afuera esperando a las dos mujeres mayores

-Felicidades Tsuna

-Gracias, es todos gracias a ti

-Es tu esfuerzo Tsuna lo que provoco esta calificación, yo solo te apoye

-Gracias de todas formas—exclamo abrazándolo—muchas gracias

-¿tus amigos ya lo saben?

-No, en cuanto me dieron los exámenes y el veredicto vine a casa, el director me dio permiso para irme temprano

-Bueno, deberás llamarles para que no se preocupen

-Lo se

Esa noche solo la familia Sawada celebro la calificación del jóvenes, el fin de semana seria festejado por los chicos…

Al día siguiente Tsuna entro a su salón y sus amigos lo felicitaron, para los demás fue solo suerte, las clases iniciaron sin más problemas.

El heredero de vongola había regresado de ir al baño entre el intermedio de una clase, cuando se encontró con una nota.

"_Me alegra verte feliz ángel mío, aunque no me agrada el hecho de que estés cerca de esos, tendré que soportarlo con tal de verte con una sonrisa"_

-¿Qué es Tsuna-kun?—pregunto Kyoko al ver a su amigo con ceño fruncido

-Otra nota

-¿seguro que no es de tu novio Tsuna?—cuestiono Yamamoto

-No, el es muy especial, no mandaría este tipo de notas

-Eso significa que alguien te esta acosando Tsuna—dijo Gokudera

-Eso creo…

-Lo mejor es que se lo digas a tu novio Sawada—exclamo muy seria Hanna—puede que esto te traiga problemas

-Si eso hare.

Las clases terminaron y Tsuna salio diciéndole a sus guardianes que tenia que ver un asunto con el director, aquello era una mentira, ya que se iba a encontrar con su pareja, mientras caminaba su intuición le indico que estuviera alerta, que alguien lo vigilaba, en ese momento deseo encontrarse con quien fuera y su suplica fue escuchada.

-Sawada-san

-Kusakabe-san

-Lo estaba buscando Kyo-san lo quiere ver, lo acompaño

-gracias

Kusakabe era el único hasta ese momento de saber de la relación de su jefe con el castaño, por lo que de ese momento en adelante hasta que se descubriera la relación seria el encargado de llevar al joven a la sala.

Una vez en la sala los dejo solo, en cuanto este cerro la puerta, Tsuna se vio aprisionado en los brazos de su pareja, quien lo besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Hibari no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa divertida al ver a su pareja con un sonrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunayoshi?

-¿Eh? Bueno… de hecho si… desde que regresamos a clases he estado recibiendo notas similares a esta—dice mientras le muestra la nota, lo que produce que el prefecto frunza el ceño—además cuando venia para acá, sentí que alguien me vigilaba y mi intuición me indica que debo estar alerta.

-Bien, me encargare de reforzar la seguridad, mientras tanto no te alejes de los herbívoros, yo mismo daré algunas vueltas

-Gracias Kyoya.

Se quedaron unas horas mas, en lo que Hibari terminaba de firmar algunos papeles y después se dirigían a la casa del castaño, donde lo dejaba en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Kyoya

-Descansa

Después de que el heredero Vongola entrara a su casa el prefecto se fue.

-¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono aquella voz masculina que había visto todo desde la ventana

-Todo parece indicar que tengo alguien que me esta acosando, ya le dije a Kyoya y los chicos ya lo saben

-Deberías declarar que Hibari es tu novio así no te molestaría—exclama Reborn con una sonrisa burlona

-Aunque es una buena idea, ya que ayudaría que otros se alejaran de ti, deberías hacerlo más por tus amigos, a menos que quieras que se enteren de otra forma.

-Les comenzare a decir mañana, no quiero pelearme con ellos de nuevo.

-Bien, baja a comer algo y después te ayudare con las tareas

-Si—respondió el heredero Vongola para hacer lo dicho

-¿Qué te preocupa Reborn?

-Nada

-Mientes

-Hay algo en Tsuna que me preocupa, pero no se que pueda ser

-Entonces somos dos en esa situación, yo tampoco entiendo /aunque me lo imagino/

Las cosas continuaron normalmente, Tsuna recibía esas extrañas notas, estaba con los chicos a quienes le había empezado a dar algunas pistas de su novio como por ejemplo, que era muy estricto, no le gustaba estar con muchas personas y cosas por el estilo, hasta ahora estaba mas que seguro que Hanna la amiga de Kyoko era la única que había descubierto la identidad de su novio, al verlo pasar durante una de las tantas pistas. Ante la muda pregunta de la muchacha el simplemente sonrío.

Ese viernes todo estaba normal, o eso aparecía.

-Disculpe profesor—lamo un joven que Tsuna reconoció como uno de sus bravucones antes de la llegada de Reborn—el director quiere hablar con Sawada

-Bien Sawada retírate

-Si

Se levanto para salir, pero mientras se dirigía donde el chico les mando una mirada a sus guardianes mas cercanos.

Yamamoto que había visto la clase con aburrición, al ver la mirada de Tsuna, se puso serio.

Gokudera que estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor pero que presto atención ante la mención de su jefe, frunció el ceño ante la mirada de su amigo.

La simple mirada que les mando el joven le indico que lo buscaran pronto.

El joven castaño, miraba a los alrededores, aun estaban en clases, la campana del almuerzo no sonaría hasta unos minutos mas, por lo que el se hallaba solo, en cuanto finalizaron el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras Tsuna se detuvo

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto

-Con el director

-Mientes la oficina del director esta del otro lado

-Sigues siendo Dame-Tsuna—respondió el joven con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada que puso nervioso al joven

Tsuna simplemente retrocedió y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sabiendo que ese chico lo seguía, debido a sus constantes huidas de los bravucones antes de la situación de vongola sabia como huir de ellos, mientras corría noto como natsu aparecía, había sentido su angustia.

_/Busca a Kyoya, búscalo, que me ayude/_

Era el pensamiento de su mente y que llevaba como suspiró a su corazón y siendo Natsu quien era corrió en dirección contrario.

Tsuna abandono el edificio, estaba cansado, además su visión se hacia borrosa, pero aun así no se detuvo, lamentablemente termino encerrado entre la reja que limitaba su escuela y unos edificios, al voltear se hallo con el bravucón

-Ya dejaste de huir dame-Tsuna

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo divertirme, no sabes que celoso me puse al descubrirte con los chupetones

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas dame-Tsuna, no me gusta saber que estas con otro que no sea yo—exclamaba mientras se acercaba y lo aprisionaba

-A…aléjate

-No—exclamo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¡Aléjate! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Cállate!—grito mientras le daba una bofetada—ahora mismo sabrás a quien le perteneces

Exclamo intentando besarle, pero Tsuna había ladeado su cabeza, sintió la mano de su agresor queriéndole obligar a girar, pero de pronto aquella presión que sentía desapareció

-¿Estas bien Sawada?—pregunto su guardián del sol

-S… si hermano—exclamo

-Tsuna ¡¿estas bien?!—grita Gokudera llegando junto a Yamamoto, el chico simplemente asintió

-¿Qué quieren aquí?—pregunto el bravucón

-¿Qué le estas haciendo a Tsuna?—pregunto Yamamoto de forma seria

-¿No puedo estar con mi novio?

-Tch, no creo que seas el novio de Tsuna—exclamo Gokudera mirando fríamente al chico

-¡Pues si es mi novio!—grito

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí herbívoros?—se escucho una voz fría y Tsuna palideceo, mas al ver que ya había algunos curiosos

-Nada Hibari—exclamo el bravucón—solo unos idiotas que no me dejan estar con mi novio

Ante aquella frase Hibari alzo la ceja y murmullos empezaron

-Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna simplemente asintió, sabia que debía ir con el y así lo hizo, comenzó a acercarse a su pareja hasta hace unas horas, con la mirada baja, su intención era llegar con el, esa era su intención

-No tienes por que ir con el—exclamo aquel chico, pero ante si quiera de tocarlo, ya estaba en el suelo gracias a un tonfazo de Hibari

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo herbívoro

Hibari estaba molesto, había esperado a Tsuna y cuando se canso de hacerlo se había encontrado a natsu que al verlo comenzó a jalarle el pantalón así supo que algo anda mal con su pareja, luego ese herbívoro estupido diciendo que era la pareja del cielo vongola, pero lo que lo había enfadado mas era el hecho de que su pareja tenia la mejilla roja.

Iba a morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro estupido, cuando una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro. Todos miraron sorprendidos a dame-Tsuna quien hacia algo suicida, tocar al terror de Namimori.

Hibari lo miro de reojo y Tsuna separo su mano del hombro, retrocedió hasta que sintió a natsu cerca de el, lo tomo en brazos y sin escuchar los gritos de sus amigas y guardianes corrió en dirección a su casa.

Reborn había visto todo, estaba a punto de involucrarse cuando el líder del club de boxeo apareció, estaba consiente que Tsuna estaba superando algunos traumas infantiles y estaba subiendo su autoestima, el problema residía que alguien, y estaba seguro de saber quien, había impuesto en Tsuna una especie de karma, en la cual el era el causante de todas las desgracias de los suyos, a temprana edad y con sus recuerdos frescos ante la traumática separación de los suyos, eso ayudo a la aparición de dame-Tsuna.

Lo que mas odiaba Tsuna, era ser el causante de algún problemas para sus seres queridos, en ese momento había provocado que hubiera un disturbio, aunque pequeño, en la escuela de su pareja, además aquella mirada fría que no había sido para el, le había dolido. Lo que menos quería era ser una carga para los suyos.

Entro a su casa y sin saber como había terminado en los brazos de su tutor y confidente.

-Tsuna ¿Qué paso?

-Kyoya me odia

Y entre sollozos le contó lo suscitado en la escuela.

Reborn regreso a casa mas hallarse con el chico dormido

-¿Te contó?-aquel hombre asintió-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Solo que no quiere ir a la escuela y que Kyoya lo odia

-Ira mañana a la escuela, no puede faltar y lo sabe es una de las condiciones que le impusieron, a menos que sea justificable su falta y que se de a conocer días antes

-Lo sabe, solo espero que mañana le valla bien

El nuevo día llego y Tsuna iba con el ánimo por el suelo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi—escucho que le llamaba el prefecto por lo que se tenso

-Si… Hibari-san

Murmuro sin levantar la mirada, solo la alzo al sentir la mano del terror de Namimori hacerlo, sus ojos castaños miraron a los azul metálico y sin ser conciente se hallaba siendo besado con pasión por su guardián de la nube.

Se olvido del mundo que los rodeaba, lo único que importaba eran esos labios, el beso termino y Tsuna se escondió entre los brazos de su pareja.

Todos los alumnos que estaban ahí miraban alucinados lo sucedido.

-Se los dije—exclamo Hanna mirando a los guardianes de Tsuna

Fue entonces que el heredero Vongola supo donde estaba y se puso completamente rojo, mientras que el prefecto tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-¿Qué ven herbívoros? Vallan a sus clases o los morderé hasta la muerte

Las frías palabras del prefecto hicieron efecto y a excepción de los guardianes todos se desaparecieron. Hibari los vio

-Ustedes herbívoros mas les vale cuidar a Tsunayoshi, sino los morderé hasta la muerte—exclamo para después mirar a su pareja—nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿entendido?

-Si

Así se fueron a clases.

Con lo sucedido en la entrada estaba más que claro quien era el responsable de los chupetones que habían aparecido en el cuello del castaño.

A partir de ese momento nadie se atrevió a molestar a la pareja del terror de Namimori.


	20. Chapter 20

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. U_Uu

* * *

Después de aquel día, las cosas en la escuela se mantuvieron en una rutina complaciente, Tsuna seguía mejorando en sus calificaciones y los bravucones ya no le molestaban como antes.

Ese día era uno de los famosos días donde los padres iban a ver el desempeño de sus hijos, Tsuna estaba nervioso ya que el año pasado había sido completamente un desastre gracias a Reborn, quien le hizo pasar un mal momento en aquella clase.

Tal vez el único consuelo era que los niños no irían en esa ocasión, ya que había alguien que se quedaría con ellos.

Reborn decía que pronto se revelaría el secreto de quien era su nuevo tutor, pero no sabia cuando o como. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, quería presentarlo y a la vez no, ni siquiera el se entendí.

-¿listo para este día Tsuna?—pregunto Yamamoto

-Si, por lo menos esta vez los niños no vendrán

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu nuevo tutor Tsuna?—pregunto Gokudera

-Reborn dice que pronto pero no se.

Ese era siempre la pregunta de ley desde hacia una semana. Y cada vez que se la hacia Reborn sonreía como sabia hacerlo, provocándole unos terribles escalofríos.

Así los padres habían comenzado a entrar al salón, provocando el nerviosismo de los alumnos.

La puerta siempre abierta en ese momento dejaba el paso a una pareja bastante peculiar, ya que llevaban el uniforme de la escuela del pueblo vecino.

-¡Chrome-chan!—grito Kyoko al ver a la joven tímida entrar

Haciendo que los guardianes se acercaran a ellos

-Chrome, Mukuro, hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto el castaño

- el arcobaleno nos indico que viniéramos a la escuela, que nos tenia una sorpresa

-A mi no me dijo nada—murmuro Tsuna—Mukuro, por favor no hagas nada que moleste a Kyoya

-Descuida Tsunayoshi, no lo hare, por algunas horas—murmuro con una sonrisa

El profesor entro y dio la bienvenida. La puerta se mantuvo abierta y la voz de Bianchi apareció, Tsuna miro de reojo y suspiro aliviado al ver que llevaba los googles, así también la llegada de Dino.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tramaba Reborn con Dino y sus guardianes de la niebla ahí?...

La clase paso sin pena ni gloria, el chico conocido como dame-Tsuna enfrente de los padres había demostrado su mejoría, pero se sentía extraño al saber que ni Reborn ni su madre estaban en el lugar para ver sus resultados.

Mientras en la oficina del director se hallaba Reborn hablando con el que "llevababa" el control de la escuela.

-Entonces, la señora Sawada esta de acuerdo con el cambio de tutor

-Si, como sabe tiene tres niños pequeños ahora y no puede hacerse cargo de su hijo como gustaría

-Entiendo entonces usted pasa a ser el nuevo tutor de Tsunayoshi

-Así es—respondió el hombre

-Bien, entonces solo firme aquí y todo estar listo

Aquel hombre vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir firmo el documento y le sonrío al hombre, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Si es todo, me gustaría ver el desempeño de mi tutorado

-Claro, hasta luego señor

El hombre salio junto a Reborn quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Así que esto es lo que tenias planeado—exclamo el hombre mientras tenia al bebe en su hombro-¿Por qué hoy?

-Es la única fecha en que Chrome y Mukuro pueden entrar y estar con Tsuna

-¿Es eso o tienes algo mas planeado?

-¿Quién sabe?

El hombre solo negó la cabeza mientras continuaba su camino al salón donde se hallaba el chico. Con el poco tiempo que tenia viviendo con los Sawada había aprendido un par de cosas del pequeño que iba en su hombro

La campana del almuerzo anuncio el inicio.

-bien hecho dame-Tsuna—exclamo Reborn mientras le daba una patada

-¡Reborn!—exclamo sobandose-¿y mama?

-En casa, vamos chicos el nuevo tutor de Tsuna quiere conocerlos, vamos a la azotea, ahí quedamos en vernos.

Los chicos confundidos siguieron al hitman, en el camino se hallaron con Ryohei y así llegaron a su destino la azotea, donde ya se hallaba Hibari

-¿Qué haces aquí Rokuro Mukuro?—exclamo Hibari

-Yo le dije que viniera Hibari, dentro de unos minutos llegara alguien que quiero que conozcan.

La décima generación se miro entre ellos, ¿quien les presentaría Reborn?

Mientras en los pasillos se hallaba Bianchi y aquel hombre, quienes se dirigían a la azotea, para el encuentro con los chicos.

Todas las personas que los miraban pasar se quedaban mirando al hombre, nunca lo habían visto, era muy guapo y tenía un aura de seguridad impresionante.

-¿estas listo?

-si, de hecho lo había estado esperando desde que llegue

-A Reborn le gusta la sorpresa

-Lo se, he aprendido algo sobre el y tácticas de enseñanza.

-Bien, pero recuerda que son muy intensos—exclama Bianchi ya que mientras se acercan se escuchan golpes y gritos

-Gracias por el aviso.

La puerta se abre y la escena que se encuentra es la de Mukuro y Hibari peleando, la pelea a gritos de Gokudera con Ryohei y las sonrisas de Yamamoto quien intenta calmar los ánimos.

Cerca de la puerta están Tsuna, Chrome y Dino mirando la escena.

El hombre sonríe al ver esa situación y no puede evitarlo.

-Entonces, así es como se comporta la décima generación de vongola en un día normal

La voz del hombre provoca que la escena se detenga

-Buenos días jóvenes

-¿que haces aquí?—cuestiono Tsuna con una sonrisa- Pensé que te quedarías cuidando a los niños

-Ese era el plan, pero Reborn convenció a mmama de que fuera ella quien se quedara con los niños—exclamo Bianchi

-Reborn creyó que seria bueno para mi ver tu rendimiento, pero no contaba con la sorpresa de Nana y que nos llevara tanto tiempo, así que solo disfrutare de las clases que un quedan, para ver tu desempeño

-Kfufu, ¿Hay algo que nos debas explicar Tsunayoshi?—exclamo Mukuro quien salio de la sorpresa

* * *

Bien gracias a todos los que me han dado alertas, han metdo la historia en favoritos y demas, gracias, mil gracias. Espero cualquiero comentario. Hasta el proximo lunes. Ciao, ciao


	21. Chapter 21

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

Y este es el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste

* * *

Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi wa mou konai

Toushin dai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te o furou agero

Put your hands up yeah oh

Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru

Kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo

Hajimete koi o shitanda nani mo kamo kagayaiteita

Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita

Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o

Harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai

Sayonara janai to negatta

Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi no egao ga maichitte

Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai

Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo

Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai

Aitai mienai te no hira

Hora hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga

Kizuguchi o tsuzukun da

Mou koi nante shinai yo

Kimi ni ichiban ii takatta

Ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo

Machiawase shita ano eki mo

Mou hitori ja ikitaku nai yo

Suki datta kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai

Wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii

Kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi o matteiru

Hitori bocchi no boku o

Omoide no ano kyoku o chiisai koe de utau

Mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de

Mou wasurerarenai nante tada no joudan de

Wasuretaku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koishite itai yo

Aitakute koishikute hanarete

Ano hi no egao ga maichitte

Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai

Rajio kara ano kyoku futari de ita heya de

Shizen to namida ga afurederu

Wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta

Sakase you sakura ga maiorite

Yowai jibun kara nukedaseru

Namida no oto kanaderu senritsu o utau

Rajio kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne

Sayonara o gutto nomikonda

Omoide no ichi peeji iro azayaka ni nokoru

Estodo por hoy...XP

Ya enserio aqui esta el capitulo

Todos estaban es shock ya que el hombre que estaba junto al escorpión venenoso no debía estar ahí. Debía estar muerto.

El hombre que los miraba con una sonrisa tenía los ojos azules y era rubio, habían tenido el gusto de _"conocerlo"_ durante las pruebas que tuvieran para fortalecerse durante su aventura del futuro.

-Bueno, chicos, ustedes saben que en vacaciones tuve un nuevo tutor, un _conocido _de Reborn de Italia, el es mi nuevo tutor—dice con una sonrisa mirando al hombre—Giotto Di Vongola, Primo ellos son mis guardianes, Gokudera Hayato, mi guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha

-Ho…hola

-Yamamoto Takeshi, mi guardián de la lluvia

-jajaja, un gusto conocerlo

-Sasawa Ryohei, mi guardián del sol

-¡Es extremo conocerlo!

-Hibari Kyoya, mi guardián de la nube y novio—exclamo con un sonrojo

-Mpg

-Dokuro Chrome y Rokuro Mukuro mis guardianes de la niebla

-Hola

-Kfufufu un gusto

-Dino Cavallone, mi hermano mayor y aliado de Vongola

-Un placer

-el gusto es mío jóvenes—exclamo Primo observando que aun no salían de su asombro

-Yo no entiendo—exclamo el extremo guardián-¿no debería estar muerto?

-Cabeza de césped, como te atreves a hablarle así a Primo

-Esta bien, es cierto, aunque no entiendo y Reborn no tiene una explicación lógica ante la situación, pero de alguna forma estoy muerto para mi familia, aunque la realidad es que fui trasladado al futuro unos doscientos años en el futuro

-¿y no puede regresar con los suyo?—pregunto Chrome

-No—respondió Reborn—si intentamos hacerle volver, nuestra historia se modificaría de alguna forma, así como puede ser negativa como positiva

-Pero prefiero no arriesgarme, así que desde hace dos mese vivo en la casa de Tsuna y me convertí en su tutor junto a Reborn

-¿Cuándo se encontraron Tsuna?—interrogo Yamamoto

-el día después de nuestra reunión, cuando les di sus regalos, fui al parque y bueno

-Flash Back-

Tsuna ha salido al parque, no sabe por que ese sueño le apareció, pero ha decidido ir, junto a sus tres guardianes nocturnos y kojiro, quien era un préstamo de Yamamoto, hasta ahora el único ataque había tenido, fue donde Hibari lo había salvado.

Se sentó en la banca donde lo había hecho durante algunos años de su vida, si lo pensaba bien habían sido solo dos, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos en lo que Reborn había dicho el día anterior y lo que había escuchado al inicio de ese día no sabia que pensar, no le había comentado a Reborn, el simplemente se quedo con esa frase.

Era tonto, ya que había escuchado por boca de una persona que investigo su vida en cuanto supo su secreto, pero se aferraba a la esperanza de un susurro nocturno, una esperanza que lo llevo al parque

-Esta mu…

Intento terminar la frase y no pudo, el no quería creer que la persona a la que había esperado en aquel parque lo estuviera.

Estuvo unas dos horas ahí, antes de levantarse

-Chicos, ¡ya vámonos!

Grita y las criaturas que lo protegen se acercan a el, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero pronto escucha pasos acercarse y Kojiro se pone en posición de ataque, mientras que Natsu y Roll se esconden detrás de el.

Mira a quien ha llegado y no puede evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa, frente a el se hallaba Primo Vongola.

-Buenos días

-Ho… hola

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo que, me intrigan tus compañeros

-¿Mis compañeros?—exclama mirando como estos los miran, después mira a la persona frente a el y nota algunas heridas—si no le molesta, me gustaría que me acompañe a mi casa, estaremos mas cómodos

El rubio miro sorprendido al castaño y después le regalo una sonrisa

-Claro

Así salieron del parque en dirección de la casa del joven.

Giotto Di Vongola había despertado confundido sobre un conjunto de piedras, aun sin comprender que había sucedido se dejo guiar por su intuición al parque, ahí se hallo con ese joven, pensaba pasarlo de largo para dirigirse a su casa, pero no pudo evitar ver al extraño gato que llevaba un casco y estaba rodeado de llamas tipo cielo, así como la lechuza que lo rodeaba, además de que tenia la sensación de conocerlo.

Tsuna mira de reojo a Primo esta confundido al ver al fundador de Vongola…vivo…, preocupado por las heridas y temeroso de que no lo recuerde, ante ese pensamiento se siente extraño.

Ambos están sumidos en sus pensamientos intentando ponerlos en orden.

Primo mira las calles por las que caminan, tiene la sensación de conocer el lugar, de haberlas visto anteriormente, es conciente de que se encuentra en Namimori, pero la forma es como la del

Tsuna se detiene al ver que su antecesor lo hace, esta preocupado por el

-Primo ¿todo bien?

El primer cielo sale del trance y mira al joven frente a el, se acerca y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Desperté un poco confundido Décimo, así que discúlpeme, continuemos a su casa.

Tsuna sonríe ante las palabras del hombre y continúan su caminar.

La duda de que si lo reconoce o no se ha disipado.

Así llegan a su casa, donde Nana acepta a Giotto como un miembro más de la familia.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Desde entonces vive en mi casa—termino su relato con una sonrisa

La campana que finaliza el almuerzo sonó y todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus salones a continuar con las clases.

Los alumnos del salón del tercero A, ven al hombre que es parecido a Tsuna.

Mientras Hibari se encarga de firmar los documentos y se encuentra con el del cambio de tutor de su pareja.

Dejando el documento en la mesa.

* * *

Si le soy sincera, el capitulo anterior terminaba aqui, pero quise poner un lunes mas de suspenso. Espero comentarios y demas


	22. Chapter 22

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

"_Un pequeño de cinco años, baja las escalera con cuidado, mira a las personas que hay ahí, son sus padres, o eso cree, siente que ha olvidado algo muy importante de su vida, pero no sabe es._

_Su mama/ nana, esta cocinando y sabe que no debe acercarse por eso, así que se dirige a la sala donde hay algo que ve, su padre, el quiere salir a jugar así que le pedirá a aquel hombre rubio que lo lleve al parque._

_-papa_

_No termina de decir esta frase, cuando es derrumbado, le duele su mejilla y pone su manita ahí, para ver al hombre frente a el enojado, no sabe por que esta tan enojado, pero sabe que le tiene mucho miedo._

_-No me llames así mocoso, que no soy tu padre._

_Las orbes color miel, se cristalizan, el hombre al ver eso se enoja y alza la mano_

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS IEMITSU!—se escucha la voz de la mujer de la casa que se acerca con una cuchara en mano—Tsuna sube a tu habitación_

_El pequeño asiente y sale de la habitación, mas no obedece, algo le dice que lo haga, pero no sabe que es y tiene miedo, por eso se queda a escuchar la conversación de sus "padres"_

_-¿por que le pegaste a Tsuna?_

_-Me llamo papa_

_-Es por que el cree que eres su padre, no se que paso ese día que se quedo dormido, pero lo que halla sido, le ha hecho olvidar quienes eran sus padres y cree que nosotros lo somos_

_-Ese niño no es mi hijo, así que no me importa lo que crea_

_-Iemitsu, Tsuna nos necesita a ambos_

_-Yo no lo quiero Nana, no se quien es y no me importa, además dentro de unos días me iré de nuevo a trabajar_

_-entiendo, que te valla bien _

_Tsuna subió a tropezones las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, ahí las lagrimas caían, no era hijo de esas persona, pero mínimo la mujer le quería, además si comprendía bien aquel hombres se iría de la casa y no lo vería._

_-Si el no me quiere yo tampoco lo quiero—murmuro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, mas una pregunta nació _

_¿Por qué ese hombre no le quería? ¿Y donde estaban sus padres?"_

Tsuna despertó sobresaltado y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, pero unas terribles nauseas le hicieron salir de la habitación azotando la puerta despertando así a sus compañeros de cuarto, quienes se incorporaron, ambos ya sabían donde hallarlo.

Tsuna estaba abrazado de la taza del baño sacando la cena, pero mientras se calmaba antes de otro vomito noto las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, entre los recuerdo que el mismo quiso olvidar se hallaba ese, aquel que le indico el odio de aquel hombre hacia el, un odio que nunca entendió, una nueva arcada le vino y continuo vaciando su estomago, la puerta del baño se abrió y Giotto entro para sobarle la espalda, mientras que Reborn aparecería con una vaso de agua para el chico

-¿mejor?—pregunto el rubio teniendo un asentimiento del pequeño

-si gracias, de nuevo la cena me sentó mal—dice con una sonrisa y se levanta saliendo del baño, para iniciar su día

-Reborn—exclama Giottto en su modo jefe—quiero que le hagas unos estudios a Tsuna, ya lleva un mes así

-Como ordene Primo.

Reborn siempre le llamaba Primo cuando se refería a un asunto del castaño. Aquello había sido un trato silencioso entre ambos.

Giotto se había tomado muy a pecho el cuidado de su sucesor, en todos los ámbitos, se había percatado de que Nana era muy despreocupada por el joven y eso le preocupaba, por eso había aceptado sin reparo alguno la custodia del chico.

Bajo para comenzar con el día, ayudaba en lo que podía a Nana.

Tsuna ya había terminado de vestirse, aun era temprano pero ya no podría dormirse.

-¿Qué te pasa Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Eh? Nada, solo me sentó mal la cena

-¿desde hace un mes?—exclama el arcobaleno mirándolo—estas preocupando a Giotto

-Lo se, y créeme que lo ultimo que quiero es preocupar a Primo—en cuanto termina la frase una descarga eléctrica le llega—Hiiiee Reborn ¿Qué fue eso?

-una descarga

-¡Eso lo se! Pero ¿Por qué me dio?

-Ahh, se mas especifico dame-Tsuna, te dio por llamar a Giotto, Primo

-¿eh? ¿Por que?

-No te has dado cuenta dame-Tsuna, a Giotto le incomoda que lo llames Primo

-Hayato, también le dice así

-si pero Gokudera no vive con el, ni pasa tanto tiempo con el—dice el bebe

-Ya, pero…-exclamo mientras se mordía el labio inferior signo inequívoco de nerviosismo—no se como llamarlo

-dile Giotto o Giotto-san

-no puedo—murmura pero es escuchado por su sádico tutor—no puedo llamarlo de esa forma, algo me lo impide

-o lo llamas Giotto/Giotto-san o llámalo como los niños

-¡Estas loco!—aquél grito le correspondió un golpe que lo derrumbo-Reborn

-Ya te dije tus opciones dame-Tsuna o lo llamas por su nombre o como los niños lo hacen, hasta es momento te quitare el dispositivo—dice el pequeño saliendo

-¿todo bien Tsuna?—pregunta el rubio

-¿Eh? Si, no te preocupes Primo, ahh—exclamo el castaño mirando mal a Reborn- vamos a desayunar

-¿Reborn?—pregunto el rubio

-no te preocupes, solo un poco de etiqueta.

Giotto suspiro para seguir al arcobaleno.

El desayuno fue como todos los días, Reborn robándole algo de comida a su estudiante, Lambo haciendo lo propio con I-pin, Fuuta calificando la comida, mientras que Nana, Bianchi y Giotto comían tranquilamente, pero ese día algo cambio, Tsuna había dejado su desayuno y había agarrado un poco de fruta a la cual le puso salsa de tomate, provocando que todos lo miraran con asco, cuando el castaño miro a todos

-¿quieren?—pregunto haciendo que todos negaran

Después de eso, el castaño salio de casa para hallarse con sus amigos, durante el trayecto a la escuela ambos chicos, notaron que el castaño estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Tsuna ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Hayato

-Nada, solo que…-Tsuna se muerde el labio inferior señal de que esta nervioso

-si tienes algún problemas, podemos ayudarte—dice Yamamoto

-Lo se, pero esto debo resolverlo solo

-Tal vez te podamos ayudar un poco

—Reborn me puso un dispositivo que me da una descarga cada vez que lo llamo…-no pudo decir nada de nuevo

-¿lo llamo?—cuestiono Yamamoto al ver que su compañero detenerse-¿de quien hablas Tsuna?

-De mi tutor, Reborn quiere que le deje de hablar por su titulo y lo llame por su nombre

-¿y por que no lo haces?—pregunto Hayato

-Es que no puedo, cada vez que me escucho llamarlo así me siento extraño, me siento mal

-Bueno Tsuna, pues la verdad no sabemos, ¿de que otra forma puedes llamar a Giotto-san?

-No lo se

Después de aquello llegan a la escuela donde las clases pasan normalmente, el joven Vongola a estado repasando en algunos momentos como se escucharía el que llame a Primo por su nombre, pero frunce el ceño ante eso no le gusta como suena.

Las clases terminan y el descanso llega Tsuna, se levanta para llevarle el bento que había preparado a Hibari, sus amigos les sonríen ese día debe estar con su pareja.

Tsuna llego a la sala de recepción Hibari no estaba ahí, así que no debía tardar en llegar, suspiro y se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a pensar en lo dicho por Reborn, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Hibari ya había entrado

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna?—pregunta haciendo que el joven saltara

-Me asustaste Kyoya-dice para después besar a su novio y tomar su lugar sentado en sus piernas

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno—murmura para después pararse para extrañeza de su pareja, tomo una pluma y un papel—Reborn me puso un dispositivo que me dará una descarga cada vez que llame a mi tutor—dice mientras escribe _"primo"_—así que no me lo quitara hasta que lo llame por su nombre

-Eso es fácil, llámalo Giotto

-no lo es—dice haciendo un puchero—cada vez que intento llamarlo así me siento incomodo, pero estoy conciente que lo incomodo llamándolo así—dice encerrando la palabra en un circulo—no se que hacer

-¿llamarlo por su nombre es la única opción?—pregunta mientras su pareja se recuesta en su hombro

-No, también el llamarle como los niños

-¿y te sientes cómodo llamándolo así?—le pregunta y Tsuna se queda callado ante la pregunta—eso lo tomare como un si, no veo el problema, llámalo como los niños

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-¿y si se enoja?

-no veo que se moleste por como lo llaman los niños

-pero son eso, niños, yo no se

-Tsuna—lo llama tomando su barbilla—tu quieres llamarlo de esa forma—era una afirmación—hazlo si te preocupa que se enoje, pídele permiso

-¿pedirle permiso?

-si dile que quieres llamarlo así, si el acepta llámalo de esa forma y si no tendrás que llamarlo Giotto ¿entendido?—el castaño asintió mientras abría el bento de su pareja para comenzar a darle de comer en la boca

-Solo espero que no se enoje—murmura la recordar su sueño

-¿Por qué se enojaría?

-¿eh? No me hagas caso—dice mientras come un poco

-Tsuna, ¿Por qué nunca has llamado a Iemitsu padre?

-etto, bueno yo… ¿te gusta lo que prepare?

-Tsuna

-hubo un incidente que hizo que nunca lo llamara así

-¿Qué paso?

-no me preguntes Kyoya

-¿Qué paso?—Tsuna se acomodo en el hueco del cuello de su pareja

-no había tenido recuerdos amargos desde que el llego, mis pesadillas son menores, pero hoy… hoy tuve un recuerdo que fue en cierta forma uno de los primeros cuando me olvide de quien era mi padre, fue donde Iemitsu me decía que no era mi padre y que no lo llamara así, fue la ultima vez que lo vi antes del conflicto con los anillos

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Hibari estaba mas que seguro que cuando viera a ese herbívoro lo mordería hasta la muerte por dañar a su pareja.

Reborn tenia pensamientos similares desde la azotea donde vigilaba a la pareja, algunas de las conversaciones con nana del tiempo en que los tres estuvieron juntos le indicaba que el, líder de la CEDEF había maltratado al chico emocionalmente y estaba mas que seguro que también físicamente

-Solo espero equivocarme Iemitsu, por que sino no solo te enfrentaras al terror de Namimori sino a una furia superior

Murmuro para después desaparecer.

El almuerzo termino y Tsuna se levanto para irse, pero al hacerlo un mareo le llego por suerte Hibari no se había retirado demasiado

-Tsuna ¿estas bien?

-Si solo fue un mareo por levantarme rápido, nada preocupante—le dice con una sonrisa para después darle un beso casto y después salio del lugar

Tsuna camino un tramo a un lugar donde no había ventanas para recargarse en la pared, no sabia que le pasaba, tenia nauseas, mareos y vomitaba todo lo que comía, no quería preocupar a nadie, por eso no había dicho nada, pero estaba seguro que Reborn y Giotto ya habían comenzado a sospechar, pero tenia que fingir, no quería preocupar a sus amigos aunque una parte de el le decía que estaba haciendo

"_Estaba leyendo unos reportes que le habían entregado, agradecía en ese instante que su buen amigo le enseñara su idioma, como lo extraña, como extraña a cada uno de ellos, tenia un año de haber abandonado a su familia, el único que sabia la verdad era su primo quien había aceptado hacerse cargo de Vongola y ocultar aquel secreto._

_Un suspiro salio de sus labios, si tan solo su padre le hubiera dicho la verdad meses antes de su muerte el no se hallaría en ese momento solo en aquel país, que aunque amaba, no podía evitar sentirse incompleto._

_Una risa le hizo levantar la mirada la puerta para ver como su hijo adoptivo abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa que el correspondió, cuando le iba a preguntar que pasada, vio al pequeño de un año de edad gatear, ver al niño que estaba a su lado y…_

_No podía creerlo se levanto para salir del escritorio ya ahí ver como el pequeño comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, mientras que el mayor lo cuidaba desde atrás_

_-Eso es, tú puedes—decía el niño con cinco años de edad_

_El bebe sonrío y camino hasta llegar donde su padre lo abrazo, después con ambas mano cargo a los dos pequeños_

_-padre, el ya puede caminar—dice con una sonrisa aquel niño que había adoptado_

_-Si, ya veo y me alegro que lo ayudaras, ahora abra que cuidarlo de las escaleras—dice haciendo que el mayor asiente_

_-pa…pa—se escucha y ambos ven al bebe quien sonríe—papa_

_El hombre de mirada azul sonrío y abrazo a sus dos hijos…_

_En ese momento agradecía que su padre le digiera aquel secreto hasta su lecho de muerte"_

Giotto abrió los ojos y permitió que pequeñas lagrimas cayeran, había decidido tomarse un descanso y se había quedado dormido, durante mucho tiempo no soñaba y cuando lo hacia era para recordarle el momento mas terrible de su vida, sus errores y su mayor dolor. Nunca había tenido sueños agradables después de aquel día.

Se sentó mirando a la ventana permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran, no entendía por que pero había recordado el día que su hijo lo había llamado papa y daba sus primeros pasos, estuvo muy orgulloso

Se limpio las lágrimas dejando atrás aquel hermoso recuerdo en el pasado. Miro la hora en el reloj de su protegido y sonrío al saber que pronto llegaría a casa.

Mas su sonrisa desapareció al recordar que el también lo llamaba Primo, deseba con todo su corazón que no lo llamara así, que lo llamara Giotto, pero no Primo, lo hacia sentir lejano, como si un muro invisible con el nombre de Vongola los separaba, el no quería eso, el quería que el joven le contara sus penas y secretos como lo hiciera cuando se vieron por primera vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tsuna apareció ahí con la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos, aquello preocupo a Giotto

-¿Tsuna? ¿Paso algo?—el castaño simplemente negó—Tsuna sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

-si—respondió y Giotto vio aquel tic que el joven tenia—es que… yo… quería pedirte un permiso

-¿permiso?—cuestiono confuso ante lo dicho ya que hasta donde el sabia solo muy pocos sabían del cambio de custodia y Tsuna no era de ellos—claro el que quieras

-¿No te molestaras ni nada?—pregunto con angustia el joven provocando confusión en el hombre de mirada azul

-Tsuna—dice mientras camina y pone sus manos en sus hombros—por Vongola lo juro

Tsuna se volvió a morder el labio en los ojos del primer cielo de Vongola había sinceridad, sabia que la única forma de hacerlo era gritando.

-¡papa!—grita mientras lo abraza dejando en shock a Giotto

Giotto estaba paralizado, pero después reacciono y lo abrazo. El joven ya no lo llamaría Primo, estaba feliz por eso, pero su felicidad era muy grande, por que no solo lo dejaría de llamar por su titulo, sino que lo llamaría de una forma que nunca espero.

_Papa,_ aquellas cuatro letras hicieron que el pecho de Vongola primo se hinchara de orgullo y las lagrimas que había secado quisieran salir de sus ojos, mas no lo permitió.

Tsuna había estado muy nervioso, llamarlo papa, le ponía incomodo mas por el recuerdo que había tenido, tenia miedo de que este no aceptara que lo llamara así, pero dicho miedo desapareció al sentir el abrazo de su ancestro.

Según todo mundo el hombre rubio que lo tenia en eso momentos en sus brazos decían que era su tatatatatatara abuelo, pero en el poco tiempo que tenia viviendo con el era mas un padre de lo que había sido Iemitsu.

Giotto beso la coronilla de su nuevo hijo para separarse.

La mirada azul y la miel se encontraron y en ambas había felicidad.

-Te dejo para que te cambies y descanses, después baja a comer y que iniciemos tus tareas ¿si?

-claro… papa—respondió el castaño con una sonrisa gemela a la del hombre frente a el, Giotto le beso la frente, aquello se había hecho costumbre

-Descansa

Dice para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa e los labios, esta seguro que debe de agradecerle al bebe tutor lo hecho, mas su sonrisa se congelo y desapareció. Tsuna no era su hijo, el tenia un padre del cual no hablaba mucho, pero no le parecía justo usurpar el titulo de aquel hombre, así que decidió decirle a Nana

-Nana ¿podemos hablar?

-Are~ Claro Giotto-kun ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, sabes que Tsuna me llama primo

-Si, aunque no se que significa ni por que te llama así, será cosa de ustedes

-Bueno hoy ha decidido dejar de llamarme y llamarme de otra forma

-¿Enserio? Que bien ¿y como te quiere llamar?

-Padre—murmura ocultando sus ojos, la mujer frente a ella lo mira fijamente, para después sonreírle

-¿y te molesta que lo haga?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—exclama—me agrada que me llame así, pero si a ti te molesta por que tomo el lugar de tu esposo, no se lo permitiré /aunque no se como le diré que ya no deberá llamarme así/

-Descuida Giotto por mi no hay problema, me agrada saber que tu si aceptas que Tsu-kun te llame así, ojala Iemitsu lo hubiera dicho—murmura pero es escuchada por Reborn quien entraba a la cocina.

Las horas pasaban y Tsuna estaba en la sala estudiando con Giotto, algunas cosas de la escuela y administración en menor cantidad, mientras los niños habían ido a jugar al parque con Bianchi y Reborn tomaba su expreso en la cocina en compañía de Nana

-Mamma, ¿Por qué Tsuna no llama a Iemitsu papa?—pregunta haciendo que la mujer se tense un poco-¿Mamma?

-Iemitsu se lo prohibido cuando Tsu-kun era un niño de cinco años—responde con tristeza al recordar aquel día

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que no lo llamara así

-¿Le hizo algo mas?—pregunto el bebe bajando la mirada, alo que la mujer suspiro

-Lo zarandeo le dejo los dedos marcados- respondió con dolor

Reborn solo frunció el ceño bajo su fedora, estaba más que seguro que ese zarandeó había sido más bien un golpe y que Nana mentía protegiendo al hombre que amaba. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que una tercera persona los había escuchado y apretaba los puños con furia.

Se alejo de la pared de la cocina que le sirvió para escuchar y miro al joven que estaba resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas.

Giotto miraba con ternura a Tsuna, una ternura que pensó no volver a sentir después de aquel día, pero que gracias a los niños y ahora a su sucesor sentía y se juro así mismo que no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara ni siquiera ese hombre que debía protegerlo al tener el titulo de padre.


	23. Chapter 23

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

La vida puede cambiar en un instante para bien o para mal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sufrió aquellos cambios, la primera a la edad de cinco años, donde las circunstancias hicieron que su vida cambiara para mal convirtiéndose en dame; un instante volvió a darse y su vida cambio para bien a la llegada de su tutor Reborn y ahora la vida le volvía a dar un instante, recordándole su pasado y trayéndole alegría.

Todo lo que Tsuna había deseado se había cumplido de forma que el agradecía, tenia amigos, hermanos, todo aquello que siempre había deseado, pero por miedo nunca había pedido.

Tenia amigos, grandes chicos que eran capaces de dar su vida por el, había encontrado también el amor, siempre creyendo que la persona que amaba nunca le correspondería al ser quien era, tenia a pequeños bajo su cuidado como su hermano, además de que existía alguien que le quería como a un hermano menor, ahora la vida le sonreía al permitir a un hombre al que admiraba mucho tenerle como su padre.

No podía desear nada más, incluso los recuerdos de si infancia había desaparecido y solo tenía recuerdos agradables.

Su vida había mejorado de gran forma y el lo agradecía.

Mas existía un pero en todo esto y es que desde hacia un mes, antes de que Giotto apareciera había comenzado a tener nauseas, extraños antojos y mareos, no le había dicho a nadie sus síntomas, pero estaba seguro que su papa y Reborn ya se habían percatado de ellos, el no quería preocupar a nadie, por eso se mantenía en silencio.

Mas como lo sospechaba, aquellos dos que estaban con el ya se habían dado cuenta y Giotto había ordenado una seria de estudios para Tsuna, aquellos síntomas le llamaban la atención, sospechaba que podría ser, pero necesitaba asegurarse, así podría ayudar a su hijo.

Aquel día Tsuna caminaba con sus amigos camino a la escuela, iban platicando de lo que harían el fin de semana, habían decidido salir a la playa a disfrutar del día, el castaño se detuvo ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y en un instante el joven heredero se desvaneció, siendo socorrido por su guardián de la lluvia.

-Tsuna, Tsuna—llamaba Yamamoto, al chico en sus brazos

-Aun estamos cerca de su casa, hay que llevarlo de regreso—fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Gokudera, siendo así que ambos jóvenes regresaban, para darle ayuda a su amigo.

Reborn llegaba del laboratorio con un sobre en mano, los resultados habían tardado más de lo que esperaba, al parecer habían realizado las pruebas varias veces, pero por fin habían decidido mandar los resultados.

-¿Son los resultados?—pregunto el fundador de Vongola

-si, primo, son los resultados—respondió el arcobaleno

Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, la puerta se abre dejando pasar a los jóvenes

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunta el tutor de traje

-Íbamos caminando a la escuela, cuando de pronto se desmayo—exclamo Gokudera

Giotto tomo entre sus brazos a Tsuna, mientras dejaba a Reborn dar las ordenes necesarias.

Reborn indica a los jóvenes irse a la escuela y no dar ninguna alarma, solo decir que Tsuna se quedo en casa por que Giotto lo pidió, los jóvenes asienten y parten no sin mirar a tras.

El mejor hitman del mundo decide salir de la duda que lo aqueja desde que Tsuna comenzó con sus sintomas, por lo que abre el sobre, leyendo su contenido.

Frunce su ceño ante los resultados, ¿Cómo es posible? Suspira con cansancio, el chico de por si ya tiene muchos secretos como para aumentarle uno mas.

Subió a las escaleras y vio a Giotto acariciar con aquella ternura a Tsuna. Se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-¿Qué sucede Reborn?

-Nada, aquí están los resultados, hay… hay un prueba que sale positiva, pero no logro comprenderla

-¿Qué prueba es?

-una prueba de embarazo, según los resultados Tsuna esta embarazado.

-Tiene quince años y ya espera un bebe, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Giotto?

-Tsuna es un chico muy especial, como el nace uno en un millón, mito y leyenda, Tsuna es un doncel

-¿doncel?—pregunto confundido, había escuchado el término, pero no sabia en realidad que era

-un hombre con la misma capacidad que las mujeres para engendrar vida en su interior—exclamo poniendo su mano en el vientre del chico quien dormía.

Reborn proceso la información, hacia un mes que Hibari había pedido un permiso para que Tsuna se quedara en su casa, el mismo sabia que ese día el chico regresaría perteneciéndole por completo a su guardián de la nube, pero si hubiera sabido aquello, les hubiera advertido

-por ese motivo deje vongola—susurro Giotto sin saber que Reborn lo había escuchado mas hace comentario alguno

-¿Qué ordenas primo?

-primero hablare con el, hay que buscar un medico que nos apoye con esto y después indicar la situación a los guardianes y al padre de la criatura.

Reborn asintió y ambos salieron para dejar a Tsuna descansar, Giotto no podía evitar pensar que le sucedería a su niño, ahora con esa responsabilidad y con vongola en sus hombros, mismo pensamiento tiene el tutor del chico, ¿Qué pasara ahora con el heredero estando tan vulnerable?

Yamamoto y Gokudera han llegado a la escuela y dan la versión creada por el asesino…

Tsuna abrió los ojos se sentía desorientado, se encontró en su casa, frunció el ceño, el recordaba haber ido a la escuela, se levanto y decidió ver a su papa o su madre, para averiguar que había pasado.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con su padre mirando a la nada, las manos entrelazadas y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿papa?—pregunto llamando la atención del hombre rubio quien le sonrío

-¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna?

-cansado, ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en la escuela?

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-ir a la escuela en compañía de Hayato y Yamamoto

-en el camino te desmayaste y los chicos te trajeron de regreso—respondió el primer cielo—mi niño ¿desde cuando te has sentido mal?

-hace un mes—respondió con la mirada baja

-¿Cuáles han sido tus síntomas pequeño?

-nauseas, vomito, mareos, cansancio

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada Tsuna?—pregunto Reborn entrando

-no quería preocuparlos

-Tsuna te desmayaste enfrente de Yamamoto y Hayato, ellos se preocuparon, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho frente a las chicas, Mukuro o Hibari?—cuestiono el bebe

-lo siento—susurra

-eso no importa ya—exclama Giotto—como lo sospecharas, nosotros nos dimos cuenta y te mandamos a hacer unos estudios, los resultados llegaron hoy

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Es malo?

-no Tsuna, lo que te sucede es algo muy extraño, muy pocos hombres llegan a nacer con tu don, pequeño, eres un doncel—dice Giotto mirando con ternura a Tsuna—un hombre con la capacidad de embarazarse, estas embarazado

-¿embarazado?—pregunto su intuición le decía que era cierto, puso sus manos en su vientre-¿un bebe? ¿Estoy esperando un bebe?

-si Tsuna—exclama Reborn—ya hable con Shamal el se hará cargo de seguir tu embarazo

-¿Qué le diré a los chicos?

-la verdad Tsuna... No puedes ocultarles esto, ellos deberán protegerte

-También se le avisara al noveno

Tsuna los mira pero sabe que tiene razón, sin poder usar sus llamas y ahora con esa situación estaba más indefenso que nada y debía ser protegido

-E…esta bien, pero quiero decirle a Kyoya primero

-lo llamare para que venga en una hora—dice Reborn saliendo con su celular.

-tus amigos te aceptaran Tsuna, note preocupes por que no lo hagan—exclama Giotto abrazándolo—todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, no estarás solo, estaremos aquí contigo.

Tsuna asintió a las palabras de su padre.

Giotto desde su llegada a ese tiempo tenia dudas de por que estaba ahí, pero al saber del embarazo de su sucesor, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Hibari frunció el ceño ante la llamada del bebe con el quería pelear, le había dicho que debía ir en una hora a la casa de su pareja por que este tenia algo importante que decirle.

-¿tiene algo que ver con sus síntomas?

_**~~ Así que te diste cuenta, si tiene que ver, pero es Tsuna quien te lo tiene que decir no yo, así que ya sabes**_

La hora paso y Hibari ya estaba en la casa de su pareja, Giotto y Reborn habían salido dejándolos solo

-Tsunayoshi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tienes?

-Yo…. Bueno….

-Tsunayoshi—pregunta tomando el rostro de su pareja-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… no lo sabia Kyoya…yo soy un doncel—murmura

-¿un doncel?

-es extraño, mi papa dice que no es muy común que nazcan los que son como yo-dice con la mirada baja—yo…un doncel…estoy embarazado

Hibari no dice nada, solo se queda mirando al chico frente a el, sabe que Tsuna lo conoce como para no hacerle bromas, pero si se pone analizar, se percata que los síntomas que su pareja había tenido son los de una embarazada.

Tsuna no alza la mirada, pero el silencio de su novio le duele, ama a Hibari, pero si este no lo apoya, deberán terminar.

Hibari alza el rostro de su pareja y lo besa con ternura y pasión, Tsuna simplemente se deja se deja hacer. Cuando se separan por falta de aire se miran a los ojos

-Es cierto, nunca te mentiría

-lo se—responde Hibari—lo se, así que tendremos un hijo—dice poniendo su frente sobre la de Tsuna

-si—responde con un sonrojo—vamos a ser padres

-esto es sorpresivo, pero estaremos juntos en esto pequeño—dice besando la frente del chico-¿y cuando le diremos a los de la manada?

-no lo se

Mientras en un café se encuentran Giotto y Reborn.

-¿entonces la reunión para decirles será mañana?

-si, será lo mejor, así ambos estarán mas concientes de la situación

-le mandare mañana mismo la carta al noveno

-Reborn, necesito que Dino obtenga un documento creado por Ricardo, si no mal me equivoco deberá estar en una bóvedas de la mansión, esta con el nombre de **_Cielo Speciale_**

-me encargare de que lo obtenga y nos los traiga

-gracias /quien diría que en verdad lo usaríamos Ricardo/

=Es para prevenir, Giotto, es lo mejor que podemos hacer para nuestro futuro=

* * *

Perdon por desaparecerme por dos semanas, pero tuve algunos conflictos que atender, pero aqui esta el capitulo.


	24. Chapter 24

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

Cuando Reborn y Giotto regresaron a casa, se hallaron con una escena tierna, Tsuna dormido en el regazo de Hibari y este acariciándole sus cabellos.

El prefecto miraba a su pareja dormir, ahora el cansancio no solo era por los sueños que habían comenzado a desaparecer, sino por su estado, sintió dos miradas sobre el y alzarla se hallo con los tutores de su pareja

-buenas tardes Hibari

-Giotto, bebe

-hemos decidido que mañana se haga reunión para indicar la situación de Tsuna y Shamal se hará cargo del embarazo

-entiendo

Y así como en esas ocasiones el prefecto se queda en la casa de la familia a cenar y después se retira a descansar

Mientras en Italia se encontraba un rubio leyendo el documento pedido por su antiguo tutor.

No le había costado nada sacar dicho documento, la petición de salida, de dicho documento la había hecho Reborn desde Japón y al solo le indicaron de donde sacarlo, no lo revisaron ni nada, ya que esas habían sido las ordenes del mejor asesino de vongola. En tan solo unas cuantas horas

Así es como se encontraba en su despacho mirando aquel documento que había sido escrito como primer mandato del segundo, no estaba muy seguro de que podía y tratarse y necesitaba saber si ese documento ayudaba o afectaba a su hermanito, por la forma de pedirlo su antiguo mentor

Con sumo cuidado saco el documento para comenzar la lectura

"_Este documento deberá ser leído y acatado siempre y cuando el don de la familia vongola este activado, esto se refiere a cada dos generaciones a partir de mi generación para protección del bien de la famiglia y siempre y cuando no halla un sucesor que pueda suplirlo._

_Debido a la delicadeza del don de la famiglia, si este se hallara activo se actuara de las siguientes formas:_

_-El cielo es el líder de la famiglia: deberá ser siempre acompañado por su guardián mas fuerte y su guardián de la niebla en las reuniones, pero de ser posible las reuniones, fiestas y demás apariciones publicas, deberán ser canceladas hasta pasado un año desde que el don se activara._

_-El cielo es un sucesor aun: será sacado de Italia y llevado a la ciudad de Namimori, misma a donde se retiro Primo, junto a sus guardianes se mantendrá oculto por lapso de un año desde el instante en el que se percaten del don. Siempre debe haber un guardián con el._

_-Guardianes: si por algún motivo los guardianes no aceptan el don del cielo, serán sustituidos y deberán someterse por completo a ley omerta, si alguno menciona incluso el viaje del cielo, por solo comentar será enviado a las profundidades de vendice y se buscaran nuevos guardianes para protegerlo._

_-Todos los guardianes deberán ser precavidos con sus comentarios y acciones._

_ -la nube deberá acompañar siempre al cielo cuando salga_

_ - la niebla debe poner siempre que salga una ilusión, así como el lugar donde este viva_

_ -la tormenta el responsable de todos los asuntos que puedan provocarle algún estrés al jefe/sucesor_

_ -La lluvia, debe mantenerse tranquila alrededor del cielo y alejar a los guardianes si estos tienen algún problema_

_ -el sol, este deberá tener sus llamas siempre a la orden del cielo y trabajar con el medico o con quien valla atenderlo_

_ -el trueno, deberá estar alerta de los movimientos de las personas mas cercanas del cielo, si en algún momento percibe algún mal para con el deberá avisarle a los demás guardianes para protegerlos_

_ -todos los guardianes deberán turnarse para cuidar al cielo, siempre acompañándolo con el guardián de la nube_

_-Territorio: si el cielo se mantiene en Italia, será enviado a la casa de campo donde Primo pasó su depresión, por la muerte de su "esposa"_

_ -Más si el cielo se encuentra en Namimori, toda la isla de Japón será considerada territorio de la generación a la que perteneces y solo la manó derecha de ese cielo podrá permitir la entrada de algún miembro externo de la famiglia o alianzas, tanto al territorio como a la casa del cielo_

_ -si los guardianes creyeran que el hogar del cielo no es el lugar mas conveniente para protegerlo, deberá rolarse a la casa de los guardianes, donde la niebla siempre pondrá una barrera, hasta hallar una casa adecuada para el cielo_

_ -si por algún motivo los guardianes fueron sustituidos, quienes se encargaran de la protección del cielo en Namimori será la generación de varia en ese momento. Y quien tome las decisiones de entrada al territorio, así como de la casa será el líder de varia_

_-Pareja: de tenerla el cielo, este deberá estar junto a él, no importa si pertenece a la mafia o no, si es guardián mejor. De haberla la casa donde se quede el cielo será la suya_

_ -mas si el cielo se niega a decir quien es su pareja de ese momento, se mantendrá en secreto su estatus y se buscara una adecuada "esposa" para el._

_-Medico: debe ser uno consiente y que sea de confianza, de no haber alguno se contratara una persona que sepa de eso, se tendrán de dos a seis meses desde el inicio del don_

_Desde el momento en que este documento es sacado de las bóvedas de la mansión deberá acatarse._

_Todo esto es por el bien de vongola y de su cielo especial, de no haber nadie más para el cargo de jefe de familia._

_La familia vongola a sido bendecida con un hermoso don y hay que protegerlo lo mas que pueda._

_Es una promesa mi querido primo Giotto"_

Dino termino de leer el documento, ¿Qué significaban todas esas cláusulas? ¿A que don se refería el segundo? ¿Por que era necesario que Kyoya estuviera con su hermanito?

Muchas interrogantes y ninguna respuestas, así que hizo lo primero que podía hacer.

_**~~¿A quien demonios se le ocurre que puede llamar a estas horas?**_

-lamento despertarte Gokudera, pero necesito saber si me permites ir a Namimori e ir a la casa de Tsuna

_**~~ ¿Qué? ¿De que demonios hablas?**_

-Gokudera responde ¿puedo ir a Namimori y ver a Tsuna?

_**~~Tch, claro que puedes venir, además creo que Tsuna esta enfermo**_

-¿le paso algo?

_**~~si vas a venir te vas a enterar, pero Tsuna se desmayo amino a la escuela**_

-entiendo, salgo de inmediato para Namimori gracias por tu permiso

Dino salio de su mansión con Romario siguiendo, ninguno noto que el noveno quien iba de visita los miraba partir y había escuchado los últimos comentarios del jefe Cavallone

-Debo ir a Namimori, algo sucede con Tsuna y tiene que ver con un secreto de vongola y este documento

Al día siguiente el heredero de Cavallone llego a la casa de la Tsuna, ahí se encontró con Giotto a quien le sonrío

-bienvenido Dino

-Dino-ni—grito Tsuna abrazando al chica de forma efusivamente, mientras que Dino sonreía

-¿Qué haces aquí dame-Dino?

-vine a traerte el documento, por cierto tuve que llamar a Gokudera en la madrugada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Giotto mirando al heredero de uno de sus mejores amigos

-el documento indica que desde que es sacado de la bóveda se deben acatar las cláusulas y para entrar a la isla y a la casa de Tsuna, debo pedirle permiso a la mano derecha del cielo—ante la mirada extrañada de todos agrego—el segundo así lo ordeno—dijo para tenderles el documento.

Los tres leyeron el documentos y Giotto quedo sorprendido ante lo que su primo hiciera y las condiciones que imponía

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Dino mirándolos

-Te enteraras esta tarde Dino—dijo Tsuna abrazando al chico—no es nada malo, te lo juro

-confío en ti Tsuna, pero son extrañas las condiciones que se imponen, y solo nosotros las sabemos, y eso puede ser peligroso

-No te preocupes por nada Dino, no sucederá nada—dijo Giotto mirando el documento

Dino simplemente sonríe y se dispone a disfrutar de ese día con su hermanito, ya que no iba a ir a la escuela por motivos de salud.

Los jóvenes reciben la llamada de que después de clases deben ir a la casa del heredero a darles una información de suma importancia.

Así al llegar a la hora se encuentran en la casa del chico donde ya se halla el prefecto y el bronco.

A pesar de saber que ambos tienen una relación les parece increíble aun ver acciones como la que esta en el sillón, Tsuna con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su pareja y con las manos entrelazadas.

Al estar ya todos presenten incluidos Bianchi, Irie y Shamal, el único que no se hallaba presente era Giotto, debido a que Shamal e Irie no sabían de el, y así se da por iniciada la reunión

-oye bronco ¿Por qué me llamaste a altas horas de la noche?-pregunto molesto Gokudera

-lo lamento Gokudera pero tenia que hacer, era por Tsuna—dice mirando al castaño quien le sonríe, este sabe que debe continua

-bien ya que estamos reunidos, debo decirles algo importante

-Hahi, ¿Qué es Tsuna-san? desu- pregunta Haru mirando al castaño

-¿tiene que ver con tus síntomas Tsuna-kun?—interroga Kyoko

-¿mis síntomas? ¿Los han notado?

-si, Tsuna-kun, lo hemos hecho

-pero no queríamos decir nada, hasta que tu quisieras decirnos—dice Gokudera

-yo pensé que no se habían dado cuenta—susurra el castaño

-creo que Tsunayoshi deberá aprender a no subestimarnos—exclama Mukuro con una sonrisa

-no quería preocuparlos

-pero su silencio nos preocupa más jefe—exclama Chrome y todos asienten

-No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo—dice con una sonrisa—bueno la reunión es justamente para decirles el motivo de mis síntomas, bueno es que… soy un doncel

-Kfufufufu, muchas felicidades Tsunayoshi y tu también ave-kun—exclama con una sonrisa real

-¿sabes de lo que se habla Mukuro?—pregunto Reborn

-Claro que lo se

-Mukuro es hijo de un doncel—termina Tsuna mirando a su tutor

-Mukuro-sama ¿Qué es un doncel?—pregunto la chica del parche, en ese momentos todos estaban confundidos

-es sencillo Chrome, pero eso deben decirlo ellos

-En pocas palabras—dice Hibari—Tsunayoshi esta esperando un hijo mío

Todos tardaron en procesar algo la información y cuando por fin lo hicieron, las chicas gritaron de emoción y sin que Hibari lo pudiera evitar se vio envuelto en un abrazo colectivo con ellas.

Después se separaron para comenzar a hablar de lo que comprarían tanto para el bebe como para Tsuna, y otras cosas mas

Después del shock inicial entre los guardianes, cuyas caras eran poemas y Reborn aprovecho para tomarles fotos para futuras "negociaciones" Ryohey grito que seria un tío al extremo, Yamamoto se soltó a reír de felicidad y Gokudera comenzó a llorar, después de tranquilizarse también abrazaron al castaño y le dieron la mano a Hibari. Mientras que Dino quien también estaba sorprendido comprendía el por que del misterio de las cláusulas de aquel documento

-Shamal será el encargado de llevar el control del embarazo

-aunque no acostumbro atender hombres, debido a esto are una excepción, mañana después de la escuela te daré un revisión

-y esta demás decirles, que deben de encargarse de cuidar a Tsuna mas que nunca—dijo Reborn teniendo un asentimiento por parte de todos—además nos acataremos con las cláusulas escritas para este motivo por Ricardo el segundo—exclamo haciendo que todos lo mirara—por ese motivo Dino te llamo en madrugada a partir de este momento nadie puede entrar a Japón ni ver a Tsuna sin tu permiso Gokudera.

Así Reborn leyó las diferentes cláusulas que embarcaban solo al sucesor, haciendo que todos comprendieran que estaban con deberes muy importantes a partir de la mención, las chicas también comprendieron que ahora mas que nunca su amigo debía estar a salvo, después de asentir, Mukuro decidió dar a conocer una teoría que acababa de nacer

-ahora que lo pienso creo que hemos descubierto el misterio de tu madre Tsunayoshi

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mukuro?—pregunto Yamamoto

-hasta donde recuerdo Tsuna vivía con su padre, pero nadie sabia nada de su madre, mi padre si lo sabia pero como siempre se le dice a los niños pequeños

-cuando seas mayor te lo diremos—dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

-pues es que solo así explico tanto misterio, en realidad con quien vivía seria tu "madre" por llamarlo de alguna forma, eres hijo de un doncel

-eso tiene sentido—susurra Tsuna—si guardo el secreto fue por protegerme, no se que tan estuvieran protegidos los donceles en aquella época

-Mukuro-sama ¿usted también es un doncel?

-Kfufufu, no mi querida Chrome, yo no tengo esa habilidad

-¿y por que no Mukuro?—cuestiono Reborn

-la verdad al parecer el doncel es algo generacional, cada determinada generación le corresponde dicha habilidad, mi pa´, como le llamaba, pertenecía a la sexta generación, por lo que el siguiente doncel debería venir en la generación numero doce, por lo que ahora yo inicio la cuenta de nuevo

-interesante—susurro mientras miraba a Tsuna y leía el documento

-Hahi, hay que celebrar este acontecimiento desu

-Entonces la salida a la playa será para eso

Mientras se daban los planes de aquella salida como celebración de la noticia, Giotto se mantenía ajeno a los pensamientos de los demás.

"—_Ricardo, no es necesario_

_-nuestra familia tienen este don, debemos protegerlo_

_-¿pero por que cada dos generaciones? no lo entiendo, yo soy el primer vongola_

_- si y ambos tenemos la sangre con el don de la intuición y mi intuición es que en un generación par se dará, solo espero que alguien este a su lado y pueda salir bien librado_

_-Ricardo_

_-Te quiero Giotto y tal vez no pueda hacer mucho mas que cuidar a vongola, déjame por lo menos cuidar del futuro de nuestra familia, si esto llega a suceder que sepan como actuar y no tengan que hacer lo mismo que tu" _

-ahora saben como actuar—susurra mientras escucha a los jóvenes como planean su salida.

* * *

Espero que les guste, por cierto ¿que desean que sea el bebe de Tsuna?

niño

niña

ambos

¿y cuales serian su nombre o nombres?

hasta muy pronto. ciao, ciao


	25. Chapter 25

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Después de aquella reunión, se determino que Shamal revisaría al día siguiente el joven vongola, mientras que Dino, quien se quedaría por un tiempo, se encargaría de un pedido que Tsuna le había hecho sin que los demás se enteraran.

El día de la pequeña celebración por el bebe se dio y todos lo chicos estaban felices, celebraban el hecho de estar juntos y de que Tsuna y Hibari seria padre.

Ya se habían comenzado a tomar algunas precauciones, tales como el hecho del que el chico saldría de la escuela al quinto mes de embarazo, las clases de deportes estaban suspendidas y para sorpresa e incomodidad del castaño, algunos miembros del comité disciplinario lo acompañaban en momentos en que sus guardianes no pudieran hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo el comité disciplinario era la CEDEF de la décima generación.

Las chicas y Nana habían comenzado haciendo una lista de nombres para el bebe, así como también se pensaba en las cosas que debería usar el castaño.

En ese momento los pequeños jugaban bajo el cuidado del guardián del sol, las chicas preparaban la comida, Mukuro y Hibari estaban peleando, mientras que Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera caminaban lo mas alejado de la batalla para evitar que el heredero se pusiera mal.

Mientras Giotto miraba el mar y Reborn y Dino hablaban.

-es extraña-dijo una voz cerca de el

-¿Qué es extraña Nana?—pregunto el rubio

-la vida, la vida es extraña, nos da alegrías y tristezas, a mi medio una gran tristeza, pero cinco años después me regalo una alegría y ahora diez años después me trajo tres y ahora veo a Tsuna, quien también ha pasado por momento amargos, ahora tienen todo para ser completamente feliz, eres una bendición para el Giotto

-y el lo es para mi, seria capaz de dar mi vida por el de ser necesario

-no eres el único con ese pensamiento Giotto—dijo la mujer mirando a los jóvenes, lo voy a extrañar cuando llegue el momento en que se valla

-para eso falta mucho

-no lo creo Giotto-dice la mujer mirando como la pareja de su hijo se acerca—se que Kyoya-kun y los demás lo protegerán, pero eso no evita que lo extrañe, aprendí a quererlo como si fuera mío—susurro.

La fiesta continúo y ya caída la tarde cuado todos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Los días continuaron pasando con relativa calma, aunque no lo pareciera había ligeros cambios en las acciones de la décima generación.

Dino había comenzado a realizar los pedidos de Tsuna de forma que nadie se enterara, así como también el castaño había hecho una extraña lista que ocultaba de la vista de su pareja, padre y tutor. Sus amigos seguían actuando como siempre, Hibari iba por su pareja algunos días sorprendiendo a los demás.

Reborn y Giotto habían comenzado a buscar algunas casas de seguridad para Tsuna, claro que ninguno mencionaba la casa oculta del bosque.

Todo era tranquilidad en Namimori, no había motivo de preocupación, solo que el joven Vongola, quien tenia el don de crear vida en su interior, estuviera sano junto a su bebe.

Así un mes paso entre los síntomas del chico, pero que nadie sabia que significaba todo eso, solo suyos.

Así con planes hechos en secreto y revisiones, llego una simple y sencilla salida familiar.

Son pocos los eventos que se vuelven a escuchar.

Durante los primeros años del siglo XIX, aproximadamente por el mil ochocientos fue cuando una tragedia marco a uno de los mayores benefactores de la ciudad, el gong y las campanas sonaron a las tres de la mañana, diez años después de aquello se repitió, siendo el benefactor quien muriera en el mismo lugar que su hijo y dos meses después seis extranjeros que eran amigos del antiguo señor murieron.

En el dos mil dos, dos sucesos ya se habían recreando curiosidad, pero que aquellos que conocían de leyendas, sabían lo que esos eventos causaron y por que algunos recordaban al pequeño del parque.

Pero no había sucedido nada extraño en la ciudad, solo la aparición del "padre" de aquel chico llamado dame-Tsuna, pero de la cual muy pocos se habían percatado, al fin y al cabo extraño sucesos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ese joven, que dejaron de ser notados con sorpresa.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la última vez sonaron las campanas y el gong, aquella vez fue a media noche y al día siguiente, según algunas personas vieron salir a un hombre, muy parecido al niño que había salido diez años atrás.

Ahora, aquellos a los que les gustan este tipo des historias, aquellos que creen en los fantasmas y demás, cuentan las horas para el próximo evento, están por cumplirse exactamente los dos meses y será al medio día en que vuelvan a sonar.

Los guardianes de la décima generación se encuentran tranquilos, ese día, su líder y pareja se halla con su familia en el centro comercial, hasta ahora no había por que hubieran movimientos, que alteraran al joven, de hecho Shamal, les había dicho que estuvieran al pendiente de sus terribles cambios de humos como el los llamo.

Así que todos se encontraban haciendo alguna actividad, sin saber si algo pasaría o no.

Dino quien se había quedado en Namimori para estar cerca de su hermanito, se encargaba de realizar el pedido del joven castaño, revisaba precios, lugares y también presupuestos de aquellos lugares, cuando Tsuna le pidió aquel favor se sorprendió mucho, pero después comprendió que ya comenzaba a aceptar el destino que su sangre le había impuesto, así que decidió hacer su trabajo y hacer que su hermanito se sintiera cómodo.

Al terminar de clasificar los lugares que había visto y le parecían adecuados según el tipo de generación que los utilizaría, decidió hacer lo que había estado haciendo hace un par de días leer el diario de su ancestro, aun no entendía por que primo Cavallone tenia algunas paginas del diario de Asari, en su poder, así que se encontraba leyendo los pasajes de su ancestro, además de que había comenzado a escribir uno para su hijo o quien lo sucediera.

_=Nos sorprendió el telegrama de Ricardo, quien es el segundo vongola, el nos pidió ir a una casa de campo y ahí, para sorpresa de todos y molestia de G, no encontramos con Daemon, quien simplemente nos dijo que Giotto nos necesitaba._

_Al entrar nos encontramos con un niño de nombre Yoshimune, quien se presento como hijo de Giotto y después vimos a nuestro querido amigo y jefe… no podía creerlo cuando lo vi, cuanto dolor y tristeza, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, sin pensarlo todos a excepción de Alaude lo abrazamos, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? No lo supimos hasta que después de unas horas de llorar en nuestros brazos se retiro y fue cuando Daemon nos dijo que su esposa había muerto, había dolor incluso en la mirada de quien nos traicionara, pero a esto me pregunto ¿Cómo sabia Daemon la situación de Giotto?=_

_=Por unos instantes Daemon y Giotto se nos perdieron, escuchamos una balacera cerca y fuimos detenerla, cuando regresamos a nuestro refugio no sabia como pensar, se mencionaba que un pequeño había quedado en medio pero nunca lo encontramos._

_Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Daemon en brazos de Giotto, nunca me imagine ver a alguien con el mismo dolor que tenia primo cuando nos reencontramos. Nuestro antiguo líder solo nos miro negando con la cabeza. Nunca supimos que le paso a Daemon para regresar con aquella tristeza=_

"_Giotto esta mejor considerablemente, era raro verlo con la mirada perdida y después ver a Daemon, aquel que lo había traicionado de igual manera y este consolándolo._

_Era ver demasiado dolor, como si hubieran perdido a alguien importante. Asari dijo que era por que Giotto había perdido a su esposa y de Demon no me supieron decir… pero la mirada perdida de Primo no era por la perdida de su esposa… no se como explicarlo, pero en esta guerra en contra de aquellos que quieren dañar a los demás, aprendes a apreciar la mirada de la personas._

_Con este "trabajo" aprendes a ver muchas cosas y la mirada de ambos no era de haber perdido a su pareja sentimental… su mirada era de haber perdido a un…hijo._

_No puedo entender eso por que nunca le conocí pareja a Daemon que no fuera Elena, aunque a mi parecer eran mas como hermanos que una pareja sentimental._

_Mientras que con Giotto llego con un niño que dijo que era su hijo… no quiero creer mal de mi amigo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos oculta algo y no puede decíroslo, aun no."_

"_Parece ser que Giotto y Daemon ya están tranquilos, Giotto ha decidido regresar a Japón y nos ha invitado a su casa en Japón, yo he tenido la oportunidad y es muy hermosa, aquella mansión oculta de miradas indiscretas… mas siento que hay un secreto en todo este lugar. Algunos de los sirvientes tienen miradas de tristeza, como si en ese lugar faltara algo o… alguien"_

"_Definitivamente hay un secreto aquí. Pero es imposible saberlo con exactitud, en el tiempo que llevo en esta hermosa mansión no he sabido nada de la famosa esposa de Giotto, pero parece ser que alguien querido por este grupo de personas y muy importante para mi amigo murio"_

Dino continuo leyendo el diario de su ancestro, hay muchas preguntas que se hace quien iniciara su familia durante el siglo XIX, ahora con primo junto a el en ese momento, puede resolver algunas de las dudas que han nacido también en el.

Continúo leyendo aquellas paginas y el diario, pero hubo una parte que le hizo enderezarse y mirar su calendario para después marca un numero.

Tsuna sed hallaba en el centro comercial con su familia, a excepción de sus guardianes de la niebla, con los que se reuniría en unas horas, sus demás amigos, incluyendo su pareja estaban haciendo sus respectivas cosas en lugar de cuidarlo.

No que le molestara, simplemente tanto cuidado lo estaba alterando, así que aquel cambio le fue para bien.

-¿todo bien Tsuna?—pregunto primo

-si papa, estoy bien, ¿pasa algo?—pregunto mirando la mirada de su padre

-nada, solo que extraño a mis guardianes, no se por que hoy los recordé

Mientras un poco alejado de ellos, Reborn atendía la llamada de Dino

-¿estas seguro?

_**~~completamente**_

-bien gracias por la información

Reborn se acero a los dos cielos con la mirada oculto, aquello no le gusto ni a Tsuna ni a su padre

-Reborn ¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono Tsuna

-Dino acaba de descubrir algo de tus guardianes Primo—respondió

-¿que descubrió?

-En el diario que tiene del primer Cavallone, descubrió que hoy el mismo año en el tu falleciste segun la historia vongola…ellos lo hicieron… tus guardianes fueron emboscados, no pudieron hacer mucho… ellos… murieron hoy

Giotto abrió los ojos sorprendidos, sus compañeros de batallas, sus amigos habían muerto de forma valerosa, si, pero no habían disfrutado su vejez como lo habían planeado en un pasado.

Tsuna miro a su padre, el solo de imaginar la muerte de algún ser querido le hacia sentir mal, no se imaginaba como estaría su padre al saber lo sucedido con sus guardianes.

El silencio rodeo a los tres miembros de vongola.

Mas las campanas y el gong rompieron aquel silencio _de nuevo_

* * *

este es capitulo dfemhoy, la proxima semana les indico los resultados, así que aun hay tiempo, ¿que quieren niño, niña o ambos?. buedno hasta el lunes. ciao, ciao


	26. Chapter 26

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

Los guardianes de la décima generación estaban ese día lejos de su líder.

Si bien las ordenes del segundo se los prohibía, el joven cielo especial tenia otros dos guardianes poderosos, el arcobaleno del sol, el mejor asesino de toda la mafia Reborn y el fundador de la mas poderosa familia, quien era tutor del joven: Giotto, Primo Di Vongola.

Así que no debían preocuparse por el joven.

Cada uno de los guardianes hacia una actividad distinta en ese momento.

Estaban concentrados en sus cosas que solo el sonido del gong y las campanas los distrajeron.

Hibari se hallaba en la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba descansando, había terminado de firmar los documentos de la escuela por lo que ahora se encontraba tomando sus siesta, mas esta se vio interrumpida cuando aquellos sonidos llenaron la ciudad para detenerla unos cuantos minutos.

Se incorporo del techo de aquel cuarto escuchando y cuando el silencio lleno de nuevo la ciudad, decidió irse a la sala de recepción, pero al bajar del techo se encontró con alguien que no se encontraba ahí anteriormente.

Sobre el suelo y con la ropa rasgada se hallaba aquel herbívoro con el que había querido tener una pelea cuando fueron las dichosas pruebas de la primera generación.

Frunció el ceño, el en ningún momento escucho la puerta abrirse o un quejido.

Dejo aquel misterio para otro momento, por ahora tendría que adelantar su reunión con su pareja debido a ese herbívoro, no que no lo molestara, pero no seria necesariamente sentimental, sino por algo referente a la manada.

-Tsunayoshi

_**~~ ¿Que pasa Kyoya?**_

-Te veo en tu casa en media hora, llevo a un amigo de tu padre

_**~~ ¿Un… una migo de mi padre?**_—se escucho que se susurraba del otro lado—_**entiendo, nos vemos en media hora, te amo Kyoya**_

-Y yo

Hibari se volteo para ver como Alaude se comenzaba a incorporar

-herbívoro

Alaude despertó sobre un frío suelo, se sentía adolorido y en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con un suelo distinto al que esperaba encontrar, se sentía mareado aun cuando de pronto escucho una voz. Al alzar los ojos se encontró con un chico que conocía.

Hibari miraba al herbívoro verlo y fruncir el ceño, como intentando explicarse algo

-Herbívoro levántate debemos ir a la casa de Tsunayoshi—fue lo que salio de los labios de la décima nube

Alaude termino de levantarse y seguir a su sucesor, si bien no era de seguir ordenes, estaba muy confundido en ese momento como para ponerse a discutir, además el tal Tsunayoshi era el heredero de la voluntad de Primo.

El grupo de Kokuyo se encontraba paseando por la ciudad de Namimori, esperaban que diera la hora para encontrarse con el joven vongola, al parecer tenia algo importante que decirles, mas no sabían que podía ser.

Mientras jugaban en el parque como niños pequeños, disfrutando un poco de la niñez arrebatada.

Chrome estaba en un columpio al igual que Chizuka y Ken se divertía en la resbaladilla, Mukuro a pesar de ver como sus amigos se divertían a su forma, mientras que el los miraba, recordaba que de no ser por Chizuka y Ken su hubiera dejado tortura mas, de no ser por Chrome se hubiera perdido en vendice.

"_Mukuro estaba parado frente a la tumba de su pa´ una enfermedad se lo había llevado, dejándolo solo con su padre._

_El hombre de mirada azul y un peino gracioso según los niños con los que estudiaba le sonrío, y el pequeño de casi cinco años lloro en los brazos de aquel desconocido que sabia que era su padre_

_-Ya Mukuro, duele lo se, pero algún día lo veremos de nuevo, por lo mientras mi niño nos iremos a otro país_

_-Pero papa el—dice mirando la tumba_

_-vendremos a visitarle dos veces por año, pero el me pidió llevarte a otro país mi niño y lo pienso cumplir_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-un amigo mío se fue a un lugar llamado Japón, la ciudad exacta no se, pero he escuchado de una ciudad naciente, podremos reiniciar ahí_

_-¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Namimori…._

_Había intervenido en una extraña prueba y se había asegurado que la voluntad del anillo del guardián de la primera generación portador de la niebla, pudiera provocarle algún daño a Chrome o a las otras dos chicas, así que al terminar el duelo se comenzó a "hablar" _

_-De todos modos, tengo una pregunta para el guardián de la niebla—exclamo Daemon mirando de frente a Mukuro_

_-preferiría que dejara de dirigirse a mi con ese titulo, no asumí ese papel por elección—fue la respuesta mirando fijamente a su ancestro._

_Mas las acciones y sus palabras, le hicieron recordar fragmentos de su infancia perdida, pero que seré forzaron con la simple frase_

_Me pregunto cuan sincero es usted_

_Era como si supiera que había mentiras que ocultaban una verdad que no quería revelar"_

-¿sucede algo Mukuro-sama?

-Nada Nagi, solo recordé la prueba de la familia de Primo, no entiendo por que—susurra para si, cuando el silencio en el cual se instalan es remplazado por las campanas y el gong

Ninguno presto realmente atención a lo que sucedida y decidieron continuar disfrutando de aquel día.

Chrome había visto a un hombre vendiendo helados y decidió ir a comprar algunos para sus amigos, pero mientras corría para hacer las compras tropezó con algo que la hizo caer, al voltear, se encontró con un bastón y cerca de el un hombre que ella conocía.

-¿Oyes estas bien byon?—pregunto Ken cerca de ella y al ver donde ella posaba su mirada frunció el ceño-¿Quién es byon?

-Daemon Spade, el guardián de la primera generación—susurra—Ken ve por Mukuro-sama

Ken no hizo preguntas, así que simplemente corrió donde Mukuro y Chizuka estaban, al llegar con ellos les dice a quien encontró Chrome

Mientras Daemon comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, había sido separado de sus compañeros de batalla y caído en otra trampa de la cual intento defenderse, pero no lo logro con mucho éxito, escucho voces, pero no las comprendió, después escucho pasos alejándose de el y después acercándose

Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con cuatro chicos mirándolo, conocía a dos de ellos, pero a los a otros dos no

-Kfufu, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-los guardianes del décimo—exclamo esperando que Mukuro hiciera lo mismo que la vez anterior

-¿Mukuro-sama?

-creo que nuestra reunión con Tsunayoshi se adelantara, ¿nos vamos?

Daemon simplemente sonrío para terminar de levantarse, no se preocupo por que el chico tomara su bastón, era necesario para que confiaran en el y pudiera ir con el décimo.

Lambo jugaba con I-pin y fuuta quienes se hallaban en el parque, se divertían como lo que eran niños pequeños cuyos problemas no son mas que divertirse, mientras se corretean mutuamente cuando se detuvieron solo al escuchar como las campanas y el gongo sonaban, después continuaron corriendo, hasta que Lambo tropezó con algo… mas bien con alguien

-Lambo ¿estas bien?—pregunto I-pin

-¿Quién es?—pregunto Fuuta al ver al chico incosiente

-Lambo-san cree conocerlo

-Yo también creo que lo conozco—dice I-pin mirando al sujeto

Bianchi quien los cuidaba en ese momento, dejo de escuchar los grito de felicidad de los más pequeños, aquello le llamo la atención así que levanto la vista del recetario que tenia en las manos, ahí lo observo cerca de un cuerpo, intrigada se levanto para ver de quien se trataba.

-niños—dice la mujer mirando al desconocido quien comienza a recuperar la conciencia

Lampo había intentado ayudar a sus compañeros durante la emboscada a la que habían sido llevados, pero los separaron y aunque intento pelear con valor, estaba realmente asustado, de pronto cayo, despertó al sonido de unas voces

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto Bianchi al ver que el desconocido ya se había recuperado

-soy Lampo—responde mirando a la mujer y después mira a los niños—el niño-vaca

-¡no soy niño-vaca, soy el gran Lambo-san!

Bianchi solo lo miraba el nombre y la vestimenta le indicaba que era igual que el padre de Tsuna

-Es mejor regresar a casa, Tsuna debe estar por llegar, así que vallamos para ver que hacemos con este chico.

Lampo se levanto y comenzó a seguir a los niños y a la mujer alo fin y al cabo el niño-vaca vivía con el décimo

Gokudera venia de la casa de Irie, todas las llamadas de la casa del décimo provenientes de Italia serian trasladadas a su celular, por eso había ido a ver al chico pelirrojo para que le ayudara con ese proyecto, además también le había dicho que localizarían a Spanner para aumentar la seguridad del chico en las calles de la ciudad.

Estaba pensando en que mas acciones para proteger al castaño, dejo un suspiro salir de sus labios, durante algún tiempo confundió admiración y amor fraternal, por el de amor de pareja así el castaño de ojo almendrados, pero al verlo tan feliz junto al maniático de las peleas supo que lo quería ver feliz, pero también supo que lo veía como a un hermano pequeño, un hermano al que proteger.

El quería encontrar el amor como su querido décimo, pero no sabia donde lo podía hallar, solo esperaba que la frase que algunas veces escuchaba que la persona indicada llegara.

Salio de sus pensamientos ante el sonido que irrumpió en la ciudad, frunció el ceño ¿Qué podía significar aquel fenómeno? ¿Algo provocado por los UMAS?

Mas salio de sus cavilaciones al ver a un hombre sobre el piso, el estaba seguro que no estaba ahí hacia unos minutos.

Se acerco a el para descubrir de quien se trataba

-Tch—exclama al ver a quien le hiciera la prueba de sucesión—oye, oye despierta

-mmm...—exclamo G levantándose y encontrarse una mirada esmeralda frente a el—la mano derecha del décimo

-así es, levántateme, debemos ir con el décimo

G solo gruñe pero obedece y comienza a seguir a su descendiente, mientras piensa en sus compañeros quienes se separaron de el durante la batalla.

Yamamoto se había vestido para poder entrenar un poco e inventar una nueva pose de su estilo, estaba concentrándose en su nueva postura cuando esta se rompió por el sonido ahogado que inundaba la ciudad, se detuvo pensando que podría estarlo provocando, mas cuando el silencio reino de nuevo, decidió continuar con su entrenamiento así que volteo para reiniciar, pero recargado en la pared del dojo se halla Asari Ugetsu, sorprendido se acerco a el justo cuando el abría lo ojos

-¿estas bien?—pregunto Yamamoto

-Si, estoy bien, ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-en el dojo de mi casa, creo que lo mejor es que vallamos a la casa de Tsuna—dice Yamamoto—iré a cambiarme para poder irnos

Asari simplemente asiente con la cabeza para verlo partir y mandar sus ruegos a que sus amigos se encuentren bien.

Ryohei iba trotando hacia el templo para poder entrenar, aun no estaba muy seguro en como ayudar a su pequeño hermano, tenia que encontrar la forma de utilizar correctamente sus llamas debido a una emergencia, pero rogaba al cielo no tener que hacerlo, que el embarazo del castaño fuera normal pero aun así debía entrenarse por si acaso

Mientras subía la escalinata del templo se encontró con alguien que estaba incorporándose lentamente, el hombre en cuestión vestía una sotana y parecía tener dificultades para levantarse.

Así que corrió hasta el para detener su caída, ya que eso estaba por suceder.

Knuckle se había defendido como podía de aquello criminales, pero no pudo hacer mucho y solo espero su final, mas este no llego como el esperaba y al recuperar la conciencia se encontraba en lo que era una escalinata, pero no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, se incorporo con dificultad, mas al estar por completo de pie sus piernas no soportaron su peso y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por unos brazos que lo sujetaron hubiera caído

-muchas gracias—exclamo el sacerdote

-no hay nada que agradecer—dijo el dueño de su ayuda, al alzar la mirada se encontró con sus sucesor de la décima generación –lo mejor será llevarlo con Sawada al extremo

Dice el líder del club de boxeo y lo ayuda a caminar para ir al lugar de reunión general.

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad la pareja del presidente del comité disciplinario miraba su celular, alzo la mirada para hallarse a su padre lejos de el con una mirada melancólica

-¿Qué pasa dame-Tsuna?

-Kyoya quiere verme en casa… llevara un amigo de papa—dice mirando a su tutor quien tiene la mirada oculta

-bien ve a decirle a mamma y a Giotto—dice y el chico asiente para cumplir lo dicho por el bebe—creo que hora de investigar las leyendas urbanas

* * *

Y he aquí el nuevo capitulo, la votacion quedo de la siguiente manera

**Niño: 0**

**Niña:6**

**Ambo: 12**

Así que Tsu-kun tendra mellizos, próximamente pondre a que elijan los nombre y si alguien tiene alguno no dude en ponerlo.


	27. Chapter 27

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

Los guardianes de ambas generaciones se dirigían a la casa del décimo vongola, los primero en llegar fueron Bianchi junto a los niños, ella le indico a lampo quedarse en la sala, mientras se encargaba de comunicarse con Tsuna.

Hibari y Alaude iban caminando en silencio, no había por que cruzar palabras, Alaude estaba intentado poner en orden sus pensamientos, mientras que Hibari era de pocas palabras.

El grupo de Kokuyo también se dirigía a la casa del heredero vongola, cuando en una calle se encontraron con las nubes

-Kfufufu, que sorpresa Hibari Kyoya

-Rokuro Mukuro

-Alaude

-Spade

Fueron lo saludos que había y continuaron su camino, para llegar a al casa, donde el rostro de Lampo ser ilumino al ver a sus compañeros entrar

-Alaude, Daemon

-Nfufufu Lampo ¿y los demás?

-No lo se cuando desperté me encontré con ellos—exclamo señalando a los niños

-Eso significa que no tardaran en llega, si cada uno se encontró con su sucesor—exclamo Mukuro sentándose en uno de los sillones

-¿y el décimo?—pegunto Alaude

-No tardara en llegar—exclamo Bianchi-¿quieren que les prepare algunos refrigerios?—pregunto Bianchi provocando una tensión en los presentes

-No… no es necesario—responde Mukuro con una sonrisa algo forzada

-¿seguros?—los seis chicos que conocían la comida de la mujer asintieron.

Después de ese extraño momento, todo se sumió en silencio a excepción de los ruidos provocados por los niños que estaban en otra habitación.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los guardianes de la tormenta, quienes simplemente inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo, minutos depuse las lluvias y los guardianes del sol aparecieron en la casa.

Ya estando los guardianes reunidos, los jóvenes de la décima generación comenzaron a actuar de forma normal.

Mukuro y Hibari habían salido al jardín a tener una pequeña batalla, últimamente no podían hacerla como quisieran por la situación de Tsuna

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en dicha batalla, Chrome había decidido leer un libro que llevaba, mientras Chizuka jugaba con su yoyo y Ken bostezaba cada dos minutos. Yamamoto estaba sonriendo, mientras intentaba calmar a sus compañeros quienes se estaban gritando.

En ese instante los guardianes de la primera generación miraban con alto de escepticismo a esos jóvenes a quienes se les había entregado el poder de los anillos originales, pero en ese momento habían confiado en su líder y por eso lo hicieron

Mukuro y Hibari habían terminado su pelea y entraban para posicionarse en sus lugares, el novio del décimo recargado en la pared cercana a la entrada y Mukuro sentado a un lado.

Hibird apareció para cantarle a su dueño, ya que desde que Tsuna enfermera, su canción solo servia al heredero, mas el sonido de un celular detuvo el sonido de la pelea de los jóvenes y de la ave que miraba con curiosidad al peliplateado.

Gokudera saco el celular, el número que se mostraba tenia extensión Italiana, respirando profundamente contesto

-¿Bueno?

_**~~ ¿Hablo a la casa Sawada?**_

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

_**~~ Soy Timoteo di Vongola**_

-Oh noveno—exclamo haciendo que todos prestaran atención por completo de sus compañeros de generación-¿que sucede?

_**~~ ¿Esta Tsunayoshi-kun?**_

-no, salio con su madre, pero Reborn-san nos pidió a los guardianes venir a verlo, mi hermana no estaba y conteste

_**~~ entiendo, podrías decirle a Reborn y a Tsunayoshi-kun que se comuniquen conmigo, deseo hablar con ellos**_

-claro noveno, le diré al décimo cuando llegue—dijo colgando y suspirar, mas el sonido de ese mismo teléfono sonó de nuevo y este al mirar de quien se trataba se lo dio a Yamamoto—contesta, di que se le olvido el celular aquí

El espadachín asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y tomo el celular

-¿bueno?

_**~~ disculpe es el celular de Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

-¿eh? Claro que lo es, disculpe quien habla

_**~~ soy el noveno**_

-Ho, Noveno, es un gusto saludarlo, Tsuna salio y debió haber olvidado su celular aquí, el chiquitín nos cito, al parecer quiere decirnos algo, quien sabe

_**~~ comprendo, dile a Tsunayoshi que le llamare después**_

-claro—exclamo cerrando el celular y entregárselo a su compañero-¿Gokudera?

-solo sigo ordenes—exclamo y todos comprendieron a lo que se refería—hable con Irie y me hizo el favor de trasladar todas las llamadas de Italia a este celular, incluso las del celular de Tsuna, las únicas llamadas que le llegaran a el serán las de nosotros, la de su casa y la del bronco—termino explicando la duda que había nacido Hibari

-un buen plan Gokudera Hayato—exclamo Mukuro—pero nos olvidamos que el hombre que te llamo tiene la misma virtud que todos los líderes, la intuición y es más seguro que esta le indique que hay algo extraño entorno a Tsuna

-si, lo se, pero…- no termino la frase, ya que el castaño había llegado

-Chicos ya llegue—exclamo Tsuna apareciendo y ahí los vio, vio a los guardianes de su padre

-¡Tsuna!—grito Lambo corriendo a el, pero se detuvo al ver la fiera mirada del dueño de hibird, pero Chrome se acerco a cargarlo—mira lo que te hice—exclamo el niño mostrando un dibujo-¿te gusta?

-claro que si me gusta—exclamo mientras tomaba el dibujo—es muy lindo Lambo, ahora lambo lleva esta con I-pin y Fuuta y les dices que es un regalo, para los tres

El pequeño guardián asintió y se bajo de los brazos de Chrome para ir donde los chicos dejando a si a los mayores, quienes esperaban una segunda entrada que no se había dado

-¿y el?—pregunto Mukuro

-se quedo un poco rezagado con Reborn, creo que quería preguntarle algo, pero que yo no lo supiera—exclamo con una sonrisa—es un gusto verlos de nuevo

-El gusto es nuestro Décimo—exclamo Asari con su sonrisa—pero debemos decirle que desconocemos es por que de nuestra presencia en su época

-descuiden, no hay ningún problema—exclama el chico con una sonrisa mientras le da a lambo unos dulces—lo importante es que están bien

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual regresamos antes Tsuna?—pregunto una voz muy conocida para la primera generación

Giotto estaba curioso ante el repentino cambio de planes, sabia que Tsuna quería disfrutar de su día solo con la familia, que el hecho de que tuvieran que regresar por pedido de Hibari y después de Bianchi le llamaba la atención.

Así que al ponerse al lado de su hijo, junto a Reborn, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, frente a el sus compañeros de batallas, los mismo que se había enterado que habían muerto aquel día, los guardianes que eran mas libres de mostrar sus emociones, se habían acercado a su muerto quien creían muerto a abrazarlo, Alaude y Daemon le dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

Después de ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido y comprender que su situación era extraña, pero que tenían que acostumbrarse a esa época para su bien y determinaron con quedarse sus sucesores.

También se determino el motivo de la reunión entre Tsuna el grupo de cocuyo, cuyo motivo era donde vivían, les había dado la opción de continuar en Kokuyoland, que seria remodelado para el bienestar del grupo o mudarse a una casa o departamento, ellos tenían una semana para pensar en lo que harían, después de eso fue enviado a descansar, para extrañeza de la primera generación. Ya que este se había retirado

-Reborn-san, el noveno llamo hace rato que se comunique con el—exclamo el guardián de la tormenta, al arcobaleno quien asintió

-Gokudera—llamo Yamamoto-¿Qué pasa? Si sabes algo que pueda perjudicar a Tsuna, debes decírnoslos

-hace unos días después de que las reglas del segundo se leyeran, Gamma, me llamo—exclamo y sus compañeros abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, antes de que estos pudieran decir algo continuo—si, ese Gamma, el esta vivo, me dijo que su jefa, Aria-san le había pedido que se comunicara con nosotros para que le indicáramos que en que nos podía ayudar para la sucesión de Tsuna

-¿Su…sucesión?—pregunto Giotto sorprendido

-así es Giotto, sucesión, el noveno quiere que Tsuna tome el cargo lo mas pronto posible, pude retrasarla un par de meses, pero no podré hacerlo mucho, esperaremos para decirle a Tsuna, pero aun así chicos, manténganse alerta

Los jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras del tutor…

Mientras en Italia, el noveno, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que había escuchado del heredero Cavallone, siempre recibía una carta de su asesino, quien era el tutor del chico, para hasta ese momento no había recibido ninguna, se sentía confundido debido a las imágenes que le habían llegado y luego el silencio del bebe del sol. Además del extraño comportamiento del guardián de la tormenta

No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por aquel niño de ojos color miel, que despedía una inocencia y calidez increíble. El no era tonto, sabía que había algo en ese chico, un secreto que solo los padres del niño sabían.

_=mi papa se llama Ieyasu=_

Aquellas palabra vuelven a su mente, al igual que lo que le digiera el

_=Tsunayoshi es el mejor candidato para ser el líder vongola, yo no… no puedo serlo=_

Era extraño, ya que siempre que se reunían y se hablaba de aquel chico, el hombre siempre decía cosas que no eran ciertas o que su cuerpo mostraba que no eran ciertas.

Sin saber que pensar, tomo un teléfono y llamo a alguien que podría ayudarle.

-Lal Mirch

_**~~ ¿Sucede algo noveno?**_

-te quiero pedir algo, pero necesito que seas discreta en esto, que nadie de la CEDEF se entere, quiero que investigues a los Sawada

_**~~ ¿Qué?**_

-Solo hazlo, por favor, necesito saber algo de Iemitsu y su familia, hazlo de forma confidencia Lal


	28. Chapter 28

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas U.U.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y la primera generación ya se había acoplado al siglo XXI, además de que habían tomado también la misma idea que su líder, en pocas palabras habían tomado a sus sucesores como aprendices ayudándoles a pulir sus habilidades.

Si bien estaba intrigados antes el comportamiento del heredero, conocieron las reglas que Ricardo, el segundo dieron y no hicieron preguntas, debían esperar a que el chico les contara su situación.

El asunto de la banda Kokuyo, quedo en que el edificio donde vivían seria remodelado para poder ser habitado, así que las áreas mas importantes, que eran las habitaciones, baño y cocina ya estaban lista y se podían usar, aun faltaban algunos detalles para la sala y comedor y las áreas que ellos habían elegido.

El demás complejo también estaba siendo modificado ya.

Así como también que la casa del bosque había comenzado a ser restaurada y Dino ya le había mostrado la lista a Tsuna.

Todos iba a pedir de boca, no había motivo de preocupación solo las llamadas del noveno que habían sido desviadas al celular de Reborn. Tsuna ya había sido informado de la situación, así que debía decidir si decirle al hombre, o continuar con el secreto, aun no decía que era lo mejor para el o su bebe.

Así llegaron a finales de octubre y las dos generaciones junto a las chicas quienes habían aceptados a los adultos, estaban en el parque esperando la llegada de Tsuna. Incluidos Hibari y Alaude que estaban más alejados del grupo debido a que no les gustaba estar mucho con las manadas.

El castaño ya es habían indicado su decisión de crear los refugios y necesitaba saber que podrían utilizar, además de que era necesario y tener un refugio por si era necesario.

Así que aquella salida seria para comprar las cosas que se necesitaran y también para comenzar a comprar los regalos de su sobrino.

Estaban esperando a los líderes cuando Haru cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡Hahi!

-¿Qué sucede Haru-chan?—pregunto Kyoko

-el cumpleaños de Tsuna-san y Reborn-kun en es unas semanas—ante lo dicho todos abrieron los ojos

-Es cierto, deberemos hacer una fiesta al extremo para Sawada—exclamo el guardián del sol

-Hablare con mi padre para que se haga en el restaurante ¿o creen que debería ser en otro lugar?—pregunto Yamamoto

-no, esta bien en el restaurante—exclamo Gokudera—al fin y al cabo todas nuestras celebraciones son ahí, solo una fue en casa de Tsuna

-bien entonces deberemos buscar la forma de que Tsuna no vea lo que le compraremos—exclamo G

-eso no será un problema, tendremos unas dos horas aproximadamente—dijo Mukuro mirando a Hibari, quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

Comenzaron a planear la fiesta del joven, cuando hibird apareció y se posiciono en la cabeza de su dueño, aquello era señal de que los cielos habían llegado

-Chrome, Mukuro vengan unos minutos—ambos chicos asintieron y acompañaron a Giotto quien los guío hasta Tsuna.

Después los cinco regresaron.

Siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres embarazadas y los donceles en estado aumentan su belleza y en ese instante Tsuna parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel custodiado por el más peligroso demonio.

Así iniciaron sus comparas, entraban y salían de tiendas, en algunas los guardianes y las chicas habían visto algo que podían regalarle a su querido.

Alaude quien iba detrás de aquella procesión, se había percatado que el décimo había comenzado a rezagarse y cuando quiso acercarse para saber que sucedía, se encontró con que su sucesor había aparecido y se lo llevaba. Decidió seguirlos desde una distancia prudencia, sabia que el pelinegro era el mas fuerte del grupo, pero aun así no creía que fuera buena idea separarse debido a las cláusulas existentes.

Hibari y Tsuna ya se habían separado del grupo para poder tener un tiempo a solas, aun tenían aquel extraño pacto, aunque ya no era necesario las ilusiones de sus guardianes, así que se habían alejado para poder comprar algunas cosas para su hijo

Entraron en una tienda especializada para bebes y ahí se dispusieron a ver la cunas que comprarían para el pequeño, Tsuna buscaba dos cunas, por algún extraño motivo su intuición de forma inconsciente siempre le indicaba que comprara dos cosas distintas para su niño.

-¿alguna que te guste?—pregunto Hibari abrazando por la espalda

-No, ninguna—respondió con un puchero—quiero que las cunas sean especiales

-¿cunas?

-sip—exclamo con una sonrisa—pero no hay ninguna

-¿te gustaría que se mandaran a hacer?

-¿crees que se pueda?

-no veo por que no.

Así fueron con uno de los dependientes de la tienda a preguntar si era posible que se hicieran las cunas, antes de que el hombre digiera que no, Hibari le había mandado la clara indicación que si se negaba iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte al no cumplir el capricho de su omnívoro. El hombre dijo que el no podía, pero que conocía una tienda que hacia cosas de madera, cuyo dueño había trabajado con uno de los primeros benefactores de la ciudad, así que decidieron ir a verlo.

Mientras caminaban ninguno noto que eran vigilados por dos personas, una con clara intención de proteger al heredero y el otro con intenciones completamente distintas.

Así llegaron a la tienda dond el hombre dijo que estaría encantado en hacerle las dos cunas, después de dares las especificaciones la pareja decidió irse a dar una vuelta.

-¿quiero un helado Kyouya?

-¿De que lo quieres?

-Pistache cubierto de chocolate y mermelada—Hibari no dijo nada respecto al extraño pedido, solo asintió y se fue a comprarlo, dejando al castaño solo en la banca.

Tsuna sonreía, tendría las dos cunas para sus pequeños, ya era consiente de que no esperaba uno, sino dos, solo debía esperar a que Shamal lo confirmara, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia detrás de el.

-tranquilo décimo, un movimiento en falso y lo mato aquí mismo—exclamo el desconocido apuntándole con una pistola

-¿Qué quiere?—pregunto Tsuna de forma calmada, sabía que de perderla pondría en peligro a sus pequeños

-acompáñeme

Así ambos se levantaron y Tsuna miro a su alrededor, esperando ver a su pareja o alguien mas

Alaude había estado siguiendo a ambos, le había extrañado que entrara a la tienda de objetos para bebe, pero no le tomo importancia, así que se mantuvo a distancia prudente, vigilando que nadie lastimara al protegido de Giotto, mas hubo un momento en que un grupo de chicas se habían interpuesto entre el décimo y el y cuando estas se quitaron el castaño ya no estaba en la banca, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, justo en es momento Hibari aparecía con el pedido de Tsuna y al no verlo, también comenzó a buscarlo, tirando el antojo de su castaño y correr.

Alaude quien había visto lo practico de los celulares, así que mientras comenzaba a correr llamo a su líder e indicarle lo que sucedía

_**~~ Bueno**_

-Giotto, Tsuna desapareció, Hibari y el chico se separaron por unos minutos y cuando volvió ya no estaba en la banca

Fue todo lo que dijo, sabia que el actuaría, mientras tanto el buscaba por un lado distinto al de su sucesor.

Giotto se había mantenido con los jóvenes quienes le habían dicho que el cumpleaños de Tsuna y Reborn era próximo, así que también buscaba un regalo para su hijo, estaba junto a Daemon y G cuando su celular sonó, al ver el número se sorprendió al notar que era Alaude

-Bueno

~~ _**Giotto, Tsuna desapareció, Hibari y el chico se separaron por unos minutos y cuando volvió ya no estaba en la banca**_

Ante las palabras de su guardián mas fuerte, se puso pálido, cosa que llamo la atención a los que estaba a su alrededor

-Primo ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto G

-Tsuna desapareció, al parecer Hibari se alejo de el, por algún motivo y cuando volvió ya no estaba

-¿el te aviso?—pregunto Daemon

-No, fue Alaude, parece que los estuvo siguiendo

-Hay que avisarle a los demás—exclamo G

Así avisaron a los jóvenes, quienes se separaron para buscarlo, siendo las chicas que se quedaran con Bianchi por cualquier cosa.

Todos invocaron a sus compañeros de batalla para que buscaran al castaño.

Tsuna fue guiado hasta una parte oscura de aquel centro comercial, una parte no vigilada del estacionamiento, aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar esperaba encontrar algo que lo llevara a un lugar seguro, pero hasta el momento había visto a varios hombres trajeados cuidando el área, así llego hasta una de las paredes, pero ni bien se detuvo cuando fue tirado por una bofetada

-El décimo no es mas que un niño—exclamo el que parecía ser el líder –bien décimo se escapo una vez no se escapara de nuevo

-¿ya habías mandado por mi?—se atrevió a preguntar

-Claro, pero mi encomendado quedo en coma, hace un par de meses

-El sujeto pelirrojo—susurro aun en el silencio

-Bien décimo, tendremos nuestra pelea ahora y usted morirá

Tsuna quien se había levantado camino hasta la pared, no podía defenderse, lo único que podía hacer es proteger a sus bebe, pero ¿Cómo?

Hibird, había logrado encontrar al castaño y no había dudado en buscar alguno de los herbívoros, como lo llamaba su amo, que podían ayudarlo, siendo Alude uno de los primeros en ver junto a Asari

~~ Tsuna, Tsuna

Ante la voz chillona ambos alzaron la vista y siguieron al ave, mientras lo hacían, Asari había logrado llamar a los demás he indicarles a donde se dirigían.

En cuanto entraron aquella parte del estacionamiento comenzaron a golpear a los que se hallaban ahí y se dirigían a donde Tsuna se hallaba.

Hasta ese momento Tsuna había logrado esquivar los golpes que le mandaban, o por lo menos evitar los que eran dirigidos a su vientre, aquella acción provoca risas entre las personas que había presentes, quienes no dudaban en burlarse del joven.

Tsuna derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, esperando en que alguno de los suyos apareciera para poder ayudarlo a el y a sus pequeños...

Mientras algunos metros atrás los guardianes de ambas generaciones ya se encontraban peleando en contra de aquellos que se habían atrevido a lastimar a Tsuna.

Lo que se divertían insultando y golpeando a Tsuna se detuvieron al ver como uno de sus hombres aparecía indicándole la situación, pero antes de que alguno pudiera acercarse a Tsuna para tomarlo como rehén una niebla lo rodeo y a su lado apareció Chrome para protegerlo, minutos después Knucle y Ryohei se acercaban para comprobar el estado del chico.

En cuanto Tsuna se había percatado de la presencia de su guardiana se dejo caer en la inconciencia, sabiendo que ya estaba a salvo.

A excepción de Hibari que se encontraba lo más lejos de aquel lugar, los demás ya se encontraban peleando contra aquellos sujetos…mas de pronto los más jóvenes se detuvieron.

-Kfufufu el demonio apareció

-Tch, ya nos quito la diversión

-Ma, ma al menos pudimos quitarnos un poco de stress

Antes de que la primera generación pudiera decir algo. Mukuro ya había creado una barrera separándolos de los enemigos, estos creyendo que los jóvenes se habían cansado comenzaban a atacar con más fuerza la barrera, pero de pronto varios quejidos comenzaron a escucharse.

Una aura llena ira y una terrible sed de sangre fue sentida por todos y cuando los enemigos se dieron vuelta descubrieron quien era el causante de aquello.

Hibari había llegado al lugar, el camino estaba libre y se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaban sus compañeros y los enemigos, a pesar de la distancia, podía notar el cuerpo tendido de su pareja y aquello lo enfureció.

-Herbívoros, por atreverse a atacar a Tsunayoshi **los morderé hasta la muerte**

Aquella frase hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrío y la masacre comenzó; los miembros de la primera generación estaban sorprendidos ante la forma de pelear el pelinegro, aquello era increíble, nunca habían visto algo así, era cierto que habían notado la pasión del chico por las peleas pero aquello se superaba con creces

-¿El… es siempre así?—se atrevió a preguntar Lampo

-No, que va, esta enojado—respondió Yamamoto

-Y hay que aclarar, que esta enojado, no furioso—exclamo Mukuro, provocando que sus ancestros lo miraran sorprendido—cuando esta furioso es peor Kfufufu

Hibari termino rápido con aquellos hombre, y al verlo acercarse, tanto Chrome como Mukuro quitaron sus ilusiones y los demás se alejaron, el no se calmaría hasta que le digieran que el chico estaba bien

-Tranquilo Hibari—exclamo Ryohei—todo esta bien, pero aun así creo que todos nos sentiríamos mas tranquilos si Shamal lo atiende

Hibari no respondió, tomo al castaño entre sus brazos y salio del lugar siendo seguido por los demás.

Reborn se había comunicado con Bianchi le indico que llamara a uno de los chicos de Dino que se habían quedado por si acaso y que mandara una camioneta a recogerlos. Así que esta ya los esperaba y Shamal también iba de camino a casa

Al llegar a casa Hibari subió a Tsunayoshi, siendo seguido por Giotto y Reborn y después bajo para enfrascarse en una pelea con Mukuro, quien simplemente sonreía de forma burlona.

Dos horas después de que Shamal llegara y subiera a revisar, Hibari se calmo.

-bueno todo esta en orden—exclamo Shamal con una sonrisa

-Etto…Shamal, ¿Cuándo me harás el ultrasonido?

-En unos días ¿Por qué?

-Es que mi intuición me indica que no es uno son dos

-Mañana mismo salimos de dudas—exclamo el Galeano con una sonrisa—ya puedes bajar pequeño

Tsuna abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su padre quien lo miraba con ternura

-Llamare a Mukuro y Chrome

-No, papa, quiero que lo sepan, son también mi familia y quiero que entiendan el porque se hace todo lo de las cláusulas

-Es tu decisión y será aceptada, bajemos entonces

Todos vieron bajar a Shamal, quien se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa y minutos depuse bajaron Tsuna y Giotto

Tsuna sonrío con timidez, al ser observado con sorpresa por los guardianes de Primo, mientras que sus propios guardianes miraban con una sonrisa al joven.

Tsuna tenia alrededor de tres meses, un poco mas, un poco menos y ya se le notaba su vientre.

Hilari se acerco a Tsuna y abrazo por la cintura a su pareja, mientras miraban a los guardianes de la primera generación, fue Daemon quien comprendió todo, el recordaba vagamente el documento creado por Ricardo, aunque no recordaba a ciencia cierta de que trataba

-Muchas felicidades Décimo, espero que nazca sano

-Gracias Daemon

-Bu...bueno esto es extraño, pero muchas felicidades décimo—dijo Asari

-si el señor ha permitido que nazca con ese don, bienvenido sea

-Si muchas felicidades décimo—exclamo G

-Un niño solo causa problemas, pero es bienvenido—dijo Lampo

Alaude no dijo nada, pero su mirada junto a la de Tsuna se encontraron y el castaño, por intuición o algo mas, sabia que el ancestro de su pareja aceptaba al pequeño también y le regalo una sonrisa.

_/tuvieron suerte/_

Fue el pensamiento de Alaude, ante la imagen que tenia frente a el

* * *

Wiii otro capitulo y con este entramos a la recta final, ya falta poco para desentreñar el misterio de los padres de Tsuna y Mukuro. Buemno hasta la proxima. Ciao, ciao


	29. Chapter 29

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

Aunque las cosas eran tranquilas en Japón después de aquel suceso no lo eran en Italia.

Las cosas eran completamente distintas, el noveno no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, para él saber que sucedía con su nieto postizo era prioridad, por eso en aquel instante miraba por la ventana reflexionando lo que había sucedido.

Había intentado llamar a su heredero, pero por algún extraño motivo le contestaba Gokudera u otro hombre, en un principio y después fue Reborn; además de que el chico tampoco contestaba su celular, y cuando el tutor le responde le decía que el joven estaba con sus guardianes entrenando, la sensación de que le ocultaban algo se hacia mas grande.

Con un suspiro retomo el papeleo que había estado evitando, debía hacer todo lo posible para poder viajar a Japón y ver a su sucesor.

Mientras en la CEDEF, Iemitsu miraba a la nada, tenia ganas de ver a su hermosa esposa, pero le irritaba el hecho de que tenia que fingir ser un padre cariñoso con el mocoso que no llevaba su sangre, el nunca acepto al niño, lo había hecho para que Nana no sufriera por el hecho de no poder tener un pequeño corriendo, aquel era un gran secreto similar al de Primo, solo el y su familia sabían la verdad de Yoshimune

-¿pasa algo maestro?—pregunto Basil al ver al hombre tan pensativo

-Nada de que preocuparse Basil, solo que extraño a mi mujer

-Me lo imagino, ¿Por qué no se toma unas vacaciones? Así podrá ver a su esposa e hijo—ante la mención de Tsuna este hizo una mueca que no fue notada por su alumno, pero si por Lal Mirch, quien se extraño ante eso

-Es cierto Iemitsu—exclamo la arcobaleno fallida—ve a casa y disfruta de tu familia

-Si creo que eso are—exclamo el hombre, quería vera su esposa y la presencia del chico no se lo iba a evitar, así que llamo a su casa—Bueno Nana

_**~~ ¿Eh? No soy, Gokudera**_

-¿Gokudera? ¿Sucede algo?

_**~~ No nada padre del décimo, solo que teníamos una reunión con el y su esposa no estaba**_

-Ya veo, podrías avisarle a mi esposa que iré a casa que mañana llego y que me quedare unos días

_**~~ Claro, yo le digo**_

-Adiós

El hombre colgó y se dispuso a preparar todo para su viaje a casa

Mientras tanto en Japón todos miraban a Gokudera quien acaba de colgar

-¿para que te llamo Iemitsu?—pregunto Reborn, aquello no le gustaba

-Dice que vendrá a Japón

-¿Quién vendrá a Japón?—pregunto Tsuna quien acaba de despertar de su siesta-¿chicos?

-El herbívoro esposo de Nana—exclamo Hibari con una frialdad que provoco escalofríos en los presentes

-¿Qué? ¿Por que va a venir?—cuestiono Tsuna poniéndose pálido de pronto

-Tsuna cálmate, te puede hacer daño—exclamo Giotto tomando su rostro

-¿Por qué va a venir papa? no quiero que venga, no quiero que venga—susurro y Giotto no pudo mas que abrazarlo y sintió ganas de matar al hombre al provocarle tanta angustia a su pequeño

-¿Qué hacemos Reborn-san?—cuestiono Gokudera, quien al ver como se ponía el chico sabia que no debía permitirle la entrada al hombre, pero de por si ya sospechaban como para aumentar aquella prohibición

-nos acataremos a otra orden de Ricardo; Mukuro, Chrome, Daemon, encárguense de preparar una barrera en la casa de Hibari, Tsuna se ira contigo y Alaude, Giotto y Lampo deberán irse a Kokuyoland es lo mejor

Los mencionados asintieron ante las palabras del arcobaleno

-¿que le diremos a nana?—pregunto Tsuna aun en los brazos de su padre

-la verdad, que no quieres estar aquí cuando llegue Iemitsu, ahora sube debes preparar lo que necesites para tu tiempo en la casa de Hibari

-vamos Tsuna—dijo Giotto acariciándole la espalda y subir a preparar la maleta de los tres.

Así todos se dispusieron a irse

-Alaude, quiero que vengas por Tsuna después de clases, Hibari no debe aparecerse en la casa

-entendido

Tsuna no bajo a cenar, el solo pensar en aquel hombre le hacia sentir incomodo y temeroso, no por el, sino por sus bebes, así que estaba acostado en su cama acariciando su vientre, cuando Giotto apareció con un poco de fruta.

-ten pequeño, debes comer un poco

-gracias papa—respondió incorporándose y tomar el plato—papa ¿soy malo?

-¿Qué? Claro que no pequeño, no eres malo, eres noble y bueno, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-es que no entiendo, por que el nunca me quiso, ¿Qué le hice para que me odiara?

-Tsuna, no siempre podremos entender la mente de las demás personas, hay quienes tienen odio en su corazón y deciden que quienes deben pagar son los mas desprotegidos, tu no eres malo mi niño, al contrario eres muy bueno

-gracias, no se que seria de mi sino estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora

-no pienses en eso pequeño, ahora descansa, mañana tienes escuela.

Tsuna asintió y se acostó a dormir, Giotto beso la frente del chico y le puso su manto arropándolo

La mañana llego muy pronto para todos, Tsuna no podía pasar bocado, mientras que Lampo y Giotto lo miraban preocupado

-debes comer por el bien de ambos, Tsuna—exclamo Reborn quien también miraba al joven.

El ambiente era tenso demasiado para todos, que incluso los niños lo sentían, Tsuna salio acompañado por Giotto y Lampo, quienes lo llevaron hasta la escuela, donde Daemon los esperaba, ya que se irían a Kokuyoland.

Tsuna no ponía atención en clases lo único que sabia es que no quería ver a ese hombre, que lo había herido mucho en su infancia, a la hora del almuerzo se fue con Shamal y Hibari para que le hicieran el ultrasonido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto al verlo pálido

-Si…mi…papa viene

Shamal asintió al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo debía pasar con ese hombre para que estuviera así

-bien debes estar tranquilo—exclamo mientras lo revisaba—no pude traer el aparato, así que será hasta la próxima consulta, pero por el momento, estate tranquilo, ¿Qué harás para evitar que Iemitsu sepa?

-Me iré con Kyoya, como lo estipula el segundo hasta que el se valla

-comprendo, entonces nos veremos la próxima semana

Con un asentimiento se retiraron para continuar con el día, para cuando las clases terminaron, fue acompañado por todos sus amigos quienes estaban preocupados por el castaño, al llegar a la casa suspiro profundamente y entro a la casa

-Ya llegue

-oh pero que bien mi niño querido a regresado—exclamo Iemitsu con una sonrisa mirando al castaño

/ ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?/ fue el pensamiento de Reborn al ver la sonrisa falsa del hombre ante el

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo cuando quiera?—exclamo el hombre acercándose—valla parece que el entrenamiento de Reborn no ha servido te vez gordo—dijo intentando tocar el vientre del chico, pero este se tenso y los guardianes actuaron, Yamamoto jalo al chico lejos de su padre, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su líder y amigo

-Tsuna hay que subir a hacer la tarea antes de que el llegue, sino no podremos hacer nada

-Es cierto décimo, ya sabe como es el maniático de las peleas—exclamo y los jóvenes subieron a la habitación del chico

Ya en su habitación, Tsuna se aferro a los brazos de Yamamoto, quien debía transmitirle la tranquilad de su atributo, era en eso momentos que los jóvenes agradecían las enseñanza de aquellos que habían venido del pasado.

Yamamoto dejo que su llama brillara, tranquilizando al chico en sus brazos, nos sabían bien que historia había entre ambos, pero algo era claro, el joven estaba mas que aterrado

Alaude caminaba tranquilo a la casa del décimo, había convencido a su sucesor que el iría por el chico y que lo verían en la casa, estaba sorprendido de la sed de sangre que este tenia ante la presencia de quien se suponía era el padre del chico, aunque si era sincero había muchos secretos en relación al joven y que parecía que Giotto también conocía y aquello lo incomodaba, pues quería ayudarlo, todos querían ayudarlo, pero entre el deseo de ellos y el de el, era algo mas fuerte, como si su conciencia o algo mas le impulsara a estar al pendiente del castaño, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que había llegado, así que toco la casa y un hombre rubio lo miro

-¿si?

-Busco a Tsunayoshi, podría decirle que ya vine por el

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Soy el padre de Hibari, me digiero que debía recogerlo, empezara un entrenamiento conmigo y mi hijo

Bianchi quien había escuchado algo de la conversación, subió por el castaño

-Tsuna, Alaude ha llegado, se ha presentado como padre de Hibari y que vas a realizar un entrenamiento con ambos, por si te llegara a preguntar

-Gracias Bianchi

El castaño tomo su mochila y suspiro, así bajo para ver al hombre que debía haber sido su apoyo y que no lo fue

-Hibari-sama, estoy listo

-Bien Tsunayoshi vámonos

-nos vemos mama, adiós niños

-¿Qué no te vas a despedir de tu padre?—exclamo el hombre, mas Tsuna actúo como siempre con el y salio siendo seguido por Alaude

Mientras caminaba, Alaude hizo lo mismo que hacia con Giotto cuando este se hallaba perturbado, le puso una mano en el hombro, Tsuna al sentirlo le sonrío y continuaron su camino, el apoyo de la primera nueva era todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Tsuna se sentó en el sillón y permitió que las lagrimas salieran de sus rostros, solo unos minutos al lado de ese hombre y había sido demasiado para el, acaricio con ternura su vientre

-Ya estamos a salvo, nada ni nadie nos lastimara, estamos a salvo

Alaude quien lo había dejado para prepararle un te y regresó, se sorprendió por lo escuchado, pero no dijo nada

-aquí tienes

-Gracias—exclamo tomando la taza-¿Cuándo llegara Kyoya?

-llegara mas tarde, dijo que debía disciplinar a los herbívoros de la ciudad, pero mas bien va a sacar la frustración que siente en estos momentos

-Si, el es así

-¿estas mas tranquilo?

-si—exclamo el chico con una sonrisa

-No tienes buena relación con ese hombre

-No

-¿Por qué?

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿Qué le podía decir? Ni siquiera Giotto sabia completamente la verdad, debido a su intuición sospechaba, mas no sabia la historia

-Yo…-mas como si sus silencias plegarias fueran escuchadas, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al dueño de hibird—Kyoya

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor, seguro y protegido aquí—exclamo abrazándolo

Alaude se sintió incomodo ante la escena y salio de ahí, algo le decía que su deseo se había visto cumplido en su sucesor y el de Giotto, el amaba a Giotto, pero por miedo y el que dirían nunca se lo dijo y lo perdió.

Le había dolido en el alma cuando lo reencontró, con aquel vacío y aunque no lo hiciera tan notorio como los demás, en las noche era quien velaba sus sueños, el nunca lo menciono, pero Giotto siempre susurraba una solo frase.

=Perdóname mi niño=

Nunca le pregunto a que se refería, mantuvo aquellos susurros de las pesadillas en su mente y en su corazón como espinas.

Ya era tarde y los tres se encargaban de cenar, a Alaude le sorprendió la cantidad que el joven heredero comía, pero era normal en su estado.

Así los tres se fueron a acostar

-¿de que hablas con el herbívoro cuando llegue?

-pues me estaba preguntando el por que de mi relación con Iemitsu, pero llegaste antes de que pudiera decirle algo, gracias

Hilari simplemente sonrío para acostarse abrazados…

Mientras en kokuyoland, Giotto miraba las estrellas, pensado en como estaría su niño

-me sorprendió escuchar a tu heredero llamarte papa—exclamo Daemon llegando hasta el

-me pidió permiso para hacerlo y se lo cedí—respondió con una sonrisa

-no te había visto sonreír en años, fue una buena decisión

-a ti tampoco te había visto feliz, ¿quieres contarme?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esos cuatro son realmente divertidos y bueno los dos guardianes son increíbles, Mukuro es muy bueno con las ilusiones y Nagi ha mejorado también

-¿Nagi?

-Ese es el verdadero nombre de Chrome, Nagi, me contaron su historia

-Tsuna me hizo un comentario, que su amiga vivía de ilusiones

-Si, sufrió un accidente y estuvo a punto de morir, Mukuro la salvo, aunque no se conocían…Mukuro estuvo en Vendice

-Lo se, Tsuna me contó todo…

—quiero ir a Italia, deseo ver la tumba de mi pareja, ¿me lo permites?

-claro que si, pero recuerda que estamos bajo las ordenes de Ricardo, deberemos pedirle a Gokudera el permiso, mañana hablaremos con el; lo mejor es irnos a descansar

-si

Así ambos se dirigen a las habitaciones y mientras lo hacen aquella risa tan característica se escucha, Daemon ve a la persona dueña de dicho sonido reír junto a sus compañeros, quienes se despiden de su líder y amigo, Mukuro ve a Daemon y le regala una sonrisa sin burla, sin malicia, una sonrisa sincera

-Descanse

-Hasta mañana

Así entra a su habitación donde se recuesta en la puerta y pasa una mano por su rostro

-Son extrañas y demasiadas coincidencias—susurro Daemon con los ojos cerrados

Horas más tarde el pelinegro sintió el movimiento de su pareja, por lo que despertó

-¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi?—pregunto ya que desde la llegada de Giotto los recuerdos sus pesadillas/recuerdos, se había convertido en sucesos esporádicos y ya no le afectaban mucho

-Es que…

-Tsunayoshi

-quierounpocodepasteldemimama

-¿Qué?

-es que quiero un poco del pastel que hizo mi mama

Hibari lo miro sorprendido para después ver el reloj, las tres de la mañana y todo parecía indicar que tenía un antojo, con un suspiro se levanto

-iré por el, cualquier cosa avísale al herbívoro

-gracias Kyoya y lo siento

Hibari solo sonrío y se salio

Alaude despertó al sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se levanto y fue a la habitación de los chicos

-¿todo bien?—pregunto al ver a Tsuna sentado en la cama

-¿eh? Si, solo que me dio hambre

-Ya veo, un antojo y Hibari fue por el

-Si—respondió con un ligero sonrojo

-¿quieres algo?

-un… un poco de leche

-ahora te la traigo

-Gracias

Así el mayor regreso con un vaso de leche, había algo intrigante en el chico, independiente del hecho que parecía que no soportaba a su padre y que llamara a Giotto papa; miro al joven quien bebía la leche como si fuera agua en el desierto.

Desde su llegada, el líder de aquella generación había llamado a todos los guardianes con el honorífico san, a todos excepto a el, por algún extraño motivo evitaba utilizar su nombre y aquello le molestaba e incomodaba y luego estaba el hecho de llamar a su ancestro papa, le hacia sentir extraño, como si estuviera melancólico, como si el ansiara ser llamado de esa forma.

Hibari llego a la casa de su pareja y al entrar a la sala se encontró con un paquete y una nota

"_Kyo-kun _

_Aquí dejo unos pedazos de pastel, para Tsu-kun, Alaude-kun y tú, disfrútenlo_

_Atte. Nana"_

El guardián más poderoso de la generación sonrío, su "suegra" había intuido el antojo de su hijo, tomando el paquete salio de la casa sin saber de la sonrisa divertida de Reborn.

-Ya volví—exclamo entrando a su casa

-Me alegra Kyoya, ¿lo trajiste?

-Si tu madre dejo un poco para los tres

-¿enserio?—pregunto con los ojos brillantes, por lo que el pelinegro asintió—que bien podrán comer conmigo

-Yo no quiero—exclamo Hibari mientras le ponía enfrente el pedazo de pastel que le correspondía

-¿Por qué no?—pregunto mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-Es muy tarde

-por favor Kyoya—exclamo ya llorando—es que no quiero comer solito, por favor

-Es tarde, cómelo tú, para ir a dormir

-¡PERO YO QUIERO QUE LO COMAS CONMIGO, QUE AMBOS LO HAGAN!—grito Tsuna sorprendiendo a ambas nubes-¡SI NO LO COMES CONMIGO, NO LO COMERE!

-tranquilo Tsuna, lo haremos, ambos comeremos

-¿enserio?—pregunto teniendo un asentimiento por parte de Alaude, este le lanzo una advertencia a Hibari, quien simplemente se sentó y comió un poco—gracias

Así los tres comieron el pastel, tanto Alaude como Hibari se sentían extraños, al andar comiendo pastel a las cuatro de la mañana, pero en el estado de Tsuna eso seria normal, un suspiro salio de sus labios, algo les decía que Tsuna los obligaría a hacerlo hasta que el se fuera a casa. Pero lo aceptarían al ver la cara de satisfacción del chico.

* * *

Y aqui el capi, como vieron Iemitsu aparecio, Reborn la va a proteger pero no por mucho tiempo XD, torturas y lo que deseen para este hombre seran bienvenidas, ahora a lo que nos truje chencha

**nombres de la niña**

tsunayuki

hikaru

tsuki

hikari

sora

Kiyoe

sakura

midori

aoi

Tsumiki

Yuume

**nombres del niño**

kyo

hikumo

kumo

kuro

heiwa

hoshi

Yume

Akaru

Kaiba (no pregunten)

Akira

Kyosuke

Tenemos tres capitulos antes de que se elijan los nombres


	30. Chapter 30

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

La mañana llego a la ciudad y los y tres habitantes despertaron con bostezos, de hecho Hibari no había dormido ya que tenía que irse temprano a la escuela, y Alaude llevaría a su pareja a la misma.

Ya en la escuela, las cosas fueron normales, peleas de los guardianes, los bostezos de Tsuna, el hecho de que nadie lo molestara al ser la pareja de Hibari, el club de fans que por ese motivo se había creado, creando historias, imágenes y lo que pudieran, algunas llegaban a ellos otras no.

Todo era normal y a si se mantuvo durante una semana, pero un día aquella tranquila rutina se rompería

A la ahora de la salida los guardianes se encontraron con sus respetivos ancestros, irían a entrenar, por eso Alude había ido por el chico, aquel día Daemon pidió el permiso, este se había quedado entrenado a Mukuro para que este tuviera un enfrentamiento contra Hibari ya que la nube lo necesitaba, mismo que se le concedió debido a que indicaba que así como llegara a Italia iría al cementerio y de ahí regreso al aeropuerto.

Después de eso los guardianes se alejaron sabiendo que Tsuna estaba bien bajo la protección de la primera nube.

-Disculpe—exclama Tsuna-¿podemos ir a mi casa? Tengo que ir a recoger algo que olvide

-Bien, vamos rápido, no valla ser que Hibari se entere

-Gracias

Así ambos caminaron a la casa del castaño, donde todo indicaba que no había nadie, el joven subió a su habitación, ahí debía sacar una carpeta, aquel día una de las chicas de un grado superior le había dado un dibujo y este le sonrío, la carpeta eran los dibujo, así como también las historias de el y su pareja.

Se levanto de donde tenia la carpeta, cuando de pronto su intuición le indico que tuviera cuidado, fueron solo unos instantes en los que se movió, cuando una mano se había estampado en su rostro, había caído hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y miedo

-bien Tsunayoshi, me dirás que esta sucediendo, por que eso que te iras a entrar con Hibari no lo creo

-Es…es la verdad, Reborn así lo determino—dijo mientras se recorría hacia atrás alejándose lo mas que podía de Iemitsu—lo juro

-Da la casualidad de que yo no lo creo, Reborn nunca permitiría que te quedaras con un guardián a menos que salieran de la ciudad, así que dime ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Juro que estoy entrenando con Hibari-san—exclamo mientras quedaba completamente pegado en la pared

-Bueno si es así, ¿Por qué no tenemos una pelea tu y yo en estos momentos?—ante las palabras de aquel que fingía ante los demás como su padre empalideció—espero que no te moleste ¡que yo empiece!

Tsuna cerró los ojos ante la patada que Iemitsu le lanzaba, misma que no llego.

Alaude estaba esperando abajo a Tsuna, al parecer no había nadie en la casa, pero de pronto escucho pasos y como algo caía en la parte superior, subió al segundo piso por curiosidad y ahí escucho la pequeña conversación que había, entrando justo para proteger al castaño

-Tsunayoshi, ve abajo—exclamo Alaude sin mirarlo, con la mirada completamente fija en el hombre de enfrente

-Pero

-He dicho que vallas abajo Tsunayoshi

Tsuna tomo la carpeta y salio dejando a ambos hombre que se fulminaban con la mirada

-¿Por qué intervino?—pregunto el rubio

-Es de cobarde atacar a alguien que esta en el suelo

-Debe aprender a actuar rápido, será jefe de una familia mafiosa ¿acaso no lo sabia?

-Lo se y es por eso que se esta quedando en casa para ser entrenado, no quiero que nadie se interponga en mi forma de entrenarlo a el y a Kyoya, ni siquiera el bebe que mandaron para que se encargara de ser su tutor, me costo mucho convencerlo de que lo dejara solo

-No lo creo

-No me importa si no lo cree, pero que esta sea la última vez que veo que lo ataque cuando esta desprevenido, la próxima no me detendré

-no le tengo miedo, cuando quiera nos enfrentaremos

-Con gusto, ponga la fecha para enfrentarnos

-En tres días en el templo de la ciudad

-Que así sea—exclamo para salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en nombre del castaño

Tsuna miraba las escaleras, estaba temeroso de que se iniciara una batalla, cosa que no sucedió, miro el bajar de Alaude y supo que no debía preguntar, aun estaba nervioso por lo que había sucedido en su habitación, también vio la mirada de Iemitsu, la misma que le lanzara en su infancia cuando le prohibió decirle padre, aquella mirada que le dio miedo

Alaude a pesar de su enojo sintió el miedo del chico por lo que lo tomo de los hombros y salio de la casa.

El silencio era incomodo, Tsuna estaba evitando derrumbarse, pero sabia que al llegar a la casa donde se estaba quedando lo haría…

Ni bien había entrado a la casa cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo, Tsuna quería entender por que aquel hombre lo odiaba, ¿Qué había hecho para que lo hiciera? En ese instante deseaba estar junto a Giotto quien lo consolara, que estuviera a su lado

Alaude solo lo miro, le dolía ver al joven de esa forma, su estado lo hacia muy vulnerable, un instinto o algo mas hizo se hincara a su lado y lo abrazo.

Tsuna quedo sorprendido al sentir los brazos de aquel guardián a su alrededor, se aferro a ellos, era la misma sensación que Giotto le daba, aquella sensación de protección, de tranquilidad, se aferro a ellos y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran con mas libertad.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, pero aquella simple acción lo calmo

-Ve a la sala—susurra alejándose de Tsuna, quien simplemente asiente

Alaude fue a la cocina a prepara un poco de te y después regreso a su lado para dárselo

-¿estas mas tranquilo?

-Si gracias—respondió aun con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos—por favor no le diga a nadie lo que paso—exclamo mirándolo a los ojos—por favor no quiero que haya problemas

-Tarde o temprano se enteraran

-Lo se, pero es el esposo de Nana, ella no merece que las únicas ocasiones que su esposo viene este en el hospital, ella no lo merece

-Esta bien, no diré nada—exclama mientras le quita algunas de las lágrimas—pero quiero saber ¿Qué sucede?

-Es difícil de explicar—susurra—pero en cierta forma el no me quiere, no soy lo que deseaba

-Eso es estupido—dice la primera nube—cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como tu—susurra—vete a dar una ducha si no sabrán que lloraste

-Si…gracias

Alaude lo observo irse, aquel hombre iba a recibir una paliza en tres días de su parte y nadie ni siquiera el joven debería saberlo, pero en algo Tsuna tenia razón, Nana era una mujer que no se merecía lo que pasaba, así que le diría lo que sucedería.

Tsuna salio ya cambiado y comenzó a comer, lo que había ese día, mientras Alaude leía un poco, al terminar y lavar lo utilizado se sentó junto al hombre

-Kyoya ya tardo

-dijo que iría ver si el cabeza de piña se había vuelto fuerte

-Ya veo—respondió sabiendo que en ese instante algunas de las áreas recientemente remodeladas de Kokuyoland estaban siendo puestas a prueba

-quiero saber ¿por que no me llamas por mi nombre?

Mas nadie respondió al voltear se hallo que el joven se había quedado dormido, con cuidado lo recostó en su regazo, donde continúo su lectura mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza del castaño.

Giotto consideraba a Alaude como un hombre frío en sus acciones, muy analítico, alguien cuyos instintos no dominaban su razón, nunca lo vio en una relación afectiva con alguien, su carácter era muy similar al de Hibari cuando era más joven, distante como la nube que representaba.

Esa era la impresión que todo mundo tenia de Alaude el primer guardián de la nube…

Por lo que la imagen que estaban viendo el líder de la primera generación, el arcobaleno del sol y el sucesor del mismo, les sorprendía.

Alaude dormido, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, sino el hecho de que este tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Tsuna en una clara señal de que hubo una caricia en aquella acción.

Hibari fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose para quitarle a su ancestro su tesoro. Alaude despertó ante el movimiento y observo como el castaño era llevado a una habitación, así que se estiro y vio a los recién llegado

-¿desde hace cuanto que están ahí parado?

-tenemos pocos minutos Alaude, no te preocupes—respondió Giotto con una sonrisa—me atrevo a decirte, que la imagen que encontramos fue hermosa—dijo

-Más te vale que nadie más se entere

Giotto solo sonrío como respuesta, mientras Reborn tenía una nueva foto para chantaje.

Pero había visto una actitud extraña en Alaude, si bien todos los guardianes protegían a Tsuna, Alaude tenia una actitud mas sobre protectora con el, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, claro ejemplo era lo sucedido aquel día en el centro comercial, en vez de hacer lo que los demás, el decidió seguir a la pareja para cerciorarse, además que en esos momentos Alaude era el encargado de llevar y traer al joven de la escuela a aquella casa que era su refugio temporal. Era un observador por naturaleza, también por que su profesión lo pedía, había visto las mismas miradas que tenía Hibari con Tsuna, hacia Giotto y la misma mirada que Giotto y Nana le daban a Tsuna.

Aunque la investigación sobre Tsuna se había detenido para los demás, el seguía investigando un poco, debido a la extraña forma en que se manejo todo su asunto. Hasta el momento sabia de la existencia de pa´, quien había adoptado a un niño hijo de una mujer que le había ayudado cuando llego, mas del padre nadie sabia, ni siquiera la mujer o los descendientes de los empleados de aquel hombre.

Debía buscar la forma de hacer una prueba de ADN, para asegurarse, Tsuna le daría lo que necesitaba, pero con Alaude seria distinto.

Cuando Tsuna despertó se alegro de ver a su padre, lo abrazo, estuvieron platicando, así a la hora de la cena Giotto ayudo a Alaude a cocinar, mientras Hibari iba a morder hasta la muerte a unos revoltosos que y había decidido que aquella calle era buena para andar discutiendo

-oye dame-Tsuna, me he dado cuenta de algo

-¿de que Reborn?—pregunta el castaño

-De una situación muy parecida a la de Giotto con Alaude, más te vale que pienses en como arreglarla pronto a menos que quiera sufrir algunas descargas

-No te atreverías

-pruébame

Después de aquella amenaza, Hibari regreso a ducharse y después se sentaron a cenar, mientras Giotto platicaba de alguna anécdota de su gobierno en vongola, así estuvieron hablando de anécdotas, los dos cielos riendo y hablando, mientras sus nubes los escuchaban en silencio, siendo que solo un experimentado observador, podía notar las sonrisas de felicidad, aquellas sutiles que solo aparecían con esos dos poseedores de las llamas naranjas.

Pero la visita de Giotto para con Tsuna tuvo que terminar, sin Daemon en Kokuyoland, no había quien pudiera evitar el desastre creado ya que Lampo podía haber comenzado una batalla entre los demás chicos, en especial con Ken, parecía que su vida era eso, en pelear con todo mundo para diversión de Mukuro.

Así mientras Hibari acompañaba a Giotto por pedido de Tsuna, quien había utilizado uno de sus mejores pucheros, además de que también le había pedido que pasara por un postre hecho por nana, dejando al castaño con el peligris

-hace rato quería preguntarte algo, pero te quedaste dormido

-lo siento, no fue mi intención

-no importa, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

-¿Eh?...bueno eso es…yo…no puedo—responde sin mirarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado—susurra

-Mi nombre no es extraño o difícil, para que no puedas llamarme por el

-lo se...solo que no puedo…yo le explicare todo mañana se lo prometo

-esta bien, mañana hablaremos, ¿saldrás con tus guardianes?—pregunto ya que se había enterado que no había clases el día siguiente, por alguna modificación que se tenia que hacer en los laboratorios y así se aprovechaba el fin de semana

-no, los chicos van a entrenar, así que me quedare en casa

El silencio los rodeo después de aquello y Hibari regreso para poder acostarse a dormir, pero mientras se acomodaban noto a su pareja extraña

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna? Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada

-es tu ancestro, me pregunto que por que no lo llamo por su nombre

-¿y eso es?—cuestiono abrazando a su pareja-¿es igual que Giotto?

-si, y no se por que, prometí explicarle todo mañana, además de que Reborn ya me dijo que debo buscar la forma de llamarlo

-¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?

-no lo se, se que le incomoda que no lo llame por su nombre, ¿pero como puedo llamarlo?

-mmm... llámalo padre

-¿Qué? ¿Llamarlo padre?—exclamo mirando a su pareja

-no veo el por que no, además si lo que el cabeza de piña dice es cierto, entonces tienes un papa y un padre, ¿Por qué no hacer que esos herbívoros tomen sus lugares? Además tu familia esta muerta—dijo lo último en susurro

-Kyoya…-susurra-hay algo que no les he dicho, pero mi intuición me dice que Reborn mintió, que mis padres no están muertos—exclamo acomodándose en el pecho de su pareja—es extraño, pero se que Reborn mintió

-¿te sientes incomodo por llamar a Giotto papa sabiendo eso?

-para nada

-¿y al otro herbívoro le pedirás el permiso?

-creo que lo are, le explicare todo y le pediré el permiso, ¿crees que acepte?

-si no lo hace lo morderé hasta la muerte—dijo provocando una risa en su pareja—hay que descansar

-bueno

Mientras en Italia, Daemon acaba de conocer un medio de transporte extraño, el avión, al principio le provoco algo de miedo, pero lo supero, ahora había llegado a la ciudad de Milán y se dirigía a uno de los cementerios mas antiguos de aquella ciudad, siendo acompañado por uno de los hombres de Dino.

Al llegar aquel lugar camino por las tumbas, aunque habían pasado ya muchos años, aun caminaba como si conociera la zona como la palma de su mano y ahí en lo más recóndito llego a una tumba donde siempre había flores.

Daemon quito la ilusión que había y mostraba una tumba abandonada por años, con cuidado comenzó a arreglar la tumba dejándola en el mismo estado que la ultima que la vio

-Aquí estoy, después de quien sabe cuantos años…sabes debería estar ya con ustedes, pero el destino no lo quiso de esa forma…aunque debería renegar no lo hago, estoy feliz, estoy con mis viejos amigos, además de que puedo volcar mis conocimientos en ilusiones en dos chicos maravillosos, ¿recuerdas que queríamos una niña? Pero tu enfermedad no permitió aquel regalo…crees que no lo sabia…crees que nunca supe de aquel segundo embarazo que no llego a termino por tu fiebre, no te lo reprocho, ni tampoco culpes a Elena si esta a tu lado, lo supe solo, nadie me lo dijo…hay algo extraño en el, me gustaría que me enviaras una señal, de que mis pensamientos son erráticos o ciertos, algo que me quite esta duda del corazón…te extraño mucho mi amado Ethan.

Daemon se quedo en silencio y después puso la ilusión de aquellas flores que eran favoritas de su amada pareja, para después ir con quien lo acompañaba.

-Al parecer tiene algo más en común con el joven Mukuro, que solo su posición

-¿Qué quiere decir?—pregunto el guardián de la pica en el ojo

-el pa´ del joven Mukuro también esta enterrado aquí, su tumba esta en la misma zona de la de su familiar

-ya veo /son demasiadas coincidencias/

-iremos por mi jefe y regresaremos a Japón

-entendido

Era un nuevo día en Namimori, Alaude había salido temprano de casa, diciendo que necesitaba entrenar, pero la verdad era que la pareja tuviera algunos momentos solos.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que esa tarde al salir Hibari, hablaría con el castaño y sabría el motivo por el cual no lo llamaba por su nombre, mientras caminaba se encontró con Iemitsu, pero ambos se ignoraron y fue entonces que la primera nube decidió ir a hablar con nana.

-Alaude ¿sucede algo con Tsu-kun?

-nada, pero debo decirte algo respecto a tu marido—dijo haciendo que la mujer asintiera y mandara a los niños a jugar

-¿Qué sucede?

-ayer Tsuna y yo vinimos por algo que el olvido, y nos encontramos con tu marido, no se que sucedió antes de que yo subiera, pero el chico tenia la mejilla roja y estaba en el suelo, además de que el estaba por darle una patada

-No puedo creerlo

-aunque no comprendo lo que sucede con tu familia o por que el decide atacar a su propio hijo, no es por lo que quería hablarte—dijo tomando la atención de la castaña—le dije a Tsunayoshi que bajara y me quede platicando, al final se decidió que en dos días el y yo pelearemos, además de que yo fui quien le provoco el golpe en el rostro

-entiendo, el dijo que se había golpeado con la puerta…gracias por decirme esto Alaude, ¿alguien mas lo sabe?

-No Tsunayoshi no quiere que nadie lo sepa, de hecho el no sabe lo que te estoy diciendo

-entiendo y te agradezco tu sinceridad, ahora se a que atenerme

-me gustaría poder evitarlo—dijo Alaude, aunque la verdad era que quería matar a ese hombre—pero quiso dañar al chico y lo estamos protegiendo

-te aseguro Alaude que no eres el único con la intención de matar a Iemitsu: Reborn, Hibari y Giotto son los que tiene esos deseos, pero el se los busco

-¿Por qué no quiere al chico? Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener a ese niño como hijo, incluso yo

-Iemitsu es muy especial, además de que carga con un secreto familiar que ni yo conozco, lo único que se es que en si parte de la historia de su tatara, tatara abuelo se repitió con nuestra familia; muchas veces intente que aceptara a Tsuna, pero nunca lo hizo y las consecuencias fue la aparición de aquel que todos llamaron dame

-no tiene sentido

-mi familia tiene algunos secretos en relación a Tsuna, es todo lo que te puedo decir

-comprendo, bueno solo quería avisarte de mi enfrentamiento con Iemitsu

-gracias por el aviso, ahora sabre como actuar en unos días

Alaude se fue de la casa, antes de que Iemitsu llegara y sin notar como un camaleón regresaba a la mano de su dueño, quien tenia una mirada seria mientras lo miraba partir, Iemitsu se estaba ganando una siesta con los peces permanente.

Tsuna se hallaba dormido cuando Alaude llego a casa, encontró una pequeña nota de Hibari, quien le pedía a su forma cuidar del chico, cuando Tsuna despertó se encontró con el hombre mirando televisión

-¿Qué tal tu siesta Tsunayoshi?

-excelente gracias—respondió el chico un poco cohibido—le prometí contarle que sucede

-así es—dice apagando el televisor

-No piense que es por que no quiera llamarlo por su nombre, con papa también me sucedió lo mismo

-¿con Giotto?

-Si, vera por algún extraño motivo, me siento incomodo al llamarlos por su nombre, a papa le llamaba primo, y no fue sino hasta que Reborn me obligo a llamarlo de otra forma hasta la fecha lo seguiría llamando primo

-y tomaste la decisión de llamarlo papa

-así es, bueno le pedí permiso para hacerlo—dijo bajando la mirada—por algún motivo la situación es igual con usted, no puedo llamarlo por su nombre sin sentirme extraño y por eso quería pedirle permiso de llamarlo padre—susurro, pero aun así fue escuchado por Alaude

-Si eso te hace sentir mas cómodo, por mi no hay problema—exclamo sin mostrar la extraña alegría que nacía en su pecho por esa petición

-muchas gracias padre—exclamo Tsuna con una hermosa sonrisa

Daemon estaba fuera de la mansión de vongola, Dino se encontraba en aquel lugar, por lo que iban por el para después partir a Japón, mientras se hallaba ahí, sintió un presencia extraña, una presencia hostil, al voltear sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos de color carmesí que lo miraban

-Disculpa, ¿Quiénes son los recién llegados?

-Son la generación actual de varia

-Ya veo

No necesito preguntar quien era el líder, estaba completamente seguro que el líder era aquel que aun lo miraba de forma penetrante, sonrío para si, la décima generación de vongola se parecía a ellos y los varia se parecían a la segunda generación de la organización, misma a la que el perteneció.

Dino salio de la mansión y por la cara que llevaba no eran buenas noticias, mas no hablaron se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde un jet desconocido por vongola se preparaba para partir, ya en aquel aparato

-¿Dino?—llamo el antiguo guardián

-hay que llevar a Tsuna a otra casa de seguridad…los varia van a la ciudad…el noveno sospecha…


	31. Chapter 31

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

**También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu**

* * *

Varia es el grupo de asesinos independientes de vongola, su líder Xanxus, quien es el portador de la llama de la ira, no acepta a Sawada como el próximo líder de la familia, cree que el es el mejor para dicho puesto.

Por lo tanto el solo obedece órdenes del noveno, su padre.

En ese instante el junto a su grupo se encuentras en la sede de la familia, ahí con interés observa a un hombre que esta junto a uno de los subordinados del bronco.

El líder de Cavallone sale y el junto a su grupo entran a la oficina.

-¿para que no llamas viejo?—pregunta mientras se sienta como si fuera el dueño de la oficina

-quiero que vallan a Japón y vigilen a Tsunayoshi

-no

-se les pagara con el máximo grado de misión—dice haciendo que algunos ya lo acepten

-he dicho que no, esa basura tiene a sus guardianes que lo cuiden

-lo se y si van a Japón no es para cuidarlo, sino vigilarlo, investigar que sucede

-Voooiii ¿Qué quiere decir?—pregunta

-verán—dice mientras marca el número de la casa de Tsuna

~~ **Ciaossu noveno**

-Reborn, hola, ya no me sorprendo que tu me respondas, ya es costumbre ¿me pasas a Tsunayoshi?

~~ **Estaba cerca del teléfono noveno, dame-Tsuna no esta, se fue con sus guardianes a estudiar**

-Ya veo, ¿esta Iemitsu por ahí

~~ **No, salio con mmama**

-entiendo, te llamo después—dice para colgar y llamar al celular de Iemitsu—Iemitsu

**~~ Noveno, que milagro que llama, ¿sucede algo?**

-¿Dónde estas?

**~~ En mi casa**

-¿solo?

**~~ Si, nana salio con los niños, Reborn fue a ver como va el entrenamiento de Tsunayoshi**

-¿entrenamiento?

**~~ Si, al parecer el padre de Hibari lo esta entrenando junto a su hijo **

-Ya veo, gracias por la información les hablo después—dijo colgado el teléfono—desde que Dino saco un documento escrito por el segunda, esta situación se ha repetido, primero era Gokudera y después paso a ser solo Reborn, además de que hay rumores de que todos los vuelos a Japón sufren problemas que hacen que el vuelo se afecte y tarde mas tiempo e incluso aquellos que van a Namimori terminen en ciudades muy lejanas—exclamo mirando fijamente a su hijo—hay algo raro alrededor de Tsuna y quiero saber que es, dentro de una semana iré a Namimori, pero quiero tener a alguien mas que vigile al chico y a su familia

El ojicarmin miro a su padre, asintió y se retiro junto a su grupo…

Daemon sabia que la presencia de varia solo podía significar algo, el actual líder sospechaba.

-/esto no le gustara a Giotto/—fue el pensamiento que le dio mientras miraba como se el cielo comenzaba a aclarar

Mientras tanto Reborn iba en el hombro de Giotto irían a ver a Tsuna, el arcobaleno iba con la intención de ver como había resuelto el asunto que le había dicho y Giotto por que no le gustaba para nada estar sin saber de Tsuna tanto tiempo.

-/odio estar lejos de mi pequeño…debo dejar de pensar de esa forma sobre Tsuna, el chico tienen una familia… pero me llama papa y lo hace con una ilusión…/

-Giotto ¿todo bien?—pregunto Reborn mirando al primer cielo

-Si Reborn, solo pensaba… ¿crees que es extraño mi comportamiento?

-¿tu comportamiento? ¿Por que?

-Bueno casi siempre voy a visitar a Tsuna y pues yo

-extrañas a Tsuna es lógico, no le veo nada de malo

-si, sabes tengo una extraña sensación con Tsuna, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de el, es como si hubiera estado por mucho tiempo lejos de Tsuna y es extraño, es mi sucesor, pero esa sensación es distinta, es como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con

-tu hijo—termino la frase Reborn—Tsuna es un chico muy especial, estuvo separado de su padre por diez años, fue muy traumático para el, por eso su actitud

-¿Qué?

-hemos llegado—exclamo Reborn cambiando drásticamente de conversación.

En la casa de Hibari Tsuna estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para los presentes, cuando la puerta sonó Hibari se levanto para atender, aunque sabia quien era y así como lo sospechaba, Giotto y el bebe con quien quería tener una batalla habían llegado

-Hola Kyoya

-hola Giotto, Bebe—exclama haciéndose aun lado para que pasen

Ya dentro Saludan a Alaude quien solo inclina la cabeza en señal de saludo

-hola papa—declama Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras lleva una bandeja con algunos dulces—Reborn

-¿y bien dame-Tsuna ya has resuelto el problema?—Tsuna miro a Reborn inclinando la cabeza en confusión—el asunto con Alaude

-ah eso—exclama con una sonrisa—si ya lo aclare con el

-Me alegra—exclama Reborn mientras toma lo que intuye como del castaño

-¡Eso es mío Reborn!—exclamo el castaño con un puchero

-debes ser mas rápido Dame-Tsuna lo sabes

-¿Qué asunto?—pregunto Giotto sentándose junto a su guardián de la nube, mientras Tsuna iba a la cocina por más bocadillos

-el como llamarme

-¿Cómo llamarte?

-si, a Tsuna le paso lo mismo que contigo, no podía llamarlo por su nombre

-ya veo ¿y como te llama?

-padre—responde Hibari mirando a ambos

Reborn solo sonríe, el ya se imaginaba aquello, mientras que Giotto sorprendido mira a Alaude quien tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿es cierto?

-Si ¿te molesta?—le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

-No…claro que no, solo que me sorprende, tomando en cuanta al tal Iemitsu

Ante el nombre Alaude aprieta los puños, le dará la paliza de su vida a eses hombre, aunque no quería que nadie supiera tendría que pedirle ayuda a Knucle, para que cure al hombre. Aunque por el lo dejaría morirse desangrado pero la madre del chico no merecía quedarse viuda…

-La relación de Tsuna e Iemitsu es muy mala—exclamo Reborn—así que no importa, hey Tsuna, vamos con Yamamoto

- ¿pero no estará entrenado con Asari-san?—pregunto el castaño

-quien sabe, ¿quieres salir o no?

-claro

Así los presentes salieron. Claro que la verdad de salir era otro motivo, mismo que solo Reborn, Alaude y Hibari estaban concientes.

Giotto tenia en mente aquella fecha, pero de forma distinta a la de sus compañeros. En ese momento le gustaría estar con Daemon el sabia perfectamente como se sentiría.

Mientras en la casa de Yamamoto los jóvenes terminaban de dar los detalles, estaban seguros que Tsuna habría olvidado la fecha.

Era catorce su cumpleaños, Mukuro quien también estaba presente se sentía extraño en celebrar el cumpleaños de su viejo amigo y estaba seguro que el castaño también se sentiría extraño al no poder estar con su padre

-¿Todo bien Mukuro?—pregunto Daemon quien acaba de llegar con Dino

-si ¿Qué tal su visita?

-bien, iré el año que viene

-a mi me gustaría ir a ver la tumba de mi pa´ exclamo mirando a Daemon, deberé esperar a que el bebe de Tsuna nazca para pedirle permiso—dice con una sonrisa

Todo para la fiesta de Tsuna estaba listo, solo faltaba la llegada del festejado y esperaban que no tardaran mucho.

Tsuna iba hablando con Giotto y a su lado estaba Alaude, un poco mas atrás se encontraba Hibari y Reborn.

Para Reborn la imagen que tenia enfrente era una que se repetiría en el futuro cuando Tsuna tuviera ya a su bebe.

-Bebe—lo llamo Hibari-¿Dónde esta la timba de los padres de Tsunayoshi?

La pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa, era cierto que el estaba "investigando" aquello.

-Aun no las encuentro—fue la respuesta que dio.

Hibari no dijo nada, solo miro al bebe, lo que Tsuna le había dicho le había llamado la atención, ¿Por qué el tutor de su pareja había mentido?¿que era lo que en verdad había sucedido con los padres de su pequeño conejito?

Así llegaron al restaurante, dejando que Tsuna entrara primero

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNA

Fue el grito que se escucho en aquel lugar, sus guardines, Dino, su madre y los niños, los guardianes de su padre estaban ahí.

El castaño sonrío había olvidado como siempre su cumpleaños.

-Gracias chicos—respondió el heredero con cuatro meses de embarazo

Giotto estaba sorprendido no esperaba que ese día fuera el cumpleaños del castaño.

La fiesta comenzó y así entre juegos y risas se festejaron los cumpleaños de Tsuna y Reborn

Así llego la hora del pastel y regalos.

Los regalos desde cosas útiles para ambos y en el caso de Tsuna algunos regalos para el bebe.

Todos les habían dado algún regalo, excepto Hibari, pero el esperaba el momento adecuado para darle su regalo.

Tsuna se acerco donde los guardianes de su papa, para darles un poco mas de pastel

-¿quieren algo mas?—pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa

-No pequeño—dice Asari con una sonrisa y los demás niegan

-¿padre?

El silencio rodea el lugar, están acostumbrados a que Tsuna llame a Giotto papa, pero en ese momento el rubio se encuentra con Daemon hablando, así que ¿a quien se dirige?

-estoy bien Tsunayoshi—responde Alaude

-¿desde cuando Tsunayoshi le llama padre a Alaude?—pregunto Daemon mientras miraba el rostro de sorpresa de los demás

-Creo que desde ayer

-¿te molesta?

-claro que no Tsuna es libre de llamar a quien quiera de esa forma

-es cierto además—dice mientras se acerca al oído de su amigo para susurrarle

-Daemon—exclama sonrojado

-Nfufufu, ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

Alaude observo el intercambio de Daemon con Giotto, le molestaba que ese traidor estuviera tan cerca de su rubio, pero no podía hacer nada

-Knucle, necesito que me acompañes mañana a un lugar—exclamo sin importarle que los demás lo miraran

-¿A dónde?

-te veré mañana en la entrada de la escuela

Knucle sabía que era todo lo que tendría de su viejo compañero.

Así la fiesta continuo, Tsuna estaba feliz de que su fiesta fuera normal, la ultima vez celebro su cumpleaños fue en el hospital.

~Nyyy

Tsuna escucho el llamado de Roll y bajo la mirada para encontrarse al erizo de su pareja, aquel animalito que a principios de todo eso le ayudo a recuperarse, se hinco ahora que aun podía hacerlo, y acaricio al tímido animalito, ahí noto algo que no había en las pues del pequeño.

Saco con cuidado aquel objeto y observo embelesado, un pequeño anillo que era justo para el, el aire producido por las alas de Hibird le llego, la pequeña avecilla con una nota.

_Te casas conmigo_

_Hibari_

Tsuna miro la nota y el anillo, para después mirara a su pareja que estaba más lejos, pero que le miraba fijamente.

Se levanto ante la mirada de todos quienes estaban confundidos ante lo sucedido con su líder e hijo. Al llegar ahí la mirada no se evito.

-yo…

-es un si o un si—exclamo Hibari

-claro que es un si—dijo Tsuna mientras se besaban.

-Tsu-kun ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Nana quien estaba presente

-¿eh? nada solo

-Que debemos preparar todo para la boda

Y así como se hiciera el día en el que fueron informados del embarazo tardaron en reaccionar para después felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Alaude y Giotto tenían un extraño sabor, el joven los había nombrado sus padres y el escuchar que se iba casar los hacia sentirse extraño.

-Se dice que cuando un hijo se casa, se debe ver como el que se gana otro y no se pierde—dice Nana al ver el rostro de ambos padres

-¿así lo ves Nana?—pregunto Giotto

-Si, así lo veo y no encuentro a alguien mejor para Tsuna que Kyoya

Alaude sabía que la mujer tenía razón, el chico podría proteger a ambos herederos, mientras que la intuición de Giotto le decía que Hibari primero morirá a que algo malo le pasara a su pronto esposo e hijo no nato

-Bien Hibari deberás pedirle a los padres de Tsuna su mano y después hablar con el noveno, para evitar que Tsuna entre en alianzas por medio de bodas

Hibari frunció el ceño, pero asintió, así que se dirijo a donde estaban los tres adultos, ambos hombres que habían sido nombrados padres y quienes al parecer estaban tomando el lugar de los verdaderos de su pareja y la mujer que lo había cuidado

-quiero a Tsunayoshi como mi esposo—dijo con su forma

Los tres sonrieron a su forma

-Con gusto Kyo-kun pero debes jurar que cuidaras a Tsu-kun

-Lo juro

-Solo cuídalo y ámalo como se lo merecen—dice Giotto

-si lo llegas a hacerlo llorar te la veraz conmigo—exclama Alaude

Hibari solo asintió y se espero lo que los demás le decían y las amenazas de causarle un gran dolor si llegaba a lastimar a Tsuna fueron dichas.

Claro que a Tsuna eso le causaba risa, los únicos de ambas generaciones que podían darle batalla eran Mukuro, Daemon y su padre.

Dino estaba feliz por su hermanito y su pupilo, así que el y Daemon en un pacto silencioso no habían dicho nada de lo que sucedía, al otro día lo harían.

Mientras tanto el jet de los varia tenía prohibido acercarse a territorio aéreo de Japón hasta nuevo aviso.

E Iemitsu se encontraba entrenando para la batalla del día siguiente, si ganaba tendría al chico a su lado para tratarlo como se debía.


	32. Chapter 32

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

* * *

El día siguiente llego demasiado pronto para algunos.

Tsuna había tenido un extraño presentimiento, cada vez que miraba a su padre, pero no sabía a que se debía.

En ese momento los tres iban en dirección a la escuela, aquel día Kyoya había aceptado ir con su pareja. Al llegar a las puertas de la escuela, Tsuna se abrazo a Alaude.

-Ten cuidado por favor padre—susurro pero la primera nube le escucho

-Descuida lo tendré.

Así observo a ambos jóvenes entrar y también como los guardianes de la décima generación.

-Estoy listo Alaude, vámonos—dijo el sacerdote mientras miraba a su compañero

Alaude asintió para después dirigirse hacia el templo de la ciudad.

Mientras en la casa Sawada, todos se hallaban en las rutinas ya conocidas, Nana miraba de reojo a su esposo, sabia que pronto se iría.

-Nana, voy a salir

-Ten mucho cuidado cariño—dijo la mujer con aquella sonrisa

Iemitsu salio con su eterna sonrisa dirigiéndose donde seria el enfrentamiento con aquel hombre, para ponerle fin al asunto con Tsuna.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió la sonrisa de Nana desapareció y su rostro mostró preocupación

-Mmama ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Bianchi

-Nada Bianchi, solo que ya llego el momento de hacer algunos cambios.

Reborn había visto a su alumno entrar a su salón y al verlo bajo el cuidado de sus guardianes decidió irse a donde la pelea.

-¿todo bien primo?

-¿Eh? Si G, todo bien, solo que algo va a suceder y producirá muchos cambios

-¿debemos avisarle a los jóvenes?—pregunto Asari

-No, no es necesario

Daemon quien se encontraba alejado simplemente cerro los ojos, había visto el comportamiento de Alaude, su rivalidad contra el le había hecho conocer algunos detalles que para los demás era desconocido, así como su compañero sabia de el, Alaude iba a una batalla importante, eso era un hecho, la pregunta era ¿Qué tanto afectaría a ambas generaciones?

Iemitsu llego un poco antes que Alaude al templo, ahí se sentó en la escalinata, pensando en lo que su vida había cambiado a la llegada de Tsuna, si bien el niño podía pasar a ser su hijo, la verdad era otra, el no quería al niño, nunca lo quiso y si por el hubiera sido nunca lo hubiera recogido de la estación, mas su amada esposa, quien deseaba tener un hijo quedo prendada de el y le dio lo que le faltaba a aquel pequeño, cariño.

Y entonces los celos aparecieron, por que Nana comenzó a tratar mas a ese intruso que a el, Nana lo hizo su hijo y a el lo aparto.

El se había resignado a no tener descendencia al fin y al cabo Vongola tenía cuatro herederos para que no fuera necesaria la sangre de Primo.

Pero las cosas se complicaron, resulto que uno de los herederos no era candidato y los otros fueron asesinados. El podía ser candidato, pero rechazo el puesto y el noveno quien había conocido al mocoso y había visto el poder lo eligio.

Aquella visita de ese hombre le aseguro lo que ya sospechaba, ese niño tenía la llama del cielo y lo peor tenía lo que por sangre le correspondía, la intuición.

Cuando lo supo odio más al niño, algo que le fue negado ese intruso lo tenía y su mayor deseo era simple, que el niño fallara que muriera en alguna de las pruebas, que simplemente desapareciera.

Pero hasta hora el destino no le había cumplido aquella petición…

Alzo la mirada para hallarse a Alaude y otro desconocido, quienes llegaban al templo.

-Trajiste a alguien que te ayudara

-no—fue la respuesta de Alaude—traje a alguien que te curara después de que te derrote.

Knucle, conocía algo a sus compañeros y sabia que ese hombre había hecho enfadar a Alaude, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Sin mas el hombre prendió su llama del cielo, una llama oscura, contaminada para ellos y Alaude hizo aparecer sus esposas rodeadas por las llamas de la nube.

Así el enfrentamiento se dio, aunque en un principio dicho duelo parecía ser igual, pronto se noto el nivel de Alaude, quien golpeaba a Iemitsu sin piedad.

Cunado se separaron un poco Knucle vio como el desconocido para el ya tenia un ojo cerrado, el labio roto y varios rasguños, mientras que Alaude solo tenia algunos golpes y rasguños.

Así continuaron con la batalla y Knucle estaba seguro que Alaude mataría al hombre debido a la brutalidad de sus golpes.

Con golpes certeros Alaude le rompió un brazo y una pierna a Iemitsu, lo golpeo con fuerza provocando que este se estampara con un árbol.

En ese momento Knucle, supo que debía intervenir, por lo que se pudo entre ambos

-Ya fue suficiente Alaude—exclamo el dueño de la llama del sol—déjame curarlo

-hazlo

Reborn había visto la batalla con curiosidad, siempre se había dicho que las nubes eran los guardianes mas fuertes y con Hibari y ahora con Alaude lo aceptaba como tal.

Iemitsu intentaba incorporarse, pero el dolor de su brazo y pierna le indicaba que estaban rotas, de pronto el frío cañón de una pistola apareció en su sien, se sorprendió al ver quien era el dueño de dicha arma

-Reborn

-Se me mando a cuidar y entrenar a Tsunayoshi, para ser el décimo vongola y eso es lo que he hecho y no voy a permitir que alguien como tu, ponga en peligro todo lo que ha aprendido.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No te estoy advirtiendo, que para la próxima que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Tsuna o lo insultes, no solo será el quien te de una paliza, serán todos aquellos que quieren a Tsuna y son muchos y muy poderosos, entre ellos me incluyo—exclamo para después irse.

Knucle se acerco para curarlo, curo algunas heridas, pero el brazo y pierna roto, era imposible, así que lo ayudo a llegar al hospital donde lo harían.

Mientas tanto en la escuela, Tsuna quien no había dejado de pensar en su padre, había terminado por refugiarse en la sala del comité, donde en ese momento dormía, Hibari también se había dado cuenta de que algo raro iba a pasar, pero no menciono nada, después se enterarían mientras no pusiera en peligro a su pareja y ciudad no le importaba en realidad.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna logro convencer a Hibari de acompañarlo a su revisión con Shamal, hasta ese momento el ultrasonido se había negado.

Después de hacer la revisión normal, Shamal le pidió que se tomara un litro de agua para poder realizar el ultrasonido.

Hibari quien miraba todo con ojo crítico no pudo evitar acercarse para acariciar con ternura a su pareja.

En ese momento se mostraba la imagen de aquel bebe de cuatro meses, que se mostraba, pero Shamal se acerco mas a la imagen y aquella acción preocupo a los jóvenes padres

-Shamal ¿todo bien?—pregunto Tsuna mirando al doctor

-Si, están sanos—dijo con una sonrisa

-Has dicho ¿están sanos?—pregunto Hibari

-si, tu presentimiento joven vongola es real, son dos pequeños

Tsuna sonrío y Hibari parpadeo para después comprender el por que la necesidad de su pareja en comprar dos cosas para bebe…

Nana estaba tomando café con Giotto, mientras hablaban del baby shower que harían para Tsuna cuando el teléfono sonó, la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila había ido a contestar

-Residencia Sawada

**~~ Disculpe, hablamos para informar sobre el estado de Sawada Iemitsu**

-diga

~~ **El señor Sawada fue traído con un brazo roto y una pierna, así como algunos golpes, indica que lo asaltaron en la calle**

-Entiendo, iré a verlo de inmediato gracias.

- ¿sucede algo Nana?

-No te preocupes Giotto, solo asaltaron a mi esposo y le dieron una paliza, nada de que preocuparse—exclamo con una sonrisa—iré a verlo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, pero gracias.

Nana llego al hospital para pedir informes ahí le informaron la habitación donde su esposo estaba, al entrar lo vio con un brazo y una pierna enyesada, aquel hombre Alaude, si que lo había golpeado

-Nana querida, unos malhechores me asaltaron y mira como me dejaron

-Ya veo cariño—dijo con una sonrisa—Iemitsu debemos hablar

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto ante la seriedad de su esposa

-Se trata de Tsunayoshi

-¿Qué pasa con el mocoso?

-Nada, pero creo que debí hacer esto hace mucho, se que no quieres a Tsuna, que lo aceptaste solo por mi y que desde que entro a nuestra casa tu lo has odiado, yo en cierta forma lo permití, pero ahora, la situación es distinta, nunca te veo y cuando lo hago tu estas aquí por algunos días y te desapareces, mi única compañía a sido Tsuna y bueno

-Nana que quieres decir

-Quiero decir que cuando vengas pueda estar con Tsuna y contigo en la misma casa, que Tsuna se sienta cómodo en tu presencia, no te pido que lo quieras, por que se que no será así, solo te pido que lo toleres, que no le insultes ni hagas comentarios hirientes, si lo haces todo estará bien, pero si no lo haces…lo mejor será que no vuelvas

-¿Por qué defiendes al chico?

-Ya te lo dije, Tsuna ha sido mi compañía por diez años, lo conozco mejor que a ti, de hecho ni siquiera se si aun me amas o solo estas conmigo por algún extraño motivo

-Te amo Nana, de eso no lo dudes, pero mi trabajo me impide estar contigo como quisiera

-Y cuando lo estas, prefieres emborracharte, para no ver a Tsuna, no me agrada esta situación Iemitsu, te amo, pero si no haces las pases con Tsuna nos separaremos.

Exclamo la mujer para salir de la habitación, dejando a Iemitsu solo…

Las clases terminaron y ambas generaciones decidieron ir a Kokuyoland para hablar, Dino había dicho que era urgente lo que debían hablar.

En cuanto los jóvenes llegaron Tsuna abrazo a Alaude, quien extrañado le regreso el abrazo

-¿Todo bien Tsuna?—pregunto Giotto mirando a su hijo

-si, ahora esta bien—susurro

-Ha estado intranquilo todo el día-dio como respuesta Hibari

Giotto miro a su compañero, su intuición le decía que el había sido uno de los "asaltantes" del padre de Tsuna, aunque la pregunta era que abría hecho para enfurecer a su nube.

-Bien ya que estamos reunidos, hay algo que deben saber, el noveno sospecha y ha mandado a Varia para investigar—había ido directo al grano, Dino sabia que no había forma de suavizar aquella información—además hay rumores de el noveno vendrá en unas semanas.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?—pregunto Chrome

-Debemos evitar la entrada de Varia—exclamo Gokudera

-No, de hacerlo la sospecha será mayor, por el momento al igual que todos los vuelos ha sido desviado, cerramos de forma temporal el aeropuerto de la ciudad, la llegada de varia será en unos días

-Nos mantendremos como hasta ahora, Shamal ¿te ha dicho algo?

-Que estamos bien, los bebes y yo estamos bien

-¿Has dicho bebes?—cuestiono Mukuro

-si, son dos—exclamo con una sonrisa

Aquello calmo un poco el ambiente, todos felicitaban de nuevo a la pareja, Pero Reborn se encontró con la mirada de Primo y Alaude, la seguridad de Tsuna debía aumentar, mas ahora con la aparición de Varia.

Mientras tanto el jet de Varia aterrizaba en Tokio, debido a la clausura temporal del aeropuerto de Namimori, los aviones habían sido enviados a diferentes lugares, pero las ciudades aledañas ya no recibían más de diez vuelos cuyo arribo era Namimori…

* * *

Perdon, perdon, perdon, sorry.

Me secuestraron a un lugar sin internet y hasta ahora regreso, en serio mil perdones...

Ademas tengo algo que avisar, debido a algunos problemas, no podre actualizar el proximo lunes, sera hasta dentro de quince, si todo marcha bien cada vez que me ausento, ese dia subire doble capitulo.


	33. Chapter 33

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Después de dar la noticia a las chicas ya Nana, Tsuna se fue con Alaude a su casa, Hibari se había ido a disciplinar a los habitantes.

-Padre ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Tsuna mirando a Alaude

-Nada de que te preocupes, digamos que por fin estarás mas tranquilo—Tsuna no quiso preguntar, solo asintió para poder tranquilizarse—Posiblemente te vallas con Daemon y los otros por protección, no es un hecho aun, pero queremos que estés al tanto de que se puede hacer ese movimiento

-Comprendo—exclamo mientras se paraba para preparar unos bocadillos

La idea de alejarse de su pareja y padre, no le agradaba mucho, pero el ir a kokuyoland le daría la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con su papa, una sonrisa apareció, se había dado cuenta de las furtivas miradas que Alaude le daba a Giotto cuando este no prestaba atención y se pregunto si el lo amaba.

Sin saber por que la idea de Giotto y Alaude como pareja, así como tomando el lugar de sus padres le hizo sonreír mas.

-son tan afortunados bebes, que tienen cuatro abuelos.

El tenia solo a Timoteo como su abuelo, no había tenido el gusto de conocer a los padres de Nana e Iemitsu, pero no le importaba.

Así que después de preparar una bandeja con te regreso a la sala donde Alaude leía cómodamente un libro.

-padre—llamo haciendo que la primera nube le mirara—a ti te gusta papa verdad

No era una pregunta era una afirmación

-¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestiono bajando el libro

-Por que he visto como lo miras, lo miras de la misma forma en que Kyoya me mira a mí

-Ya veo…si me gusta, aunque en realidad lo amo

-¿y por que no se lo has dicho?

-Nunca me corresponderá—exclama mirándolo—el se caso con una mujer y tubo un hijo, del cual tu desciendes

-No se, pero no me imagino a papa con una mujer

-aunque lo desees Tsunayoshi, Giotto es heterosexual, nunca me vera mas que como un amigo; además en nuestro tiempo nuestra relación nunca hubiera funcionado, solo es permitido cuando uno de los dos es doncel

- comprendo, pero la verdad es que si me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos juntos como pareja

-Me lo imagino, pero como te lo dije Giotto se caso aquí en Japón y tubo a tu ancestro Yoshimune

-Yoshimune no es hijo de papa—exclamo haciendo un puchero

-¿disculpa?

-¿eh? Nada, hable sin pensar—dijo mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza

-Ahora yo quiero saber algo pequeño, ¿Por qué ese intento de hombre y padre te odia?—pregunto

-¿eh? Bueno…yo—Tsuna no sabía como responder a eso, de hecho por el momento no quería hacerlo y como últimamente pasaba Kyoya llego, salvándolo

-Ya vine

-bienvenido Kyoya

Alaude asintió como saludo, la respuesta tendría que esperar.

La rutina de aquella pequeña y peculiar familia se hizo, Tsuna hacia un poco de comida, los tres comían y después se iban a descansar para despertar a las cuatro por el antojo del día del castaño.

Alaude miraba el techo, pensando en las palabras de su hijo.

Había estado enamorado de Giotto desde hacia mucho tiempo, que le dolió que se fuera y regresara con el dolor de la perdida de su pareja.

Cuando Giotto le propuso apoyar a Vongola como la nube distante y solitaria lo acepto de inmediato ya que no quería nada que ver con un rico presumido o ese fue su pensamiento en primer momento.

Pero conforme pasaron los años descubrió al gran hombre que era Giotto y del cuál se enamoro.

Mas en su época real, las relaciones entre hombres eran mal vistas, solo si uno de ellos era doncel, podrían estar juntos, pero ninguno lo era y Alaude tuvo que guardar su amor.

"_De nuevo estaba en una reunión para conmemorar una alianza._

_A el no le agradaba estar con muchas personas alrededor, le fastidiaba mucha hipocresía._

_Miro el salón que en ese momento reunía a Vongola con otras familias, festejando la alianza que tenían en ese momento._

_Pudo ver a G junto a Asari, en sus comunes peleas unilaterales; Lampo bostezando, pero junto Knuckle que hablaba con un aliado; Daemon del otro lado haciendo algunas ilusiones, mientras no se las hiciera a él todo estaría bien._

_Y hablando con dos lideres, su cielo, Giotto Di Vongola_

_Ladeo la cara cuando este le sonrío a un joven doncel que se le había acercado, odiaba cuando le sonreía a donceles y jovencitas en edad casaderas._

_Y era ese el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en la fiesta._

_Para evitar que su hermoso Giotto cayera en una de las trampas más viejas de la historia: ser emborrachado y terminar en la cama con algún desconocido._

_De los demás no se preocupaban, Asari casi nunca bebía fuera de la mansión, así que el cuidab Lampo, mientras que Knuckle al ser sacerdote se salvaba de la trampa. Daemon utilizaba las ilusiones para evitar terminar borracho y el simplemente tomaba dos copas nada mas._

_Pero Giotto no podía decir que no a las personas, por lo que el y los otros habían terminado por interrumpir cuando el rubio parecía perder ya la compostura._

_Y ahí mientras miraba como algunos le lanzaban a él miradas que debían ser coquetas, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños ante los coqueteos de aquellos idiotas que no merecían respirar el aire de su cielo._

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando noto que la sonrisa de Giotto era ya mas forzada que otra cosa, primer indicio de que el alcohol comenzaba su trabajo._

_Así que dirigiéndole una mirada a Asari y a Daemon, quienes asintieron ante el intercambio, se acerco al rubio_

_-Giotto_

_-Oh Alaude, te… te presento a la Señorita Miranda…es hija de la mano derecha de Giovanni_

_-Mucho gusto señorita, Giotto debemos irnos ya_

_-¿Por qué?—pregunto la chica_

_-Es tarde y nosotros tenemos una reunión mañana temprano_

_-¿una…reunión?—pregunto Giotto mirando a Alaude quien le regreso la mirada—ah es cierto, una reunión respecto a varia_

_-¿varia?_

_-Un asunto secreto señorita—exclamo Alaude, sacando a Giotto del lugar._

_Después de subir a su transporte, Giotto quedo dormido en el hombro de Alaude, quien lo miraba con ternura, por eso iba a las fiestas, para cuidarlo y para que en el camino a casa pudiera contemplarlo sin miedo a que lo descubrieran._

_Al llegar a la mansión, subió con sumo cuidado a su preciada carga, dejándolo en su cama, mas cuando se iba a retirar, los brazos de Giotto tomaron vida y acercaron su rostro._

_Las respiraciones se unieron y Alaude sintió un jalon, así los labios del cielo se fundieron con los de la nube._

_Alaude se sorprendió e intento separarse, mas el simple susurro de Giotto le hizo olvidarse de todo_

_-No me rechaces amor—fue aquella frase que le hizo perder_

_De nuevos sus labios se unieron y Alaude termino por quedar sobre Giotto, solo cuando los pulmones pedían de nuevo oxigeno se separaron, siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva_

_Alaude se había embriagado por el sabor de Giotto, su propio sabor combinado con el alcohol, volvió a besar aquellos labios, sabía que solo tendría esa oportunidad._

_Sus manos tomaron vida y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su jefe, Giotto gemía en los labios de su guardián más fuerte y en uno de ellos abrió la boca permitiendo que su amado guardián explorara su cavidad._

_De nuevo el cruel aire les hizo separarse, las orbes azules miraban a las grises, ambos con pasión, con amor, con lujuria._

_Giotto no aparto su mirada de aquel hombre, y guío sus manos a la ropa de quien deseaba que fuera su amante. Alaude permitió aquella acción, mientras el hacia lo mismo, en ningún momento separaron sus miradas, quedando completamente desnudos._

_El deseo de Giotto por volver a ser besado hizo que alzara la cara para que Alaude lo recibiera._

_Así de nuevo la lucha de lenguas se dio, donde Giotto perdió._

_Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, Alaude se encargo de venerar la piel que iba des cubriendo, pequeños mordisco, succiones y besos, que hacían a Giotto gemir._

_Cuando Alaude se encontró con los pezones, después de enviarle un escalofrío debido al pequeño soplo que le dio, se dedico a chuparlo, provocando que Giotto gimiera y se retorciera _

_Continuo su camino dejando chupetones, saliva por aquel níveo cuerpo._

_Giotto gemía, no podía detener su respiración, era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que su corazón gritaba._

_-¡oh dios!—grito al sentir como Alaude comenzaba a succionar su miembro._

_Alaude degusto el pene de Giotto, mientras lo hacia tentó aquel virginal lugar, que pronto seria suyo._

_Solo un pequeño quejido, junto a un gemido se escucho por parte Giotto._

_Alaude comenzaba a prepararlo_

_-Me…voy…a_

_No termino su frase ya que se encorvo ante la hola de placer que le llego, el fundador de CEDEF bebió aquel néctar, para después besar los labios hinchados, haciendo que probara su propio sabor._

_-Por…favor…te…quiero…dentro_

_Alaude hizo que se diera la vuelta, alzo la cadera de su jefe y de una sola estocada lo penetro, justo en aquel punto que llenaba de placer al hombre._

_Dentro, fuera, una danza erótica iniciada, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, el cielo era llenado por la nube, el líder permitía que su guardián mas fuerte lo hiciera suyo_

_Un quejido de inconformidad salio de los labios del cielo, pero la nube quería ver la acciones, así frente a frente volvió a penetrarlo, continuando con aquella danza._

_Dos estocadas y Giotto se corrió, tres mas y Alaude termino dentro de su amado._

_Ambos cansados terminaron por recostarse._

_Alaude atrajo el cuerpo de Giotto, beso la frente de su cielo y dejo que Morfeo se lo llevara, mañana hablarían y le diría la verdad de su sentimiento…_

_Giotto abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, pero feliz, su parte baja le dolía mucho, mas estaba tranquilo, la suave respiración de la persona que le acompañaba le tranquilizaba._

_Y alzar la mirada se encontró con el rostro tranquilo de la persona que amaba, mas un comentario de la fiesta le hizo abrir los ojos con terror_

_/Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?/_

_Con el corazón adolorido se levanto, no le importaba el dolor de aquel lugar, con cuidado y evitando hacer mucho ruido salio de la habitación encerrándose en una de huéspedes, donde lloro…_

_Alaude despertó solo, frunció el ceño, mas recordó que Giotto estaba borracho…debía guardar sus sentimientos…era mejor así…_

_Una semana después Giotto viajaba a Nápoles ante la noticia de su padre enfermo…_

_Tres semanas después Daemon traicionaba al cielo Vongola…_

_Quince días después Giotto Di Vongola dejaba Italia…_

_Ieyasu Sawada llego a Namimori Japón con cuatro meses de embarazo"…_


	34. Chapter 34

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia. UUu

Giotto miraba las estrellas desde uno de los ventanales de kokuyoland, aquellas fechas lo ponían muy melancólico.

-Giotto

-hola Daemon

-¿estas bien?

-si, solo pensaba en el pasado

-No me agrada cuando lo haces

-Recuerdas estos últimos días, donde ambos jugaban en el jardín

-si lo recuerdo, eran muy felices

- debí hacerte caso aquella vez, debí llamarlo y así el hubiera sobrevivido

-ya no estoy seguro de eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestiono Giotto mirando a Daemon

-Si ellos hubieran sobrevivido, nosotros los hubiéramos dejado solos cuando mas nos necesitaran, Yoshimune se caso y el tendría quince años, se hubiera quedado solo

-eso no es cierto Yoshimune lo hubiera cuidado

-¿Por qué es tan ciego?—exclamo una voz molesta, al voltear ambos hombres miraron a Mukuro junto a Chrome

-Mukuro-sama

-el no lo quería, nunca lo quiso, solo fingía…

-Mukuro basta-exclamo Daemon mirando al chico

-es la verdad ¡lo sabes!

-Mukuro a tu habitación ahora—el guardián de la niebla lo miro para después irse—Nagi acompáñalo

-¿por que dijo?—pregunto Giotto mirando a su amigo

-son muchas coincidencias Giotto, ya debiste darte cuenta, ya debes aceptarlo

-No se de que hablas—dijo mirando al cielo

-Giotto tarde o temprano se enteraran de la verdad

Exclamo Daemon pero antes de poder alejarse e ir a hablar con Mukuro Giotto le hablo

-tu también ya debes aceptarlo

Daemon no dijo nada solo continuo su camino a la habitación de Mukuro

-Mukuro, debemos hablar

-No estoy de ánimo, vete

-Mukuro

-¡Vete!

Daemon simplemente se acerco, beso la coronilla del chico y salio para sonreírle a Nagi quien lo miraba

Mukuro golpeo la puerta, lastimándose la mano, la chica entro y tomo la mano para curársela

-Mukuro-sama

-Me alegro que Tsunayoshi tenga que pensar en sus bebes y no en esto

Chrome sabía a lo que se refería, desde la aparición de los guardianes de la primera generación, Mukuro había tenido extraños comportamientos con Daemon y viceversa

Incluso antes de que los arreglos del lugar se dieran, Chizuka y Ken habían dicho que el hombre se comportaba como el padre que ellos no pudieron tener

-Mukuro-sama, si fuera cierto ¿Por qué lo han estado ocultando?

-Kfufu, mi querida Nagi, incluso para mi es difícil de entender lo que sucedió, quiero comprender como llegue, mas no encuentro explicación lógica…creo que pronto sabremos el por que de su actuar… ¿me gustaría saber que pensara primo cuando sea final de mes?

El nuevo día llego y la intuición de Tsuna le decía que algo sucedería.

-¿todo bien Tsunayoshi?—pregunto Alaude

-Eso creo, algo va a suceder, pero no se que es

-si es cierto, entonces debes mantenerte junto a tus guardianes y no te alejes de ellos ¿entendido?

-si padre—exclamo con una sonrisa

El hecho de que Alaude le diera ese consejo le hizo sentirse muy bien, lo cuidaba.

-No soy hijo de Nana e Iemitsu, soy adoptado… por eso el me odia.

Dijo para entrar corriendo a la escuela dejando a Alaude sorprendido por la información recibida.

Reborn que vigilaba desde lejos al chico se sorprendió de que el joven prefiriera decírselo a Alaude que a Giotto, pero simplemente alzo los hombros para continuar con su vigilancia.

Alaude frunció el ceño después de procesar la información que le dio el chico, podía ir y decírselo a Giotto, pero prefirió quedarse con la información, tal vez mas adelante diría lo que el castaño le dijo, pero por lo mientras no.

Con una media sonrisa se alejo de la escuela, el tenia un secreto con Tsuna que desconocía Giotto, estaba seguro que primo y el décimo tenían un secreto que ellos conocían.

Mientras Tsuna se reunía con sus amigos para comentarles que estuvieran alertas, algo iba a suceder ese día, aunque no sabia que podía ser.

Iemitsu fue dado de alta y regreso a casa, donde Nana actuaba como si nada, pero en algunas ocasiones les daba a entender que esperaba una respuesta positiva de su platica anterior, lo que hacia gruñir al hombre.

Alaude se reunió con sus compañeros para decirles de la sensación de Tsuna, misma que tenia Giotto en ese momento, algo que cambiaria la vida de los demás sucedería en los próximos días.

Por las calles de la ciudad se hallaba un grupo de seis personas que caminaban, algunos ya los habían visto con anterioridad.

El ambiente por cada paso que daban se volvía pesado, los transeúntes se alejaban de aquel extraño grupo, con miedo.

Varia, después de traumar a muchas personas, había llegado por fin a Namimori, ahora para extrañeza de los guardianes y orden del líder, se dirigían a la escuela donde el décimo y sus guardianes deberían estar.

La intuición de Tsuna le decía que tendría una visita no agradable…

-¡VOOOOIIIII mocoso de la espada ¿Dónde demonios estas?!

El grito hizo que la décima generación se mirara, Varia por fin había llegado.

Todos los que habían escuchado el grito se miraban confundidos y dicho sentimiento se hizo mayor cuando los miembros del comité aparecieron para llevarse al castaño a la sala del comité.

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei se aparecieron ante varia, mientras Hibari miraba todo desde la azotea, su pareja se quedaría en la sala hasta que se aseguraran de que ellos no harían daño alguno, tanto a su líder e hijos no natos como a su escuela.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Gokudera, la décima generación sabían que debían actuar lo mas normalmente posible ante ellos.

-Yo Squalo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto su eterna con su eterna sonrisa mas el nombrado noto que parecía tensa.

Xanxus era el hijo adoptivo de Timoteo, así que por lógica el no podía ser el heredero a la familia ya que no poseía en su sangre la intuición, pero eso no evitaba que la tuviera desarrollada como una virtud que muchos desconocían debido a su carácter, por lo tanto se había percatado también de la tensa sonrisa, así como que faltaba el miembro por el cual habían ido a Japón: Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna miraba por la ventana a los varia y su mirada se fijo en Xanxus, el segundo había indicado de ser necesario que varia fuera quien lo cuidara, pero no estaba seguro de confiar en ellos. Su mano se poso en su vientre mientras miraba que sus amigos actuaran.

-¿Dónde esta la escoria?—pregunto Xanxus al no ver a su rival

-Sawada esta castigado al extremo—exclamo el guardián del sol—esta trabajando en la oficina de Hibari.

Tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera miraron al guardián un poco confundidos, pero desde su posición Hibari sonreía, había decidido hacer aquella acción y ara no hacerlo tan notoria había pedido ayuda a el.

-quiero verlo—exclamo el dueño de la llama de la ira para encaminarse a la escuela. Yamamoto y Gokudera corrieron a detenerlo

-no querrás meterte en problemas con Hibari—exclamo Yamamoto

-no dejare que te a cerques a Tsu…al décimo

Aquel error no paso desapercibido para el ojicarmin, quien frunció el ceño.

-Ciaossu Xanxus—exclamo Reborn apareciendo-¿que hacen en Namimori?

-voooiii el noveno quiere que apoyemos a estos mocosos para la sucesión

-Bien entonces eso se debe tratar en casa, no aquí

-estaremos a las cinco en la casa de la escoria—exclamo Xanxus mientras se retiraban

-Bien ustedes regresen a clases, yo me encargare de avisarle a Tsuna y Hibari

Los chicos asintieron y obedecieron.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde Tsuna estaba preocupado y nervioso, se había reunido en su casa ya que Hibari no soportaría a Varia.

En cuanto llego a la casa descubrió que Iemitsu estaba herido, con un brazo y pierna enyesado y sin saber por que las palabras dichas anteriormente por Alaude le hicieron comprender que el tenia que ver con aquellas heridas.

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios, tenia a grandes guardianes y dos padres que harían lo que fuera por el.

La décima generación se reunió en aquella casa, así que después de convencer a Nana, esta salio con los niños y Bianchi, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Iemitsu.

Varia llego puntal, en cuanto entraron a la casa la situación se puso tensa.

-Voooiii ¿y a ti Iemitsu que te paso?

-¿eh?—la pregunta de Squalo llamo la atención—bueno me asaltaron

-Shishishishi, ¿el líder de la CEDEF no se pudo defender de unos simples asaltantes? –se burlo Bel

Mas nadie volvió a hablar Xanxus se sentó, pero en vez de actuar como normalmente lo haría, se quedo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en Tsuna, quien se sentía incomodo.

-¿Qué…que querían decirme?—pregunto evitando la mirada de Xanxus

-Bueno el noveno quiere que te prepares para la sucesión ~-exclamo Lussuria—hay que ver el lugar donde se realizara, también a quienes invitar, aunque claro de eso se encargara el noveno, la seguridad y otras cosas

-Ya…ya veo…pero no es muy pronto, aun no estoy preparado para esto

Xanxus frunció el ceño, había escuchado que el se negaba a ser el líder de Vongola, pero ahora decía que no estaba preparado en ese momento, además, aquella aura de inocencia y tranquilidad que rodeaba al castaño desde que lo conociera se había incrementado junto a una de seguridad que no existía anteriormente. Eso sin contar con el comentario que hiciera su ilusionista, había una niebla rodeándolo, protegiendo, confundiendo tanto a enemigos como amigos, aquello no concordaba.

Mientras hablaban de lo que se prepararía, Xanxus no despego su mirada de Tsuna, mientras que Squalo no lo hizo de Iemitsu.

Desde que entrara en la casa había notado un ambiente de tensión entre padre e hijo, además de que también mostraba una mirada llena de rencor y odio hacia el castaño, misma que le recordaba a Xanxus cuando despertó la primera vez, la mirada de aquel hombre quería matar al chico, como si lo culpara de sus heridas.

Durante las siguientes horas Tsuna y los demás estuvieron hablando de la sucesión, aunque el décimo se mantenía en silencio, en algunas ocasiones hablaba diciendo que aun no estaba listo para semejante puesto e inconscientemente llevaba su mano a su vientre.

Ante aquella acción Xanxus fruncía el ceño, ¿Qué podía significar aquella acción?

Ya había anochecido cuando Nana regreso y minutos después también hacia su aparición Daemon.

-Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, Chrome ¿nos vamos?

Los tres miraron a Daemon confundidos, pero Tsuna recordó entonces las palabras de Alaude, tendría que ir con ellos, Hibari gruño, no quería separarse de su pareja.

-¿usted quien es?—fue la pregunta que realizo Iemitsu, cuando la mirada azul del hombre se dirigió a el, una sonrisa de burla nació

-Oya, así que era usted, debió haber hecho o dicho algo muy malo para quedar en ese estado—exclamo confundiendo a los presentes, a excepción de Tsuna e Iemitsu—soy el padre adoptivo de Mukuro y Chrome y se me ha pedido que me lleve a Tsunayoshi para que entrene con nosotros.

Los varia miraban sorprendidos al chico quien no se quejo.

-¿así que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento con el padre de Hibari?—cuestiono Iemitsu, quien se gano una mirada fría del mencionado

-Si—susurro, debía seguir la corriente de todo

-¿Qué dices Xanxus? Una batalla en contra de Tsuna mañana para ver que tanto ha mejorado

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que todos se tensaran y el castaño palideciera. El líder de varia simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el chico y noto como se ladea protegiendo su vientre y como los mas poderosos se ponían frente a el.

Los dos enemigos jurados como lo eran Hibari y Mukuro se habían puesto en una posición bastante extraña para proteger a Tsuna, mientras que la sonrisa de Yamamoto había desaparecido y miraba seriamente a Xanxus, Gokudera tenia los puños apretados al igual que Ryohei y Chrome había retrocedido para sacar a su jefe de ser necesario.

Daemon también se tenso y puso una de sus manos en su espalda, había invocado su bastón.

Xanxus no decía nada, solo los miraba, después se paro y Tsuna retrocedió.

Squalo se percato que Gokudera sacaba sus dinamitas, Yamamoto tomaba fuertemente su espada, Ryohei había dado un paso atrás y se había acercado a Tsuna al igual que Chrome, Mukuro le había lanzado una mirada a la chica y estaba apunto de invocar su tridente, mientras que Hibari ya había hecho la finta de sacar sus tonfas.

Aquello no paso desapercibido para los demás.

-basuras volvamos al hotel—dijo Xanxus saliendo del lugar.

La décima generación respiro tranquila ante la situación y Daemon sonrío también, así después de cenar se dirigieron cada quien a su hogar. Claro que las miradas que hubo en la cena a Iemitsu indicaron que debía estar por lo menos unos diez metros bajo tierra, por su estupida sugerencia

Pero mientras Tsuna y su grupo se dirigían a kokuyoland, se encontraron con Alaude recargado en la pared.

-¿era una mentira?—pregunto Chrome al ver hombre, mas su "padre" simplemente le sonrío

-Daemon—exclamo mirándolo para después entregarle una mochila que Tsuna reconoció como suya-bien nos vemos mañana Tsunaoyoshi

-hasta mañana padre—dijo el joven abrazándolo y este en un acto de sentimentalismo le dio un beso en la coronilla

-Cuidalos Daemon

El antiguo ilusionista asintió ante las palabras de su compañero, sabia que el al igual que los demás aun lo veían como un traidor, pero debido al comportamiento de Giotto se sentían confundidos, pero si el cielo confiaba en la niebla…ellos debían hacer lo mismo.

En el hotel donde se encontraba varia, Xanxus miro largamente a la nada, Squalo le había dicho sobre sus pensamientos.

Algo era claro, la décima generación estaba actuando muy extraño.

Durante una semana los vigilaron y llegaron a un simple y sencilla conclusión

_**~~ Hola**_

-viejo

_**~~ Oh Xanxus ¿Qué me tienes?**_

-el mocoso oculta un extraño secreto

_~~ entiendo, nos veremos en unos días._

Xanxus colgó y cerró los ojos, algo extraño pasaba y sin saber por que recordó un viejo documento que se encontraba en la mansión Varia.

Muy pocos sabían que el proyecto varia había sido propuesto por primo, pero que se vio finalmente realizado durante la segunda generación, ya que Primo había huido de Italia.

Ese documento era importante y mucho ya que hablaba de un acción a realizar durante las generaciones pares.

Se levanto para irse a su habitación, el líder de varia como el líder de Vongola tenía algunas reglas y entre las de Xanxus era cargar con algunos documentos, al ser una generación par la que iniciaría y bajo el mando de la que estaría había llevado aquel documento.

En cuanto lo abrió los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante sus líneas.


	35. Chapter 35

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

Xanxus se había encerrado en su habitación, leyendo el documento una y otra vez, en aquel documento, que nunca había sido leído por sus antecesores, hablaba de un secreto en vongola, un secreto que involucraba a Primo. La existencia de un líder doncel.

Hacia un pequeño resumen de lo que sucedió ante de la "traición" de Daemon. Después de leer aquello ya no estaba tan seguro de aquel suceso fuera una traición.

-Voooiii jefe idiota ¿vas a salir?

Xanxus abrió la puerta y jalo a Squalo al interior

-¿Qué?—pero antes de terminar su pregunto el dueño de la llama de la ira le planto el documento en la cara

-léelo escoria y dime que piensas.

Y así como sucediera con Xanxus, Squalo releyó el documento hasta que suspiro

-Daemon no traiciono a la familia

-Según ese documento no…-dijo Xanxus, en aquel momento ambos estaban como personas normales, en pocas palabras sin gritarse ni insultarse

-Sawada es un doncel, por eso su acción de la reunión

-así es, pero aquí lo interesante es que al parecer solo los mocosos lo saben, sino como explicas que el imbecil de Iemitsu no los halla presumido

-ahora que mencionas al idiota, ¿no crees extraña su acción? Digo provocar que tu y el tuvieran un enfrentamiento

-eso solo indica que no sabe que el chico esta embarazado, pero ¿Por qué parece odiarlo? No solo eso, el padre adoptivo de las dos piñas ¿no te parece familiar?

-si, lo vimos con el bronco

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que lo hemos visto en otro lugar, pero no recuerdo donde—dijo Xanxus-hay que vigilar al mocoso y averiguar que demonios pasa

Squalo asintió y fue a dar la orden para los demás.

Así comenzaron aquella orden.

La rutina de la décima generación fue investigada por Varia.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraba junto a Ryohei, la hermana de este y una chica que después descubrieron que era una tal Haru.

Tsunayoshi era acompañado por el padre de aquellos dos y otra persona un hombre de cabello rubio hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde ya fuera que se encontrara con Hibari y entrara a la escuela o esperaba a los demás.

El grupo de Kokuyo iba a su propia escuela.

En Nami-chu, descubrieron que en el descanso el heredero se iba a la sala del comité disciplinario y no salía de ahí hasta que terminaba aquel receso.

Al terminar las clases, todos se dirigieron a Kokuyoland o se iban con personas que no habían reconocido.

Cuando iban a Kokuyoland iban a platicar o hablar de algo que parecía ser secreto, siempre acompañados por un grupo de siete adultos o sino a excepción del castaño se iban a entrenar con ese grupo.

Un hombre de cabello cenizo, con aquel rubio siempre eran recibidos con un abrazo del castaño.

Cuando se reunieron dieron a conocer sus descubrimientos

Gokudera le llamaba por su nombre al castaño.

Todo parecía indicar que entre el cielo y la nube había una relación

Tenían unos extraños tutores de los cuáles estaban seguros de conocer.

Todos a excepción del idiota de Iemitsu sabían del embarazo del castaño, incluido Shamal, que al parecer era quien atendía al joven

El heredero estaba muy apegado al hombre de cabello cenizo y al rubio, de hecho de no saber que Nana y el idiota eran sus padres, dirían que era hijo de esos dos.

Pero tal vez lo más interesante del asunto, fue lo que Mamon llego a decir durante la última reunión

-Los llama, padre al de cabello cenizo y papa al rubio—exclamo la arcobaleno

-bueno ello se comportan como eso ~~ -exclamo Lussuria –los he visto desde lejos, aunque creo que el rubio se ha percatado de mi presencia, pero se nota que quieren al chico como si fuera su hijo.

Xanxus se quedo en silencio procesando la información para después dar una orden sencilla

-Traigan al mocoso y avisen a donde lo traigan

-Shishishi, será divertido traerlo aquí

-Voooiii, pero no hay que herirlo, recuerden que esta en estado y cualquier perturbación será su fin ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron para poder ir por el castaño quien se encontraba en ese momento saliendo de la escuela.

Bel salto por detrás del chico.

-Hiiii, suéltame

-suéltalo—exclamo Gokudera mientras sacaba sus dinamitas

-Mou ~ no se preocupes por el, el jefe solo quiere hablar un poco con el no se preocupen—exclamo Lussuria y al ver al hombre rubio—le regresaremos a su hijo sano y salvo

Exclamo para salir corriendo junto a Bel y Levi

Giotto quien había ido a recoger a su hijo quedo sorprendido ante la acción y mas cuando Lussuria le dijo aquello

-Ma, ma Gokudera, digiero que lo traerían sano y salvo, ¿o acaso su intuición Giotto le dice que Tsuna esta en peligro?

-no, no esta en peligro…bien vallamos a dar una vuelta hasta que nos lo regresen

Dijo con una sonrisa que calmaba a todos.

Tsuna se dejo guiar hasta el hotel donde varia se hospedaba.

-hemos llegado jefe—exclamo Levi, mientras dejaba a Tsuna

-ho…hola Xanxus

-escorias largo, déjenme solo con el—ante sus palabras los demás salieron de la habitación—siéntate

-gracias…de ¿de que quieres hablar?—interrogo el joven mirando a su homónimo en varia

-¿cuando le dirás al viejo sobre tu estado?—pregunto directo al grano

-¿Qué?

-Se que estas embarazado y estoy mas que seguro que es ese chico que se hace llamar carnívoro, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuándo se lo dirás al viejo?

-No se como te enteraste…pero…no se…yo

-el viejo te quiero como a un nieto…el nieto que no podrá tener…los otros tres están muerto y yo no me pienso casar con alguna estupida…tienes que decirle

-pero ¿Qué dirá? Soy un doncel

-¿y?...piensa Yoshi…estas en una situación muy precaria y aunque tus guardianes te apoyen, el hecho de que nadie ni siquiera los aliados puedan entrar a la ciudad los pone como una amenaza incluso para la propia vongola

-es…

-por orden del segundo lo se, me dejo también las instrucciones por eso es que se que estas en estado, Yoshi…debes decirle al anciano para que podamos protegerte, siempre habrá alguna amenaza para ti por ser hasta ahora el ultimo Vongola

Tsuna ser quedo callado, ya había tenido dos ataques y ambos debido a la suerte había salido airoso

-tengo miedo—susurro—no se como actuarían el e Iemitsu

-No deberías temer por el anciano te quiere mucho y estaría muy contento de que le dieras bisnietos y en cuanto al idiota si dice algo tendrá que vérselos con tus guardianes y los míos; además no creo que lastime a su propio nieto…olvídalo ultimo, me imagino que el motivo por el cual estén con las piñas por Iemitsu ¿no?

-así es…Reborn creyó que lo mejor para mi en mi estado era estar lejos de el

-al anciano no le va gustar saber que ese hombre le ha mentido

-¿a que te refieres?

-al hecho de que finge que te quiere cuando no es así

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-el te mira como yo al anciano cuando supe la verdad, con odio, ¿puedo saber el por que?—al ver que el chico se mordía el labio supo que por el momento no lo haría—el anciano vendrá en algunos días o posiblemente semana, así que lo mejor es que pueda entrar sin problema a la ciudad, ya esta muy preocupado y si no quieres subir aun al puesto quita lo prohibición para cuando el venga y dile sobre tu relación con ese chico

-¿como lo sabre?

-yo te avisare para cuando venga, ahora vamos a entregarte con esas basuras Yoshi

-gracias Xanxus

Así el grupo salio con dirección a Kokuyoland.

Ahí la primera generación se encontraba junto a la décima, para evitar que los jóvenes se pelearan se decidieron hacer algunas peleas para ver como habían mejorado en sus habilidades.

Estaban inmersos en sus pequeñas peleas, que no se percataron de la entrada de su líder y varia.

-ora, ora no recuerdo que este lugar fuera así

-no, lo mande a arreglar para que los chicos entrenaran si querían, el edificio donde Mukuro y su grupo viven esta remodelado para ellos, además de que existen un edificio que sirve como refugio de ser necesario

-Tsuna

-Dino-nii—exclamo el castaño al rubio que llegaba

-Xanxus

-Bronco, así que el lo sabe

-el saco el documento del segundo

-¿desde cuando lo sabes Xanxus?—pregunto serio

-sospeche desde que llegamos y hoy lo reafirme, también tengo el documento

-al parecer el segundo se aseguro de que si los guardianes de alguna generación par no cumplían lo dicho, varia debía tener el conocimiento de las cláusulas para poder actuar.

-ya veo, bueno vamos con los demás

Al llegar a un área de entrenamiento observaron las peleas de los guardianes.

-papa, padre—exclamo Tsuna mirando a los dos hombres quienes miraban las peleas

-Tsuna, pequeño—saludo Giotto abrazando al castaño-¿Qué tal tu reunión con Xanxus?

-Muy bien, vinieron a dejarme—exclamo señalándolo

Giotto sonrío al ver al grupo, conoció poco a la segunda generación, pero Daemon le había comentado que la varia actual era muy similar a la segunda generación.

-¿Quiénes son esta escoria? Yoshi

-¿a quien llamas escoria?—pregunto Alaude

-Tranquilo, somos los nuevos tutores de la décima generación

-nos han estado ayudando a mejorar, en los chicos en lo que se refiere , en mi caso me ayudan con algunas clases que me serán útiles en la mafia

-valla parece que todos han mejorado—exclamo mammon

-si, todos, incluso Chrome ha igualado a Mukuro en lo que se refiere a ilusiones

-hablando de ilusiones Yoshi, al parecer la traición de Daemon Spade fue una farsa—exclamo haciendo que el castaño y Alaude lo miraran confundidos, mientras que Giotto fingía no prestar atención, pero por dentro estaba nervioso—el segundo no especifica mucho, solo dice que Daemon acepto ser considerado como el traidor de la familia

-Abra que preguntarle el por que de su decisión—susurro Tsuna

-Yo, Tsuna—exclamo Yamamoto, mientras se acercaba

-tu idiota ¿Qué querías con el décimo?

-Tranquilo Gokudera, varia ya sabe mi situación—exclamo mientras los demás se reunían—sabe de las condiciones que impuso el segundo, tiene una copia de ellas, sabe de mi embarazo y me ha dicho que el noveno vendrá en los próximos días, Gokudera avísale a Irie para que levante la prohibición para el o que le permitan aterrizar en alguna ciudad cercanas…voy a decirle la verdad

-¿toda Tsuna?—pregunta Mukuro

-aun no lo se…pero ya debo decirle mis bebes y de Kyoya

-¿bebes?—cuestiono Lussuria

-Si, son dos, pero aun no sabemos que son…

-¿y cuanto tienes?—pregunto Bel con su sonrisa

-alrededor de cuatro y cinco meses…

-bien nosotros nos vamos Yoshi, en cuanto el anciano me llame te avisare

-claro, gracias Xanxus—exclamo el castaño y observo como el grupo se iba—etto Daemon-san

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna?

-Xanxus acaba de comentar algo…que usted no traiciono a Vongola que usted acepto ser considerado traidor—ante las palabras del joven cielo todos miraron a Daemon, pero este miraba de reojo a Giotto

-Nfufu, creo que aun no es tiempo de revelar la verdad de mi traición Tsunayoshi, espero poder hacerlo pronto

Con esas palabras se alejo del grupo.

Mukuro frunció el ceño ante lo dicho y sin ser conciente fulminaba con la mirada a Giotto, quien no miraba a nadie.

/Soy un idiota había olvidado eso, oh Daemon perdóname por ser tan cobarde, por tener tanto miedo/-pensó Giotto

Los días continuaron su curso y el noveno aviso su llegada para el treinta y uno de octubre…

El mismo día del secuestro de Tsuna….

Aquel día que Giotto sufrió su mayor dolor…


	36. Chapter 36

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

Treinta de octubre.

Los miembros de la décima generación se sentían intranquilos ante la llegada del noveno al otro día, en esos momentos sus ancestros intentaban tranquilizarlos, aunque no era muy fácil.

Cuando la ciudad de Namimori dormía, también lo hacían los chicos, los únicos que no lo hacían eran Giotto y Daemon.

Para ambos lo sucedido diez años atrás estaba presente, por ese motivo se encontraban velando el sueño del décimo y sus guardianes de la niebla.

Inconscientemente tenían miedo de perderlos de nuevo. Por ese motivo se encontraba mirándolos descansar.

La maña del treinta uno llego, así que iniciaron su rutina normal, los jóvenes fueron a la escuela y en la tarde irían al parque donde la vida de Tsuna cambio radicalmente.

Tsuna estuvo distraído la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que Mukuro, pero era comprensible para aquellos que entendían un poco sobre un pasado desconocido, además la llegada del noveno mas tarde no ayudaba para nada a la tranquilidad del castaño.

Tsuna pensaba en decirle la verdad al anciano, pero no estaba seguro en si decirle toda o simplemente la aparición de la primera generación y el hecho de que era un doncel…el quería a ese anciano como si fuera un abuelo y le dolería mucho el perder el cariño del hombre ante la mentira en la que vivía

-Todo saldrá bien Tsunayoshi—exclamo Hibari mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—todo, el anciano te aceptara ya lo veraz.

Tsuna como simple respuesta se acurruco en pecho de su pareja.

Reborn estaba en la mansión hasta ese momento solo Hibari le había preguntado por la tumba del padre de Tsuna nada mas, pero la investigación que tenia respecto a ese motivo le indicaba que tumba como tal no existía, sino un pequeño monumento en honor al hombre y a unos cuantos metros a los amigos de este que murieron por defender a la ciudad.

Estaba seguro que pronto la verdad se revelaría, pero había dos detalles que no lograba entender, la llegada de los niños y el por que el castaño perdió sus recuerdos y hasta esos momentos los recupero, quería entender por que se habían mantenido en la oscuridad por diez años.

El noveno Vongola miraba por la ventanilla del jet, pensó en tener problemas para llegar a la ciudad como le sucediera a varia, mas no fue así dos días antes el aeropuerto había reinstaurado sus funciones y si bien no lo hacían al cien por ciento, si en un cincuenta por ciento.

Estaba más que seguro que había un gran secreto con ellos, cerró los ojos recordando su plática de horas antes con Lal Mirch

*****************Flash back*****************

Estaba firmando los últimos papeles para poder viajar ya a Namimori, estaba preocupado, su intuición le decía que alo sucedía con el castaño, pero le confundía, ya que no era una sensación mala, pero eso no evitaba sentirse confundido.

Dejo por unos minutos la pluma y miro a la nada, pronto sabría que sucedía con ese niño al que quería como si fuera su nieto.

_Mi papa es Sawada Eyasu _

Últimamente esa frase le perseguía, el sabia que Iemitsu no tenia un segundo nombre para que Tsuna lo conociera con ese nombre, ¿Por qué decir el pequeño de tan solo cinco años de edad que su padre se llamaba Eyasu? ¿Por que parecía cohibido ante la presencia de sus padres? ¿Por que parecía temeroso ante el hombre que le proporcionaba cariño?

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, dando así el pase.

Una bebe de cabello azul, un tatuaje en medio rostro y unas gafas de color naranja aparecían

-Noveno, perdón que hasta ahora venga a darle mi reporte

-Descuida Lal ¿Qué me tienes?

-Sawada Iemitsu descendiente de Yoshimune hijo de Eyasu mejor conocido en Italia como Giotto, fue hijo único, sus padre Sawada y Kinomoto Hikari, ha vivido en Namimori toda su vida, fue bueno en deportes y sus calificaciones estaban en la media, es el jefe de la CEDEF, debido a esto tiene heridas de balas y algunos otros detalles referentes a su trabajo, poseedor de la llama del cielo, conocido como el león joven de Vongola, según sus vecinos piensan que el trabaja en la minería y muy pocas veces se le ha visto, se caso con Nana, quien al igual que el es hija única, los padres de Nana fueron Kamiya Taichi y AmanoTomoe, no era buena en deportes, pero si en cocina, sus calificaciones también estaban en la media, despistada e ingenua, si no se hubiera casado hubiera sido una excelente chef, estuvo de novia con Iemitsu durante un año, al cumplirse este se casaron, en la boda Nana vistió un vestido blanco e Iemitsu lo hizo con su traje de minero.

-entiendo, ¿Qué mas?

-según en la investigación al parecer en ningún momento Nana estuvo embarazada, no hay registros de consultas obstétricas, ni que fuera atenida en algún hospital por entrar en labor de parto, siempre han vivido en Namimori…fue hasta el veintidós de diciembre del año dos mil que la policía llamo a los Sawada para que recogieran a su hijo Sawada Tsunayoshi a partir de ahí el niño comienza a existir….fue internado dos días después por una neumonía, el chico no tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero lo hizo despertando en año nuevo…Nana siempre estuvo a su lado…torpe calificaciones por debajo de la media, el blanco de los bravucones, nunca se ha llevado bien con Iemitsu, pero si con Nana…según un reporte hasta los siete años la llamo Nana, después de ser regañado por una maestra comenzó a llamarle mama, como podrá ver noveno existe un hueco de cuatro años en la vida del décimo

-¿algo mas?

-si hay registros que el siete de diciembre del dos mil un niño apareció en un parque, la descripción es del décimo…se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero ese mismo día a las tres de la mañana hubo una explosión en un bodega a unos kilómetros de ese parque y según algunas persona vieron a un niño rodeado de llamas anaranjadas salir del lugar.

-¿Qué piensas de esta información Lal?

-que los Sawada nos han mentido

-Si…así parece

******************fin flash back***************

Ese fue el final de aquella conversación, si aquello era cierto Iemitsu tenia muco que explicar, pero lo que le dolía mas, serian las acciones a tomar en contra del niño.

Las clase habían terminado y ahora los jóvenes juntos a la primera generación se dirigían al parque.

Para la primera generación el comportamiento de Giotto en lo que se referiría a Tsuna era obsesivo, de hecho se habían mantenido en la entrada hasta la hora de la salida y en ese momento caminaba a su lado, mientras miraba de reojo las esquinas o cualquier lugar del cual pudiera aparecer un enemigo.

Daemon era el único que entendía el por que del comportamiento de su amigo, sabia que ese día era el mas pesado de todo el año, soltó un suspiro de resignación, si tan solo su compañero dejara de poner de lado su intuición y hablara con la verdad las cosas serian mas fáciles para el.

-es la primera vez que estaré de nuevo en ese parque este día—exclamo Mukuro quien caminaba a un lado de Daemon junto a Chrome

-me lo imagino—respondió Daemon—creo que este día no será tan pesado como lo fue en el pasado

-eso espero

Tsuna iba platicando con Gokudera, mientras que Yamamoto hacia lo propio con Ryohei y Hibari iba mas adelante…

Por fin llegaron al parque, donde se encontraron con los niños, Lambo e I-pin, saludaron a los recién llegados con una sonrisa.

Así comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella tarde forma tranquila, aunque la intuición de Giotto y Tsuna le indicaba que algo extraño iba a suceder, pero estaban tranquilos por que no era nada malo.

Así Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban peleándose como siempre, Ryohei y Chrome se pusieron a jugar con los niños, recargado en un árbol se encontraba Hibari con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Mukuro estaba sentado junto Tsuna en la banca.

Aunque ambos jóvenes platicaban, Mukuro sabia que el estar ahí en ese día era para Tsuna una especie de tortura, fue la fragmentación de su amistad y la separación del castaño para con su familia.

La primera generación se encontraba con ellos, pero se mantenían separados dejando que ellos se distrajeran de lo que sucedía aquel día

Para Giotto estar ahí era un suceso que le lastimaba, recordaba perfectamente haber hecho llorar a su pequeño una noche antes solo por mantener su verdad oculta, además también estaba el comportamiento del niño la mañana de aquel día y su propia intuición.

Ese día había cometido la tontería de no llevar sus guantes lo que trajo la tragedia…nunca supo quien era el hombre que se había llenado de odio y lo había lastimado alejando a su niño de el.

Daemon miraba a Giotto, ambos habían estado hablando hasta que la intuición de Giotto se activo segundos después los gritos del pequeño llegaron, sabia que primo se sentía fatal ante lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordaba que le había dicho que lo mejor seria indicarle a su hijo que no tenia madre, en vez de gritarle, pero la explicación quedo en el aire, por que el niño desapareció.

Alaude había pensado en no decirle nada a los presentes lo que Tsuna había dicho, pero ante la presencia del líder actual de la vongola, sabia que era mejor estar prevenidos y cuidar al joven, por que un secreto así podía causarle la muerte al joven…además estaba el hecho de que el chico sin tener la sangre de primo pudiera poseer una llama tan pura como la de el

-hay algo que debo decirte primo, es sobre Tsuna

-¿Qué es Alaude?—cuestiono Giotto haciendo que todos los de la primera generación prestaran atención al guardián de la nube

-Tsuna me contó hace unos días un secreto que lo involucra y que pone en peligro su vida y la continuidad de Vongola

-Nfufu, habla claro Alaude

-Tsunayoshi me dijo que el no es tu heredero-exclamo haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido—Tsunayoshi no es hijo de Nana y del idiota de Iemitsu

-¿es…estas seguro?—pregunto Asari

-Si, completamente seguro

Todos miraron a Primo quien mantenía su mirada oculta, su intuición estaba indicándole algo que no quería escuchar

-mantendremos estar información entre nosotros, nadie debe saber, esperemos que el noveno no lo sepa y si llegara a entender, buscaremos como actuar

Daemon suspiro con derrota era el momento para que se supiera la verdad, pero Giotto decidía mantenerse con la venda en los ojos.

El jet del noveno llego por fin al aeropuerto, ahí esperando, para su sorpresa, Xanxus junto a los varia

-Xanxus, me alegra verte, ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

-bien viejo, Yoshi quiere hablar contigo en la sede que el bronco y el arcobaleno escogieron como sede de vongola en la ciudad

Aquella declaración sorprendió a anciano, pero sabia que no era momento de hablar, no ahora que parecía ser que su hijo apoyaba al chico.

-vamos al hotel noveno—exclamo Squalo

-yo quisiera ir a donde Iemitsu, necesito hablar con el

-Claro viejo, pero debes saber que alguien le dio una paliza

-¿una paliza? ¿Al león joven de vongola?—cuestiono sorprendido el noveno

-Shishishi, sorpréndete, pero al parecer uno de los nuevos tutores de esos chicos lo hizo

-¿nuevos tutores?

-al parecer Reborn contrato a siete tutores para los jóvenes, de hecho tres se han tomado la responsabilidad de ser padres de algunos de los jóvenes ~~-decía Lussuria mientras salían.

Así se decidió que Squalo, Xanxus y el noveno fueron a la casa de los Sawada mientras que los demás iban a dejar las cosas del noveno al hotel y después se reunirían con ellos en la casa del castaño

Al llegar el primer grupo a la casa de Tsuna fueron recibidos por Nana que salía de compras con Bianchi.

-noveno que alegría verlo—exclamo Iemitsu desde el sillón

-a mi también, pero dime ¿Qué te sucedió?

-un asalto, nada preocupante—exclamo aunque sabia que estaba mal mentirle

-¿enserio? ¿No fue otra cosa?

-me pelee con el padre de Hibari por una pequeñez, y el me dejo así

-Voiii con el hombre cabello cenizo—exclamo Squalo recordando a los tutores

-si con el—exclamo en un tono molesto

-¿y que pequeñez fue?—pregunto Xanxus aunque sabia mas o menos por donde iba la cosa—si no mal recuerdo el tutor de las dos piñas, dijo que habías dicho o hecho algo que lo molesto mucho

-nada de importancia, aunque no debía haberse metido en un asunto entre padre e hijo

Ni Squalo ni Xanxus hicieron comentario alguno, se mantuvieron callados

-Iemitsu, me gustaría ver las fotografías de bebe de Tsuna—exclamo provocando que el hombre se tensara

-¿las…las fotos de bebe?

-Si, recuerdo que la vez que vine no las vi, me gustaría verlas—dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-es cierto…pero no recuerdo donde dejo los álbumes, tendremos que esperar a que Nana regrese

Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del anciano quien parecía perforarlo.

Mientras en el parque las cosas seguían igual…

La jugar a las correteadas, esta actividad seria normal sino fuera por que Lambo, por alguien extraño motivo tenia la bazooka afuera, Ryohei y Chrome corrían intentando que el pequeño niño dejara dicha arma, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn.

Siendo la suerte de Lambo este callo provocando que la bazooka saliera volando con dirección a

-¡Jefe! ¡Mukuro-sama!

El grito de Chrome a ambos jóvenes les hizo levantar la mirada, mientras que los demás miraban hacia donde ellos, Mukuro fue rápido y se movió mas no así Tsuna, quien sin saber por que o como había entrado en modo híper.

La bazooka callo sobre el y exploto, pero en vez de que el humo que saliera fuera rosa, este fue de color naranja…

Cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer, Mukuro, Hibari, Daemon y Giotto tenían los ojos abierto…

Entre aquel humo de podía ver un kimono azul.

-No es posible-susurro Giotto ante lo que se mostraba frente a el

* * *

¿Me quieren matar? Ya lo creo...

Bueno se que hace unas semanas debia haber dado a conocer los nombres ganadores, pero preferi dejarlo como sospresa, así que si alguien quiere seguir botando por los nombres de los niños, no hay problema..oh si lo suvbo hoy es que mandaran a arreglar mi compu y no podre ir mañana al internet, por eso lo hago;D cualqueir cosa por mp o por mi face que es eclipse anle ruqui.

Tambien los invito a leer el primer capitulo de mi fic _Ilusion de un sueño _y aqui dejo la lista de nuevo. Ciao

**nombres de la niña**

tsunayuki

hikaru

tsuki

hikari

sora

Kiyoe

sakura

midori

aoi

Tsumiki

Yuume

**nombres del niño**

kyo

hikumo

kumo

kuro

heiwa

hoshi

Yume

Akaru

Kaiba (no pregunten)

Akira

Kyosuke


	37. Chapter 37

Después de regresar del futuro, Tsuna ha comenzado a tener sueños extraños que en realidad son recuerdos de una infancia olvidada y que pertenece al mayor secreto de los Sawada. Gracias a esos recuerdos una duda se presenta y las dudas de la infancia, que lo convirtieron en dame, aparecen de nuevo. Ahora deberá buscar las respuestas de esas dudas y así poder recuperar su pasado y su felicidad.

**Advertencias**: es yaoi 1827 y contiene mpreg (que me fascina *o*)

**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, de ser así la primera generación viviría en la misma época que la décima n.n

**Aclaraciones: **_"sueños"_

/pensamientos/

=frase recordada=

Hola aquí traigo una historia de lo más loca que se me pudo ocurrir. ^w^

Posiblemente los personajes me queden Occ de ser así les pido mil disculpas UU.

También pido disculpas, por mi extraño manejo del tiempo en la historia.

* * *

El humo se iba disipando poco a poco, dejando ver a las sorprendidas generaciones un pequeño niño de alrededor de cinco años.

El pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos color almendra, vestía en ese momento un kimono antiguo de color azul y una getas, la misma vestimenta de cuando desapareció de la vida de su padre, su tío, su amigo y como apareciera en la vida de su nuevo amigo y en el futuro su pareja.

Mukuro y Hibari se acercaron despacio al pequeño, quien se tallaba los ojos, lo que indicaba que despertaba de su siesta.

El pequeño miro alrededor, frunciendo su ceño, lo que le hacia verse muy tierno y que había provocado que algunos miembros tuvieran un pequeño hilo de sangre, el no recordaba estar en el parque, sino en la habitación que aquella amable mujer le había dicho que era suya.

Miro a su alrededor al ver un grupo de chicos mayores que el, pero había algo familiar en ese grupo, su graciosa sensación le decía que los conocía y su mirada almendra se detuvo en dos jóvenes, un chico con el cabello peinado estilo piña y con una extraño símbolo en su ojo, mientras que el otro era un chico de cabello negro con una banda en el brazo.

Se levanto y limpio su ropa, mientras miraba a los jóvenes, tenía un poco de miedo, pero tenía que seguir confiando de su extraña sensación.

-Etto… ¿ustedes son Mukuro y Kyoya?—pegunto ya que ambos jóvenes tenían aquellas características de aquellos dos niños que llamo amigo

-Kfufufu así es Tsunayoshi, nosotros somos—respondió Mukuro

-¿Por qué son grandes?—pregunto y ambos se miraron ¿que responderle a ese pequeño niño?, ¿Cómo explicarle que se había intercambiado con su yo mayor?

-Es difícil de explicar Tsunayoshi…solo comprende que estas bien—respondió Kyoya, incluso para el los viajes al futuro o en este caso del pasado eran incomprensibles

-¿ya no están enojados conmigo?—cuestiono el pequeño, con sus grandes ojos

-No Tsuna, ya no estamos molestos contigo, nunca lo estuvimos, yo estaba enojado con Yoshimune

-Y yo estaba enojado con esos herbívoros

Tsuna sonrío ante la respuesta de los dos mayores, se sentía cómodo, muy cómodo con ellos.

-Jefe—susurro Chrome mirando al pequeño quien le regreso la mirada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—cuestión al ver a los demás—creo que los he visto en otra parte

-Así es Tsuna, en tu cumpleaños, ellos son las sombras y tal como te lo prometí, Chrome es mi hermanita y me la paso peleando con Kyoya sin hacernos mucho daño

-Gracias Mukuro, pero su nombre no es Chrome ¿Cuál es?

-Nagi, jefe, mi nombre es Nagi

- Rokuro Spade Nagi Chrome me gusta como suena

-¿Spade?—cuestiono Gokudera—por cierto Tsuna yo soy Gokudera Hayato

-Yamamoto Takeshi

-Sasawaga Ryohei

-El gran Lambo

-Soy Fuuta, Tsuna-nii

-I-pin

-Hola chicos, gracias por ser mis amigos—respondió a las presentaciones y con una inclinacion

-Ciaossu Tsuna—exclamo Reborn presentándose ante el pequeño—soy Reborn y en el futuro tu tutor para que seas el próximo heredero de Vongola ¿has escuchado ese nombre anteriormente?

-Mi papa me cuenta de Vongola, dice que es un grupo de personas que ayudan a los demás

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

-Sawada Eyasu, por cierto Mukuro ¿y mi papa? ¿Y el tío Daemon?

-Bueno

Ante aquellas palabras Daemon salio del shock al ver al castaño vestido de igual manera en la cual lo había visto ultima vez, así que mirando a Giotto quien seguía sorprendido se acerco al pequeño grupo

-Hola Tsunayoshi, gran susto que nos has dado

-¡Tío Daemon!—grito mientras lo abrazaba de sus piernas y el hombre con una pica en el ojo lo alzaba—me alegara verte tío ¿y mi papa? ¿Sigue enojado conmigo?

-No pequeño, el nunca ha estado enojado contigo

-Pero esa noche

-Lo tomaste por sorpresa, el hablaría contigo, pero ese hombre te llevo con el

-¿Por qué no habían venido por mi? Los estuve esperando hasta que el papa de Kyoya me llevo a donde los policías

-Perdónanos Tsuna, pero no pudimos encontrarte, una extraña niebla nos limito la visión, bueno ahora déjame presentarte a los demás, que también son tus tíos—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus compañero—el es G, el Ugetsu Asari, Lampo—decía señalándolos—y el es Alaude

-El no es mi tío—dijo haciendo que Giotto mirara sorprendido al niño y la nube de forma dolida

-¿oya?

-El es padre—exclamo mientras Daemon lo soltaba y el pequeño se aferraba a las piernas del guardián más fuerte de la primera generación-¿verdad que eres padre?

-Si tu lo quieres lo soy—respondió con suavidad Alaude, mientras le revolvía el cabello

Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa, mientras su mirada viajo al último miembro que había, lo que hizo separarse, para acercarse despacio hasta el rubio

-Hola papa

Giotto quien se había estado negando desde su llegada a ese tiempo, ya no pudo mas hincándose atrajo a sus brazos al pequeño, quien se soltó a llorar

-Ya mi pequeño cielo, ya estas en casa de nuevo, nadie te va a lastimar—susurraba entre lagrimas

Los guardianes de la primera generación a excepción de Daemon miraban sorprendidos el acto, mientras que Daemon pasaba sus brazos por dos de sus cuatro hijos y una sonrisa de orgullo

-/Hum parece que la vaca tonta descompuso de nuevo la bazooka/-pensó Reborn al ver que el tiempo estipulado ya había terminado

-Yo no entiendo nada al Extremo, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Ryohei mostrando la confusión que todos tenían

-Jajaja, yo tampoco entiendo mucho sempai—exclamo Yamamoto

-Esto debe ser cosa de los UMAS

-Es simple herbívoros, Giotto es el padre de Tsunayoshi y Spade, de los chicos cabeza de piña

-Por esta vez te paso el insulto ave-kun, pero lo que dice Hibari Kyoya es cierto

-Eso es imposible—exclamo G, sin querer creerlo aun

-No lo es G, Giotto vino a Namimori para proteger a su hijo

-¿y Yoshimune?—pregunto Asari-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Hay muchas preguntas que responder y será Giotto quien lo haga—exclamo Reborn

-Papi, quiero presentarte a alguien, me ha estado cuidando desde hace poco, pero es una buena mujer—dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas-aunque a su esposo no le agrado, me mira como Yoshimune mira algunas veces, ¿vamos?

-Claro

-Y en casa de ella nos explicara todo Giotto—dijo Alaude y fue entonces que el primer cielo de Vongola miro a sus compañeros y a los chicos, quienes los miraban confundidos

-Creo que llego la hora Giotto—fueron las palabras de Daemon

-¿Por qué te llaman Giotto, papa?

-Ese es mi nombre en Italia pequeño, anda vamos con ella

Así el grupo comenzó a caminar, Tsuna quien iba en brazos de Giotto le preguntaba a sus guardianes como se conocieron, ninguno tubo problema en contarle el como, aunque cada vez que escuchaba sobre la bala, fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la casa, Tsuna bajo y entro corriendo a la casa

-Nana, Nana, adivina que, Nana

-¿Yoshi?—cuestiono Xanxus al ver al pequeño entrar, ante la voz Tsuna se tenso al ver a Iemitsu ahí con invitados y este también se había tensado

-Ho…hola señor ¿esta Nana?

-Tu madre salio Tsunayoshi-kun—exclamo el noveno, ante esas palabras Tsuna inclino la cabeza-¿pasa algo?

-¿quienes son?

-Yo soy Timoteo, el es Xanxus y el Squalo

-Parece que la bazooka del niño bovino se descompuso de nuevo—dijo Squalo y los otros asintieron

-¿Qué es lo que querías contarle a Nana?—pregunto Timoteo

-Que encontré a mi papa—susurro, pero fue escuchado por los cuatro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yoshi?

-Si, que por fin mi papa apareció

-Pero tu padre es Iemitsu

-No señor Squalo, mi papa es Eyasu

-¿Eyasu?—pregunto Timoteo, no sabia por que pero ese nombre se le hacia familiar, había tenido aquella sensación, pero hasta ahora su propia intuición le decía que conocía ese nombre—Eyasu

-Si, aunque me acabo de enterar que tiene otro nombre por el cual es conocido en Italia

= Eyasu mejor conocido en Italia como Giotto=

-Giotto—exclamo el noveno abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al recordar las palabras de Lal- Sawada Eyasu fue el nombre que Giotto Di Vongola utilizo al venir a Japón

-Si, así se llama mi papa Giotto ¿usted lo conoce?

-Tsuna pequeño—exclamo Giotto entrando a la sala y quedar paralizado

La visita del noveno era ese día, aunque no esperaba verlos en casa de la mujer que habia cuidado a su hijo.

-Mira papa, ellos son invitados del señor Iemitsu y Nana, el señor Timoteo, el señor Xanxus y el señor Squalo

Al terminar de decir aquello los demás quienes habían entrado se miraron ¿Qué decirle al líder actual de vongola, cuando su propio jefe es un niño de cinco años?

-¡Vooooiiii LOS NUEVOS TUTORES DE LOS MOCOSOS SON LA PRIMERA GENERACION!

Grito Squalo, mientras Timoteo y Xanxus se levantaba, la ilusión que siempre llevaba el grupo había sido anulada por Chrome y Mukuro, mientras que Daemon simplemente negaba con la cabeza ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Como es esto posible?—cuestiono Timoteo mirando a quien fuera el fundador de su familia

-Es un poco complicado de explicar y de hecho hay algunas cosas que no entendemos—respondió Giotto con Tsuna abrazado a sus piernas, misma acción que hiciera cuando lo conociera en el pasado

-Como la llegada de Tsuna y Mukuro a esta época—dijo Reborn—este no es el lugar ni el momento paras explicar lo que sucede noveno, mañana en el lugar donde acordamos, se debelaran por fin todos los secretos y misterios de la familia Sawada

-¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Desde cuando Reborn?

-Desde hace par de meses, solo le puedo decir que algo que sucedió en la infancia de Tsuna bloqueo algunos de sus recuerdos y al regresar del futuro los recupero, tengo una teoría de lo que pudo haber sido

-Regrese—se escucho la voz de Nana, provocando que el pequeño se separa de las piernas de su padre

-Nana, Nana, mi papa por fin apareció y trajo a padre con el

Ante la mención de padre, Timoteo frunció el ceño, hasta ahora no se había sabido nada de donceles en la familia vongola

-Ara~ eres pequeño de nuevo Tsu-kun ¿y donde están tus padres?

-Aquí en la sala con los invitados del señor Iemitsu—dijo jalando a la mujer a la sala, donde ella se encontró con rostros conocidos

-Papa, padre—dijo tomando las manos de ambos adultos—ella es Nana, me ha estado cuidando desde que me separe de Kyoya

-Nana yo

-Descuida Giotto, Tsuna no es el único con intuición—exclamo con una sonrisa la mujer

-¿tu conocías a estas personas querida?-pregunto Iemitsu sorprendido

-Si, Giotto se convirtió en el tutor de Tsuna hace unos meses y evito que repitiera año, Reborn-kun lo presento como un amigo, que les parece si preparo un festín celebrando la reunión de Tsu-kun con su familia

Todos asintieron, olvidándose un poco de la confusión que los consumía y mientras los niños, junto a los guardianes de la décima generación subían a jugar en la habitación del castaño, Reborn decidió que era un buen momento para tomar un siesta, mientras que la primera generación se quedaba en un silencio muy incomodo con los invitados, minutos después apareció Bianchi junto a los otros varia quienes al saber la historia se sorprendieron, mientras que Bianchi simplemente sonrío, para ella al igual que para Nana, Giotto se convirtió en un padre para Tsuna, aquel que necesitaba, además que la forma de llamarse entre ambos era completamente natural.

La pequeña celebración se dio, la comida de la mujer como siempre exquisita, demostrando aquellas artes culinarias, el ambiente ya no era tan tenso, pero si se mantenía un poco incomodo, que desaparecía cada vez que se escuchaba a Tsuna y su grupo reír por cualquier tontería.

Cuando llego la hora de partir, todos se despidieron, ya que Tsuna antes de caer dormido en la brazos de Alaude, provocando una imagen de lo mas irreal ante sus compañeros, pero tierna, había pedido regresar a su casa, así mientras los miembros de varia y el noveno se iban al hotel, la primera generaron se iba a la casa del bosque con Tsuna dormido y Reborn en el hombro de Asari y los guardianes a sus respectivos hogares, Chrome y Mukuro iban a kokuyoland debido a que ahí se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros.

El camino a la casa del bosque fue un poco incomodo para Giotto, pero aun así siguió guiando a sus camaradas

-La casa tuvo algunas modificaciones—dijo de pronto Reborn—un mes antes de que llegaras Tsuna nos trajo aquí y me dio un camino aleatorio, así que decidí hacerle algunas modificaciones para cuando Tsuna y su familia decidiera venir a esta casa, debido a las ilusiones de los guardianes es un gran refugio y perfecto ahora que Tsuna se alivie

Giotto asintió y así al llegar pudo ver su casa igual de hermosa que cuando "murió" continuaba, pero se podían apreciar algunos cambios, desde la entrada.

La casa que fuera vaciada después de la muerte de Giotto y la de los guardianes quedo completamente vacía a excepción de las habitaciones de Mukuro y Tsuna y algunas cosas en el sótano y el ático, ahora tenia muebles rústicos, acompañados por la electricidad que llamo la atención al castaño a su llegada, ya era tarde para que recorrieran la casa en ese momentos, pero todos hicieron la nota mental de despertarse temprano para recorrerlas.

-Alaude—exclamo mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos

-Tsuna deberá dormir contigo, su recamara como tal no existe, ahora es la de los bebes

-Gracias Reborn, chicos elijan sus habitaciones, hasta mañana—dijo mientras subía las escaleras con su pequeño

-Mañana por fin todo se debelaran muchos misterios—dijo Daemon mientras miraba a su líder ir—mantengan su confianza en Giotto el nunca lo hizo con el afán de lastimarlos, simplemente tenia miedo…

Dijo para seguir a su compañero y líder escaleras arriba.

Giotto entro a su habitación, no tenia ánimos de ver la habitación así que simplemente se acerco al buró y prendió la lámpara, para poder acomodar a su hijo en la cama, le quito las getas, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir y encontrarse a Reborn quien le daba un poco de ropa para Tsuna

-No sabemos si mañana regresara a su edad, pero por si acaso

-Gracias

Respondió y entro para cambiar a su hijo, el se quito los zapatos y se desabrocho la camisa, para apagar la lámpara y después acostarse junto a su pequeño, acaricio su cabello y detallo su cara, aquella que había visto llena de lagrimas y miedo, ahora mostraba una faz tranquila, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y lo abrazo para quedarse completamente dormido…había sido un día difícil y el siguiente lo seria igual o mas.

Todos siguieron el consejo de Giotto y se fueron a descansar.

Alaude estaba en el umbral de la habitación de Giotto y al ver la imagen del rubio durmiendo junto a al castaño, cuando el niño había dicho que no era su tío, se sintió dolido, pero después al escuchar aquella palabra que decía de grande sintió una calidez hermosa, saco esos pensamientos de su mente para mirar aquella escena que lo llenaba de ternura, no podía evitar sentir que aquellos secretos que debelarían al día siguiente el era un pieza importante y que tal vez le habían arrebatado algo que siempre deseo.

Se acerco hasta ellos, beso el cabello de Tsuna y la frente de Giotto quienes suspiraron debido al acto, para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta donde estaban hasta ese momento las dos personas mas importantes para el.

* * *

Ok...hoyh publico por que tengo una mala noticia...me quedo sin computadora por un tiempo, no se cuando tendre de nuevo una, pero hare todo lo posible por actualizar, ya sea chantajeando, golpeando o algo similar.´Así que me despido por estos momentos, espero leerlos pronto y darle fin a esta historia.


End file.
